


Зеленое солнце

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город возле стены. Война за территорию. Реальность. Виртуальность. Запрещенная игра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mey_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/gifts).



Отключив небольшой экран полоски монитора, Эрен устало потер глаза. Линзы, которые помогали погрузиться глубже в несуществующий мир, ощущались пульсирующим посторонним предметом, случайно попавшим под веки. Линзы проецировали изображение с монитора на сетчатку глаза, тем самым облегчая лишнюю нагрузку на глаза. Тело постепенно приобретало чувствительность, сознание медленно прояснялось после долгого пребывания в виртуальности.

Правая рука привычно легла на мышь, щелкнув клавишей. В наушниках пискнуло, и Эрен посмотрел на монитор. Курсор на экране подполз к значку крестика и закрыл всплывшее окно рекламы нового сервера очередной игры. Уже пятого за неделю.

Вздохнув, Эрен повернул голову и посмотрел на огромные, во всю ширь неровной стены, зеленые цифры. Часы ― небольшая коробочка с серебристыми гладкими боками ― висели под потолком, другого места не нашлось. Они передавали изображение времени на все стены разными цветами. Подарок Микасы, который она сама вложила в его руки и строго наказала беречь.

― Не путайся во времени, ладно? ― на прощание сказала Микаса, протянув к нему руку, но в последний момент та замерла на полпути. ― И ложись раньше спать.

― Как получится, ― фыркнул Эрен по привычке. Ее забота всегда злила. И не ей говорить, сколько ему времени играть.

― Ты же почти не выходишь из квартиры, постоянно играешь. Я не всегда буду на связи, но обязательно перезвоню.

― Я понял, понял, ― пробурчал Эрен, провожая девушку, ставшую ему сестрой. Она сжала бордовый шарф, потеребила кайму, развернулась и зашла в салон скоростного поезда с яркими красно-синими полосками. Двери резко закрылись с механическим звуком, словно огромные челюсти монстра.

Микаса не обязана была приезжать, но считала нужным заботиться о нём. И каждую неделю исправно присылала на общий счет деньги, к которым у Эрена был доступ, пусть он все равно ими не пользовался. Звонила раз в два дня, потому что чаще не решалась или же не получалось ― Эрен толком не знал, а расспрашивать было неинтересно. Работает и работает, главное, в его жизнь не лезет.

Полоска игрового монитора в полутьме комнаты моргнула желтым, возвращая из воспоминаний. Эрен принял вызов и вслушался в голос Армина, который принялся что-то быстро объяснять.

― Постой, ― остановил Эрен. Правая рука на автомате скользила по телу и опутывавшим его проводам, проверяя настройки и присоединение к коже, не соскользнули ли где присоски. Они являлись частью системы контроля состояния тела во время игры, не позволяя пользователю находиться в погружении дольше положенного. ― Хочешь сказать, что нашел копию?

― Да, ― голос Армина, счастливый и довольный, впервые был наполнен яркими эмоциями. Чаще Эрен слышал либо сухое официальное общение, либо неуверенное и сбивчивое бормотание ― и не скажешь, что они друзья. Армин почти не проявлял эмоций при общении в виртуальности, хотя раньше все было иначе. ― Представляешь, пару месяцев назад кто-то на форуме выложил несколько скринов. Из-за этого такой шум поднялся! Народ неделю истекал слюной на картинки, самые активные фанаты пытались найти автора по информационному следу, но не вышло. Аноним начисто стер свое пребывание, сделав такой вброс, что до сих пор об этом судачат в чатах.

Игра, которую называли в сети «Вирус», в оригинале имела очень длинное название, связанное с каким-то вторжением. Про нее по виртуалу и сети ходило множество разнообразных слухов. Пожалуй, она была самой знаменитой из всех игр, интерес к ней не угасал годами. Про нее ничего не было известно, кроме названия и того, что правительство дало распоряжение удалить все существующие копии, после того, как геймеров находили мертвыми возле монитора с надписью «Игра окончена». Данные и любые упоминания стирались подчистую. Правительство даже давало вознаграждение для хозяев копий, только бы отдавали на уничтожение. После, когда пользователи не пожелали сдать диски добровольно, правительство устроило массовое изъятие ― каждая квартира, в которой числился компьютер и доступ в сеть, была перевернута вверх дном, а вся информация уничтожена. Те, кто не желал сотрудничать ― оказывались за решеткой.

Новостная сеть пестрила сообщениями про обыски, каждую секунду добавляя новые подробности. Пользователи в чатах, на форумах, закрытых сообществах жаловались на необоснованные действия, обсуждали свежую информацию.

Все копии игры были уничтожены. Вся информация, даже намек на ее название ― удалена с официальных серверов, за частными вели постоянное наблюдение. Причины так и остались неизвестны ― никто из геймеров не верил, что дело лишь в смертях никому не нужных геймеров, которые жили играми. Любой неосторожный вопрос про игру удалялся специализированной программой. Хакеры пытались с ней бороться и обезвредить, но никто так и не смог одолеть. Возможно, она вполне могла являться важной частью операционной системы, и бороться было бесполезно. Шутили, что программа обновляется и обучается. 

В общем, сильные мира ни с того ни с сего, без объяснения причин, устроили небывалый переполох, который волной прокатился по трем мегаполисам страны.

Армин заинтересовался игрой, еще когда общался близко с ним и Микасой. Вычитал на каком-то газетном огрызке, служившем закладкой в книге. Книга хранилась у деда Армина в небольшой библиотеке. Эрен до сих пор помнил хрустящие бумажные страницы, испещренные черными печатными буквами, с вклеенными в середину более плотными цветными картинками, так и манившими задержать взгляд. Как книга сохранилась ― Армин отмалчивался, смущенно улыбаясь, и Эрен перестал спрашивать. Намного важнее было то, что небольшая газетная вырезка без концовки с запрещенной информацией уцелела и находилась у них в руках. В век технологий бумагу почти не использовали ― зачем она нужна, когда любое устройство могло вывести информацию на любую поверхность? Любой гаджет, созданный для облегчения жизни человека, хранил в себе набор необходимых функций. Надобность в бумаге попросту отпала. Поэтому книга стала для них троих своеобразным откровением и дверями в старый мир, когда книги несли информацию наравне с газетами.

Сейчас все значительно изменилось.

― Как у тебя копия-то появилась? ― спросил Эрен, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Он старался подбирать слова, чтобы поисковая программа не распознала даже по голосу то, о чем они говорят. Хотя Эрен был уверен в том, что Армин, как и он сам, шифровал канал связи.

― Неважно. Я сам не ожидал, что получится ее найти. Пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы заполучить, ― похвастал Армин, не вдаваясь в ненужные подробности. ― Как смотришь на то, чтобы запустить и сыграть?

Эрен заложил правую руку за голову и откинулся на спинку натужно скрипнувшего виртуального кресла. На потолке, пробиваясь сквозь толщу линз, краснели цифры, немилосердно возвещая о раннем утре, когда всем прилежным мальчикам давно пора спать. Эрен зевнул, сообщил:

― Я не против. Там хоть путь для вирта создавать можно? Она ведь доисторических времен.

― Обижаешь, ― протянул Армин. Послышался быстрый стук клавиатуры. ― Я уже проверил порты подключения, зашифровал канал связи и подключил дополнительный ретранслятор. Так что все будет отлично, я уверен.

У Армина, как всегда, было множество подстраховок. Для запрещенной игры он явно не жалел сил.

― А не пора ли тебе спать? ― поддел Эрен. Он протянул руку к кружке, которая стояла за прямоугольным монитором, и сделал глоток давно остывшего кофе. Эрен не любил его, но каждый вечер кружка с напитком неизменно занимала свое место на старом полустершемся коврике для мышки. И на следующее утро кружка всегда оказывалась пустой. На настоящий кофе, являвшийся огромной редкостью, он денег не жалел, и некоторый запас у него всегда имелся. Синтетическую подделку Эрен на дух не переносил ― если горячей ее еще можно было кое-как пить, то, будучи холодным, синтетический кофе имел привкус мочи. ― Кому-то завтра на учебу.

― Учебу?.. Да ладно, еще часик можно.

― А как дотерпел до конца рейда? ― Эрен вспомнил слишком возбужденный голос Армина во время командования.

― Я же себе места найти не смогу и не усну. Всего лишь зайдем, осмотримся, я изучу местность, а завтра перед входом скажу, как лучше действовать.

Армин был в основном оператором ― тем, кто направлял игрока, погрузившегося в виртуальную реальность, направляя его действия. Когда же Армин погружался в виртуальность вместе с Эреном, то негласно брал на себя роль лидера партии, с чем Эрен молча соглашался. Своеобразная связка управляющий-управляемый. Не сказать что редкий, даже вполне распространенный тандем двух играющих пользователей, который говорил о полном доверии друг другу.

С Армином у Эрена было так еще с детства. Армин больше любил наблюдать и анализировать, чем исполнять. Эрену больше нравилось самому участвовать в сражениях, отдавшись на милость оператору, который лучше разбирался в ситуации и больше видел, понимал, анализировал. Плюс их тандема был в том, что они понимали друг друга с полуслова и доверяли.

До тех пор, пока Армин однажды не сказал, что переезжает в другой город из-за учебы. А после он замкнулся, и они перестали общаться, их связывали только игры и виртуальность. В чем заключалась причина ― Эрен догадывался, но все же решил не лезть с расспросами. Если Армин захочет, сам расскажет. Лезть в его душу и бередить старые раны, которые у самого Эрена давно зажили и напоминали лишь скрежетом металла при движении, не хотелось. Он верил в Армина и в то, что тот сам справится.

― Я не против, ты же знаешь, ― сказал Эрен и нажал боковую кнопку шлема, выдвигающую игровой дисплей. Прямоугольная полоска голубого цвета легла на переносицу. ― Создавай и закидывай.

― Так точно! ― радостно возвестил Армин, и вновь послышался стук клавиш. ― Я тебе скину файл, прими.

Эрен взглянул на часы и, постучав пальцами по подлокотнику, сказал:

― Ко мне через два дня Микаса приезжает, поэтому я только в сети буду. ― Он щелкнул на кнопке принятия файла, который быстро отозвался неприятным бульканьем окончания загрузки.

― Значит, заявку на шутер отменить? ― уточнил Армин. ― Там как раз будет праздничный ивент с палатками, поп-корном, воздушными шариками, гирляндами…

― Огромными пауками, горой трупов, радиацией и черным небом, ― закончил Эрен. Он действительно хотел попасть на ивент, но Микаса была важнее виртуальности и развлечения. ― Как-нибудь в другой раз поучаствуем. Пусть другие радуются и борются за первое место, мне на этот месяц хватит пока.

Недолгое молчание нарушалось неизменным стуком клавиш старой кнопочной клавиатуры ― современная модель доставляла неудобства руке, отражаясь неэффективностью в играх, ― гудением кулера под столом и дыханием Армина в наушнике. Отрывать его от настройки параметров для игры Эрен не спешил ― накосячит, и оба отделаются в лучшем случае легким испугом. В худшем ― летальный исход по собственной глупости из-за неправильного погружения в виртуальность. И Эрену не так повезет, как в прошлый раз.

― Мне предложили сыграть… на Арене, ― внезапно сказал Армин. ― Думаю, стоит ли пробовать.

Арена, площадь для проведения виртуальных дуэлей и сражений, занимала отдельный огромный сервер. Иногда ее называли Кубом. В обиходе использовались оба названия, но более опытные игроки чаще называли его Ареной. Замкнутое пространство с многообразным интерьером пользовалось популярностью. Все зарегистрированные пользователи имели возможность зарабатывать деньги, участвуя и делая ставки. Деньги там были неплохие, начисляемые не только за опыт и статус, заработанные очки и количество побед, но и за стаж. Перечислялись деньги сразу же на счет игрока и могли в любой момент в любом из городов быть обналиченными. Единственный минус Арены был в частичной нелегальности.

Молчание затянулось. Эрен не знал, что ответить, но решил не ограничивать возможности Армина, давая ему расширить свои умения, он действительно был гением по части стратегии.

― Попробуй. Не все же со мной тебе таскаться. Как станешь знаменитым, в очередь к тебе записываться будем.

И совсем неважно, что Армин семь лет назад клятвенно обещал играть только с Эреном, дрожащими пальцы гладя локоть его левой руки и неосознанно боясь продолжить движение вниз.

― Да какие там таланты, ― смущенный голос Армина заставил Эрена невольно улыбнуться. Как всегда, не замечал собственных умений, отдавая всю победу другим. Наверное, уже и забыл о своем обещании, но Эрена это совершенно не волновало. Армин был и остается его лучшим другом. ― Так, всего лишь анализ цифр, просчет вариантов развития ситуации… Да ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что мне объяснять.

Армин всегда терялся, когда его хвалили и ставили в пример. Эрен хвалил не потому, что хотел приободрить, а потому что знал, как это ― быть оператором. Пробовал пару раз, но ничего не получалось. Намного больше нравилось самому действовать ― у оператора терялось ощущение участия, однако Армин как-то умудрялся при руководстве получать удовольствие.

― О, загрузка прошла успешно, ― сменил тему Армин. ― Я выставлю датчик на двадцать минут. Наши показатели пока в норме.

― Окей.

Датчик находился в каждой системе, в каждом устройстве, которое помогало погрузиться и войти в виртуальность. Служил он для страховки жизни пользователя. Если его не настраивали на определённое время, датчик срабатывал автоматически через пять часов непрерывного погружения, либо когда жизни пользователя и его нервной системе угрожала опасность, превышающая предел возможности организма. Тогда датчик максимально быстро и безопасно отъединял систему от компьютера с сетью. Пользователя выкидывало в реальность с тошнотой и головокружением, а система блокировала вход в виртуальность на пять суток. Быстрое отключение происходило молниеносно, резко, картинка перед глазами менялась, но ощущение реальности не приходило, так как сознание еще не разделяло реальности, и человек не мог понять, где он.

Воспоминания подкинули собственный случай сработавшего датчика на костюме. 

В момент взрыва на улице система лишилась подачи электроэнергии и вырубилась, а Эрена вжало в спинку поднявшегося кресла, и вдавило позвоночник в мешавшийся провод. Он не сразу понял, что происходит ― адская боль прошивала тело электрическими иглами. Руки зажимали левое колено, а собственный крик вырывался хрипом и кровавым кашлем. Перед глазами же одна реальность накладывалась на другую, мешая понять, где он находится и что вокруг происходит.

Если бы дело ограничилось только этим, Эрен бы посмеялся.

― Только двадцать минут. Перенастраивать не буду, слышишь? ― вернул в реальность голос Армина.

― Намекаешь, что я снова захочу продолжения? ― Эрен в последний раз проверил силиконовые датчики с игровым дисплеем и удобнее устроился в кресле. Тело нуждалось в разминке, несмотря на встроенный в кресло массажер. ― Я устал. Надо размяться. Сегодняшний рейд сильно вымотал. Думаю, не специально ли ты меня на него повел.

― Угадал.

Обижаться на такую подставу было совершенно бессмысленно. Армин, наверное, и себя подстраховал, чтобы не заигрываться. И как только вытерпел?

― Ты со мной? ― задал последний вопрос Эрен, повернув голову к стене и стараясь запомнить цифры, высвеченные на ней. Когда вернется в реальность, сопоставит ощущения ― в последнее время внутренний таймер давал сбой все чаще.

― Я слишком долго ее искал, чтобы отпускать тебя одного.

― Если нас поймают и отследят…

― Значит, я никчемный оператор, ― закончил мысль Армин. А после виновато, как иногда с ним бывало, добавил: ― Извини, Эрен.

― За что?

Перед глазами моргнул дисплей, в левом углу поползли данные по подключению, синхронизации и стабильности нервной системы. Заморгали и поплыли в правом углу столбцы цифр и косая полоска сердцебиения, отмечая слегка повышенный пульс.

― Извини, что так получается, и я втягиваю тебя в это… вот так.

Ответить Эрен не успел ― все надписи перед глазами разом исчезли, кроме одной.

Погружение в виртуальность игры прошло успешно.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Он не слышал команд Армина: наверное, связь была плохой.

Эрен стоял на ветке огромного дерева, прикрытый сочной зеленой листвой, шелестящей на ветру. Когда виртуальность стала обыденностью, а для некоторых и необходимостью, разработчики игр перестали тщательно продумывать фон, больше заостряя внимание на самом развитии действия и атмосфере игры. Это только серверы с иллюзией реальных городов и зон отдыха старались тщательно продумывать все мелочи, но у них не получалось передать и сотой части того, что Эрен сейчас наблюдал.

То, что его невероятно удивило ― солнце. В этой игре было солнце! Желтое и невероятно теплое. Оно грело и нежно ласкало кожу, и та плавилась под лучами. Эрен глубоко вдохнул чистый воздух и улыбнулся ― он впервые увидел солнце таким, каким оно было до мировой катастрофы, повлекшей за собой необратимые последствия.

Эрен посмотрел на окружающие его стволы деревьев, пытаясь понять, что он тут делает и какой жанр у игры. Свои действия по прохождению, которые Армин ему наверняка втолковывал перед подключением, Эрен совсем не помнил. На память он раньше не жаловался ― чаще забывал факты из реальности, о которых напоминали Армин с Микасой, но никак не то, о чём ему говорили несколько минут назад.

― Что происходит? ― спросил Эрен сухими потрескавшимися губами. Нестерпимо хотелось пить. Усталость навалилась внезапным осознанием игровой ловушки ― если его персонаж по истории уставший, то датчик не сработает, ведь угрозы для жизни нет. Сам Эрен ничего не сможет сделать, и останется ждать, когда сработает настроенный таймер датчика. Если же случится какой-то сбой ― его выкинет, и потом придется из-за собственной глупости ждать еще пять суток, чтобы вернуть доступ на погружение в виртуальность. На этот случай у Эрена была запасная машина, ютившаяся на другом столе, но он ей давно не пользовался ― компания-производитель могла придумать новые блокировки от слишком «умных» пользователей, вовремя не озаботившихся своим здоровьем.

Эрен прислонился спиной к стволу и попытался сесть. Уставшее тело, обмотанное ремнями, двигалось медленно и приходилось расходовать больше сил. Новое погружение должно было блокировать ощущения реальности, однако этого по какой-то причине не произошло. В спину уперлась подкладка, в поясницу ― ремни и что-то цилиндрическое. У бёдер звякнули баллоны, зафиксированные стальными прутьями на переноске для лезвий.

Попытки разобраться в своем снаряжении, что с ним делать и как управлять, Эрен отложил. Он пока целенаправленно игнорировал одно из своих правил любой игры: обязательное изучение снаряжения и оружия, чтобы в дальнейшем с этим не возникало проблем. С виртуальностью Эрен предпочитал не шутить и подходил к делу серьезно, особенно с играми, которым решал посвятить свое время. В данный момент ничего опасного вокруг не наблюдалось. В листве он никого не замечал, звуки вокруг не были пугающими, ничто не настораживало и не подстегивало к поспешным действиям и спасению собственной виртуальной жизни.

— Армин, — тихо позвал Эрен, смочив губы языком — слишком сильно хотелось пить. Мысли о воде отвлекали, но он продолжал высматривать малейшую деталь, совершенно не вписывающуюся в игровой мир, в котором он оказался. Искал то, что поможет хоть немного сориентироваться и подскажет направление. — Ответь. Ты где?

Не было ни привычного дыхания в ушах, ни стука клавиш. Только безмолвие и утопающий в кронах деревьев ветер — пейзаж, совершенно отличавшийся от всех привычных игр.

Настоящие, живые деревья Эрен никогда не видел. Мог только представлять, какими они были до катаклизма по фотографиям из сети. Черные стволы с серыми листьями, рассыпавшиеся на пыль в ладонях, запомнились по играм с неприглядным наполнением. Они ощущались гладкостью с небольшими выступами, и оставляли после себя липкий разъедающий след на перчатках — лишнее напоминание о том, что творилось в реальном мире вне высоких стен города.

Эрен потер лоб левой рукой. Пальцы правой сильнее сжались на рукояти пульта, скользя по ребристому боку. Внимательно осмотрев устройство, пощелкав для надежности двойными курками и наблюдая двигавшиеся в углублении пазы, Эрен осторожно вытащил из переноски одно лезвие. Вставил его в рукоять пульта, зафиксировал и, отпустив курок, внимательно осмотрел свою работу. Меч.

— Армин, — снова позвал Эрен. В ответ равнодушная тишина. — Ладно, с оружием, допустим, сам разобрался.

Эрен осторожно вздохнул, словно боялся лишним вдохом привлечь к себе неизвестных врагов, только и ждущих его неверного шага. Бывали случаи, когда неосторожность провоцировала атаку многочисленных мобов, тем самым заканчивая игру в самом начале. Эрен научился осторожности, которой даже Армин удивлялся и иногда беззлобно подшучивал. В этот раз ситуация располагала к максимальной осторожности, а привычный вызов таблицы игровых данных ничего не давал.

— Игра, — от неожиданности Эрен поднялся, звякнув металлическими баллонами. Неприятный вывод озарил — не по этой ли причине игра была запрещена, что терялась связь, стирая все границы между реальностью и виртуальностью? — Вирус. Это она.

То ли ветер сменился, то ли деревья не так зашумели, но Эрен насторожился. Огромная толстая ветка, на которой он стоял, вздрогнула, передавая слабую вибрацию телу. Эрен сильнее сжал рукоять оружия. Лезвие, чем-то походившее на лезвие старого канцелярского ножа, которые можно было отыскать в реальности разве что на свалке на окраинах города, было точно так же поделено на фрагменты. Их легко можно было разломать, если первый фрагмент затупился. Но для чего такая система использовалась в лезвиях игры? Чтобы легче вытащить из трупа монстра? Или отломанный кусок можно спрятать и пронести в зону без оружия? Или вовсе для красоты, как это бывало в совсем уж старых играх, где красота не всегда значила качество?

Дерево вновь вздрогнуло.

Эрен, пока особо не вглядываясь, но внутренне напрягшись, попытался к другой пустующей рукояти прицепить еще один нож из переноски, понимая, что делает не так, как надо. Ощущение приближения чего-то огромного торопило, и следовало это «что-то» встретить во всеоружии. Пусть он пока не разобрался, для чего у рукоятей отходят стальные тросы за спину и как они вообще действует, но надеялся, что как только увидит опасность — что-нибудь придумает.

Впереди никого не было видно, но вибрация участилась, звуки стали громче. Их эхо усиливалось с каждым шагом приближавшегося существа.

— Армин! — громче позвал Эрен в пустой попытке быть услышанным.

Он очутился в неизвестной игре, и единственная его надежда — на датчик безопасности, который не заржавел и сработает вовремя, прерывая погружение и контакт с опасностью в игре. Надо будет потом попросить кого-нибудь протестировать его для собственного спокойствия. Иначе того и гляди — умрет в игре из-за собственной беспечности. А пока Эрен, как и полагалось обычному геймеру, решил насладиться игрой, попытавшись не сдохнуть в процессе прохождения.

Громкие размеренные шаги приближались. Вскоре к ним примешались звуки еще одних. Эрен вслушивался и высчитывал. Наверное, две пятиметровые особи. Если бы в баллонах было хоть немного газа, он смог бы их заманить чуть глубже в лес и попытаться убить одним замахом, тут же поднимаясь к кронам деревьев.

— Стоп, — оборвал собственные мысли Эрен.

Откуда он начал понимать происходящее, если еще минуту назад не знал, для чего пульты и как ими пользоваться? Наверное, хоть какие-то данные при загрузке игры передались, но только сейчас смогли обработаться мозгом. Все же они с Армином наиграли в общей сложности аж семнадцать часов. Привычка проводить так выходные с годами прижилась сильнее, чем возможность отоспаться как следует.

Эрен прислонился спиной к шершавому стволу дерева, отмечая в который раз его текстуру и невероятную реальность ощущений. Черт возьми, да он даже чувствовал запах собственного пота, скатывающегося по груди и спине в ожидании неизвестности! Слишком невероятно для старой игры.

Наступившая на мгновение тишина не успела насторожить. Дерево пошатнулось, ветка ушла из-под ног, и Эрен соскользнул, вовремя ухватившись за выступавший сук. Боль пронеслась электрическим разрядом по всему телу, на мгновение лишая возможности двигаться. От неожиданности Эрен прикусил кончик языка. Собственная оплошность расползлась во рту привкусом крови.

Потеряв опору, Эрен глянул вниз и выругался. В нескольких метрах под ним стояло существо, похожее на огромного человека. Оно молчаливо раскрывало пасть, полную зубов, смотрело узкими глазками и тянуло в его сторону руки.

— Чертовы титаны, — выругался Эрен, обхватывая второй рукой ствол и подтягиваясь. Вот и название для монстров появилось все с той же дозагрузкой данных в реальном времени. Всего минуту назад Эрен не знал о них почти ничего. Название монстров имело схожее название с боевыми роботами в реальности, которые использовались солдатами в затянувшейся мировой войне.

Раскачав тело и выгнувшись, Эрен ухватился ногой за ветку и, подтянувшись, забрался на нее, оказавшись в относительной безопасности. Покидать дерево он не собирался, ведь не зря оказался тут в самом начале игры. Значит, нужно что-то сделать для запуска мира и своего развития игры: либо убить титанов, либо дождаться помощи, либо все вместе.

Но как убить титанов, когда баллоны с газом опустошены? А на превращение в титана у него попросту не хватит сил.

Снова словив себя на мыслях о дозагрузке файлов, Эрен решил не отвлекаться, а действовать как придется. В конце концов, виртуальная смерть не так уж и страшна. Да, наполнена неприятными ощущениями, но не летальным исходом в кресле перед компьютером… и только мгновением позже вспомнил слухи, сопровождавшие игру. Если они правдивы — умирать совершенно точно нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Титаны внизу почти не отвлекали. Эрен изредка бросал на них взгляд, наблюдая за их тщетными попытками добраться до нужной ветки. Они бессильно тянули руки, словно нищие в поисках милостыни, раздражая и мешая.

Глубоко вздохнув и подставив лицо лучам медленно садившегося солнца, Эрен задумался. Какая игра будет начинаться в заведомо безвыходной ситуации? Как начинать играть, если при любом раскладе тебя сожрут? О чем думала компания-производитель? Или первый квест — это своеобразная проверка на вшивость игрока: если сдастся, то недостоин?

Армина и его мозговитой головы не хватало. Игра, словно в насмешку, раскидала их по разные стороны мира, давая возможность пересечься в каком-нибудь городе и уже в партии продолжить выполнять квесты. Если они вообще на одной стороне.

— Убью, — решил Эрен и уверенно сжал в ладонях рукояти. Сталь лезвий сверкнула в солнечных лучах. — Убью всех, но доберусь, нахрен, до города.

Прикинув расстояние, амплитуду колебания своего тела на тросах, Эрен решил рискнуть. К черту осторожность, не получится — будет еще один заход. А слухи про смерть в игре и реальности — всего лишь слухи, которые никто не доказал и не опровергнул.

Закрепившись тросами о ствол, Эрен разбежался и, сильно оттолкнувшись, спрыгнул вниз. Пролетев по дуге, Эрен выгнулся и нанес быстрый точный удар в основание шеи титана. Лезвия ножницами погрузились в плоть, передавая сопротивление кожи и волокнистых мышц ладоням, грозя задержать и не выпустить из плена металл. Действие произошло молниеносно, Эрен молился о том, чтобы меч выдержал и не переломался на выемках.

Огромный кусок мяса с кровью отлетел в сторону. Поверженный титан по инерции завалился на сторону, разрывая один из закрепленных тросов, и преградил собой путь второму титану, спасая от него Эрена. Удар затормозил маневрирование, и Эрен повис в воздухе на путающихся между собой тросах. Его закружило. Второй титан был жив и так легко отказываться от человека, висевшего в нескольких метрах над ним, не собирался. Откинув от себя препятствие, застилавшее глаза жарким паром, титан поднялся и потянулся к Эрену.

Эрен начал раскачиваться в попытке хоть немного приблизиться к стволу дерева, а там и вскарабкаться при помощи лезвий на ветку не составит труда. Только бы успеть вовремя, только бы титан не добрался, не дотянулся, не коснулся, обрывая путь к спасению.

Было сложно дотянуться и ухватиться за ствол. Мечи в ладонях мешали, но выкинуть их Эрен не мог, опустить в переноску не получалось: в любой момент второй титан мог его схватить и мечи были единственным оружием для защиты.

Огромная ладонь пронеслась в нескольких сантиметрах от спины, и Эрена оторвало от опоры и снова завертело в воздухе. Поясницу ломило, подстраховывающие ремни вгрызлись голодными челюстями в бока, а ноги совсем не слушались. Эрен сжал зубы. Не время расслабляться — он уже у самой цели, и если смог одну тушу пятиметровую угробить, то и вторую сумеет. Даже если снова останется без руки и ноги.

Он снова качнулся, перенеся вес на одну ногу, и попытался дотянуться до ствола. Пальцы мазнули по коре, и Эрена унесло в строну.

— Черт возьми, давай же!

Перед глазами на мгновение все расплылось. Нечеткое изображение подернулось дымкой, расслаивая текстуры и разбивая их на фрагменты. Сквозь прозрачный фон угадывался потолок комнаты с нечеткими красными пятнами от цифр. Эрен несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Позабытый на несколько секунд титан дал о себе знать, припечатав Эрена к стволу дерева. В спине что-то хрустнуло. Видение резко исчезло, возвращая в игровую реальность и ее проблемы. Эрена ухватили за опорную ногу и потянули вниз. Трос натужно заскрипел, грозя лопнуть или вырвать из древесины наконечники. Эрен сопротивлялся, превозмогая боль и не зная толком на что надеется — хлипкий трос не выдержит долго под напором грубой силы. Если титан проглотит его целиком, то шанс выбраться будет — можно попробовать превратиться в титана и разорвать изнутри. Если титан вздумает перекусить, то шансов меньше — Эрен сомневался, что сможет выжить, а не подохнуть от потери крови, и там уже не до превращений и регенераций будет. Так что лучше всего трансформироваться прямо сейчас.

Эрен поднес палец к приоткрытому рту, но не успел укусить. Трос порвался, а титан под ним повалился бездушной кучей мяса. Самого Эрена подхватили под руки и подняли вверх, скинув на ствол.

— Приказы нарушать нельзя, — сказали ему недовольным голосом.

— В-вы кто? — спросил Эрен, мотая головой и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты головой ударился? — Мужчина смотрел на него как на надоевшую букашку, готовый в любой момент прихлопнуть. И Эрен верил — мог убить и глазом не моргнуть. Но явной угрозы все равно не ощущалось. — Мы что договаривались сделать?

— Что? — переспросил Эрен, чувствуя себя глупо. Он все еще не мог прийти в себя от сомнительного спасения и старался быть осторожным. Подгрузка данных игры упорно молчала и не желала выдавать дополнительные сведения о новом персонаже. Перед глазами все плясало и раздваивалось, а мысли разбегались. Впервые с ним случалось нечто подобное, раньше он быстрее соображал.

— Ты должен был сматываться с остальной группой, едва я приказал. — Мужчина поместил мечи в переноски, щелкнул курками, высвобождая лезвия, сложил пульты по бокам в кобуру и прикрыл форменной курткой и плащом. Продолжил: — А ты зачем-то трансформировался, нарушив прямой приказ, начал отвлекать на себя внимание титанов и умчался в неизвестном направлении.

Недовольные глаза словно просверливали дырку в Эрене. Хотелось отвернуться и как-то обезопасить себя от общения, но Эрен не мог пошевелиться. Нывшая спина при каждом движении отдавалась импульсами боли, сводя все попытки к нулю. При всем желании Эрен не смог бы отодвинуться даже на несколько сантиметров от неприятного персонажа.

— Я хотел отвлечь их внимание, — ответил как можно четче Эрен, почти не удивляясь очередной подгрузке файлов. Это происходило по какой-то непонятной системе, в которой еще предстояло разобраться. И чем раньше он поймет, тем лучше. Неизвестно, сколько так можно протянуть, не зная ни истории мира, ни собственной роли в нем. — Вы сами давали мне право выбора. Однажды я уже ошибся и не хочу повторить ту же ошибку, капрал Ривай.

Все получалось само собой — он говорил новый факт из несуществующих воспоминаний и спокойно его воспринимал. Данные подгружались и обрабатывались, занимая свою нишу в памяти. И Эрен уже верил, что действительно пережил смерть Петры, Эрда, Ауруо и Гюнтера, когда доверился словам Эрвина и Ривая. Постарался поверить, и в итоге из-за его решения погибли боевые товарищи, прикрывая его бегство. А ведь Эрен мог сразу обратиться в титана и убить женскую особь, хотя бы обездвижить.

— Я повторю снова, — Ривай лениво оперся о ствол дерева, сложил руки на груди. Он смотрел вперед, на заходящее солнца, которое светило последние минуты перед полной темнотой. — Даже я не знаю, что случится. Но твои действия, идущие наперекор прямому приказу, совершенно недопустимы. Я бы простил, если бы ты подставлял только себя, но из-за твоих действий мог пострадать отряд.

Слушая его спокойную речь, Эрен думал о наполнивших его чувствах вины и скорби по потерянным товарищам. Сейчас та боевая миссия казалась не такой уж и важной, можно было избежать больших потерь. Однако… доверие — сложная вещь, которую заслужить не так просто, не говоря о том, что ты сам являешься чуть ли не врагом человечества и о доверии мечтать не приходится. Почти как довериться своему оператору, который говорит ступить в пропасть, утверждая, что невидимый мост окажется под ногой твердой опорой. Вроде бы веришь, но пересилить страх перед визуальной картинкой намного сложнее. И приходилось сжимать зубы до боли, кулаки до кровавых отметин от ногтей, зажмуривать глаза и надеяться на того, кто действительно знал как лучше.

— Не пострадали? — тихо, ощущая вину своего персонажа как собственную, спросил Эрен. Понемногу он узнавал свою историю, которая была записана в недрах игры и постепенно проявляла себя. Словно он просыпался от долгого сна и его медленно и нехотя вводили в курс дела.

— У нас только одна лошадь, — проигнорировал вопрос Ривай. — Ждем до заката, а потом выдвигаемся обратно. Днем будем держаться вблизи зданий и по возможности не высовываться, а ночью снова идти.

Оставалось со всем согласиться. Как далеко они забрались от стены Розы? Или вернее спросить про стену Марию? Память персонажа не подбрасывала воспоминания о территориях, мозг не реагировал на узнавание. Значит, здесь он впервые находится. Не зря капрал Ривай на него ругался.

— УПМ целое? — между тем спросил Ривай.

— Да. — Эрен дотронулся до пустого баллона. Металл обжег равнодушным холодом, отзываясь на внутреннюю пустоту в сознании. Эрен пытался сосредоточиться на игре, на ситуации, на персонаже, но получалось плохо. Как будто пинг увеличился, из-за чего игра лагала и тормозила, мешая отвечать. — Только баллоны совершенно пустые, не смогу манев… Нет, — замотал головой Эрен, вспомнив свои акробатические номера в самом начале и что-то хрустнувшее, — у меня, наверное, привод сломался. И тросы оборвались. Разве что для хранения оставшихся лезвий и сгодится. Но если хорошенько над ним посидеть…

— Выбрось.

— Как выбросить? — Эрен помнил, что приводы являлись личной собственностью каждого солдата, за которую приходилось отвечать головой. Все следили за ними и чинили, чистили и проверяли самостоятельно. И вдруг так безответственно поступить? — Я же без оружия останусь.

По ощущениям, датчик с блокировкой, который перед погружением настраивал Армин, должен был сработать. Прошло более двадцати минут, но Эрен все еще находился в игре. Причину подобного сложно представить — обычно Армин всем заведовал и давал нужные объяснения. Теперь, когда Эрен остался сам по себе, наедине с персонажем игры и старшим по званию, он готов был запаниковать подобно новичку, которого впервые взяли в партию убивать босса высокого уровня.

— Пульты оставь, только поменяй лезвия на целые, — распорядился Ривай. — Остальное не понадобится, будет только мешаться ненужным балластом.

Ровный голос капрала Ривая, лишенный эмоций, успокоил. Эрен не загадывал, на какой срок ему хватит чужой уверенности, поэтому решил довериться. Как и решил не задавать глупых вопросов, почему капрал оказался рядом и не привел за собой толпы титанов.

Ривай отстегнул собственный привод и принялся внимательно его осматривать на наличие повреждений, чтобы в ходе путешествия не случилось непредвиденных поломок и неполадок. Эрен вздохнул, наблюдая за его действиями и, как бы ни хотелось, через силу заставил себя подняться. Боль во всем теле тут же напомнила о себе. Усталость навалилась утроенным грузом, требуя отдыха для тела. Эрен готов был отключиться тут же, погрузившись в спасительный сон в реальности и наплевав на обстановку. Так бывало ранее, когда, изнемогая от усталости, он выключал компьютер, снимал игровой монитор и засыпал, забывая обо всем. Утром же, обнаружив себя в виртуальном кресле, с трудом мог подняться из-за затекших и одеревеневших мышц, несмотря на встроенный массажер. Сейчас ситуация отличалась от реальности, но суть оставалась похожей — Эрен слишком вымотался. Не только из-за усталости, когда зашел в игру, но и усталости собственного персонажа, объяснявшейся превращением в титана.

— Вы сильно сердитесь? Что я так поступил? — спросил Эрен, щелкая креплениями на поясе. Они тихо позвякивали в руках, вливаясь в общий фон ненавязчивых звуков. Отстегнутые от клапанов баллонов шланги повисли веревками вдоль тела, иногда конвульсивно подергиваясь от движений.

— В бешенстве, — последовал ответ. — Без наказания не останешься — заставлю выдраить замок, а потом еще что придумаю.

— Такого больше не повториться, капрал Ривай, — клятвенно пообещал Эрен. Он извлек целое лезвие из переноски и перерезал провод у пульта. Конечно, рапорт на него писать не собирались, потому что жизнь Эрена целиком зависела от решений капрала Ривая, а гробить начало игры своему персонажу Эрен не хотел. И без того все начиналось слишком сложно, надеяться на дальнейшие бонусы и легкое прохождение можно было не мечтать.

— Эрвин бы одобрил твой поступок, — протянул недовольно Ривай, следя за его действиями. — Тем более, твой ход на самом деле нас спас. Ты помог остаткам отряда, переключив на себя внимание. Не надейся на мою благосклонность — приказ был нарушен. Ты, Эрен, остаешься важным звеном в наших операциях. Твоя ценность иногда слишком надоедает своим фактом, и с ним приходится считаться. Твоя драчливость и рвение сражаться в чем-то хороша, даже симпатизирует, но иногда эта ненужная импульсивность мешает.

— Извините. — Эрен пристыженно замер. Армин то же самое как-то говорил. И Микаса не раз упоминала подобное. Слышать эти же слова от персонажа игры и вовсе было невыносимо, словно игра считывала воспоминания, подстраиваясь под его характер. Бредово, конечно, Эрен в это не верил, но на мгновение его охватил страх. Что-то ведь было не так с игрой, раз она оказалась вне закона. Кроме того, только что к нему обратились по имени, хотя Эрен не представлялся. Эрен вообще не помнил, чтобы вводил имя персонажа, по которому к нему будут обращаться.

Неужели…

— Это всего лишь ребячество, — продолжил Ривай, казавшийся ранее Эрену малоразговорчивым. — Нам нужны серьезные люди, которые взвешивают свои решения, действуя молниеносно, но при этом оценивают трезво ситуацию и не подставляют других.

— Я хочу научиться! — Пальцы Эрена сжались на фиксирующих ремнях.

Он взглянул на Ривая и, поняв в очередной раз про то, что ему только что втолковывали, постарался поменьше кричать вслух, но показать взглядом, что у него есть желание исправляться и учиться. У Ривая больше опыта, он взрослее и сильнее, знает, о чем говорит. Потому что он каждый раз возвращался живым с вылазок за стены.

— Пусть я и мешаюсь, не исполняю приказы или действую по наитию, — Эрен уверенно взглянул на Ривая, пальцы на мгновение замерли на стальном поясе, опоясывающем тело и поддерживающем привод, — но я хочу быть в отряде. Делать все, что от меня зависит, чтобы защитить всех нас! Сражаться. Неужели вы так и не поняли?

Эрен запоздало понял, что хочет он того или нет, он все равно будет в отряде. Приказ держать его под надзором круглые сутки никто не отменял и не собирался. Вздохнув, Эрен продолжил отстегивать ремни, стараясь не запутаться в тросах и проводах. Уставшие пальцы слушались плохо, и Эрен мог напортачить в несложной с первого взгляда работе. Впрочем, разбирать всегда легче, чем складывать.

— Тогда нехрен полагаться только на себя, — снова осек излишнюю эмоциональность Ривай.

Эрен сжал губы. Хотелось подойти к Риваю и свернуть ему шею. Или ударить несколько раз, сломать руку или ногу — что угодно, лишь бы не слышать правды, пусть и не существующей в реальности. Эрен хотел выместить злость по-простому, как он обычно делал в других играх — опустошить несколько обойм в своих же союзников, глядя, как расплескивается вокруг ненастоящая кровь. Что-то останавливало поступить так же в этой игре. Эрен осторожничал, не зная, как это действие отразится на пока не существующем столбике с кармой.

Во всем виновата игра и незнание игрового мира. И Армин, не объяснивший правила, потому что сам их не знал.

— На самом деле вы же не все сказали, что думаете? — Эрен не смотрел на Ривая, отдав все свое внимание падающему вниз примятому приводу, который гулко ударился о землю рядом с титаном. Спина расслабилась, лишившись тяжести, стало легче дышать и двигаться. С частью экипировки Эрен лишился запала продолжать спор.

— Неважно, что я думаю. — Ривай приложил к лицу ладонь и взглянул на уходящее за горизонт солнце. — У тебя есть где-то полтора часа, чтобы отдохнуть как следует — наша ночь будет длинной и тяжелой.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Эрен, нажимая на курок пульта и закрепляя внутри лезвие.

С максимальной осторожностью прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, Эрен снова ощутил его малейшие выпуклости и шероховатости. В который раз поразился невероятной проработке фона. Возможно, причина крылась в том, что фон использовался и был важен в сюжете игры. Например, для защиты и поэтому ее тщательно проработали до мельчайших подробностей.

— Я разбужу, если заснешь. Свалишься — будешь подниматься самостоятельно, — предупредил Ривай, продолжая вглядываться вдаль и думать о чем-то своем.

Уложив блеснувшие мечи на колени, Эрен зевнул, и посмотрел на лицо мужчины, отмечая, как солнечные лучи освещают кожу. Не только на коже, но и на одежде, в волосах, в бликах привода — во всем играло яркое оранжевое солнце… Это намного больше нравилось Эрену, чем искусственное освещение города, в котором он жил. Куда бы он ни пошел, где бы ни находился — везде было темно в любое время суток, будь то ночь или день. Солнце не могло прорваться сквозь слои густых тяжелых облаков, частично наполненных испарениями старых уже заброшенных по всей суше заводов. А если редкие лучи иногда пробивались, то ни тепла, ни света не ощущалось.

Эрен прикрыл глаза. Он смотрел на оранжевый диск, сравнивая с тем, что знал и видел. В других играх, где действие разворачивалось на поверхности, солнца либо не было из-за какой-то трагедии, либо оно имело темный окрас, чем-то походивший на естественный. Ни красного, ни желтого, ни оранжевого. Унылая серость, которая не должна отвлекать от самой игры. Возможно, так правильно, но иногда хотелось привнести в игру больше красок.

Интересно, Армин тоже заметил необычный цвет солнца?

— Армин, — снова позвал Эрен, вспоминая про своего союзника. — Армин, ответь.

— Все-таки ты хорошо треснулся головой, раз зовешь Армина, — сказал Ривай, присаживаясь рядом.

— Я…

Эрен не нашелся, что сказать. Обычно, когда они связывались друг с другом, неигровые персонажи не слышали его и уж тем более никак на вызов не реагировали. Такого не было раньше.

Снова дело в игре? Они ведь с Армином по сети вошли одновременно. Может быть, как-то изменил и перенастроил ход игры, включая Армина в свой сюжет? Или он где-то точно так же стоит и ждет помощи, пока к нему придет его капрал Ривай и потащит обратно в город, ругая за своеволие? Или у Армина была своя ветка истории персонажа, и раз Ривай упомянул его, то скоро они должны встретиться?

— Просто как-то… Неважно, — отмахнулся Эрен устало и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя всем телом уже знакомую вибрацию. Снова титаны пришли. Эрен решил дождаться команды Ривая, прежде чем быстро прощаться с насиженным местом. Он слишком вымотался, и новая угроза не могла настроить на боевой лад. В другой ситуации он бы порадовался и тут же схватился за мечи, желая всем надрать задницы, но не тогда, когда тело ломило, а во рту пересохло, как за стеной города, разве что пыль и отравленный воздух не разъедали кожу.

Вспомнился первый выход за стену. Кажется, это было летом — в то время, когда атмосфера менее безжалостна, бураны и ветра утихают, а температура повышается на десяток градусов, хотя и остается ниже нуля. Показательная экскурсия от школы — они ездили всем классом за пределы города на учебную базу. Они мчались в бронированном поезде, впервые так близко рассматривая мертвый пейзаж. Кто-то умудрился открыть окно, сломав расшатанный механизм. Прорезиненное по краю рамы стекло лопнуло, осколками осыпаясь внутрь вагона. Салон наполнился криками и шумом, а ветер забрасывал в вагон снег вперемешку с обмерзшим песком. Датчики безопасности сработали с секундным опозданием, запаковывая дыру тонким вязким слоем затвердевающей пены. Но даже этой секунды хватило, чтобы почувствовать, как отравленный воздух проникает в легкие, лишая возможности нормально дышать.

Эрен подхватил с сиденья ледяшку, несколько мгновений рассматривал ее, а после показал Армину свою находку. Лед растаял быстро и больно уколол незащищенную кожу.

Покачав головой не вовремя вылезшему воспоминанию, Эрен покосился на Ривая и перевел взгляд на раскрытую ладонь своей правой руки. Оставшийся с детства ожог исчез. Оно и понятно, при погружении недостатки и увечья реального тела стирались, и можно было вылепить из него что угодно.

На Арене находились игроки, которые специально уродовали себя, дополняя не только пирсингом и шрамированием, но иногда лишая себя конечностей. Некоторые смельчаки лишали себя зрения или слуха и при этом умудрялись выбраться в топ дуэлистов. Армин как-то обмолвился, что этим игрокам становилось скучно, вот они и поступали так не только с виртуальным телом, перенося виртуальные травмы в реальность. Эрен перестал удивляться и считал подобное личным решением каждого. Какая разница, это их тело, вот пусть и распоряжаются, как больше нравится.

Вибрация мешала расслабиться, и Эрен, просидев несколько минут, все же поднялся. Ривай покосился на него, но промолчал. Он никак не реагировал на ходившего внизу титана, наверное, считал, что угрозы никакой нет. Скользнув взглядом по фигуре Ривая, Эрен опустил взгляд на его ладони, сжимавшие пульты управления. Побелевшие костяшки пальцев выдавали напряжение.

— Мы его сможем убить? — нарушил Эрен тишину. Сидеть в молчании, раз отдых перебили, он не хотел. А ждать, когда ответит Армин или датчик вернет в реальность, тем более. Игра же не давала никаких подсказок и развивалась в своем чересчур неторопливом темпе.

Титан внизу прислонился вплотную к толстому стволу, протянул руки вверх. Впрочем, попытки были слабые и без особого энтузиазма.

— Если понадобится. Отдыхай, время еще есть, — сказал Ривай, не поменяв позы. Только ладони сильнее сжались, взяв дрожь под контроль.

— Но ведь… — Эрен хотел быть полезным хоть чем-нибудь, не ждать, пока за него выполнят работу, спасая задницу, как какой-нибудь важной шишке, а потом ругая за бесполезность. Он хотел доказать, что чего-то стоит, даже если все кругом было ненастоящим, а персонаж — кучкой пикселей, которую мозг принимал за настоящего человека.

— Я велел ждать. Или ты хочешь помочь и превратиться в титана? — Ривай нахмурился, выдавая свое раздражение. — Давай, вперед, расскажи остальным, где мы находимся. Пусть сюда сбегутся все в округе.

Ривай был прав. Но Эрен совсем не думал о трансформации в титана, просто хотел хоть чем-то помочь и скрасить ожидание до сигнала к действиям. В ответ же надавили на больное место, перевернув с ног на голову его помощь, выдавая за совершенно бесполезную и ненужную, тем самым доказывая озвученную ранее характеристику.

— Он ослаб, — заметил Эрен, подавляя в зародыше нараставшую злость на себя и Армина.

— Вижу. Раз не отдыхается, тогда готовься. Трансформируйся в титана только в самом крайнем случае. — Ривай оторвал взгляд от титана и посмотрел на Эрена. — Сил хватит на полноценную трансформацию?

— Не уверен.

— Не уверен? — Ривай приблизился, лезвие холодной полосой плашмя легло на живот. Эрен сглотнул, испуганно глядя в лицо человека, владевшего целиком его жизнью. — Нужен четкий ответ. Иначе мы с тобой хрен выберемся. Твоя полутрансформация выйдет нам боком, и не мне напоминать о последствиях. Мы и часа не продержимся. Всегда найдется тварь, способная действовать нелогично.

— Я уверен, что смогу трансформироваться! — Эрен вытянулся по струнке, стараясь не дергаться — лезвие у собственного живота не спешило исчезать. Еще случайно напорется, будет совсем не весело. С кишками наружу особо не побегаешь. А потом, — Эрен был более чем уверен, — придется снова выслушивать длинные лекции на тему собственной импульсивности и непрофессионализма. — Но вы же говорили про темноту. Ханджи рассказывала, что титаны почти не активны ночью.

— Ты сам видел, насколько ничтожны наши познания о титанах, — тяжелый вздох Ривая выдавал усталость и недовольство. — Перестраховываюсь, чтобы ты мог действовать соразмерно ситуации, в которой мы окажемся.

— Спасибо.

— Имей в виду, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, я тебя прирежу лично, — припечатал жестко Ривай.

Эрену оставалось вынужденно кивнуть и смириться.

— А теперь ноги в руки, выкинь посторонние мысли и приготовься.

Солнце почти полностью опустилось за горизонт, скрывая макушку в рыжем небе. Стало заметно холоднее, Эрен поежился. Титан у корней дерева подавал незначительные признаки жизни, растеряв почти все упорство и энергию. Он нехотя водил руками, переминался с ноги на ногу, но смотрел на свою цель.

— Как мы его будем убивать? — Ривай ничего не говорил про собственный привод и количество газа в баллонах. Показывать же акробатические номера на чистом энтузиазме и безрассудстве он явно не был расположен. Поэтому Эрену действительно было интересно.

— Молча.

Эрен ничего не ответил, только смотрел, как стальные крючья вбиваются в толстую ветку. Ривай повертел лезвия, проверяя их гладкость и чистоту, и спрыгнул вниз. Наблюдать за мастером своего дела, за лучшим воином человечества, было интересно. Четко, без лишних движений, Ривай опустился на титана и единым движением двух лезвий вырезал огромный кусок плоти из затылка. По инерции пронесся вперед, развернулся, упираясь ногами о ствол дерева. Наконечники тросов молниеносно втянулись и тут же вновь были выпущены вперед. Сильно оттолкнувшись, Ривай полетел к другому титану. Занесенные лезвия вновь погрузились в плоть, отсекая кусок и выплевывая его с кровью. Оба титана повалились на землю. Исходящий от мертвых тел пар застилал обзор. Эрен видел, как Ривай благополучно добрался до ствола противоположного дерева. Грохот падения титанов все еще стоял в ушах. Сердце Эрена бешено колотилось о ребра — он не волновался так никогда в своей жизни. Не думал, что умеет.

— Кап… — Эрен заметил внизу движение. Из-за пара поверженных титанов Ривай не видел того, что открылось Эрену: трехметровая особь двигалась к нему. — Трехметровый! Совсем рядом!

— Оставайся на месте! — отдал приказ Ривай.

— Но вы же ничего не видите!

Пар устилал небольшое пространство жаркой густой пеленой. Со стороны Ривая ничего не просматривалось, он и Эрена не мог рассмотреть, не говоря о том, чтобы вычислить местонахождение титана.

Послав к черту все наставления, Эрен спрыгнул с ветки, когда титан находился точно под ним, и всадил в слабое место на спине два меча. Лезвия погрузились легко, вошли до середины. Титан слабо завертелся, пытаясь достать руками до Эрена, словно нехотя прогоняя надоедливое насекомое.

— Я его задел! — крикнул Эрен, понимая, что облажался. Нужны точные движения, резкие, молниеносные. Нельзя задумываться при атаке, иначе бездумные выпады приведут к смерти.

— Твою мать, — послышалась ругань Ривая.

— Двадцать градусов… — Лезвия одновременно обломались на выемках, и Эрен упал спиной на землю. Тело прожгло уже знакомой болью, перед глазами заплясали желтые круги. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх: в небе пронеслась черная тень, сверкнув металлом мечей. Кровь пролилась ливнем на лицо, заставляя зажмуриться. — Черт.

— Я тебе что говорил?! — когда с титаном было покончено, Ривай приблизился к Эрену и раздраженно всадил лезвия в переноски вместе с пультом.

— Оставаться на месте. — Эрен наблюдал за ним и ничего не мог сделать, инстинкты молчали, только билась одна мысль: убьет. Но она совершенно не пугала, скорее, придавала равнодушие к произошедшему и жалость к себе, что не смог. Все-таки он был еще слабым и беспомощным в сравнении с капралом Риваем.

— Что говорил про самодеятельность?! — Ривай склонился и, схватив за грудки, резко поднял его с земли. — Какого черта ты творил? А если бы их было двое?

— Но не было же, — стушевался Эрен, теряясь под взглядом капрала, излучавшим ярость. — Простите.

— Ты отвечаешь не только за себя, — продолжал Ривай, притягивая Эрена все ближе к себе и глядя ему в глаза. — Не говоря о том, что у тебя нет привода! Ты еще и лезвия умудрился сломать!

Не в лезвиях было дело, и Эрен это понимал.

— Вы сами говорили довериться, — пробормотал Эрен, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова и стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал слишком испуганно. — Нас двое, капрал Ривай, и мы должны действовать командой. Вы бы не успели развернуться. Я всего лишь выиграл немного времени для вашего маневра…

— Не успел? — прошипел Ривай, сузив глаза.

Кровь на коже шипела и жгла, постепенно испаряясь, из-за чего глаза слезились.

— П-простите. — Эрен сжался, ожидая немедленного наказания. Он стоял на земле, но Риваю, который был ниже его ростом, это не мешало устрашать. — Я машинально, на инстинктах… Тело само…

— Не успел бы, — согласился Ривай и отпустил Эрена, обернулся к последнему убитому титану. Его останки наполовину испарились, обнажая кости, мышцы и внутренности. Вонь стояла невыносимая, поэтому Ривай повязал платок на лицо, прикрывая нос. — Твои лезвия сломались.

— Извините.

Эрен настороженно следил за Риваем. Пальцы сами поползли к поясу, щелкая пряжкой и отстегивая баллоны с газом и переноской — ни одного целого лезвия уже не осталось. Эрен щелкнул курками, глядя, как обломки лезвий вываливаются на землю с глухим стуком.

— Есть что целое? — спросил Ривай, наблюдая за каждым его движением.

— Нет. Я пуст.

— Возьмешь мои. Идем.

Эрен послушно двинулся следом, не задавая глупых и ненужных вопросов.

Лошадь они нашли на лужайке среди небольших деревьев. Она жевала траву и не чувствовала никакой опасности. К подошедшему хозяину отнеслась спокойно, позволила себя осмотреть и проверить сбрую. Ривай проверил уздечку, седло, стремена, затянутость ремня, и только тогда обернулся к Эрену.

— Будем ехать всю ночь, так что не жалуйся на боль в заднице. Заснешь и свалишься — подбирать не буду.

— Так точно, — на автомате ответил Эрен. Он знал, что его-то уж точно Ривай не оставит, иначе бы не мчался за ним один сломя голову, оставив отряд на попечение Эрвина. Как сам сказал, он слишком важен и бесит своей важностью из-за способности трансформироваться в титана. Однако доля сомнения все же была, и Эрен решил не рисковать. Последняя оплошность все еще была свежа в памяти, а злить лишний раз капрала Эрен не хотел.

Пока Ривай садился в седло, Эрен осматривался. Холод влажными ладонями пробирался под рубашку и форменную куртку, заставляя ежиться и тереть предплечья в попытке согреться. Ткань впитала кровь титана и доставляла небольшие неудобства, пусть и испарялась постепенно. Вокруг расстилалась равнина с небольшими островками деревьев и кустов. И не спрячешься, если титаны нападут. Одному никак не выжить в враждебном внешнем мире.

— Забирайся. — Эрен принял протянутую ладонь и забрался на спину лошади, чуть не свалившись по другую сторону. Он ухватился руками за плечи Ривая, почувствовав его недовольство, но тот ничего не сказал вслух. — Держись крепче, не упади.

Прижавшись грудью к спине, Эрен на ощупь нашел луку седла и схватился за нее. Мышцы напряглись и натянулись, стрельнув болью. Привод Ривая упирался в живот, мешая удобнее усесться. Тихо всхрапнув, лошадь рысью устремилась в заданном поводьями направлении, тяжело ступая под двойным весом. Холодный ветер ударил в лицо, неприятно обдавая кожу.

Эрен понял неудобность своей позиции, когда лошадь пустилась вскачь. Ладони постоянно соскальзывали с седла, запястья иногда терлись о бедра Ривая, и ремешки с пряжками оставляли царапины, переноски с баллонами газа размеренно бились об его колени. О том, что усидеть так ровно невозможно и надо как-то попробовать изменить позу, было поздно думать. Ривай четко дал понять, что не остановится только потому, что кого-то что-то не устраивает. Разбрасываться временем относительно безопасной тьмы слишком расточительно для них — предстояло преодолеть как можно большее расстояние, пока титаны ничего не могли сделать и выведены из строя как электрические игрушки с закончившимся зарядом батареек.

— Черт.

Почувствовав, как ладони в очередной раз соскальзывают, Эрен собирался с силами и готов был снова подтянуться. Сидя на крупе лошади, которая норовила сбросить мешающийся груз, это было слишком проблематично. Едва рука потянулась, как была перехвачена Риваем и уложена на его живот.

— Держись крепче, — коротко сказал Ривай.

И Эрен держался. Он положил вторую руку на первую и крепче схватился за талию, прижимаясь к спине и приводу. Стало намного лучше, тело не так быстро соскальзывало, и можно было не бояться за свою безопасность. И переноски меньше били по коленям. Конечно, синяки и гематомы утром нальются темным цветом, но это отошло на второй план.

Нечасто попадавшихся на пути титанов, еле переставляющих ноги, они объезжали на безопасном расстоянии, иногда делая небольшие крюки, но непременно возвращались на исходную, видимую только Риваю, дорогу. Эрену же оставалось только крепче держаться, как и просили. Позволив себе маленькую вольность, Эрен уткнулся лбом в его спину и перевел дыхание. Пальцы сильно сжимали рубашку, ощущая тепло чужого тела, разделенное тонкой тканью. Только бы не выпустить и не соскользнуть, 

В мозгу билась одна мысль: как долго он еще будет в игре и почему датчик не срабатывает. Даже если Армин вышел из игры, то наверняка паникует, если не дозвался. Конечно, живи они в одном городе или будь соседями, то Эрена бы уже прямо сейчас отключили от виртуальности, но… они таковыми уже не являлись. Чертова безопасность, о которой Эрен не озаботился и о которой забыл, теперь давила чувством вины и раздражением. Мало ему прошлого опыта, так снова наступил на одни и те же грабли. Пока обошлось без травм. По сути, пока вообще обошлось безо всего, кроме того, что он застрял в виртуальной игре.

От невеселых мыслей отвлек едва слышный треск в воздухе. Эрен заозирался, но в темноте почти ничего нельзя было рассмотреть. Источником света они не озаботились, но Риваю он и не нужен был, словно тот ориентировался по звездам. Деревья, разбросанные по равнине, выделялись черными пятнами с размытыми неровными краями. Некогда оставленные одинокие домики цеплялись за сознание, оставляя образы и смешанные чувства несуществующей безопасности.

Звук повторился ближе, чуть ощутимее, проходя по телу едва заметной дрожью. Знакомый до боли в суставах, до зубного скрежета, он проникал по кровеносной системе и старался охватить тело страхом.

Отстранившись от Ривая, Эрен глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как адреналин выплескивается в кровь. Страх неизвестности вперемешку с азартом вытеснил все мысли из головы, оставляя пустоту. Ее хотелось заполнить борьбой, узнать, увидеть и решить. Заодно, доказать, что и он чего-то стоит как человек, а не титан.

— Сядь на место, — сказал Ривай, чуть повернув в его сторону голову.

Звук повторился сильнее. Эрен вздрогнул как от удара. В памяти всплыл образ Колоссального титана, разрушенной стены, разломанного дома и матери под обломками, ее прощальные слова. И титана, который на глазах отправляет ее в рот и откусывает половину тела.

— Вы это слышали? — хрипло спросил Эрен, отгоняя непрошенные образы. — Звук?

Ривай не мог не услышать.

— И что?

— Такой же был, когда появился Колоссальный титан и разрушил стену, — выдохнул Эрен, вглядываясь в темноту, скрывавшую в себе опасность. — Если в первый раз был не уверен, то второй…

— Сейчас ночь, — оборвал рассуждения Ривай, не желая ничего слушать. Он гнал лошадь вперед, и ему некогда было проверять слова Эрена. — Титаны никогда не нападают в темноте.

— Я знаю. А вдруг что-то изменилось? — Ничего Эрен не знал. Знаний игры не хватало для целостности картины и собственных выводов. Будь подобное в реальности, он бы владел большими знаниями или пониманием всей ситуации. — Они же не такое мясо, как мы их считаем.

Впрочем, ничего он не знал и в реальности. Особенно о фронте, который являлся чем-то эфемерным, невидимым и незначимым. Мирная жизнь в городах текла своей чередой обыденности, и о войне напоминали лишь сводка новостей или установка никому ненужных памятников. Иногда война заявляла о себе взрывами в силовое поле города. Тогда сброшенные врагами бомбы окрашивали темное небо яркими красками, больше похожими на фейерверки. И тем не менее, опасность и страх жители не ощущали, покорно следуя в убежища стройными очередями.

Вкинь кто-нибудь Эрена с ружьем на линию фронта без определенных навыков и знаний, он бы стоял на перекрестном огне, пока бы не окончил жизнь с пулей в груди или в желудке монстра.

— Некогда проверять, — Ривай ударил пятками по бокам лошади, задевая колени Эрена. — Оставь это для Ханджи.

— Но если это Колоссальный… — Эрен и сам понимал, что несет чушь, но желание понять что-то мешало привести мысли в порядок.

— Догонит, — подвел точку разговора Ривай.

Кивнув на автомате, Эрен заткнулся. Поудобнее ухватил за талию Ривая, стараясь сильно не прижиматься к спине и не тереться. Он только сейчас почувствовал, что пульты, сложенные в кобуру по бокам груди, могут мешать и давить, если сильно прижиматься к спине. Неприятно было обоим, но Ривай, похоже, игнорировал неудобства. Решив не задумываться ни о чем, Эрен сжал руки в замок, не давая им сильно обмерзнуть.

Они так и ехали в ночи неизвестно сколько времени, не останавливаясь на отдых и не отвлекаясь ненужными разговорами. Эрен попеременно менял руки, чтобы хоть немного двигаться, и тем самым давая ворчавшему сквозь зубы Риваю понять, что он не заснул, как и обещал. Звуки, которые Эрен слышал в самом начале их пути, иногда раздавались вокруг, но ничего сверхъестественного и неожиданного не происходило.

Из-за усталости Эрен хотел упасть и заснуть, но продолжал фиксировать все события и различия. Если возможности больше не представится, то хотя бы по симулятору игры он будет помнить то, что никогда не удастся пережить. Виртуальность же с этой целью и создавалась.

— Как думаете, — подал голос Эрен, нарушая тишину утренних сумерек, когда ночь уходила, а рассвет ещё не думал озарять далекий горизонт, — нам еще долго ехать?

Туман в голове сгущался, горло жгло из-за глотков холодного ветра, тело затекло, а руки мертвой хваткой сжались на животе. При всем желании Эрен вряд ли бы сумел расцепить руки, они примерзли друг к другу, ощущаясь единой глыбой льда. Игра походила на выживание не столько в сражении с чудовищами, сколько естественным отбором самой природы.

— А ты совсем, что ли, ничего не помнишь? — спросил, наконец, Ривай.

Эрен не сразу понял, о чем идет речь.

— Нет, — признал он. Пустой взгляд цеплялся за траву и комья земли, вылетавшие из-под копыт лошади. Животное заметно сбавило темп, но продолжало двигаться вперед из последних сил. — Только с ваших слов.

— Если все будет хорошо, доберемся до стены Марии за пару ночей, — сказал Ривай, не вдаваясь в подробности.

— А если плохо?

— Сдохнем.

Коротко и по существу. Риск не добраться до изученной территории живыми перевешивал всегда, и сейчас с этим приходилось мириться.

Черт, как же хотелось открыть глаза и увидеть надпись с цифрами на потолке, угадывая сквозь неоновый цвет ломаные ленты трещин и отваливающейся побелки. Услышать долгожданные и такие ненавистные звуки городских пробок за окном и ругани соседей за стеной. Но только не так, чтобы застрять в игре и подохнуть от обезвоживания и голода. Эрен готов был очнуться через сутки, в собственном дерьме и из последних сил позвонить в скорую. Да что угодно, но только не так. Детские мечты о бесконечных играх закончились, принимая реальность как она есть. А была она иллюзией, яркой оберткой фантазии, за которой скрывалось нечто непримечательное, серое, но в ярких блестках. Оно обладало мягким нежным голосом, которому невозможно противиться. Голос, который постоянно уговаривал сыграть, шептал на ухо при телефонном разговоре с Микасой поскорее попрощаться и вернуться за компьютер, чтобы погрузиться в виртуальность знакомого мира. Там не нужно притворяться, не нужно решать скучные проблемы.

— Далеко, — произнес Эрен в прострации и подавил зевок, уткнувшись лбом в шею Риваю. Где-то на краю слуха снова раздался неприятный, царапающий нервы звук, но было совсем не до него.

— Не спи, совсем немного осталось, — Ривай повел плечами, сбрасывая неприятную тяжесть и высвобождаясь.

— И что тогда?

— Отдохнем и поспим.

Вопрос о титанах остался незаданным. В землю, перед лошадью, ударила молния. В нос — запах озона, сырости и влаги. Заржав, лошадь поднялась на дыбы, то ли пытаясь сбросить всадников, то ли стараясь уйти от места удара. Пальцы, которые несколько минут ничем нельзя было расцепить, разжались. Эрен соскользнул с крупа лошади в сырую траву и, откатившись в сторону, чтобы не попасть под копыта, взглянул вверх. Ладони сжимались на двух рукоятках, выхваченных при падении — Эрен готов был отреагировать на любую опасность.

Ривай же пытался совладать с испуганным животным, не обратив внимания на упавшего Эрена. Возможно, наоборот, сдерживал лошадь, чтобы она его не затоптала.

— Что случилось? — спросил Эрен, когда опасность быть раздавленным миновала.

— Мы по уши дерьме, вот что, — сказал Ривай. Не вставая с седла, он склонился к Эрену и протянул руку. — Забирайся обратно.

Эрен только сейчас заметил круги под глазами у Ривая и бледность лица, выдававшие усталость. Недосып и постоянное напряжение целую ночь измучили и его. В отличие от Эрена, Риваю не положено было выглядеть слабым — он отвечал за безопасность своих подчиненных прежде всего перед самим собой, а уже после перед вышестоящим начальством. 

— Когда титаны обычно… просыпаются? — Эрен не нашел правильного слова для вопроса. Он схватил протянутую ладонь и поднялся. Лошадь недовольно всхрапнула, переставляя ноги в нетерпении. Знакомая вибрация в ногах пробралась к самому сердцу, сжала его в тисках. Короткий комментарий Ривая свелся к одному емкому слову:

— Блядь.

Эрен, еще толком не поняв, что происходит, забрался на лошадь и обхватил Ривая руками. И только когда ветер ударил в лицо и сбил дыхание, он позволил себе обернуться и увидеть опасность. Титан хаотично размахивал руками и приближался с каждой секундой, уменьшая расстояние слишком быстро. Уставшая за ночь лошадь бежала быстро, но в сравнении с титаном медленно плелась.

— Это девиантный! — пояснил Ривай дерьмовое положение. — Нам не скрыться, не успеем. Его надо убить!

— Я могу им заняться, — крикнул Эрен, чувствуя тяжелые шаги всем телом, которые отдавались в желудке неприятной тяжестью. — Дайте мне свой привод.

— К чертям привод, — сказал Ривай, повернув голову и оценивая расстояние. — И не смей в титана трансформироваться, слышишь?

— Я не настолько безумен, — возразил Эрен. Ему порядком надоело, что, как бы ни начинался разговор о безопасности, чаще всего он сводился к его умению трансформироваться в титана. Это бесило больше, нежели собственная беспомощность. Зачем ставить в вину то, что можно использовать? — Могу я?

— Пробуй, — выдохнул Ривай, меняя направление лошади. — У тебя времени только до той рощицы. Там его прирежешь.

— Спасибо.

Он попытался дотянуться до крепежных ремней Ривая и отстегнуть привод, но удержаться на скачущей лошади было сложно. И Эрен с опозданием понял, почему Ривай согласился. Невозможно было сделать задуманное, будь он даже каскадером. Привод слишком тяжелый и удержать его при неровном движении слишком сложно. А если случится чудо, то его не хватит, чтобы закрепить УПМ на себе и не угодить в пасть титана.

Опасность изначально существовала, когда он выбрасывал свой привод с дерева по команде Ривая. Даже если бы они разделили газ в баллонах напополам, то порванные тросы заменить было нечем.

Глупая смерть в начале игры? А не всегда ли начало самое легкое в каждой игре? Что за дурацкий сюжет. То сперва выжить и не быть съеденным, то ласточкой лететь в пасть к смерти, то нестись всю ночь к мнимой стене под страхом быть съеденным, а теперь снова вернуться в изначальную точку? Эрен даже ничего не сделал, а игра снова делала попытку убить неудачливого игрока, который не мог разобраться, что от него хотят. Неправильная концовка, к которой все стремилось на бешеной скорости, требовала решения. Армина с его мозгами, извечным фоновым дыханием над ухом и стуком клавиш как никогда не хватало рядом.

— Держи крепче, — Ривай отдал поводья и оглянулся, оценивая обстановку. Фон, пестревший травой и кое-где разбросанными невысокими деревьями и пухлыми кустами, располагал лишь к маневрированию без возможности остановить или задержать титана. Поэтому приходилось делать то, что отряд всегда делал, когда выходил за стены — рисковать и выживать. — Не сбавляй скорости.

— Хорошо.

Эрен убрал руку, давая возможность Риваю высвободиться, и перехватил покрепче поводья. Сейчас решалась их жизнь, достойны ли они продолжать игру. Умения Эрена сюжет игнорировал, не давая главную роль, и это вводило в замешательство, раздражало собственное бессилие и то, что игрок абсолютно не важен. А важны были второстепенные персонажи, для которых персонаж Эрена служил лишь ненужной обузой.

Расстояние уменьшалось. Шаги раздавались сильнее и чаще, сотрясая землю. Эрен через поводья ощущал, как лошадь предпринимала попытки свернуть в бок и самостоятельно выбрать путь для бегства. Часто приходилось ее одергивать и выравнивать движение.

Ривай поднялся в седле, развернулся и оперся на плечо Эрена, который постарался не шевелиться, но и не мешать. Колено, затянутое в белые штаны и опоясанное ремнями, уткнулось ему в грудь. Эрен покосился на переноску, в которой еще находилось две пары лезвий. Ладонь с пультом сама потянулась и щелкнула курком, закрепляя лезвие в пазе и не давая выпасть.

— Разумно, — оценил Ривай, наблюдая за выскальзывающим с тихим звоном лезвием. — Веди ровно. И потом уезжай.

Эрен открыл было рот для ответа, но дыхание сбилось порывом ветра. Он на несколько секунд задохнулся воздухом. Посторонние звуки померкли, и Эрен резко выдохнул, зажмуриваясь. Он почувствовал толчок, ткань мазнула по лицу, и ощущение свободного пространства ударило по чувствам. Скорее интуитивно, нежели целенаправленно, Эрен через несколько вдохов развернул лошадь.

Выступившие слезы растеклись по щекам, и Эрен увидел только падение титана. Он, словно споткнувшись по неосторожности, пропахал лицом землю. Титан дергался и спешил высвободиться от пут, когда Эрен объезжал его по дуге. Где-то в его ногах шел пар, говоря об удачной атаке и одновременно поторапливая скрыться, как только раны затянутся.

— Капрал Ривай, — позвал Эрен, не слезая с лошади, только поводья натянул, сдерживая и замедляя животное. В памяти всплыли некоторые моменты из игр, когда стоило оставить машину, и копы выезжали из-за поворота, а надоедливые старушки скручивали руки.

Поврежденные ноги титана опутывали тросы, натянутые до предела и готовые разорваться в любую секунду.

В голове шумела кровь, собственное дыхание вырывалось клочьями, оставаясь наждачной сухостью на стенках гортани. Глазами Эрен искал Ривая, в одной руке сжимая скользкие поводья, в другой — пульт от привода, чей обрубок троса удавкой натирал запястье под форменной курткой. Удобная рукоять успокаивала привычной тяжестью хоть какого-то оружия.

Рассвет возвращал фону объемность и цвет. Больше не приходилось напряженно всматриваться, чтобы рассмотреть окружающее пространство и его наполнение. Следовало спешить, но без капрала Эрен уехать не мог. Остаться одному слишком невыносимо, нежели выслушивать постоянное недовольство и упреки.

— Капрал Ривай, — сиплым голосом позвал Эрен. Горло засаднило, вырвав кашель из легких.

Тень над собой Эрен заметил слишком поздно — огромная рука титана замерла на сотую секунды в небе и, разрезав воздух, тяжело упала вниз. Лошадь поднялась на дыбы и резко свернула в сторону. Эрен, не удержавшись, свалился с ее спины и ударился о землю. В затылке вспыхнула боль, на мгновение застилая глаза чернотой в ярких пятнах. Послышалось еще несколько быстрых и сильных ударов о землю.

Земля заходила ходуном, жалобное ржание лошади донеслось до ушей тихим эхом, словно издалека. Эрен ухватился за рукоять пульта и, мгновенно оценив обстановку, кинулся на титана, который не успел подняться на ноги.

«Идиот, — мелькнула дурацкая мысль. — Придурок неуравновешенный».

Титан, еще секунду назад лежавший на земле, приподнялся и снова ударил ладонью рядом с Эреном, который успел вовремя избежать столкновения. Он перекувырнулся и приблизился максимально быстро к опасности.

Титану было сложнее попасть по близкой цели, но Эрен не расслаблялся — неизвестно как мог тот перекрутиться, чтобы убить свою цель. Эрен выждал очередной удар руки о землю. Когда вихри воздуха чуть улеглись, он запрыгнул на тыльную сторону ладони и всадил лезвие в плоть — оно прошло между костями, царапая их и отдаваясь в сомкнутые на рукояти пальцы. Струйки пара вздыбились из раны. Следовало как можно скорее добраться до основания шеи и решить все одним мощным ударом.

Сбившееся на высоте дыхание не дезориентировало. Эрен вытянул из ладони лезвие, надеясь на его прочность, и потерял единственную опору. Прыгать с парашютом в виртуальности доводилось, но сигануть вниз без страховки он ни разу себе не позволял. Теперь же приходилось восполнять пробелы в экстремальных ощущениях.

Пара секунд свободного падения, и огромная рука сбила его, как бейсбольная бита мячик. Охнув от неожиданности, Эрен отлетел в сторону на несколько метров. Земля встретила мокрой травой вперемешку с редкими камнями, оставлявшими на всем теле ссадины, порезы и разодранную кожу. Сверху упала огромная ладонь, накрывая и мешая двинуться. Боли Эрен не ощущал, наоборот, воодушевился возникшим трудностям.

— И не таких уделывал, — прошипел он. Рукоять пульта все еще была при нем, обмотанный вокруг запястья провод впился в кожу до мяса и ненадолго подстраховывал от потери. Руку жгло огнем, но Эрен был поглощен мыслями о титане.

Огромная ладонь, накрывшая Эрена, поднялась. Титан перевернулся на спину. Тросы на восстановившихся ногах разорвались. Титан поворочал головой на тонкой шее и, снова перевернувшись на живот, попытался подняться.

— Давай, — сказал Эрен, чувствуя, как на губах появляется кривая ухмылка. Ладонь слегка подрагивала, выдавая нетерпение. — Давай же.

Азарт пьянил, отключая чувство самосохранения и не давая страху раскрыться. Дрожь земли подначивала идти до конца, плевать, что он с единственным, да и то почти сломанным лезвием, зато не отступится. Испытание самого себя на прочность подводило к черте безумия, которое Эрен обычно не замечал и не признавал, объясняя одним словом «увлекся» и тем самым оправдывая свои действия.

— Убью.

Адреналин подпитывал эмоции, наполняя почти наркотической радостью. Она застилала глаза, заглушала звуки, оставляя только цель и погружая все вокруг в серость.

Тень титана, заслонившего кусок порозовевшего неба, легла на Эрена солнечным затмением. Возвышавшийся монстр, готовый раздавить его в любую секунду, надвигался слишком медленно для своего вида. Титан сделал несколько шагов в его сторону и рухнул, потеряв опору. Эрена забрызгало кровью. Он стоял и смотрел, не в силах ничего сделать и хоть как-то отреагировать, словно мозг не успевал обработать информацию и отдать нужные команды нервным окончаниям. Картинка происходящего разделилась на отдельные фрагменты, показывая замедленное в несколько раз действие кусками.

Титана окутал пар, и Эрен прикрылся руками, заслоняя лицо.

— Я же сказал тебе уезжать, — донесся откуда-то голос Ривая, сменившийся кашлем. Из-за бившего клубами пара невозможно было понять, где он находился.

— Я помню. — Эрен глазами выискивал Ривая. Воздух надрывно вырывался из легких, царапая бронхи острой сухостью. — Помню, — повторил Эрен, снова вернувшись в несуществующий кусочек воспоминания, когда он доверился Риваю, ничего не зная. — Просто…

Треск не дал закончить мысль и подобрать правильные слова.

— Черт. Подойди уже и помоги мне, раз тут.

Когда пар немного рассеялся, а плоть титана частично разложилась, Эрен приблизился. Ноги двигались неохотно, отдаваясь болью при каждом движении мышц, но он упорно двигался к цели. Лезвие меча волочилось следом по земле. Подойдя довольно близко, Эрен отмечал почти не связанные между собой факты: Ривай ковырялся мечом в боку титана, пытаясь высвободить зажатую ногу, а слегка покореженная переноска с баллоном покачивалась на тросе, грозя в любую минуту рухнуть ему на голову.

— Я всего лишь сделал свой выбор. — Эрен обрубил единственный трос, протянутый к поясу Ривая, и оттолкнул с тихим звяканьем привод. После с особой жестокостью всадил меч над головой Ривая, надавил и повел вниз ровный срез. Неживая плоть поддавалась неохотно, сдаваясь под напором и с противным звуком раскрываясь и выпуская струйки пара. А сперва показалось, что должно быть легче. Разрезав плоть до конца, Эрен потянул меч на себя, уперев ногу в бок. Лезвие сперва не поддавалось, заставляя приложить больше усилий, пока с тихим шмякающим звуком не выскользнуло, выдувая новую порцию пара в лицо. — Поэтому и последовал за вами, — закончил он и вновь всадил треснувший меч в плоть, повел по дуге вниз, отрезая кусок мышц, сухожилий и жира.

— Сильно ранен? — спросил Ривай немного расслабившись и пристально наблюдая за его действиями. — От тебя идет пар.

— Потом посижу, и мое здоровье восстановится. — Эрен никак не мог вытащить меч и приложил больше сил, которые таяли с уходившим из тела адреналином. Боль возвращалась постепенно, отвлекая и мешая сосредоточиться, затуманивала сознание, норовя и вовсе погрузить в темноту. — Надо вас вытянуть, пока остальные титаны не пришли.

Когда Ривая удалось освободить, Эрен помог ему подняться. Он не чувствовал рук и ног, тело превратилось в один клубок бесконечной тянущей боли, но Эрен заставлял себя двигаться, потому что уже не мог иначе. Игровые и реальные ощущения слились воедино, стирая четкую границу окончательно. Все вокруг было естественным, вплоть до сухих потрескавшихся губ, на которых испарялась кровь, стягивая неприятной тонкой пленкой.

— Я сам могу идти, — сказал Ривай и оттолкнул Эрена, когда они отошли на несколько десятков шагов от останков титана. Эрен сказать о себе подобного не мог. Идти в обнимку с Риваем было легче, чем передвигаться одному.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался без особого энтузиазма Эрен, из последних сил удерживая себя вертикально, когда они остановились в очередной раз.

Они стояли над умирающей в муках лошадью. Задние ноги с выступавшими сквозь шкуру белеющими костями и хребет были переломаны титаном. Лошадь часто и поверхностно дышала, раздувая ноздри. Из-за мучений она не замечала стоявших над ней людей. 

— Стой здесь. — Ривай развернулся и пошел обратно.

Эрен так и остался смотреть на темные вспотевшие бока лошади, поднимавшиеся в такт дыханию. И вроде бы подобная сцена не должна вызывать никаких чувств, но Эрен корил себя за неосторожность. Пострадало животное, они сами беспомощны, а до стены идти пешком слишком далеко. Они стали легкой жертвой для титанов.

Ривай вернулся через несколько долгих минут. 

— Вынужденная смерть отличается от естественной, — Ривай подошел к лошади. — Какой бы страшной ни была кончина в лапах или глотке титана со стороны, тот еще вопрос: умирать в муках или быть раздавленным по собственной глупости.

Эрен наблюдал за обломком лезвия в руках Ривая и молча ждал продолжения. Сил говорить не было. Из носа тонкой струйкой потекла кровь, привнося новые ощущения.

— Смотри и не отворачивайся, — продолжил коротко Ривай и приблизился к лошади. Склонился и приподнял ее голову одной рукой, вторую с лезвием приставил к горлу и одним движением разрезал его. Ее голова и тело несколько раз конвульсивно дернулись, замерли и расслабились, отдав жизнь.

Эрен не позволил себе отвернуться, невидяще наблюдая за происходящим. Он не позволял и вдумываться в то, что происходило, просто нужно было это видеть и не отворачиваться.

Игра, все больше походившая на чью-то сумасшедшую реальность, проникала под корку головного мозга с каждым вдохом все сильнее. От вида густой алой крови вытекавшей из некогда живой плоти, желудок скрутило, и подступившая к горлу тошнота опустила на колени, выворачивая желчью и остатками обеда.

— Извините, — пробормотал Эрен, вытирая тыльной стороной сбитой ладони рот. Неприятное послевкусие напомнило о так и не утоленной жажде.

— Идти можешь? — повернулся к нему Ривай.

— Да, я немного восстановился, — кивнул Эрен, не в силах оторвать взгляда от блеснувшего в лучах восходящего солнца окровавленного лезвия.

Он сделал несколько шагов, протянул руку, и сознание погрузилось в темноту.


	2. Chapter 2

Пробуждение оказалось слишком резким, ломким, болезненным. Оно всегда было таким после выхода из виртуальности, но в этот раз как-то иначе отозвалось в сознании и теле. Суставы болели, словно Эрен на самом деле сперва висел на тросах, а потом ехал с кем-то целую ночь на лошади не там, в игре, а здесь, в реальности.

Через несколько глубоких, быстрых вдохов от нехватки дыхания Эрен сел в кровати, опираясь рукой о подушку. Пальцы погрузились во что-то липкое, мокрое, тягучее. Он обернулся и сосредоточился — спросонок зрение подводило, и перед глазами многое расплывалось. О том, что глаза уставали не столько от бесконечных игр, сколько от забытых в них линзах, он не думал. С ними было привычнее, они являлись кусочком, неотделимым от тела, и Эрен во вред себе, не слушая предупреждения рекламных проспектов, продолжал их носить.

— Черт, — голосовые связки едва могли воспроизводить какие бы то ни было звуки.

В свете неяркого ночника и цифр на потолке, медленно стекающих по шершавым потекшим стенам, он рассмотрел на подушке темные пятна крови.

— Опять…

Эрен устало вздохнул. Ладонь погрузилась в растрепанные отросшие волосы, приглаживая. Взмокшие от пота, они неприятно липли к коже. Может, ему тоже подстричься, как он советовал Микасе?

Состояние было паршивым. Раскроенное на ленточки сознание ускользало, не желая соединяться в единое целое. Слои накладывались друг на друга, мешая понять какую-то важную деталь, упущенную из вида.

— Сколько я играл? — спросил он сам у себя. Пальцы раздвинули губы, провели по языку. Поморщившись, Эрен взглянул на кровь на подушечках пальцев. — Черт возьми.

Тяжелый вздох вырвался помимо воли. Эрен лег обратно и прикрыл глаза.

— Надо позвонить Армину, — пробормотал он хрипло. Голос отвлекал от сквозившей в комнате тишины, которую Эрен не любил. За окном замерла уличная суета. Даже гудение никогда не выключаемого контроллера потеряло звук. — Потом…

На ощупь нашарив шершавую упаковку лекарств на полу, Эрен закинул несколько в рот. Металлический привкус крови ощущался острее горького таблеток — снова Эрен не удержался и пренебрег правилами безопасности. Армину-то он не говорит о том, что играет больше положенного, но совесть совершенно не грызла. Организм сам справится с нагрузкой, а Эрен вытерпит боль — ему не привыкать.

Следующее пробуждение ударило неопределенными образами и головной болью. Эрен открыл глаза, хватаясь правой ладонью за воздух и замирая. Частые вдохи сопровождались ударами сердца.

Со стороны кухни раздалось движение, быстрые шаги. Дверь распахнулась и в комнату вбежала Микаса. Она хотела скрыть взволнованность, но удавалось ей это не слишком хорошо. Обычно она лучше контролировала эмоции.

— Эрен, — позвала она и опустилась на колени рядом. Взяла его ладонь в свою, сжимая пальцы, а вторую приложила к вспотевшему лбу. — Ты в порядке?

— Угу, — он повернул голову, смахивая невозможно холодную ладонь.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Воды?

Больше всего Эрен хотел в туалет, о чем и сообщил.

— Давай, — Микаса помогла ему сесть. — Я помогу тебе дойти…

— Микаса, прекрати уже. — Эрен устал бороться с ненужной заботой. Посчитав свою раздраженность излишней с утра, он добавил чуть миролюбиво: — Я сам справлюсь. Если мне что-то понадобится, я попрошу, ладно?

— Хорошо. — Микаса отошла от кровати. Она всегда выдерживала дистанцию, которая со стороны могла показаться слишком театральной. На самом деле она так боролась с собственным желанием оказать любую помощь Эрену. Никто другой от нее подобной заботы не удостаивался. Наверное, даже ее парень.

Состояние оставляло желать лучшего, Эрен понял это, когда попытался встать. Он взглянул на Микасу и выдохнул:

— Помоги.

Микаса улыбнулась и помогла ему подняться. Эрен обнимал ее за плечо, прыгая на одной ноге. Он не любил чувствовать себя инвалидом после выматывающих игровых суток, но сейчас совершать лишние движения совершенно не хотелось. Конечно, сделай он свой ежедневный ритуал, то было бы легче и не пришлось напрягать Микасу, но не было сил и желания.

Уже в ванной, опираясь ладонью о край накренившегося умывальника, чтобы не упасть, Эрен взглянул на себя в треснувшее у основания грязное зеркало и вздохнул. Линзы наверняка скрывали полопавшиеся сосуды, зато круги и тени под глазами просматривались отчетливо. Микаса за них обязательно отругает, когда рассмотрит при нормальном освещении. Губы потрескались, и любая попытка улыбнуться разрывала едва восстановившуюся кожу. Эрен открыл рот — крови он уже не чувствовал, но если получил травму, то следовало хоть немного себя подлечить. Или отыскать ее первым, пока не заметила Микаса, иначе влетит.

— Ты давно приехала? — спросил Эрен, когда открыл дверь. Он продолжал себя критически осматривать, отмечая любые изменения. После затянувшихся игр виртуальная усталость налагала свой отпечаток. Эрен походил на наркомана с побледневшей кожей и кругами под глазами от недосыпа. Нужно было выпить пару таблеток для расслабления. — Я не слышал, как ты входила.

К игровой зависимости приписали еще одну — виртуальную. Нельзя сказать, что было хуже, но они одинаково проявлялись у Эрена и одинаково влияли на жизнь и сферу общения. Про работу вообще можно не думать, подобный диагноз был хуже, чем принять насильника или наркомана. Хотя чаще наркоманами называли игроков, нежели коловшихся или употреблявших что-нибудь запрещенное. Потому что нечего было употреблять. Где в изолированном городе достать таблетки, которые еще к тому же продаются по запредельным ценам? Стражи порядка и само государство отлавливало наркоторговцев, но их было чересчур мало. Кто попрется в далекий город с отбросами на границе с таблетками, если особой выгоды может не выгореть? Жесткий контроль на всех входах и выходах не допускал никаких вольностей. Однако при умении всегда можно достать, было бы желание. У Эрена такого желания не было. Была необходимость в расслабляющих синтетических таблетках — узаконенный в придачу к виртуальности наркотик, без которых невозможно было жить тем, кто периодически погружался. Как и невозможно было жить без тех таблеток, что снимали головную боль, перерабатывая ее внутри тела в расползающийся вязкий сон. Черт его знает, что входило в состав, но побочный эффект всегда присутствовал тенью — механически добровольная кнопка запуска лишних часов отдыха мозгам и рефлексам. И с виртуальностью расставаться не хочется, но терпеть изматывающую головную боль — еще больше. Эрен старался всегда выпивать их перед сном, чтобы не терять времени днем.

Лечить от виртуальной зависимости геймеров пробовали, но ничего не получалось. Пациенты немногочисленных больниц становились буйными, когда их лишали наркотика, а персонал страдал, дополняя ежедневные новости кровавыми репортажами и пропагандой жизни в реальности. Несколько больниц все же оставались в городе, но как они работали, было секретом.

— Блин, Микаса. — Эрен вытирал сухим полотенцем лицо, понимая, что прослушал ее ответ на заданный ранее вопрос. Нащупав на полке пузырек с таблетками, Эрен проглотил несколько, морщась от горького вкуса вперемешку с сухостью во рту. Таблетка приклеилась глянцевым боком к нёбу, и пришлось ее поддеть языком.

Она возникла в дверях сразу же. Микаса рассматривала его тело, но не выдавала своего волнения, предпочитая говорить, только когда действительно нужно.

— Микаса, — снова позвал Эрен, отшвырнув полотенце в сторону. — Если бы у тебя была возможность, ты бы меня отправила лечиться от виртуалки?

Он выдержал ее долгий непроницаемый взгляд, и услышал твердое:

— Нет.

— Почему? — Ему действительно было интересно.

— Потому что ты сам с ней можешь справиться.

В этом была вся она. Верила в него, не смотря ни на что, забывая о себе, тогда как Эрен давно потерял уверенность в себе. Нет, она была, затаилась где-то глубоко, но показывалась очень редко. Зачем? Когда в реальности такие, как он, бесполезны, ему и остается играть, где хорошие игроки на вес золота. Не говоря о том, что в виртуальности Эрен зарабатывал своей игрой и умениями. Про нормальную работу в виртуальности он давно не думал, там если и можно было заработать, то копейки.

— Наверное, — не стал отрицать Эрен. Он смотрел на ее поджатые губы, выдававшие неуверенность и слабость. — Но я уже не могу иначе, прости.

— Знаю, — так же тихо ответила она. — Я пришла, а ты лежишь, подключенный проводами к компьютеру. У тебя из носа шла кровь, датчик пищал, а ты еще умудрялся что-то говорить и продолжал играть… Самое страшное, что компьютер был отключен…

— В смысле?

— Ты был погружен в виртуальность при неработающем компьютере, — сказала Микаса и отвела взгляд, уставившись в точку сбоку от плеча Эрена. — Я не знаю, возможно, перепады напряжения, предохранители перегорели… Ты не выбрался из виртуальности. А датчик я потом проверяла, он в рабочем состоянии, но почему-то не сработал.

Говорить ей было тяжело. Эрен видел, как она с трудом сдерживает эмоции. Все, что касалось Эрена, слишком волновало Микасу — она походила на бомбу с кодовым запуском имени вместо набора цифр. Стоило сказать волшебный набор букв и звуков, как все внимание переключалось на того, кто упомянул его. Выдергивать проводки во время запуска бессмысленно — не остановит, а еще больше прокрутит счетчик таймера до взрыва, и не факт, что остановится. Эрен испытывал это на себе, выработал иммунитет, но и он давал частые сбои — Микаса училась очень быстро находить слабые точки и давить на них. Приходилось подчиняться — Микаса очень хорошо умела убеждать, особенно без половины проводов и соединяющих контактов.

— Сколько я был в отключке?

— Я приехала раньше, — сообщила Микаса. — Утром. Больше суток ты спал. Армин еще звонил, беспокоился.

— Да, точно, спасибо за напоминание. — Эрен вспомнил, что хотел сделать.

Пропрыгав на одной ноге в комнату под взглядом насупившейся Микасы, Эрен взял телефон старой модели, с большим корпусом и мягкими прямоугольниками кнопок. Звонить по коммуникатору он считал излишеством и лишней тратой денег, которые лучше потратить на что-нибудь более нужное и полезное. Телефон ожил раньше, чем Эрен нажал на первые цифры заученного наизусть номера.

— Да. — Эрен сел на расстеленную кровать, в поле зрения попали высохшие пятна крови на подушке с простыней.

— Эрен, — запыхавшийся голос Армина, выдававший волнение, ударил по перепонкам. Пришлось сделать громкость ниже. — Эрен, ты в порядке? Все хорошо? Ты как? Ничего не случилось? Я так волновался, когда ты мне не отвечал после загрузки. Думал, ты совсем пропал или обиделся на меня за что-то. Звонил тебе, но ты не отвечал, а потом и вовсе стал недоступен.

Эрен хотел прекратить поток речи Армина, но ему и слова не давали вставить, засыпая вопросами и предположениями.

— Со мной все в порядке, — наконец сумел сказать Эрен, когда по другую сторону успокоились. — Микаса приехала раньше и нашла меня. Сказала, что комп вырубился, но я оставался в виртуальности и продолжал играть.

Передавать слова Микасы было легко, намного сложнее поверить в произошедшее. Что-то не сходилось, но Микаса никогда не врала. Наверное, из-за отсутствия объяснений Эрен отказывался верить. Нужны были обоснования, которые Армин уж точно даст.

— Но это… — Армин продолжал тяжело дышать. — Такое возможно, если у тебя дорогущее оборудование и есть дополнительный генератор. Но ты же живешь… — Он проглотил окончание фразы, лишний раз не напоминая о слишком плачевном существовании Эрена в захудалой квартирке в не слишком благополучном районе города. — Надо проверить датчик. Скорее всего, он выполнил свои функции и сдох окончательно. В теории, если отрубается электричество, на случай воздушной атаки или прорыва, он автоматически переключается на поддержание последней задействованной команды и работает на износ, сохраняя жизнь пользователя… все равно не понимаю.

— Тогда почему я все еще был в игре?

Повисло молчание. Эрен давал Армину время обдумать. Он даже представлял, как Армин трет лоб указательным пальцем, словно подгоняя извилины работать активнее и искать объяснения. Если бы не отключенный комп и въевшаяся в сетчатку глаза картинка панорамы собственной комнаты, Эрен бы думал, что находится сейчас на очередном выполнении квеста где-нибудь на территории врага с автоматом в руках и в ожидании дальнейших указаний оператора. Реальность подернулась дымкой, сжалась и развернулась темнотой, накладывая деревянные доски, поломанные полки с всяким старым хламом, банками и горшками. Все двигалось и менялось слишком быстро. Эрен моргнул, пространство замедлилось на несколько секунд, замерло и захлопнулось обратно в одной точке.

— Черт. — Эрен помассировал прикрытые веки, чувствуя под пальцами забытые игровые линзы. Привычные ощущения, когда он забывал снять их перед сном, возвращались секундной иллюзией. 

— Точно в порядке? — забеспокоился Армин.

— Да. Не обращай внимания, снова унесло. — Стандартное объяснение, которое Армин пропускал мимо ушей, стало почти условным паролем к продолжению действия. — Так что ты надумал?

— А что у тебя было в игре? — спросил Армин. — Я когда загрузился, тебя рядом не обнаружил. Звал тебя, но безрезультатно. Подумал, что недооценил требования игры, и тебя выкинуло. Как вышел, сразу позвонил тебе. Ответа не было, и я решил, что микрофон полетел. Я смотрел твои параметры, но ты был все еще в погружении, и я решил не отвлекать. Только утром дошло, что у тебя что-то непредвиденное случилось — как я об этом раньше не подумал. Твои показатели были критическими, а ты был все еще погружен и не отвечал, сколько бы я ни звал и ни звонил. Пробовал по сети отключить твой датчик и вывести тебя искусственно, но не получилось — они слишком хорошо защищены, получше военных баз. Уровень Арены, если не выше.

Эрен не сдержал улыбки. Армин редко признавал поражение, но сейчас он в самом деле был бессилен что-либо сделать.

— Я ждал, когда датчик сработает с твоими настройками, но мне пришлось торчать в игре целую ночь, — сказал Эрен. — Черт, это была не игра, а какое-то издевательство: «Не сдохнуть за пять минут».

— Эрен, — позвал осторожно Армин чуть сбившимся голосом. — Расскажешь?

— М? Я тебя хотел расспросить о ней подробнее. И поколотить за то, что не рассказал мне ничего. Тебе повезло, что ты на другом конце провода, иначе я бы тебя сейчас задушил этим самым проводом!

— Проводные телефоны давно вышли из обихода, — напомнил Армин. — Сам понимаешь, остается только сеть и ее улучшенные возможности. Коммуникаторы выполняют…

— Не заговаривай зубы. Ответь, что это за игра? В чем ее смысл? Что я там должен был делать и почему тебя не было рядом? Какого хрена я там торчал так долго? Откуда ты ее вообще выкопал? Почему не расспросил того, кто тебе ее подогнал?

Установилось молчание. В трубке слышалось дыхание. То ли Армин не хотел отвечать и специально тянул время, то ли пытался обдумать ситуацию. Эрен терпеливо ждал: поторапливать его не самый лучший выход, заодно обдумает последующие вопросы.

— Возможно, — предположил неуверенно Армин, подбирая слова, — все дело в самой игре.

— Я уже догадался, когда меня приложили головой об дерево, — сказал Эрен. Он помотал головой, глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Армин ни в чем не виноват, не следовало на нем отыгрываться за произошедшее. Кто же знал, что все так получится? Армин, вон, сам говорил, что и у него не все было хорошо. — Грозились сожрать и раздавить. Да я в первую минуту испугался до усрачки. Когда разлагающиеся пауки пытались мне открутить голову или вражина пытала, отрезая руки-ноги — не было такого!

— Эрен…

— Черт, Армин, — Эрен прислонился спиной к стене, чувствуя влажную неровность облупившейся краски, — я не знал, что мне делать. Там все было слишком реальным. Текстура, фон, звуки — словно я оказался в другом мире, который стелился у ног сочной травой, чистым небом и настоящим ветром. Не было этих искусственных заржавелых систем перегонки сырого воздуха по старым больным улицам. Оно было… как реальность. Словно я второй раз смог впервые войти в виртуальность. Я словно разделился: пытался выжить и при этом впервые наслаждаться игрой.

— Эрен, — снова позвал Армин. В его голосе проскочил едва заметный оттенок испуга и неуверенности. — Ты знаешь, что таких игр не бывает, и знаешь причины, но… я тебе верю.

— Мне незачем тебе врать.

— Спасибо.

— Имей в виду, — сказал Эрен, — я все еще жду ответа на свой вопрос. Так что бессмысленно переводить разговор на другую тему.

Говорить они могли спокойно — Эрен не волновался. Армин защитил телефонную линию от прослушки и постоянно обновлял систему защиты. В их разговорах не было никакой секретной информации, но так Эрен чувствовал себя в безопасности, и горло не сжималось от чувства, что за ним кто-то наблюдает и прослушивает.

— Скажи, а почему ты тогда не позволил себя убить?

— Не знаю. — Эрен растерялся. Сбить подобным образом начало игры и спастись банальным лузерским способом ему и в голову не приходило. — Наверное…

Потому что голову забивало совсем иное, отрывая от мысли, что это игра, а вокруг все ненастоящее.

«Из-за реальности происходящего», — хотелось сказать Эрену, но слова застряли на полпути.

— Наверное, потому, что это не помогло бы, — предположил он, чувствуя, что, скорее всего, так бы и было.

— Программы никогда не дают сбой, — сказал Армин задумчиво. — Они всегда работают с четко заложенным… В этом надо разбираться. Возможно, какой-то баг. Или вирус.

— Ты забыл, как называют ее геймеры? — напомнил Эрен. — И по какой причине?

— Забыл, — проговорил виновато Армин. — Забыл… Но со мной же все в порядке. Странно. Если эта игра убивает всех, кто в нее играет, то как мы с тобой выбрались? Надо над этим подумать… И как я мог забыть? Из головы совершенно вылетело.

— Армин, — позвал Эрен, понимая, что дал новую пищу для размышлений. — Что у тебя было в игре? Где ты оказался? И как смог легко выбраться?

— Получается, — забормотал Армин, уже не слыша Эрена, — что надо дойти до какого-то определенного уровня. Иначе игра не запустит режим ликвидации игрока. Может, все дело в…

— Армин!

— Что? А? Извини, я задумался, — начал оправдываться Армин. — Повторишь?

— Армин, что у тебя было? — повторил в который раз Эрен. Он устал держать трубку, и пришлось ее переключить на громкую связь. Если Микаса и услышит, то мешать разговору точно не станет. — Где ты оказался в самом начале? Расскажи, пожалуйста.

Эрен лег на кровать, рассматривая яркие цифры под потолком. Сквозь тусклый свет просвечивали темные пятна давно порыжевшей побелки. Пятна под разным освещением кружились и расползались, увеличиваясь в размерах. Потолок уже ничем нельзя было спасти, и оставалось только наблюдать за его гибелью. Представься возможность, и Эрен бы без колебаний переехал в другую квартиру или район. Возможно, в другой город, поближе к Армину и Микасе — с ними все же было не так одиноко, когда он отрывался от виртуальности и заботился о более естественных нуждах организма.

— Ничего особенного. Замок, — сказал Армин. — Вроде бы как похоже на штаб. По нему пришлось поплутать, прежде чем выполнить поручение. Я сперва удивился, что карту не мог вызвать, а потом как-то само собой получилось, что я вышел к нужному месту, словно знал, где нахожусь. В общем, сущие пустяки. Даже скучно. Напомнило мне чем-то одну из старых игрушек, где час бродишь и ни одного моба на всей локации не встретить.

— Понятно, — выдохнул Эрен. Он убедился в своей правоте: Армин оказался в совершенно другом месте со своими заданиями. Больше похоже на то, как если бы они выбрали разные расы и по этой причине начинали игру в разных городах.

— Сегодня попробуем еще сыграть? — предложил Армин осторожно.

— Ты же знаешь, пока Микаса тут, она мне не позволит.

Эрен отключил телефон и положил его рядом с кроватью. Тумбочки никакой не было, единственный стол был занят громоздким компьютером и мониторами, а идти до него слишком далеко. Нужные предметы и вещи первой необходимости, например, таблетки, всегда находились на полу у изголовья кровати. Большая часть стаканов и бутылки с водой стояли рядом, иногда позванивая, когда Эрен неосторожно ходил. Потом приходилось выгребать мусор из всевозможной тары из-под кровати и сортировать.

В комнату постучались, а потом дверь приоткрылась, и Микаса вошла с подносом, уставленным едой. Эрен только сейчас ощутил приятный запах. В животе призывно заурчало.

— Прости, что немного, — извинилась Микаса. — Это пока тебе перекусить, а уже вечером нормально поужинаем.

— А что будет вечером? — Эрен разломал булочку и вдохнул ее запах. Давно он не ел нормальной настоящей еды, больше перебивался всякими синтетическими полуфабрикатами, толком не готовя их. Игра всегда была важнее предпочтений организма, поэтому Эрен что находил в холодильнике, то и ел. — Блин, и где ты умудрилась ее достать? Наверное, офигенно дорого стоит? Сколько ты за нее заплатила торгашам?

— Неважно, там еще есть, — улыбнулась она, махнув себе за спину. — Я немного купила, чтобы не испортилось.

В этом и состояло отличие. Настоящая еда быстро портилась, тогда как синтетическая и генно-модифицированная могла лежать месяцами, оставаясь свежей. И никакая зараза вроде плесени ее не брала.

— На сколько ты остаешься? — Эрен прожевал откушенный кусок, проглотил. От супа исходил пар, напоминавший дымившиеся вдоль многочисленных рельс старые заводы. — Дня три?

— Нет, — Микаса покачала головой. Она взяла с подноса зеленую чашку с чаем и отпила. — Я взяла десять дней отпуска за свой счет.

— Зачем?! — Эрен удивленно на нее взглянул. — Микаса, ты же никогда раньше не делала так.

— Мало ли что я не делала, — отрезала она. — Или напомнить, как все было прекрасно, когда я приехала?

— Это не то. Такое больше не повторится.

— Если ты мне пообещаешь, то я уеду. Ну, Эрен, говори. — Она посмотрела на него, и Эрен отвел взгляд. Не может обещать. Не получится. — Я делаю то, что хочу. И на данный момент я хочу быть рядом с тобой.

— Тогда не запрещай мне погружения, — настоял на своем Эрен, сердито откусывая кусок хлеба и заедая его супом.

— Я буду рядом все время.

— И, что бы ни случилось, не будешь меня вытаскивать.

— Только при угрозе твоей жизни.

Тема исчерпана себя, но каждый поставил свои условия, которые были вполне выполнимы.

— Так кто там приезжает вечером, что ты накупила всего?

— Жан, — ответила Микаса, продолжая как ни в чем не бывало пить чай.

От одного имени Эрену захотелось что-нибудь разломать. С этим человеком у него не складывались отношения, но приходилось общаться из-за того, что он был парнем Микасы. Порой у него бывали такие идиотские рожи, когда он смотрел на Микасу, что хотелось свернуть ему шею.

— И что он тут забыл? — зло прошипел Эрен.

— Он привезет тебе кое-то. Я попросила его съездить, а сама к тебе направилась. Поэтому и приехала раньше.

— Ну хоть на что-то он сгодился, — буркнул Эрен. — И ходит туда, куда ты его посылаешь.

Вечер наступил слишком быстро. Причина была довольно простой — Эрен уснул. Сон был беспокойным. Снилась игра, в которой он пробирался по черному подземелью, ступая босыми ногами по холодному стесанному камню. Ладони скользили по стене, дыхание вырывалось облачком пара с тихим хрипом из груди, а ветер ерошил волосы. Он слышал неприятные звуки за стеной, хотел узнать их причину, поэтому искал хоть какой-то проход. Эрен помнил, как его ударили, и он потерял сознание. Очнулся от входившей под кожу стальной иглы. «Это ради тебя», — всё повторял смутно знакомый голос. В месте укола распространялся жар, как лава, заполняя собой все тело. Кажется, Эрен от кого-то отбивался, но все прекратилось, когда в воздухе просвистел выстрел, и половина комнаты исчезла, оставляя обломки каменного щебня и облака пыли. Эрен испугался и начал отползать к стене, оставляя после себя кровавый след. Передвигаться стало тяжелее. Эрен оглянулся и заметил, что у него нет левой руки и левой ноги, а в правой зажат металлический предмет. Коммуникатор на запястье мигал красным, оповещая о немедленной повсеместной эвакуации, но Эрен всматривался перед собой в пустое пространство испарившейся комнаты. Огромная бронированная ступня робота опустилась из ниоткуда, и все вокруг затряслось от вибрации. Часть комнаты сузилась до Эрена и клочка пола, который под ним развалился. Эрена вздернуло в воздух, затрясло, закружило, а после огромные ладони сжались, комкая и слепляя подобие шара. Эрен чувствовал, как его тело ломается, мясо лопается, а кровь застилает все вокруг под жуткий искусственный рев гигантского человека…

— Эрен!

Его бесцеремонно трясли за плечо.

— Эрен, очнись!

Его трясли, сжимая стальной хваткой. Сознание в голове тряслось вслед за резкими движениями, мешающими толком сориентироваться. Расфокусированному взгляду под закрытыми веками понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прогнать сотканную подсознанием тьму вперемешку с мясом и раздробленными костями. Один вдох-выдох, чтобы провести мысленную диагностику, как после погружения с изматывающими играми, чтобы прочувствовать свое тело целиком — невредимое.

— Эрен, просыпайся… пожалуйста.

— Стукни его хорошенько, — посоветовал раздражающий своим присутствием голос.

— Отдача не замучает? — проворчал Эрен. Еще секунда понадобилась, чтобы с трудом разлепить глаза. Над ним склонилась взволнованная Микаса. — Я в порядке. Все хорошо, отойди.

— Тебе снова снилось… — Она не договорила. Микаса всегда избегала говорить на запретную тему, определив ее по умолчанию. Тема кошмаров была запрещена после той памятной поездки на базу, после которой у него остались немногочисленные шрамы в напоминание и один огромный рубец, разрезавший душу и сердце. Эрен и не забывал, предпочитая отвлекаться на виртуальность и игры. Раньше он мечтал стать солдатом и защищать свою страну, но после инцидента с роботом, той же ночью, желания и предпочтения пришлось изменить. Как и пришлось стремиться к чему-то другому, что ему по силам.

— Что, снова кошмары?

Эрен поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Жаном. Его скрещенные руки на груди и насмешливая ухмылка более чем ясно говорили о том, что он думает обо всем этом. Они недолюбливали друг друга, но терпели из-за Микасы.

— Мало того, что тебе память постоянно отшибает, так еще и в кроватку мочишься?

Эрен проглотил готовое вырваться из горла ругательство, когда прохладная ладонь Микасы коснулась его лба и откинула волосы.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? — спросила она. — Может, тебе…

— Со мной все в порядке, — Эрен убрал ее руку, отстраняясь от неприятного сейчас прикосновения. Сон липкими тяжелыми воспоминаниями витал в воздухе, которым Эрен дышал.

Он сел в постели. Голова немного кружилась, в висках ощутимо бился пульс. Перед глазами немного плыло, но так почти всегда бывало, когда он резко выныривал из сна. Или виртуальности.

— Эрен, — снова позвала Микаса, наблюдая за ним и не решаясь встать.

— Чего?

Она помотала головой, опустила ее, скрывая нижнюю часть лица в красном шарфе.

— Прости, — Эрен вздохнул. Ему было неудобно из-за того, что Микаса — его единственная семья, — из-за него переживает и беспокоится. — Они слишком… живые и реальные.

— Хлюпик, — сказал Жан. — Держи, может, с ними я перестану считать тебя слабаком.

Эрен бросил взгляд на зажатые в руках Жана предметы. Необходимые Эрену каждый день. Они стали физическим воплощением всей его слабости и зависимости от окружающих. Эрен не хотел признавать этого и предпочитал иной раз обходиться без посторонней помощи, но Микасе отказать не мог. Разве что предпочел бы Жана выпроводить пинком под зад, чтобы не давать лишний повод для язвительных комментариев. По сути, Эрен мог и самостоятельно надевать протезы, но те, что ему принес Жан, были совершенно непривычными, более новой модели, поэтому при первой примерке посторонняя помощь пригодилась бы. Выбиравшая протезы Микаса наверняка вдоль и поперек изучила, что к чему подключается, чтобы после показать Эрену.

— Не делай из меня инвалида, — скорее по привычке проворчал Эрен, но протезы принял. Они легли тяжестью в ладонь правой руки, напоминая о собственном бессилии и ежедневном ритуале собирания себя по частям в буквальном смысле.

— А ты таковым и являешься, — усмехнулся Жан. — Инвалид, не способный за себя постоять. Полагаешься на Микасу, которая о тебе слишком печется, не отпуская от себя.

Брошенные сгоряча слова Жана бесили Эрена. Он ничего не понимал и не знал, только и видел Микасу, которая проявляла больше заботы к Эрену, чем к самому Жану. Наверное, никогда и не поймет. Эрен не считал нужным переубеждать его — слишком много чести.

— В виртуальности я надеру тебе зад, — бросил Эрен, позволяя Микасе взять на себя шефство в закреплении протеза на левой руке. Он наблюдал, как она открывает тонкие провода, расцепляет зажимы и приставляет протез к обрубку левой руки. Жан мог вывести из строя какой-нибудь важный механизм, но на всем стоял защитный пароль в виде Микасы. — Ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как окажешься таким же инвалидом, как я.

— Слишком много берешь на себя.

— Испугался? — отвлекся от протеза Эрен.

— Да ни в жизнь.

— Тогда сегодня встретимся на Арене. — Эрен покосился в сторону Микасы — возражения с ее стороны могли стать причиной задержки назначенного боя. Но она молча продолжала подключать контакты. — И попробуй не придти, посчитаю, что струсил.

— Готовь деньги и аптечку, я тебе хорошенько надеру зад.

Микаса молча проверяла работу протеза, но на последних словах обернулась к Жану и сказала:

— Если он… — договорить ей не дала ладонь Эрена, накрывшая рот.

— Микаса, — сказал он, — мы сами разберемся. Не надо меня защищать, я не такой слабак, каким ты меня видишь.

Губы под ладонью Эрена сжались. На его запястье сомкнулись пальцы Микасы жесткой хваткой:

— Я буду зрителем на вашей дуэли. И ты обязательно должен выиграть.

— Эй-эй, — Жан замахал рукой, призывая к вниманию, — а разве ты не моя девушка и не должна за меня болеть?

— Семья на первом месте, — отрезала Микаса, глядя на Эрена.

— Могу я тогда рассчитывать на прогулку? — спросил Жан, избегая смотреть на Эрена. — У меня к тебе важный разговор.

— После боя.

Проверка датчиков, мониторов, соединения с сетью и виртуальностью заняли больше времени, чем Эрен рассчитывал. Под пристальным наблюдением Микасы, которая ни на минуту не отворачивалась и буравила взглядом его спину, Эрен ощущал неимоверное давление.

— Прекрати, — он сидел в кресле и протирал контактные присоски. В этот раз он решил пойти на более радикальные меры и подсоединить иглы. Эрен использовал старую модель игрового шлема, и потому тот часто не справлялся с требуемой нагрузкой, которая многократно возрастала во время боя на Арене. Из-за этого шлем не мог блокировать все импульсы, посылаемые от мозга к телу, и мышцы сокращались, а игра получала не полный набор данных. Иглы же перехватывали импульсы, возвращая их системе, которая более точно восстанавливала движения игрока. Впервые за прошедшие пять лет Эрен использовал иглы вновь. Армин бы точно попытался отговорить от подобного, но Эрен не хотел проигрывать Жану, он стремился доказать, что не слабак всего лишь из-за отсутствия пары конечностей. И если в реальности не смог добиться нужных результатов, то в виртуальности ему точно нет равных — он входил в топ лучших игроков Арены. — У меня ощущение, словно я делаю что-то не так.

— Ты мнительный шизофреник, — раздалось из коммуникатора Микасы, который включенным лежал на столе рядом с пустой чашкой. Связь с Жаном они установили сразу же, чтобы вовремя начать.

— Заткнись и подавай заявку, — Эрен убрал в сторону дезинфицирующие средства. Микаса всегда их носила с собой, а у Эрена они появлялись ровно в тех количествах, которые необходимы на одну чистку. Покупать больше он не видел смысла — только место лишнее занимали и воняли.

— Кто-то слишком уверен в своей победе, — усмехнулся Жан, стуча клавишами. — Тебе в каком Кубе больше умереть хочется?

— Под желтым солнцем, — буркнул Эрен и прикусил язык. В памяти всплыли заходящие лучи солнца, бликующие на армированной поверхности переноски с сменными лезвиями и лицо капрала Ривая.

— Под солнцем? Нет, ты точно псих. Как ты еще умудрился на учет не сесть? Хотя знаю я одну двинутую…

— Начинайте уже, — прервала Микаса разговор и поднялась. Она подошла к столу и взяла свой коммуникатор, без лишних слов его выключила и надела на правое запястье.

— Да, — Эрен был благодарен Микасе за своевременную помощь. Услышала ли она эту оговорку? Правильно ли поняла, или это может стать очередной проблемой? Спустит на тормозах или же…

— Я пойду. Подключайся и, если что, зови. Связь настрою.

Нет, ничего не заметила. Или не подала виду. Она потом выскажет ему в лицо то, что надумает. Может, удастся избежать щекотливого разговора до ее отъезда, а там уже проще будет. Она на своей работе пропадала неделями, и можно надеяться на чудо — что забудет.

— Ничего она не забудет, — пробормотал под нос Эрен и вздохнул.

Он надел шлем, зафиксировал. Усевшись удобнее в кресле, откинул спинку и принялся методично подключать присоски и вводить под кожу иглы. Он изредка шипел проклятия — процесс был не из приятных, но подключение прошло почти безболезненно — чистка контактов ослабила болевые ощущения. Присоски стягивали кожу, иглы напоминали о себе при каждом движении, поэтому приходилось заново привыкать к давно забытым ощущениям. И вспоминать прошлое.

Когда он вернулся домой после экскурсии на военную базу, мать долго ругалась на городские власти и военных, которые не смогли обеспечить должную защиту, а также упомянула школьную экскурсию, из-за которой Эрен пострадал. Доктор, по счастливой случайности пришедший к ним в гости, долго изучал затянувшийся шрам на ладони и вколол на всякий случай обезболивающее. Заклеить пластырем рану не позволил сам Эрен, сказав, что это его первый боевой шрам, с которым он станет новобранцем в рядах военных и будет защищать свою семью.

 

Защитить не получилось. На город тем же вечером напали, подозрительно быстро пробив казавшуюся такой надежной защиту силового поля. Оно укрывало город, делая его невидимым для радаров врагов. Когда ударили первые пулеметные очереди и взрывы, Эрен ничего не почувствовал. Он был погружен в виртуальность, играл с Микасой и Армином в шутер, гоняя команды других игроков по всей территории. Они выигрывали на десяток фрагов, когда время начало подползать к нулевой отметке. Боевые запасы истощились, здоровья не хватало, а аптечки уже были израсходованы. Им оставалось либо бегать и уничтожать прикладами пушек, либо поджидать и закалывать ножом. Эрена убили, а через секунду раздался оглушающий взрыв на все поле их небольшой арены. Эрен чувствовал, как из него хлещет кровь, и удивленно посмотрел на противника с ножом. Он задыхался, хрипя открывающимся ртом что-то неразборчивое, пытался связаться с Армином, чтобы сообщить, что с ним не все в порядке.

В тот момент Эрен прочувствовал на себе все прелести виртуальной смерти и резкого отключения от игры. Реальность комнаты виднелась сквозь игровое пространство неровными секторами, накладывая два изображения друг на друга. Эрен смотрел и не понимал, что происходит. Сперва подумал, что разработчики прикололись над побеждёнными от обычных ножей и дали им такую картинку смерти. Через несколько секунд все стало на свои места.

Крыша его дома обваливалась. Эрен в полубессознательном состоянии смотрел сквозь стекло игрового монитора. Дыхание замерло, когда мать вбежала в его комнату с испуганным лицом. Глаза выделялись на темном силуэте, когда она с протянутыми к нему руками исчезла вместе с половиной обвалившейся комнаты. Несколько секунд пустоты, без звуков, мыслей, чувств, а со следующим ударом сердца движение вокруг продолжилось. Огромный робот пошел дальше, разрушая преграды на своем пути, а Эрен смотрел на огромное разрушенное пространство, совершенно не ощущая, как из его собственной раны на ноге хлещет кровь. Перед глазами стояла мать с протянутыми руками, падающая вниз.

Микаса появилась мгновением позже, готовая к защите и действиям. Она быстро отсоединила от Эрена многочисленные контакты, отрезая от виртуальности все быстрее, и только тогда увидела рану.

— Эрен, — позвала она, впервые не зная, что сказать. — Твоя нога…

Отовсюду раздавались взрывы и стрельба, механический гул от ходьбы вражеских гигантских роботов, раздражающий вой сирены и крики толпы. Эрен ничего этого не слышал, поглощенный остаточным воспоминанием, застывшим скриншотом, словно сросшимся с его глазами.

— Мам… — позвал он совсем тихо, и легкие взорвались болью — виртуальность всегда находила отклик в реальности. На сотую секунды перед глазами Эрена образ матери затмился торчащим из груди ножом. — Мам!

— Эрен! — Микаса схватила его за плечи, не давая последовать за матерью и заставляя остаться на месте, но Эрен вырывался. — Эрен, твоя нога почти отрезана от тела! Не двигайся!

— К черту… Там она… ее еще можно спасти. — Эрен невидящими глазами уставился на Микасу, улыбнулся дрожащими губами: — Мы должны выбраться и помочь ей. Освободить. Мама еще жива, она не могла… нет, она не… — Он с отчаянием схватился за ее руки, но смотрел твердо и старался не паниковать. — Микаса, мы должны ей помочь. Мы можем успеть. Нет, успеем.

— Нет! — Микаса ударила Эрена, приводя его в чувство. — Твоя мать сейчас занята другим. Дом почти разрушен, ей не добраться до нас. Поэтому нам надо выбираться, слышишь? А потом мы встретимся с ней в бункере.

— Но ведь она бы…

— Ты хочешь стать солдатом или нет? — привела единственный довод Микаса. — Действуем по инструкции, и точка.

Эрен с трудом надевал респираторную маску, совершенно не подходившую под его размер, поэтому ее приходилось немного поддерживать. Стало заметно легче дышать. Старая маска с мутноватыми побелевшими стеклами почти полностью закрывала обзор на расстоянии в несколько шагов, перчатки, как и плащи, укрывали от зараженного воздуха, проникшего в город вместе с разрушением защитного купола. Их много раз учили, что делать во время боевой тревоги, как одеваться и куда идти. И никто не объяснял, что при этом они могут расстаться с семьей или станут свидетелями гибели родных.

Когда они выбрались из дома, Эрен увидел, как огромный монстр схватил его еще живую и отбивавшуюся изо всех сил мать и откусил ей голову…

Громкий хлопок вернул Эрена в реальность. Чашка, несколько минут назад стоявшая на столе, осколками украшала пол у самых ног. Эрен не стал склоняться и подбирать их, вместо этого включил микрофон и связался с Армином.

— У меня дуэль. — Эрен удобнее устроился в кресле, рассматривая потолок с красными цифрами. — С Жаном. Придешь посмотреть?

— Будешь ему давать личные уроки ведения боя? — улыбнулся Армин, быстро защелкав клавишами. — На какой арене?

— Без понятия, он пока не говорил. Думаю, меня сразу закинет, как подойдет очередь.

— А зрителям надо самим искать, — пробормотал Армин. — Услуги оператора нужны?

— Нет, — покачал головой Эрен, — просто хотел отвлечься. И посмотреть на его очередной проигрыш. Какую отговорку он в очередной раз придумает, чтобы оправдаться в глазах Микасы.

— Делишь дроп неубитого МВП?

Напоминать о прошлом не хотелось, Эрен не любил о нем говорить, потому что оно проникало в жизнь в кошмарах, мешая спокойно спать. И Армин болезненно воспринимал прошлое — Эрен чувствовал его сожаление в голосе и взглядах при визуальной связи, едва неосторожно напоминал о том, как они бежали с разрушенного города, в котором родились и выросли.

— Слушай, а как насчет сегодня еще раз сыграть? — Эрен перевел разговор на более интересную тему, подразумевая Вирус. Не то чтобы ему хотелось возвращаться в игру, просто удачно подвернулось. — Сможешь подключить? Я проверил железо, с ним все в порядке. И Микаса рядом, она проследит.

— Не знаю, — задумался Армин, стук клавиш и щелканье мышкой прекратились. — Мы ведь будем разделены, и не думаю, что перезагрузка или удаление персонажа что-то даст. Не хочу рисковать. И хотелось бы выяснить все нерешенные с ней вопросы.

— Я хочу попробовать с тобой встретиться в игре, — уговаривал Эрен, не собираясь сдаваться после одного раза. Надо показать капралу Риваю, что он умеет учиться. И что готов следовать за ним, даже если грозит смерть от его же клинка. — Скинь ее мне, хочу самостоятельно играть иногда, когда тебя рядом не будет.

Армин обдумывал просьбу несколько долгих минут, потом тяжело и немного обреченно вздохнул:

— Ладно. Лови. — Эрен подтвердил принятие файла. — Но будь максимально осторожен… хотя кому я говорю? Человеку, у которого пароль на входной двери состоит из тридцати символов.

— Из двадцати семи.

Погружение в виртуальность прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. Боль если и была, то привычная, не такая острая, как раньше — время притупило воспоминания, или Эрен стал к ним невосприимчив.

Арена встретила множеством людей в разнообразных костюмах и обмундировании. Тут можно было встретить нагруженных всевозможным оружием новичков, не знающих, как лучше и чем драться, вплоть до раздетых до нижнего белья с невзрачным оружием опытных игроков. Сам Эрен всегда выбирал стандартные штаны, красную рубашку и шипованные сапоги — скольжение ниже, и ударить можно больнее. Оружие всегда выбирал под назначенную дуэль. Заглянув в свою ячейку, Эрен задумался над выбором. Вроде бы с Жаном они не договаривались биться врукопашную, но и не оговаривали выбор возможного и запрещенного оружия. Значит, можно обойтись чем попроще.

— Ты готов? — В спину ударила ладонь, цепляя чип перемещения. — Осталось двадцать секунд до начала, Эрен.

— А? — Эрен обернулся и увидел разодетого Жана с мечом наперевес — типичной сборной моделью, состоящей из длинного лезвия и дула с автоматическим прицелом, украшенного резьбой. Барабан для шести пуль заменял эфес, а рукоять дополнял выходящий на пару сантиметров под указательный и средний пальцы курок. Самое распространенное и популярное оружие Арены, сделанное по прототипу оружия отряда зачистки. Ходили слухи, что разработчиков подкупили, и они добавили реальную боевую модель, чтобы игроки учились с ним обращаться, а после призыва офицерам легче было обучать основам. Точно известно не было, но проверкой слухов никто не занимался, игрокам было интереснее сражаться друг с другом, чем искать несуществующую правду. — Мы договаривались с оружием? Почему ты молчал?

— Испугался, что силенок не хватит?

Взгляд Эрена скользнул за спину Жана, на слонявшихся без дела игроков в ожидании своего боя. На одно мгновение ему показалось, что он увидел знакомое лицо капрала Ривая.

— Семь секунд, — предупредил Жан и многозначительно улыбнулся.

— Что б тебя! — Эрен развернулся к открытой ячейке и протянул ладонь к точной копии оружия Жана, но перед глазами все заворочалось, и пальцы схватились за воздух.

Выкинуло его в свободное пространство, устланное черным песком. Поднявшаяся от перемещения пыль забилась в нос и рот, Эрен закашлялся. Оружие он так и не успел взять.

— Дуэль на время до смертельного исхода, — объявил безжизненный механический голос с женскими. — Общее время: пятнадцать минут. По истечении срока откат четыре часа. Раунд первый.

Раздался гонг.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Микаса пробралась к балкону, заметив светлую макушку. Она приблизилась и только потом посмотрела на небольшое пространство Куба. Эрен и Жан в разных углах подготавливались к началу боя. Обычно подготовка длилась не больше минуты. Самой Микасе, когда она играла, требовалось не больше двадцати секунд. «Быть всегда готовым в любой ситуации и не терять сосредоточенности», — самое начало курса бойцов академии, где она училась. Она закончила академию с превосходными результатами полтора года назад и была в подразделении разведывательного отряда, выступавшего за стену города — ей позволили управлять боевым роботом за успехи в учебе. 

Она всегда следила за всеми боями Эрена на Арене, Армин ей в этом помогал, кидая логи и рассказывая про их общие достижения. Армин был в отряде вместе с ней, пусть и заканчивали они разные направления в академии. У Армина был уклон в тактику и стратегию ведения боя, у Микасы — военное дело. Вместе их держал Эрен, потому что поговорить о чем-то другом они не могли и не умели. Иногда сходились по учебе, отрабатывая практику. Именно Армин рассказал Микасе о зависимости Эрена от виртуальности. Но в последние дни они сходились совсем по иной причине, которая напрямую касалась Эрена.

— Почему он безоружен? — спросила Микаса, внимательно наблюдая за движениями Эрена в начавшемся бое.

— Он попросил у меня копию игры, — тяжело вздохнул Армин и схватился за голову. — А я так и не понял, что с ней не так.

— Вы не успели к началу?

— Он не успел одеться. Прости, моя вина. Не стоило ему уступать, — покачал он головой.

Эрен жил в играх и тратил большую часть заработка на них же. Иногда казалось, что реальность для него не существовала вовсе и представлялась мимолетным кусочком жизни, в который приходилось возвращаться. Наверное, будь у Эрена такая возможность, он бы полностью переселился в виртуальность. Микаса этого не хотела и старалась удержать его всеми способами. Она заранее знала о своем провале, но продолжала бороться, потому что Эрен был единственным близким человеком, оставшимся у неё в этом мире.

— Ты не успел взять оружие, — раздался голос Жана, когда первая взаимная атака была отражена. — Вообще никакого!

— Оно мне не нужно. Я голыми руками тебя уделаю, — ответил Эрен, натягивая на запястья перчатки. Улыбка, игравшая на его губах, и сосредоточенный взгляд придавали его лицу уверенность. Микаса видела этот взгляд только во время боев на Арене. В жизни Эрен не смотрел так никогда с тех пор, как они приехали после разрушения родного города Шиганшины. В документах всегда указывали «беженцы», а уточнения локации никогда не требовались — слишком много разрушенных городков умирало в боях, не всегда успевали зафиксировать. По сути, никому не было дела до названия — ставили штамп, кривую роспись на коммуникаторе и обновленном пропуске на место жительства, и после раздавалось механически-сухое «Следующий». Микаса только недавно при разговоре с Армином вспомнила, откуда они были родом. И равнодушное «следующий» уже не так отзывалось пустым эхом в покрытом шрамами сердце.

Заставить Эрена жить она не могла, он должен был сам выбрать свой путь. Но он сдался, когда понял, что остался совсем один, а до мечты не хватило пары конечностей. Переубедить его не получалось — он замкнулся в себе. И только благодаря виртуальному миру, который смог вернуть Эрену решительность, пусть и сотканную из терабайт пикселей, Микаса готова была терпеть все.

— Ну уж нет, — ответил Жан и кинул Эрену один из своих мечей, который тот ловко поймал. — Мы должны быть в равных условиях.

— Честного поединка захотелось, без форы? — Эрен повертел в руках меч, примеряясь к его тяжести.

— Она мне не нужна.

Они набросились друг на друга, нанося и отбивая стремительные удары. Двигались быстро и легко, используя все пространство Куба. Эрен словно парил в воздухе, уклоняясь от чужих атак. Они только задевали одежду друг друга, но не подставлялись под удары, действовали осторожно. Жан был сильнее, натренированнее и опытнее — все же они с Микасой учились в одной группе и проходили практику вместе. Эрен ему уступал именно по этой части, однако он был сильнее в том, что совершенствовался в виртуальности, используя ее возможности на максимум.

Микаса отчетливо видела мастерство Эрена и его силу. Жаль, что ее нельзя унести с собой в реальность, тогда бы Эрен исполнил свою мечту, которую сложил в темный ящик с давно отработавшими свое платами, шлейфами и динамиками.

— Жан стал сильнее, — заметил Армин, отвлекаясь от проблемы. Он следил больше за противником, потому что в Эрена он и без того верил и знал, что тот обязательно победит — слишком много времени провели они вместе, координируя действия друг друга.

— Его повысили, — сказала Микаса. Воспоминание, как Жан подскочил в казарме к ней и весело сообщил новость, пока она чистила свое оружие, всплыло и тут же угасло. Оно не вызывало никаких эмоций. Она сухо поздравила его, обняла в ответ, и ответила на поцелуй — сделала то, что просил у нее сам Жан.

— А, понятно. Радуется, небось, — Армин сцепил ладони в замок. — Жаль, его это не спасет.

— Провально изначально.

— Почему не остановила?

— Виртуальность и реальность совершенно разные, — сказала Микаса. Она следила за Эреном, который наслаждался боем. Любовалась бы им таким, совсем живым, вечно, но мгновение остановить нельзя, приходилось консервировать его в сознании, загоняя в прозрачный шарик с подписью, чтобы после извлечь обрывками памяти, когда реальность напоминала о себе. — Жан проводил достаточно времени в виртуальных боях, но этого ему все равно не хватит, чтобы победить Эрена.

— Армейская выправка убивает собственный стиль, — подтвердил ее слова Армин. Уж он-то точно мог видеть то, что не замечали другие, и обрабатывал наблюдение до самого простого и понятного вывода.

— Первый раунд окончен. Ничья. Начало второго раунда через семь секунд. Игроки, на стартовые позиции.

— Армин, — позвала Микаса, когда на поле боя больше не на что было смотреть. — Как думаешь, что случилось с Эреном? Почему он был погружен в виртуальность, когда все не работало?

Армин склонил голову, виновато пробормотал:

— Я не знаю. Такого не может быть. Я весь день голову ломаю, но так ничего и не придумал. Не могу найти эту точку невозврата не только у проблемы Эрена, но и того, когда должно начаться уничтожение личности и жизни в теле геймера.

— Главное, чтобы до него не добрались, — Микаса наблюдала за Эреном. Она хотела поговорить с Армином еще до того, как Эрен проснулся, но посчитала встречу в виртуальности более безопасной, чем разговор по коммуникатору или обычному телефону. — Из города поздно его увозить, а сам он не захочет. Протезы я попросила купить Жана, но он выбрал новейшую модель, мне на нее денег не хватало — по серийникам могут отследить за продвижениями.

— Побудь Эрен на Арене неделю безвылазно, он бы себе насобирал на них самостоятельно, — заметил Армин очевидную вещь.

Он был прав, но Эрен не хотел этим заниматься — его и старые вполне устраивали.

— Он то принимает мою помощь, то отказывается.

— Пойми, он не хочет тебя обижать. Он вспыльчив и раздражителен, потом понимает ошибку и извиняется. И дело не только в виртуалке и таблетках. Пока еще не в них.

Микаса приняла к сведению слова Армина, и беспокойство ненадолго улеглось. То, что Эрен самостоятельно осознавал свои ошибки, успокаивало. Микаса с отчаянием, которое никому не показывала, не позволяла увидеть собственное беспокойство, верила в Эрена. Оно оставалось в сознании исцарапанными в кровь, до мяса, до стершихся фаланг пальцев бессилием, которое отмерялось ударами сердца, возвращая к жизни давно сказанным «Микаса, продолжай сражаться». И приходилось сжимать руки, прикусывать зубами нижнюю губу, твердо смотреть вперед и сражаться. Не ради себя, ради Эрена.

— Мне кажется, ему стало хуже. Дело не только в зависимости. У него подушка в крови была. С ним что-то происходит, но я боюсь его везти в больницу. И его кошмары…

— Память в порядке?

— Я не заметила отклонений.

Микаса сжала шарф, который ей подарил Эрен, и о чем он забыл спустя год. Эрен многое забывал, но совершенно не расстраивался, потому что причины исчезали вместе с чувствами, стирались безвозвратно. Микаса и Армин ему о многом напоминали и рассказывали, но оно не задерживалось в его памяти надолго, вытесняясь другими, новыми воспоминаниями.

Больше всего Микаса боялась, что однажды Эрен проснется и не вспомнит ее.

— Учитывая, что его пока неофициально разыскивают, я бы тоже не стал везти в больницу, — поддержал Армин.

— Я не хочу ему врать. Его ведь ищут из-за отца, а он его даже не помнит.

Армин посмотрел на Микасу. На красный шарф, которым она спрятала нижнюю часть лица, чтобы ее не могли прочитать по губам. И кто из них больший параноик? Меры безопасности, о которых сам Армин и не подумал.

— Я попробую его скрывать столько, сколько возможно, — Армин сложил на груди руки, впиваясь пальцами в предплечья. — Нам пока играет на руку то, что Эрен не пользуется коммуникатором, редко выходит из дома, а в виртуальности использует прокси-сервер, но даже подключение к нему шифрует. И предпочитает разнообразие в играх. Но на этом все и заканчивается, Микаса. У них больше человек, ресурсов и ищеек. Они намного опытнее. Его найдут. Если мы попадемся, нас всех могут убить или отправить под трибунал.

И дополнительным бонусом плюсовалась паранойя Эрена, который каждую неделю приставал к Армину за обновлениями к программам кодирования. Армину приходилось каждый раз незаметно копировать данные с компьютеров базы и отсылать их Эрену, чтобы тот унял на время свою манию преследования. Но долго им везти не могло. Не тогда, когда ищейки пользуются для поиска тем же, с помощью чего Эрен прячется. Это будет похоже на прятки в тени в закрытой комнате. Один прокол, и стены разрушатся под опаляющим напалмом прожектора, освещающим каждую мелочь.

— Мы должны сделать все, что можем. — Микаса сжала кулаки: давать доступ к тому, что чуть не убило Эрена, было тяжело. Приходилось переступать через собственную гордость, клятву и волнение. — И твоя новая игра нам на руку. Лучше пусть в нее играется и не высовывается. С багами к тому времени ты разберешься.

— Ты уверена? Про игру?

— Лучше он будет раненым, но живым.

Воспоминание кольнуло обоих по так и не затянувшимся ломким шрамам, тянувшимся по жизни. Шрамам, о которых Эрен ничего не знал.

— Как вариант, — продолжил тихо Армин, — если не силой победить, то знаниями. Мы должны хотя бы узнать, какие обвинения предъявляют Эрену и по каким причинам.

— Выясню.

— Ты ведь здесь, — напомнил Армин. Он не хотел ставить ее перед выбором — быть с Эреном поблизости или возвращаться обратно на базу в поисках ответов.

— Неважно. Я его защищу, Армин. Чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Эрен с Жаном продолжали кружиться по пространству Куба. Оба были полны сил и энергии, но Жан заметно сдавал позиции — он не играл столько, сколько наиграл Эрен, и виртуальность его выматывала. Он был непривычен к нагрузкам, больше доверяя телу, чем мозгу с его реакциями и электрическими импульсами команд.

— Что он сделал? — спросила Микаса, когда не смогла уследить за движением Жана.

Эрен блокировал удар, зажав его между дулом и лезвием своего оружия, но под сильным давлением оно разломалось на две составляющие. Эрен успел уклониться, но лезвие задело его по касательной, разрезая ткань и кожу. Эрен откатился в сторону, уходя от последующего удара, и поднялся. Он был целиком сосредоточен на бое и не слышал звуков болельщиков, раздававшихся вокруг. Микаса не заметила, в какой момент их стало так много.

— Какая жалость, — ухмыльнулся Жан, стряхивая с лезвия кровь.

— Да, действительно, — Эрен снял плащ и отбросил в сторону. Его следовало снять в самом начале, но не подумал, отвлекся. — Ты неплох.

— Знаю. У тебя нога и рука двигаются механически, — заметил Жан, удерживая дистанцию.

— Черт, он заметил, — пробормотал Армин и прикусил губу.

— Что?

— При первом взгляде кажется, что Эрен двигается легко, но на самом деле это не так. Он не может избавиться от мыслей, что у него протезы заменяют руку и ногу. Возможно, потому, что подсознательно сомневается, что способен выполнить то или иное движение, и от этого они иногда замедлены и выглядят механически точными, но не достаточно подвижными. Старая модель выработала привычку, от которой он даже в виртуальности не может избавиться. Он контролирует себя, но иногда забывается и получается черт-те что.

— Это опасно?

— Ха, — Армин довольно улыбнулся, — в первую очередь для его противника, конечно. Но Жан понял его слабые места и будет теперь сосредоточен на них. Надеюсь, ему не хватит времени воспользоваться, а Эрену хватит ума не подставляться. Хотя… когда Эрен слишком увлекается, он забывает о правилах.

— Эрен сильный, — Микаса вцепилась в шарф. — Как думаешь, с новыми протезами он избавится от своей привычки?

— Все зависит от Эрена и его желания.

— И от нас, — добавила она.

Эрен подошел к брошенному оружию, поднял, стряхивая песок. Он не спускал взгляда с Жана, который с победной улыбкой двигался навстречу.

— Тебе недолго осталось быть в топе, — сказал Жан. — Я выиграю дуэль, и ты скатишься вниз.

— Позиция не так уж важна, — сухо сказал Эрен, бросая скорый взгляд на сломанное оружие: выдержит или нет. — Мне ничего не стоит подняться вновь. Тебе же придется больше упражняться, чтобы удержаться на моем месте.

Жан раздраженно цыкнул. Эрен вдохнул глубже и спокойно посмотрел на своего противника. Жан для него был целью, которую следовало преодолеть. Микаса видела, как Эрен смотрел не на Жана, а куда-то дальше. Она уже видела такое, словно Эрен уходил вглубь себя, о чем-то задумываясь и на секунду теряя взаимодействие с реальностью. Объяснение было одно — зависимость прогрессировала, ее признаки проявлялись уже и в виртуальности. Пальцы Эрена слегка подрагивали на сжимаемой рукояти меча. Левая ладонь сжалась в кулак, чтобы не выдавать неконтролируемую дрожь тела, с которой не справлялся мозг.

Эрен поднял ладонь к лицу, сглотнул и мрачно посмотрел на Жана. Он не говорил ничего, но Жан замер в нескольких шагах. Микаса видела ледяной взгляд зеленых глаз, и сердце забилось чаще — она узнала давнюю детскую решительность и уверенность, с которой Эрен спасал ее из лап убийц.

«Борись», — мысленно подталкивала она Эрена.

— Он на игле, — забеспокоился Армин и приблизился к самому краю смотровой площадки.

— Да, Эрен при мне их чистил.

— Он не завершит бой. Новые протезы и старые иглы несовместимы! Черт, как я мог забыть про это?!

— А Эрен? — Микаса схватила его за плечо и развернула к себе.

— Проиграет бой. Не знаю, сколько он выдержит, но чем скорее вернется в реальность, тем лучше для него. — Армин взволнованно посмотрел на Микасу. Что-то громыхнуло, и зрители подняли радостный вопль, но Армин едва ли обратил на это внимание. — Ты должна его вытащить. Отключайся и иди к нему. Бой закончится через три минуты, поэтому сразу же его вытаскивай…

— Я ему обещала, что не буду отключать.

Происходившее в Кубе уже мало походило на обычную дуэль. Над ареной поднялась завеса из черной пыли, напоминая урок истории о погружении мира в хаос, и скрыла участников дуэли. Он мешала зрителям рассмотреть подробности. Не видела этого и Микаса.

— Черт, — Армин закусил губу, нервно усмехнулся, объяснил: — Остается только верить в него?

Микаса кивнула.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Эрен тяжело дышал. Он смотрел на Жана в облаке поднятой им же самим пыли, видел четко каждое его движение, но не мог ничего сделать. Тело отказывалось двигаться. Оно наполнялось дрожью и слабело. Оставалось беспомощно следить и не подставляться. В памяти всплывали беспорядочные куски предыдущих боев не только Арены, но и обычных игр.

— Сдался?

— Нет, — сказал спокойно Эрен, пытаясь унять дрожь. Левая рука не слушалась, Эрен ее практически не ощущал. Онемение скачками ползло к плечу, концентрируясь стальным захватом вокруг локтя. Под кожей, в местах соединение иглы с протезом, чувствовались слабые импульсы. Они походили на короткое замыкание, мешая действовать.

— Тогда сражайся. — Жан рассек завесу отделявшей их пыли собственным приближением и нанес рубящий удар мечом. Эрен не сдвинулся с места, лишь слегка отклонился, чтобы блокировать атаку обломком оружия. — Чтоб тебя!

Эрен уклонился от брошенного в него меча, отбивая оружие вверх. На мгновение он потерял Жана из вида, но тут же нашел его. Жан стремительно приблизился, в прыжке перехватывая свой отбитый меч. Последовавший удар был нанесен по прямой. Эрен прикрылся руками, принимая направленное в него лезвие собственной плотью. В лицо брызнула кровь, лишая зрения.

— Не ожидал?

Эрен промолчал, упираясь ногой в Жана и отталкивая его от себя со всей силы. Почти так же, как извлекал лезвие из поверженного титана, помогая выбраться капралу Риваю. Эрен посмотрел на раны, ощущая горячую кровь на правой руке. Левая, как бы ее не калечили, оставалась равнодушной — искусственная рука не может чувствовать, когда мозг ее уже не воспринимает в реальности. Эрен научился жить с этим, смирился, но иногда виртуальность напоминала о неполноценности ощущений.

Но в той игре, в Вирусе, он ощущал абсолютно все до мельчайших подробностей. Неважно, правая или левая рука — они полноценно функционировали.

«Надо же, — подумал Эрен, глядя на зеркальные раны на руках, — а я и не заметил этого тогда».

Занесенное над головой лезвие Эрен остановил правой рукой. Острие скользнуло по ладони между пальцев, разрезая мягкую плоть и застревая в костях. Жан ухмыльнулся и нажал на курок.

Раздался выстрел. Эрену прожгло плечо болью — он за сотую секунды оценил дальнейшее развитие и возможный вариант продолжения боя и упал на землю. Лезвие меча осталось в руках Жана, который с гордостью победителя смотрел на него.

— Вот и все, — проговорил он.

— Это было скучно, — проговорил Эрен, прикрывая глаза. Пыль забивалась в нос и рот, оставаясь сухой песчаной коркой на языке. Он зажмурился. Израненные руки и плечо не такая уж огромная плата. Ему должно хватить минуты, чтобы разобраться с Жаном и показать разницу в их умениях на Арене, несмотря на предстоящие жертвы.

— Я выиграл.

Сосчитав до трех, Эрен открыл глаза:

— Не спеши.

Резким скачком Эрен поднялся на ноги и приблизился к Жану, выбил меч из его рук. Ударом ноги откинул его от себя, не особо рассчитывая силу. Под подошвой знакомо хрустнуло, Жан простонал и отлетел на несколько шагов. Перехватив изрезанной и мокрой от крови ладонью меч, Эрен уже был возле него и выставил лезвие вперед, угрожая спустить курок.

— Я же говорил, что этот бой скучный. В реальном бою ты бы умер, — сказал Эрен. — Мог постараться ради зрителей.

— Но я выиграл все равно. — Жан приподнялся, продолжая улыбаться. Из его груди вырвался слабый хрип.

— Из-за условий, — Эрен развернулся к зрителям и поднял голову вверх. Относительно чистый воздух прочистил нос, но этого было мало. На зубах поскрипывали мелкие пылинки и камушки — отплевываться придется еще долго не столько от мусора, сколько от остаточных ощущений. — Радуйся.

— Нечему тут радоваться.

Эрен протянул здоровую руку Жану, которую тот принял с неохотой. Поднявшись, Жан подобрал оружие и побрел к выходу, прижимая вторую руку к груди.

Механический голос объявил победителя, который частично заглушили вопли зрителей. Довольны они были исходом боя или нет, Эрена не волновало. Он хотел выбраться из Арены и отдохнуть в какой-нибудь бродилке. Микаса и Армин наверняка уже ждут, когда он выйдет. И отругают. Они оба не могли не заметить происходившее.

Ничего не оставалось, как дрожащими пальцами набрать код выхода, оставляя на клавиатуре кровавые отпечатки — они потом сотрутся с загрузкой новой дуэли.

Не успел Эрен снять монитор и как-то сообщить о своем возвращении, как Микаса с особой жестокостью принялась выдергивать иглы из его тела.

— Эй, Микаса, все же в порядке, — проговорил Эрен, понимая, как сильно облажался. — Хватит уже, мне больно.

— Надо было об этом раньше думать, — зло проговорила она, сильно сжимая пострадавшую правую руку — на ней расплывался огромный синяк от удара Жана. Еще и Микаса добавила боли, выдернув иглу. Эрен зашипел от боли — процедура была пренеприятнейшая. — Что ты мне обещал?

— Что обещал, то исполнил, — Эрен отвел ее руки, пытаясь подняться. Он сел и взглянул на протезы, искрившиеся от пробегавших импульсов. — Это из-за них. Я забыл.

— Сам виноват, — Микаса выдернула еще одну иглу, которую Эрен по неосторожности вонзил глубже положенного, и отошла в сторону. — По-хорошему, тебя нужно лишить погружений на все время, пока я здесь.

— Попробуй.

Оба знали, что угрожать подобным бесполезно. Эрен продолжил извлекать оставшиеся иглы из тела. Их помещал в прямоугольную емкость с антисептиком к остальным иглам, которые успела вытащить Микаса.

— Пойми, я не хочу ничего менять, меня все устраивает, — еще несколько игл отправилось в емкость, стукнувшись о металлические края.

— Но меня не устраивает. Я… хочу тебе помочь. Защитить.

— Давай не будем об этом? За меня не волнуйся, я знаю, как о себе позаботиться. — Эрен повертел перед Микасой рукой, показывая, что с ним действительно все в порядке, и никаких ран от Жана не проявилось в реальности. — И защищать меня не надо. Не от кого.

Микаса с сомнением посмотрела на него. Эрен видел ее внутреннюю борьбу, но оставался равнодушным. В итоге Микаса тяжело вздохнула, соглашаясь.

— Только без игл, пожалуйста. Лучше другие купить.

— Придется полностью все железо менять из-за твоего подарка, — буркнул Эрен. — Тогда проще на время погружений в старых быть — в них я лучше работаю.

— Знаю. Лучше, да.

Эрен осмотрел тело на наличие незамеченных ранее повреждений, но, кроме новых синяков, никаких изменений не случилось. Новые протезы, без сомнения, были лучше и удобнее, легче и подвижнее, но с ними Эрен пока не чувствовал себя в безопасности, к ним придется привыкать. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Я тогда… с Жаном погуляю, — нарушила Микаса наступившую тишину. — А ты будь осторожен.

— Да-да, знаю, — отмахнулся Эрен и поднялся.

Закасанный рукав байки на зажившем обрубке руки обвис тряпкой. Старые протезы и немногочисленные детали занимали почти весь стол у стены. Зеленые цифры часов отбрасывали тусклые блики на металл, переплетаясь с деталями, утопая в них и теряя узнаваемые очертания.

— Ты точно сам справишься?

— Живу же как-то без тебя.

Микаса промолчала, проглатывая обиду, и ушла, закрывая за собой дверь. Все то время, пока Эрен чистил старый протез, до него доносились звуки сборов Микасы. Она не слишком шумела, но и не была тихой, хоть и могла. Когда входная дверь хлопнула, Эрен отложил свое занятие — больше не имело смысла себя отвлекать и чем-то занимать руки. Прошел к кровати и лег.

Потолок украшала все та же красная надпись из цифр. Голубой и зеленый циферблаты на стенах вносили свою лепту разнообразия цветов. Пальцы коснулись обрубка левой руки — если бы не атака, в ту ночь, он был бы здоров сейчас. И мать бы не умерла. Эрен исполнил бы свою мечту и сейчас не загибался в этом захудалом райончике с низкой квартплатой, гния заживо в реальности. Он не сбегал бы в выдуманные миры, не примерял чужие жизни, не знакомился с людьми с несуществующими именами и не забывал бы их так же быстро. От выработанной привычки избавиться сложно. Эрен не чувствовал в себе сил для борьбы — в нем что-то сломалось в больнице, когда раны заживали. Вместе с заживающей плотью отмирали мечты и несбывшиеся надежды.

Умирали до сих пор, призраками являлись в кошмарах. Они ощущались иногда за спиной черными огромными тенями, но Эрен научился не обращать на них внимание. Возможно, когда-нибудь он снова попытается придумать себе осуществимую мечту, за которой последует. Однако с каждым новым днем ничего интересного не происходило.

Про то, что однажды заберется на самый верх Стены и посмотрит на внешний мир собственными глазами, без искажения новостных блогов и цензур правительства, — он уже не думал. Эта мечта, законсервированная при живой матери, истекла слишком давно. И никакая генно-модифицированная синтетическая дрянь с таблетками не поможет восстановить былого восторга при одной мысли о солнце, без подсветки городских огней, отдалявших от прикосновения к свободе. Раньше Эрен с упоением рассказывал Армину, что если попадет за Стену, то вдохнет свободу без защиты — своими легкими, общаясь один на один, без неживой пластинки фильтра-посредника на лице, с остатками закоченевшего мира. Словно там его кто-то ждал. Дурным он тогда был, многого не понимал. И мечты глупые.

Желание играть пропало, тоже один из признаков виртуалки — депрессия на пустом месте.

Эрен перевернулся на бок, накинул на плечи одеяло и уснул под тихое гудение работавшего компьютера.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Разбудили скребущие звуки. Они неприятно скользили по сознанию, раздражая и выдергивая из теплого спокойного сна. Эрен заворочался, понимая, что находится не на мягкой кровати. Сырой воздух проникал в легкие. Эрен открыл глаза и попытался определить свое местонахождение. Он был зажат между стеной и чем-то мягким, теплым.

— Проснулся? — уставший голос Ривая раздался совсем рядом. Они лежали бок о бок на деревянных досках в каком-то помещении. На поляну это совсем не походило. Неужели Ривай нашел какое-то укрытие, пока Эрен лежал без сознания?

— Что случилось? — Эрен приподнялся, откидывая зеленый плащ разведывательного корпуса на половину Ривая. Он не помнил, как оказался тут, и не знал, что делать. Поэтому понадеялся на капрала и его опытность.

— Мы в подвале, — Ривай закинул руки за голову. Он не спешил подниматься. — Нам повезло, что заброшенный дом оказался поблизости.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Эрен, понимая, что Риваю пришлось его тащить на себе неизвестно сколько, прежде чем он обнаружил дом.

Снова послышались скребущиеся звуки под потолком и эхо многочисленных шагов.

— Долго мы здесь?

— Ты сутки провалялся, — ответил Ривай и перевернулся на бок, укрываясь плащом. Звякнули пульты с вставленными лезвиями. Значит, Риваю некогда было расслабляться. Не тогда, когда они окружены титанами. Временное убежище не давало полной защиты, лишь отсрочку неизбежного — когда-нибудь титаны додумаются добраться до них и взломают хлипкую защиту напольной двери.

— Ясно.

И сидят на одном месте больше суток, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться в штаб. Неудивительно, что над ними собралась толпа титанов. Узнать эти звуки было легко — Эрен иногда слышал их в своем городе, когда утром просыпался от стука кулаков, царапания и шарканий по стене. Тогда страшно не было, Эрен верил в защиту стен и солдат. Не было страшно и сейчас — он верил в силу Ривая. Ни беспокойства, ни волнения, только равнодушное спокойствие в ожидании.

— Капрал Ривай, — позвал Эрен.

— Ведро в углу, — пробормотал Ривай.

— Эм, спасибо…

Эрен смутился, хоть и понимал, что стыдиться нечего. Он поднялся, чувствуя прохладу воздуха. Привыкнув к темноте, Эрен рассмотрел помещение. Сломанные полки вдоль стен, пустые ящики, бочки. УПМ лежало в ногах, довольно близко, чтобы успеть схватить, но и на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы об него не споткнуться. Наверное, Ривай его потом принес и починил, насколько возможно.

— Выбираться опасно, сам слышишь почему, — сказал Ривай, подавив зевок. — Ждем вечера и уходим.

— Хорошо. А вы знаете, где мы находимся?

— Примерно. До падения стены Марии мы изучали близлежащие территории, — напомнил Ривай. — Потом все изменилось.

Конечно, Ривай должен знать и помнить то время, когда Эрен еще был мальчишкой, и Ривай для него был героем с невероятной силой. Он восхищался им, хотел стать похожим. Каждую миссию за стену провожал и встречал, чтобы посмотреть на лучшего воина человечества.

— Значит, до Шиганшины нам надо добраться как можно скорее? — Эрен старался отогнать мысли о подвале и ключе, открывавшим тайны. У них другие заботы, и останавливаться надолго они не смогут. Может случиться так, что они и вовсе с другой стороны подойдут к стене.

— Желательно.

Эрен остановился под крышкой на потолке. С очередным стуком наверху на голову и плечи осыпались мелкие комья земли.

— Возвращайся на место.

Стряхнув с себя лишний груз, Эрен подошел к временной лежанке и забрался на свое место. Ривай тут же прижался плечом к его плечу, накинул на него кусок плаща — он пах костром и травой.

— Никогда не думал, что придется так использовать, — пробормотал Ривай, прикрывая глаза согнутой в локте рукой. — Постарайся не двигаться.

— Так точно.

Эрен застыл и постарался не то что не двигаться, не дышать вовсе, чтобы не мешать. Ривай почти не спал, пока Эрен валялся в отключке. Теперь же, когда один из них бодрствовал, второй мог отдохнуть. И Ривай хотел воспользоваться представившейся возможностью. Как они и планировали делать ранее.

Сопение рядом раздалось через несколько минут. Будить его, если титаны додумаются, как попасть внутрь, Ривай не отдавал приказ. Эрен понимал, что он сам проснется, потому что будет не до тишины. Да и Ривай был солдатом, и подниматься по тревоге давно научился. Как и чутко спать.

Время шло неторопливо. Эрен смотрел в потолок, но привычных цифр на нем не было. Он пытался отвлекаться подсчитыванием титанов по громким шагам над головой, но вскоре бросил эту затею. Иногда Эрен закрывал глаза и начинал дремать, прислушиваясь к звукам. Потом снова открывал глаза и бессмысленно смотрел в потолок.

Лежать в одной позе было неудобно, но ради капрала Ривая и его отдыха Эрен старался как можно дольше не менять положения. Иногда, когда ноги затекали, он их сгибал и разгибал. Со спиной было сложнее, поэтому Эрен не выдержал — следовало хотя бы на бок перевернуться, чтобы немного размяться. А вот капрал вполне себе позволял ворочаться, не беспокоясь о неудобствах подчинённого.

Осторожно повернув голову на бок, Эрен затаил дыхание. Лицо Ривая было совсем близко. Эрен попытался отстраниться, но Ривай придвинулся и сжал его руку в поисках тепла. Выдохнув, Эрен прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь унять бешено колотившееся сердце. С Риваем, даже когда он спал, следовало быть слишком осторожным. Не хотелось его злить лишний раз.

Эрен открыл глаза. Посмотрел на спокойное, едва просматривавшееся в темноте лицо Ривая, перевел взгляд за него. Бардак в четырех стенах подвала творился неимоверный. Интересно, как Ривай продержался тут и не устроил влажную генеральную уборку? Тихий смешок раздался громом в относительной тишине замкнутого помещения. Эрен представил, как Ривай меряет подвал шагами от одной стены к другой, решая весьма важный вопрос. Когда фантазия Эрена дошла до подкопа в поисках какой-нибудь воды, хриплый голос осадил:

— Хватит трястись.

— П-простите, — Эрен интуитивно вытянулся по струнке.

— И перестань отползать. — Ривай прижался к Эрену, вдавив его в стену. — Тут слишком холодно, черт возьми.

— Да.

Сердце снова забилось в бешеном темпе. Эрен знал, что Ривай слышит — любые звуки громко били по барабанным перепонкам. В наступившей слишком внезапно тишине раздался звук урчащего желудка.

— Если хочешь есть, мясо в сумке.

— Мясо? — Эрен попытался вспомнить, откуда Ривай мог достать мясо. В подвале, в котором они находились, ничего съестного не было. Разве что крысы, да и те наверняка разбежались. Но Ривай побрезговал бы ловить грязных грызунов. Или все зависит от ситуации, времени и подручных средств? Он же спал сейчас на грязном полу.

— Да, — Ривай устало вздохнул. Он отпустил руку Эрена и перевернулся на другой бок, зашарил ладонью.

Несколько минут спустя Эрен жевал вполне съедобное мясо. Довольно вкусное и такое же настоящее, как в реальности, не чета всем этим генетически измененным подделкам. Когда Эрен начал жить один, он редко ел настоящее мясо — оно стоило запредельных цен и было весьма редким товаром даже в центральных магазинах — поставки в окраинные города были редким явлением.

— Откуда оно у вас? — вкус был таким, какой он помнил с детства. Иногда мать делала им с Микасой небольшой подарок в виде праздничного ужина. И мясо являлось главным блюдом. Сколько войны всегда было ради кусочка побольше.

— Мы лишились средства передвижения, — сказал Ривай, тщательно прожевывая свою порцию, — так хотя бы мясо появилось. Глупо было бросать.

В горле Эрена кусок застрял, он перестал жевать. Он и забыл про убитую титаном лошадь. Воспоминание тут же услужливо развернуло картинку и обломок лезвия в очередной раз перерезал горло кривой улыбкой, истекавшей кровью.

— Когда вы успели это все сделать? — пробормотал задумчиво Эрен, постепенно возвращаясь к еде.

— Ночью.

— А?

— Слишком расточительно оставлять было, — Ривай поднялся и отряхнул руки. С явным недовольством осмотрел комнату. — Охотиться некогда. Нам еще воду надо найти. Мы бы доехали до реки на следующую ночь, но не случилось.

Неясная вина кольнула в сердце.

— И как вы второй день держитесь?

— Днем шел дождь, — пояснил Ривай. — И потом, мы учились выживать вне стен. И давние навыки тоже пригодились. Все вместе.

В очередной раз Эрен задумался, что бы он делал без руководства и знаний капрала Ривая. У него было много такого опыта, о котором Эрен никогда не задумывался. Боевые навыки, убийство титанов, уборка… Теперь он узнал про еще одно. И это по неизвестной причине наполняло радостью. Эрен верил — с капралом Риваем они точно вернутся назад.

— Сколько будем ждать после захода солнца? — Эрен невольно подмечал, как в полутьме трясутся руки Ривая. Он хотел не только выбраться из подвала, но и распрощаться с антисанитарными условиями, в которых пришлось торчать больше суток. Эрен чувствовал из-за этого странное чувство вины, от которого хотелось как можно скорее избавиться.

Над головой все еще раздавались редкие скребущие звуки, но не такие сильные и активные. Ривай цыкнул.

— Час. Может, больше. Мы не знаем, что за титаны там собрались. Не знаем их количества.

— У нас мало лезвий, — вспомнил Эрен плачевное состояние обмундирования. Одного УПМ на двоих не хватит, не говоря об оставшихся лезвиях. Защищать себя они смогут только в крайнем случае. Но титаны не такие, чтобы ждать. Может случиться, что им с Риваем повезет, и они без происшествий вернутся. Может произойти ровно наоборот, но подготовиться к худшему они не смогут.

— Будем ждать, — решил Ривай. — Потом сразу же направимся к стенам. Задерживаться некогда.

Полностью полагаясь на Ривая и его решение, Эрен согласно кивнул. Потом понял свою ошибку, и добавил:

— Да.

Выбрались они, только когда стихли последние шорохи. На всякий случай прождали некоторое время и после поднялись. Ривай шел первым. Его УПМ изредка позвякивало, разгоняя тишину осторожных шагов. Эрен не выпускал из рук пульты с лезвиями — убедился, что не стоит терять бдительности даже ночью. Ривай же, наверное, спал с оружием. Бросив короткий взгляд на идущего чуть впереди Ривая, Эрен задумался. Помнится, капрал обещал его убить лично, если он вырвется из-под контроля и не сможет управлять титаном. Это было в тюрьме: по одну сторону скованный Эрен на кровати, по другую — Ривай. Тогда на нем не было никакого оружия. Но Эрен знал, что Риваю оно и не нужно, если понадобится убить. Эрен не задавался вопросом, как это может получиться, просто знал.

Титанов, когда они выбрались, почти не было. Вдохнув влажный холодный воздух, уколовший легкие, Эрен осмотрелся. Полуразрушенный дом, в подвале которого они пережидали день, одиноко стоял среди низеньких деревьев. Проломленная крыша обвалилась, и пройти в уцелевшую часть дома было затруднительно. Без света тем более.

Факелы они не разжигали, чтобы не привлекать излишнее внимание. Титаны реагировали даже на слабый источник света. Не хотелось наткнуться на особь, которая могла проснуться от огня — случиться могло всякое. За последнее время слишком много титанов попадалось, которые отличались от обычных.

— Идем, — поторопил Ривай. — Некогда любоваться.

Шли почти всю ночь, ели на ходу. За несколько часов до рассвета остановились у небольшого озера в окружении хвойных деревьев. Вода искрилась зеркалом, отражая белым шумом лунный диск на поверхности. Вода. Много воды. У Эрена даже рот открылся от удивления. В реальности о таком даже мечтать не приходилось. Да что там, наполненная водой ванна уже была откровением.

— Хватит пялиться, — напомнил о себе Ривай, ткнув Эрена под бок пустой флягой.

Их он нашел в заброшенном доме и временно арендовал. Возможно, насовсем. Все равно хозяев уже нет в живых. Они набрали воду, плотно закрутили крышки и сложили ношу в сумку.

— Моемся и идем дальше, — сказал Ривай. — Дежурим по очереди.

— Вас понял.

Пока Эрен расстегивал и снимал ремни, к которым крепилось УПМ, то ничего не замечал. Как только он взялся за края рубашки и потянул ее вверх, почувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд. Чувство не проходило, когда он снимал штаны и складывал их рядом с другой одеждой.

— Капрал Ривай? — взволнованно спросил Эрен и обернулся. Ривай на него смотрел и молчал, только хмурился больше обычного. — Что-то не так?

— Быстро в воду. Мне тоже надо.

— Простите. Я мигом.

Давление не пропало и тогда, когда Эрен по пояс вошел в воду. Но повернуться к Риваю лицом он так и не смог. Как и попросить на него не смотреть. Движения от сверлившего взгляда спину у Эрена получались скованными, резкими, больше похожими на механические. Эрен не чувствовал себя так на суде, под взглядом сотни пар глаз, а из-за единственного взгляда Ривая не мог никак сосредоточиться на своей цели.

Эрен вошел глубже. Вода ледяной толщей сковала холодом, по телу прошла волна дрожи, зубы застучали друг о друга. Задержав дыхание, Эрен нырнул и поплыл к берегу. Затягивать купание, когда на берегу сидит Ривай и ждет своей очереди, не стоило. Тем более из-за того, как Ривай прожигал его взглядом. То ли поторапливал, то ли рассматривал, словно прицеливался куда ударить. Выкинув посторонние мысли из головы, Эрен еще несколько раз нырнул и поплыл к берегу.

Как бы там ни было, а воду — так много воды под открытым воздухом — он видел впервые. Игра нравилась все больше и больше, не только ощущениями, но и подаренными умениями, которым в реальности негде научиться. И даже взгляд Ривая, прожигавший насквозь, не мог испортить радость от увиденного и пережитого.

Какая разница, как на него смотрят? Если Риваю это надо, то Эрен совсем не против. Было бы чего бояться. Так он думал, пока не вышел из воды и снова не заметил на себе взгляд Ривая. Спрашивать, почему на него так смотрят, Эрен не стал. Одежда липла к влажной коже и почти не скользила по телу. Эрен спешил, но словно все было против него. Только застегнув штаны, он почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности… безопасности от чего?

— Моя очередь.

Ривай поднялся, снимая форменную куртку. Эрен поспешно отвернулся, натягивая рубашку, и ни разу не взглянул в его сторону. Не посмотрел и тогда, когда до слуха донеслось мерное движение воды и всплеск поднимаемых волн — Ривай вошел в воду и сразу нырнул. Эрен сам не заметил, как прислушался к происходившему за спиной, забывая о ремнях. Вместо того, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, Эрен вслушивался, представляя и не решаясь нарушить уединение капрала Ривая.

Обернулся он только тогда, когда последняя пряжка на бедре была застегнута, а Ривай вышел из воды. Он стоял спиной, натягивая штаны на мокрое тело. Эрен наблюдал за быстрыми, но неспешными движениями, задержался взглядом на мускулистой спине. Задумался, что может привлекать в другом человеке, чтобы на него долго смотреть. И не нашел ответа. В свете луны на спине Ривая выделялись светлые на фоне кожи полоски. Короткие, перечеркивающие кожу, они змейками извилистых тропинок расползались под каплями воды. Шрамы выступали над кожей, были гладкими и завораживали, повторяя движения мышц.

— Ты что делаешь?

— А? — не понял Эрен.

— Ты что делаешь? — повторил вопрос Ривай.

— Ничего не… — Эрен поспешно отдернул левую ладонь от спины капрала Ривая. Как она там оказалась, он не помнил. — Простите. Не смог устоять. Я увидел ваши шрамы и…

Ривай выгнул бровь, но Эрен не почувствовал недовольства.

— Тебе не грозит.

— Да, — согласился Эрен, глядя под ноги. Регенерация тканей его организма потрясала. Если он руку способен отрастить, то мелкие шрамы не проблема.

— И как? Понравилось?

Эрен сжал пальцы, вспоминая недавно испытанные ощущения:

— Пожалуй. Откуда они?

— Ошибки жизни. Всего понемногу. — Ривай застегнул рубашку, заправил в штаны. — Идем. Мы должны успеть вычистить дом до того, как наступит рассвет. Тут недалеко.

Кивнув, Эрен подхватил мечи, сумку с едой и флягами и последовал за Риваем.

Дом действительно находился недалеко и походил на лесничий. Если о нем не знать, то вряд ли можно найти — они пробирались несколько минут сквозь густые заросли ельника. Эрен весь искололся, на лице и руках остались неприятные ощущения вперемешку с запахом густой смолы, оседавшие в легких клейким налетом. Наверное, в одежде и волосах застряло много осыпавшихся иголок, которые придется долго вытрясать, прежде чем лечь спать.

— Теперь за уборку. И быстро!

Убирали они не только погреб, в котором предстояло провести надвигающийся день. Убирали заодно и все комнаты. Эрен покрылся испариной, пока сгонял пыль с мебели и мыл пол. Он подумал, что Ривай отыгрывался на нем за то, что предыдущие две ночи пришлось ночевать в сырости и грязи. Эрен не был против, поэтому выполнял все поручения. В погребе ничего съестного не обнаружилось, только остатки, которую растаскала различная живность. Ривай наказал заткнуть все щели, чтобы ни один грызун не вздумал на нем побегать днем.

К тому времени, как начало светать, они спустились в вычищенный чуть ли не до блеска погреб. Разложили на полу куски ветоши, некогда представлявшие собой одеяла и подушки, но хорошо сохранившиеся. Накрылись другим куском. Спали рядом. Эрен снова возле стены, рядом Ривай, держа возле руки мечи.

— Спи, — сказал напоследок Ривай на ухо.

— К-капрал, — позвал осторожно Эрен, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть. Снова он оказался в той же ситуации, в которой проснулся днем. Ривай лежал еще ближе, чем раньше, и это мешало расслабиться и заснуть.

— Что еще?

— Ваша рука… — Эрен старался говорить уверенно, но когда чужое дыхание касалось уха, вся уверенность испарялась мгновенно. — Почему она…

— Не задавай глупых вопросов.

Эрен постарался не обращать внимания на лежавшую поперек груди руку и прижимавшегося рядом Ривая. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Как ни крути, вдвоем было теплее. Или капрал специально обнял его, чтобы у Эрена не было мыслей о побеге. Больше хотелось верить в первое.

Влажный воздух убранного погреба стал теплее. Эрен прикрыл глаза, вспоминая прошедшую ночь. Ладонь невольно скользнула к другой. Подушечка большого пальца левой руки коснулась тыльной стороны правой. Единственного шрама Эрена там не было. Зажил. Но Эрен сейчас представлял все его шероховатости и неровности, успокаивая себя тем, что у него, как и у капрала, тоже есть шрамы. Пусть и не боевые, но полученные по глупости.

Каким будет следующий их переход? Неизвестно. Оставалось надеяться, что им повезёт.


	3. Chapter 3

Район считался неспокойным. Местом, в которое полиция иной раз предпочитала не соваться, игнорируя вызовы добропорядочных граждан. Иногда случалось и так, что полицейские становились жертвами убийств и грабежа. Люди, которых государство сознательно бросило на произвол судьбы, выживали как могли. Хотя бы за счет государственных служащих, которые выполняли работу спустя рукава.

— Эй, красотка, — раздалось со стороны подворотни, — не хочешь поиграть?

— Простите, я спешу, — послышался в ответ тонкий голос девушки.

Эрен втянул голову в плечи и поспешил мимо. Одно из правил выживания в больных районах гласило: если хочешь умереть — помоги нуждающемуся. Возможно, девушке требовалась помощь, потому что она могла случайно заблудиться. С таким же успехом она могла быть соучастницей и разыгрывать очередную сцену жертвы насилия и домогательств перед непосвященными. Можно было лишь гадать, срабатывало такое или нет. Наверное, до сих пор работало, если сцены не изменились с последнего визита Эрена.

Широкая улица стелилась у ног грязными лужами в пробоинах асфальта, старых коробок, кусками плит и арматуры, различных частей приборов, порванной одежды и огромных пустых железных ящиков с военными печатями. От магазинов на первых этажах под ноги ложился неровный мигающий свет. Фонари над головой не дополняли освещение — по большей части выбитые лампочки или покореженные плафоны ничего не решали. И все вокруг пропиталось далеко не приятными запахами. Чистка и дезинфекция проводилась в подобных районах раз в квартал, чтобы не было эпидемий, которые могли начисто убить город получше разведчиков вражеских войск.

Эрен на несколько секунд остановился — перед ним упал и разлетелся на куски стол в брызгах стекла. Обойдя вокруг, Эрен вышел на проезжую часть. Старых автомобилей на бензине было очень мало, они доживали свой век, ржавея на обочинах. Раздобыть топливо было тяжелее, чем найти мясо в магазине.

Свернув с главной улицы в переулок, Эрен оказался зажат между стенами домов. Некогда белые кирпичи украшали замазанные граффити, объявляя, какой банде принадлежала территория. Эрен как-то хотел в одну из таких вступить, когда только потерял одну мечту и пытался найти другую, но не сложилось. Инвалиды никому не были нужны.

Клуб, куда стремился Эрен, находился в подворотне. Игровой, со своими машинами для погружения в виртуальность, он пользовался огромной популярностью у местных банд. Клуб по умолчанию являлся нейтральной территорией и не принадлежал никому из них. Как хозяину удавалось защищаться до того, как главари местных банд охраняли его клуб, оставалось загадкой. Возможно, хозяин когда-то был одним из них и заручился их поддержкой, решив все споры в виртуальности. Не зря же он имел огромную силу и входил в топ игроков Арены. Однако, если за клуб всерьез взялись бы государственные службы, то от него ничего не останется. Но на городе правительство давно поставило крест, только подступы к стене охраняло исправно.

Тени за собой Эрен заметил, но не придал им значения. Очередные воришки предпочитали не соваться близко к клубу и не работать возле него — нейтральный островок в районе тщательно оберегался главарями банд. Выйдя на свет, Эрен обернулся, но успел различить только три фигуры, разбежавшиеся в темноте переулка.

Неоновая вывеска моргала двумя последними цифрами. Эрен потянул за ручку и вошел. Громкая музыка ударила по ушам, отрезая от внешнего мира. Помещение было разделено на три части. Барная стойка с малочисленными столиками рядом, танцпол с большими экранами, на которых транслировались в прямом эфире стримы боев Арены, проходившие тут же между участниками. Вызвать на дуэль можно было любого из присутствующих в клубе, даже самого хозяина, который стоял за барной стойкой и протирал бокалы. Вызвать, зарегистрироваться, заплатить вполне терпимую сумму за использование системы для погружения и уже в третьей комнате, звуконепроницаемой, подключиться и провести свою дуэль. Ставки принимались до начала боя, с ударом гонга прекращались. Расчет осуществлялся на месте, ставить на себя не запрещалось, но только на свою победу.

— Смотрите, кто к нам пожаловал, — раздался на входе приятный голос, и на плечо Эрена легла тяжелая рука. Он невольно вздрогнул — совершенно забыл об охраннике, который любил завсегдатаев панибратски приветствовать. Эрена подобное отношение бесило, и он старался уклоняться от любых прикосновений. В этот раз не получилось.

— Да, — выдохнул устало Эрен. — Пожаловал.

— Что, пришел зализывать раны после вчерашнего проигрыша?

— Ничего подобного. — Эрен скинул чужую руку со своего плеча. — Хотел заказать кое-что.

— А, решился на апгрейд? — на ухо пьяно засмеялись, и Эрен отошел на полтора шага, морщась. — Это тебе к хозяину. Но прежде сдай все свое железо.

На входе стоял человек, который изымал любое оружие, вплоть до спиц в волосах девушек. Его извечная шутка про железо порядком надоела Эрену. В первый раз, когда он пришел по адресу, подобная просьба ввела в ступор — если он сдаст протезы, то как сможет пройти дальше и найти то, что ему нужно? «Допрыгаешь», — ответили ему с мерзкой улыбкой. Эрена подобное отношение разозлило и, забывшись, он впечатал кулак протеза в неприветливую морду. Разразившийся скандал удалось замять быстро, хозяин оказался понимающим человеком и стал на сторону Эрена. В тот день Эрен сыграл несколько боев, а на заработанные деньги заказал линзы для игр, за которыми и приходил. Не то, чтобы Эрен стал частым гостем в клубе, но наведывался регулярно — проветриться и ненадолго забыть о своей комнате, больше похожей на больничную палату. Деньги играли также немаловажную роль.

— И не подумаю, — сказал Эрен, ткнул черной карточкой с белой гравировкой названия клуба и прошел к барной стойке.

— С тобой тут кое-кто пожелал провести дуэль, — без приветствия сообщил хозяин, проверяя на свет хрустальный бокал на наличие грязи. Автоматическими мойками он не пользовался, предпочитая тратить огромные деньги на воду. — Приходил ежедневно в течение недели. На твой номер оставил вызов.

Эрен удивился. Раньше его никто не ждал, чтобы назначить дуэль. Чем же он так заинтересовал? Вроде ничем не выделялся на Арене. Конечно, после вчерашнего могли найтись желающие за его счет подняться в рейтинге, но если Эрен проиграл один раз, это не значит, что стал слабее.

— И кто же?

Выследить его не могли. Да, хозяин знал личный номер Эрена, как и все игровые аватары, под которыми он погружался на Арену, но выдавать информацию за деньги? Подобный разговор еще был в самом начале знакомства, очень долгий, где паранойю Эрена успокоили по данному вопросу. И вот теперь его как-то вычислили, узнав, что он появляется именно в этом клубе.

Значит, пора менять немногочисленные привычки.

— Ждет тебя вон там, — хозяин ткнул пальцем в сторону танцпола. — Откуда узнал про тебя, не спрашивай, я ему ничего не отвечал. Имей в виду, что он слишком подозрителен и вполне может оказаться ищейкой.

— Почему? — Эрен повернулся к экранам и болельщикам в поисках. По спине пробежал неприятный озноб. Он до сих пор не верил, что мог кому-то понадобиться в реале просто так, ради одной дуэли.

— Взгляд неприятный, ведет себя осторожно, в его движениях и поведении чувствуется военная подготовка. Оружие-то мы у него изъяли, но вряд ли подобная мера спасет. По нему видно, что убить может и голыми руками.

— Он же только для ПвП пришел, верно? — Эрен повернулся спиной к танцполу, соображая, как поступить. — Время есть, почему не попробовать? Имя знаете?

— Не назвался. Ты, смотрю, надолго сегодня. — На немой вопрос Эрена хозяин пояснил: — Без линз. Значит, на пару часов точно зависнешь.

— Не говорите так!

— Боишься сглаза? — Хозяин рассмеялся и отставил в сторону бокал. — Ты же не веришь в эту чушь. Ладно, мое дело предупредить, а ты сам думай, принимать или нет.

— Тогда попробую. — Эрен включил коммуникатор, запищавший что-то приветственное. Нажав пару кнопок, соединился с коммуникатором хозяина и перекинул несколько файлов.

— Опять что-то вышло из строя? — Хозяин развернул небольшой экранчик, просматривая файлы. Зеленые блики натягивали на его лицо клеенчатую маску из картинок и мелкого шрифта, сопровождаемых звуками переключаемых кнопок. — Ого, действительно надумал серьезно обновиться?

— Да, мне сделали подарок, из-за которого теперь нужно потратиться, — сообщил Эрен, пролистывая файлы и убеждаясь, что он ничего не забыл записать. — Как скоро сможете достать?

— В течение двух недель, если сумму выплачивать будешь частями. Пять дней, если сейчас.

— Тогда как обычно, — Эрен вошел на свой счет, убедился, что хватает, и перевел необходимую сумму. Коммуникатор хозяина пискнул, сообщив об окончании перевода.

— Люблю с тобой иметь дело, — доверительно сообщил хозяин и снова взял в руки полотенце и бокал. Эрен не удивился, если бы это был тот же самый бокал, когда он пришел. — Тебе сообщат, если получу раньше.

— Через Арену не получится, — чуть тише сказал Эрен, глядя на танцпол, где только что закончилась трансляция дуэли. Зал разделился на три группы: одна приветствовала победителя, другая поддерживала проигравшего, третья вообще никак не реагировала, продолжая свои разговоры. — Я пока не буду там появляться.

— Из-за проигранного вчера боя?

— Нет.

— Понятно, новый релиз. Тогда удачи сегодня на Арене.

 

Хозяин дал понять, что разговор окончен. Эрен вздохнул и в который раз посмотрел на танцпол. Следующая дуэль только подгрузилась, и игроки готовились к началу раунда на экранах. Болельщики столпились возле регистратора, выкрикивая свои ставки и сумму. Когда дуэль началась, все сначала замолкли, а потом, по ходу боя, начали выкрикивать что-то подбадривающее, едкие комментарии и замечания.

За дальним столиком сидел тот самый человек, на которого указал хозяин клуба. Из-за полумрака невозможно было толком рассмотреть ничего, кроме бутылки пива на столе. По толстым стеклянным стенкам опустошенного бокала густая пена нехотя стекала на дно. Электронный блокнот лежал рядом. По бликующей поверхности прыгали с невероятной скоростью пальцы, пролистывая страницы текста. Эрен невольно позавидовал подобной скорости просмотра сообщений — ему бы такое умение точно пригодилось.

— Записаться на дуэль, — сказал Эрен возле стола регистратора, продолжая украдкой наблюдать за столиком. — Уровень и рейтинг неважны. Желательно обычную дуэль без оружия. — Он протянул коммуникатор. С него считали информацию об игроке и все параметры.

— На ваш номер заявлен вызов, — сообщила девушка, не переставая нажимать кнопки. Она больше походила на бота — всегда улыбалась, говорила заученными фразами и ничем не подкупалась. Идеальный работник. — Без ставок. За погружение заплачено. Принимаете?

— Да. — Эрен не видел необходимости отказываться. Ему было интересно, кто его вычислил и как узнал личный номер в клубе. Личные данные хранились только в защищенной памяти компьютера игрового сервера, информация не могла просочиться в реал по запросу. В других местах эта информация ничего не стоила и была совершенно бесполезной. Очевидно, все меняется, только не оглашается — лишний повод перепроверки данных. — Ставьте в очередь.

Он принял магнитную карту и положил ее в карман куртки. До начала дуэли оставалось меньше пятнадцати минут. Эрен подошел к свободному столу и, выдвинув пластмассовый стул с неудобной спинкой, сел в ожидании своей очереди. Включив коммуникатор, просмотрел рейтинг игроков Арены. Как и думал, проигрыш Жану стоил ему семь позиций, тем самым выкинув из таблицы. Лидеры топовой таблицы так и не поменялись, только очков прибавилось, и изменился учет проведенных дуэлей. Первое место закрепилось и удерживалось за игроком без проигранных дуэлей. Его боев Эрен никогда не видел — никаких данных на сервере не сохранялось, сколько бы они с Армином не искали. И до сих пор хотелось посмотреть, как дерется тот, кто может выиграть у любого. Вызовы он никогда не принимал, однако колонка с дуэлями постоянно обновлялась, а игроки сменялись один другим. И список проигравших внушал уважение к победителю.

— Эй, пацан, наша очередь. Идем.

Эрен поднял голову и застыл.

— К-капрал Ривай? — вырвалось помимо воли у Эрена, тут же вскочившего со своего места. Он понимал, что игровое имя персонажа никак не может соответствовать реальному, но все случилось само собой. Не говоря о том, что сам персонаж был очень похож внешне на реального человека. Эрен удивленно смотрел на мужчину, пока не понял, что это слишком подозрительно и неприлично. И он мог попросту обознаться. — Простите, обознался.

Мужчина, очень похожий на капрала Ривая из игры, сильнее нахмурился. Точь-в-точь как игровой аналог. Эрен под его взглядом, проникающим до самых костей, напрягся. Подавил готовый сорваться с губ вопрос, играет ли Ривай вместе с ним в «Вирус», прикусив губу — причин помалкивать было намного больше. Любое упоминание в разговоре объявленной вне закона игры было запрещено.

— Обознался? — уточнил Ривай и потянулся к нему. Эрен рефлекторно отклонился, избегая прикосновения.

Послышался рев присутствующих, кажется, очередная дуэль закончилась и принесла кому-то долгожданную победу. Ладонь Ривая тут же приткнулась к уху, что-то поддерживая — очень походило на разговор с оператором, Эрен также разговаривал с Армином, поэтому привычка была ему хорошо знакома.

Дослушав, Ривай недовольно рявкнул:

— Да, черт возьми! — посмотрел на Эрена и добавил спокойнее: — Здесь. Начинаем.

— Я пойду готовиться, — Эрен поднялся и поспешил в комнату для погружения. Подключение занимало в среднем от семи до десяти минут, включая проверку настроек. Иногда некоторым игрокам не нравилась система подключения, как и оборудование, и они жаловались, поэтому правилами не запрещалось приносить привычные для них устройства.

Закрыв дверь, Эрен застыл. Парня, сидевшего на вертящемся стуле, он видел впервые… наверное. Память услужливо подбросила несколько живописных моментов из игрового прошлого персонажа все той же игры. Конни Спрингер.

— А где… — начал было Эрен, забыв, как дышать. Что, черт возьми, происходит с ним? Объяснение же должно быть тому, что он видел этого человека раньше и знал его имя. Ну да, видел в игре, и внезапно встретил в реальности. И следует разделять вымышленное от настоящего. Настоящее заключалось в том, что с Конни он не знаком и вообще впервые встретился, как и то, что имя у этого человека могло быть совершенно другим. И этой позиции лучше всего придерживаться. — Неважно. Я сам справлюсь.

Он никогда его раньше не встречал в клубе. Следовательно, Эрену придется все объяснять с самого начала касательно своего тела. Или не придется, если самому делать настройки — не привыкать в любом случае. Но доверять незнакомому человеку подключение своей башки к виртуальности слишком опасно.

— Я Конни, приятно познакомиться, — приветственно отдал честь Конни.

Его бритая голова, разве что татуировка на ней слишком выделялась и выбивалась из привычного образа воспоминаний, невольно навела на мысли о службе в армии или каком кадетском корпусе. Но раз он тут работал, значит, просто нравилось светить шестеренками тату на бритой голове. Хозяин не брал бы кого попало. Заметив взгляд Эрена, Конни довольно улыбнулся:

— Нравится, да? Да?! Конечно, не сравнится с татушкой капрала Ривая, но моя тоже отличная. Не абы где делалась, я долго рисунок выбирал… — Конни вертел головой, давая рассмотреть татуировку со всех сторон. — Эй, эй, это место уже занято.

— Кем? — Эрен посмотрел на кресло, вычищенное до блеска. Оно ничем не отличалось от только что выпущенного из-под конвейера, только неприятно пахло хлоркой. — Нигде не говорится, что места распределены.

— Давай, ты все же пройдешь вот в это, лады? — Конни постучал по спинке кресла, возле которого стоял. Оно отозвалось глухим стуком. — Я тебе помогу подключиться и все дела…

— Я лучше сам. — Эрен подошел на предложенное место, отклоняя ладонь Конни с зажатыми в ней проводами. — Мне проще самому, чем объяснять подробности.

— Проще? Почему? — Конни удивленно уставился на него. — Эй, чувак, не лишай меня работы. Я здесь за этим присматриваю.

— Мне не надо помогать, я сам знаю, что делать. — Эрен снял плащ и остался в длинной светлой байке с красным черепом. — Лучше дай мне третью модель.

— Важная дуэль? — со знанием дела поинтересовался Конни с другого конца комнаты. Он стоял перед столом, где разложенные модели системного погружения в виртуальность занимали все пространство. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь чего-то поновее? Третья, конечно, хороша, но ее характеристики как лет пять устарели. Она несовместима с новыми датчиками, ты в курсе?

— Да, — Эрен включил игровой монитор, сверкнувший голубой полоской готовности. Клубный шлем был легким, в отличие от его же аналога у Эрена дома. — Мне нравится дизайн. И при выбросе он не так давит на голову. Отражающая поверхность хуже, чем в последующих сериях, но вывод изображения с наложением на игровуху и линзы дают намного более четкую визуализацию, до мельчайших пикселей. В общем, я привык.

— Ага, заметно. — Конни протянул ремни. — Но я бы все равно советовал другую модель. Вчера привезли одну — семерку. Ты бы видел ее рельефы и эластичность, а уж как она обхватывает и держит форму — закачаешься. Ты влюбишься в нее, вот увидишь, и не сможешь расстаться. Будешь спать с ней в обнимку, как со своей девушкой.

Дверь распахнулась, и вошел Ривай. Быстро прошел к свободному креслу рядом и принялся самостоятельно облачаться в костюм, напичканный проводами датчиков и сенсоров.

— Давай быстрее, — поторопил Ривай.

— Так точно, — одновременно ответили Конни и Эрен. Посмотрели друг на друга и разом засмеялись.

Эрен был уверен, что он сам оговорился — снова игра виновата с ее привычками. Но вот почему парень рядом сказал то же самое? Неужели…

«Не будь таким подозрительным», — сказал сам себе Эрен, прикрывая на секунду глаза.

— Да уж, — с улыбкой протянул Конни, закидывая руку за голову и почесывая затылок. Рукав майки на плече задрался, обнажая татуировку в виде щита с переплетенными крыльями. — На одной волне с тобой мыслим.

Эрен задержал на рисунке взгляд, мгновенно вспоминая его, и посмотрел на так и не надетые перчатки в своих руках. Ему не нравилось происходящее. Внутри нарастало неясное чувство паники, которому поддаваться не хотелось. С другой стороны, хозяин клуба его непременно бы предупредил, если бы за ним сюда пришли. При условии, если бы знал.

Закралась безумная мысль, что на него вышли из-за той дурацкой игры Армина. Или из-за Арены и нелегальные ставки. Да за что угодно могли! Приписать несколько «подвигов» дело пяти минут, если понадобится. Но настолько быстро сработать, всего несколько дней с первого погружения в игру… Неужели система безопасности настолько сильно усовершенствовалась?

— Я загружаю арену, — проигнорировал смех Ривай. — Стрим не будет транслироваться в клубе, я позаботился. И не тормози. Вы оба не тормозите.

Где же Эрен смог так сильно засветиться? Он же всегда был осторожен.

— А знаешь что, — сказал Эрен, открывая глаза и решая действовать по обстоятельствам. Паранойя у него, может, и была, но она не давала забыть о происходящем вокруг. И этот Ривай, который сейчас лежал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не позволял так просто обо всем забыть. — Неси мне то, что ты хотел.

— О, так ты решился? Поверь, чувак, ты не пожалеешь! — Конни схватил третью модель и с широкой улыбкой и сияющими глазами вернулся к столу, продолжая нахваливать товар: — Вещь действительно офигенная, ты в нее влюбишься. Опомниться не успеешь, как попадешь в другой мир.

Пока Конни помогал облачаться в ремни новой техники, Эрен усиленно думал над ситуацией, в которой оказался. Почему у Конни на плече татуировка военных? Армин ему как-то рассказывал про такие, говорил, что татуировка — это не просто рисунок, а штрих-код с зашитой под кожу информацией о человеке. Своеобразные усовершенствованные дог тэги, которые не потеряются в критической ситуации и будут хранить информацию о носителе вечно. Во время еще своего детского увлечения и желания исполнить свою мечту, Эрен запомнил как все существующие рисунки дог тэгов, как и их подразделений.

— Я сам закончу, — вежливо сказал Эрен, перехватывая ладонь Конни с проводами над левой рукой. — Лучше займись пока моим соперником.

— Он твой соперник? — удивился Конни, ткнув пальцев в дальнее кресло. — Черт, не повезло тебе, чувак. Он же бог Арены. Лучший из лучших.

Фиксируя ремни на левой руке, но не подключая контакты, Эрен наблюдал за происходившим. Подключать протезы излишняя трата времени. Искусственная рука не нуждалась ни в чем, кроме правильного ухода для более долгой службы. Микаса не хотела его отпускать, впервые предлагая сыграть вдвоем в какой-нибудь шутер. Эрен привел неопровержимые доводы, почему надо отойти на несколько часов. Несколько долгих минут она изучала в задумчивости его лицо, пытаясь что-то в нем найти, и сдалась, только попросила быть очень осторожным.

— Так, ложись, — Конни стоял у изголовья кресла. — Сейчас тебя подключим и посмотрим, на что ты сгодишься. Ха, вчера тебе не повезло, сегодня тем более. Черная полоса настигла твою задницу.

— Ты был там? — отстраненно спросил Эрен.

— Да, зашел случайно. Мне теперь кажется, что я тоже могу тебя уделать. Сыграешь со мной после этого боя? Сыграй обязательно, прошу. Вдруг, я уже достиг силы топовых игроков.

— Я выступаю как объект для тестирования? — Эрен приладил получше игровой монитор. На фоне размытого потолка склоненное лицо Конни было огромным. Слишком близко и неприятно, но уклоняться было некуда. — Ладно.

— Тогда заметано, чувак. Я пришлю тебе вызов.

После победы Жана самого Эрена списали со счетов. Он считался тем, на ком можно отрабатывать свои навыки. На нем решили повысить репутацию, продвигаясь в рейтинговых таблицах, и впоследствии составить конкуренцию топовым игрокам. Неужели все, чего Эрен добился на Арене — несколько строчек в ежедневных турнирных таблицах?

Ему стало все равно. Он понял это и перед тем боем, когда разговаривал с Армином и просил его перекинуть файл «Вируса». Что-то произошло. Что-то, чему названия Эрен пока не мог дать. Его перестала интересовать Арена, а ведь раньше он и дня прожить не мог, чтобы не сыграть пять-семь дуэлей. Или больше. Возможно, виртуалка усугубилась, и один из симптомов — депрессия, — перешел на новую стадию. Жаль, в сети можно найти описание только первоначальных симптомов. И Микаса верила, что он сам способен преодолеть свою зависимость? Эрен в этом очень сомневался.

Расслабиться так и не удалось. Погружение прошло скачками, вбиваясь в голову несколькими ударами молота.

Место проведения дуэли произвело впечатление на Эрена. Он несколько секунд осматривался не столько в поисках Ривая, сколько в удивлении. Пространство занимала заледеневшая черная земля с едва возвышавшимися пиками гор вдалеке, железнодорожные пути расползались в нескольких шагах неровными и давно забытыми полосами. Морозный воздух жалил кожу, заставляя ежиться. Эрен невольно потер шрам на правой руке. В этот раз он не исчез, оставаясь напоминанием собственной глупости.

— Почему именно такое? — слова вырвались с облачками пара. Эрен даже не представлял, что арены Куба, подобные этой, существуют. Он побывал во всех, но эту видел впервые. — Потеплее нельзя?

— Сейчас за стенами зима.

Эрен резко отшатнулся — Ривай подобрался слишком близко. И когда только успел?

— Ну и что? Внешний мир — внешний. Он не касается меня.

— Неужели? — протянул Ривай, хищно рассматривая Эрена. Он обошел его по кругу, изучая со всех сторон. — Как думаешь, чем ты выделяешься среди толпы других игроков?

— Что? — не понял Эрен.

Вопрос был неожиданным. Эрен в задумчивости опустил голову и уставился на носки сапог. На мгновение представилось, что вместо обмерзшей земли пространство заняла сочная зеленая трава из игры. Ветер пригибали ее, не давая подняться и выпрямиться, но трава продолжала упорно расти и не собиралась исчезать. Воля к жизни, желание противостоять, стремление к свету, к… солнцу. Проще говоря, то, что объединяло всё названное. Выделяло ли подобное самого Эрена из толпы других игроков? Эрен никогда не задумывался, считая себя таким же, как и все остальные. Просто ему удалось в какой-то момент выйти из тени и заявить о себе. Он поднялся в рейтинге, занял топовую строку — сумел чего-то достичь таким, каким был. После поражения он стал… никем. Лишился своего статуса из-за одного боя. Цифра поражений увеличилась на единицу, яркая красная строка сменилась синей строкой невзрачности. Он стал обычным, потеряв свой цвет.

Ривай повторил вопрос.

Эрен взглянул в его глаза. Страха перед Риваем не было, скорее уважение — завалить в одиночку титана не каждому по силам. Было ли желание сражаться?

— Сила, — сказал уверенно Эрен. С каждым словом легкие погружались в холод. Даже воздух на арене был таким, как вне стен. Таким, каким Эрен его помнил с детской поездки на военную базу и после прорыва: ядовитым, обжигающим внутренности, жалящим кожу и оставлявшим на ней шрамы и пузырящиеся волдыри, если вовремя не избежать болезненного контакта. И никакой защиты. Значит, арена и сама дуэль на определенное заранее время. — Я обладал силой, которая помогла мне прорваться в топ, стать одним из двадцатки лучших.

— Тогда покажи мне, насколько ты силен, — Ривай бросил ему оружие.

Эрен поймал его, не отводя взгляда от противника. Типичное дуэльное оружие. Такое же, каким он дрался с Жаном.

— Условия будут? 

Ривай сказал одно слово, послужившее началом:

— Нападай.

И Эрен атаковал. Движения получались автоматическими: приблизиться, ударить, блокировать ответную атаку, отстраниться. И так по кругу несколько десятков раз. Они шли на равных, как казалось на первый взгляд. Где-то на десятом или пятнадцатом заходе Эрен понял разницу.

Ривай позволил ему немного побегать, играясь. А после, когда Эрен в очередной раз разорвал дистанцию для новой атаки, быстро приблизился к нему, толкнул и ударил в солнечное сплетение. Удара Эрен почти не почувствовал, но воздух вышел из легких мгновенно, перед глазами все завертелось.

— Ч-черт, — простонал он.

— Неудачно, — прокомментировал Ривай, возвышаясь над ним.

Эрен лежал на земле и смотрел на острие лезвия, которое было обращено к его горлу. Он медленно поднял голову и взглянул на Ривая — тот дышал ровно, словно и не блокировал атаки, а просто вышел погулять. Во взгляде темных глаз читалось разочарование напополам с недовольством.

— Не чувствую в тебе жажды к победе.

— Она мне не нужна.

Эрен испытал облегчение от того, что сумел отвести взгляд и не вытянуться по струнке. Остановила своевременная мысль, что перед ним стоит настоящий человек, а не выдуманный кем-то персонаж. Возможно, этот Ривай даже не солдат. Эрен постарался отделить виртуальность от реальности, сознательно думал, что ничего не знает о Ривае и… не получалось. Эрен смотрел на Ривая, чувствовал его силу, не уступающую той, которую он помнил, когда тот капрал Ривай из игры убивал титанов, и не мог провести разделяющую черту. Игровые данные слишком прочно переплелись с памятью. Стереть их не получалось, игнорировать тоже. Ощущение, словно Эрен в другой игре, с тем же самым персонажем, но другой сюжетной линией.

— Ты по этой причине проиграл дуэль? — Ривай отвел от горла меч, но не отходил.

— Да что вы все заладили про нее? — Эрен поднялся с земли, со злостью отряхивая штаны от налипшего снега, который постепенно таял; кожа под намокшей тканью зудела. Сколько человек ему будет напоминать о бое с Жаном? Подумаешь, проиграл, наверстать Эрен всегда сумеет быстро. — У меня не может быть личных причин для проигрыша?

Неосознанно Эрен потер запястье левой руки. Новый протез напоминал о себе легкой пульсацией, которой быть в виртуальности не должно — система погружения всегда глушила посторонние звуки и ощущения. В виртуальность и погружались затем, чтобы забыть о проблемах реальности. Да, полученные травмы потом накладывались на реальные, приумножаясь, но игрок сам делал свой выбор.

— Как печально, — Ривай отступил на несколько шагов и закинул меч на плечо, склонил голову на бок. — И чего ты добиваешься, принимая вызовы?

— Технически я выиграл ту дуэль, — пробурчал Эрен.

— Когда твоих друзей будут разделывать на поле боя — реальном поле боя — технически ты их тоже сможешь спасти, — сказал Ривай. — На деле же ты не сможешь добраться до них и протянуть руку помощи, чтобы вытащить даже их палец. А потом будешь перед их матерями говорить, что технически ты их спас? Да, глазами, может, и спас. Но не своими действиями.

Эрен почувствовал внутри себя нарастающую злость. Она кипела, пытаясь пробиться наружу. Эрен не видел смысла удерживать ее и дал ей волю.

— Технически все военные спасают мирное население. На деле же ни хрена не происходит! На всех рекламах расписываете про мир и свободу, хорошее будущее, на деле — ни хера мы не получаем! — Эрен не мог остановиться, выливая всю накипевшую злобу, о которой раньше не подозревал. Он думал, что после смерти матери и разрушенного дома его отпустило. Думал, что боль притупилась, стерлась, что он смирился. Но она всего лишь схоронилась до времени, чтобы сейчас выползти и душить собственной немощностью. — Да мы тут как крысы заперты, чтобы нас давили по одиночке или всю стаю разом. Чтобы ваши так называемые враги за стенами радовались новому завоеванному городу и убитым людям. Мы всего лишь мясо, чтобы прикрывать задницы тем, кто прячется в самих глубинах внутри стен и буржуйствует на наших спинах. Нас удерживают страхом перед смертью. Но так ли уж важен этот страх? Технически мы все уже давно сдохли, но трепещем от пустых надежд на победу. — Эрен истерически засмеялся. — Иногда хочется свалить за стену и сдаться врагам, чем оставаться гнить здесь. Там хоть не будут прикрываться нашими трупами, чтобы свалить поглубже и спрятаться лучше.

— Пацан, уж не предатель ли ты?

— Капрал Ривай, — позвал устало Эрен, забываясь, где он находится и кто перед ним. Вокруг расстилалась нестандартная арена Куба. Она напоминала о прошлой, самой большой ошибке Эрена. Это сбивало с мысли, дезориентировало. Если прикрыть глаза, на мгновение можно представить себя в той игре, где они с капралом Риваем пытаются выжить во враждебном внешнем мире, и вернуться домой. Эрена несло, и он не замечал, как две реальности сливались воедино. — Даже если меня посадят, признают виновным и отправят на смертную казнь, это лучше, чем торчать тут и подыхать от голода. Несколько спокойных дней или месяцев за решеткой мне обеспечено, верно? И не нужно заботиться о том, как пройти к магазину, чтобы в тебя не всадили несколько ножей или пуль ради мизерного счета в памяти коммуникатора.

— Выговорился?

— Да, — все сказанное Эреном ушло в пустоту. Злость угасла так же внезапно, как и началась. Реальности легко разделились друг от друга.

Стало действительно легче. Эрен не думал, что способен высказать все в лицо тому, кого знал только по игре. Думал, что знает по игре. На деле может оказаться так, что личность человека перед ним вымышленная.

— Выговорился.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — напомнил Ривай.

Нужно возвращаться в реальность. Пустые разговоры ни к чему не привели. Особенно перед топовым игроком, с которым они видятся в первый и последний раз на Арене. Игрок, который просил настоящего боя, показать все, на что Эрен способен. Наверное, самого Эрена также бесило, если бы его соперник принял вызов и совершенно не хотел играть с ним.

— Почему я принял ваш вызов? — повторил Эрен заданный ранее вопрос. Он посмотрел в глаза Ривая и отвел взгляд.

Под ногами, занесенный снегом, лежал выбитый меч. Эрен наклонился и подобрал его, рукоять удобно легла в руку. Эрен стряхнул с лезвия налипшие песчинки песка и серые капли растаявшего темного снега.

— Потому что я сам пытаюсь найти ответ на этот вопрос.

Данный ответ удовлетворил Ривая, и он кивнул на оружие в руках Эрена:

— Тогда уважай хотя бы меня и нападай в полную силу. Выкинь посторонние мысли.

— Но я…

— Не тормози, — сказал Ривай и в следующую секунду исчез.

«Вот он, — подумал Эрен уклоняясь от внезапной атаки, — уровень топовых игроков».

Лучший из лучших, как про него говорили. Эрен уклонялся, чувствуя на себе скользящие удары. Пока они проходили по касательной, но скоро Эрен не сможет выдерживать заданный Риваем темп. Блокируя прямую атаку Ривая мечом, Эрен уклонился от кулака в лицо. В ту же секунду нога впечаталась в его ребра, выбивая воздух. Эрен поддался натиску, его защита ослабла и он проехался по земле. Неприятное жжение распространялось по телу с той же скоростью, с которой Ривай наступал. Казалось, он атаковал со всех сторон разом, не давал передышки перестроиться, менял постоянно темп атак. Эрен отбивался как никогда прежде, но все было напрасно. Он проигрывал. Пропасть между их способностями была слишком велика.

— Лучший воин человечества, — пробормотал восхищенно Эрен. Там, в игре, он даже не думал о спарринге с капралом Риваем, но в этом варианте виртуальности… Почему бы и нет? Оба Ривая друг другу не уступали в силе и мастерстве.

Прошло минут десять непрекращающихся атак. Эрен сумел подстроиться под их сменяющийся темп — у Ривая было несколько типов атак, и они повторялись, но в разных комбинациях. Эрену удавалось их распознавать по боевым стойкам, которые Ривай принимал, чтобы перегруппироваться для смены ритма. Распознавать сами удары пока не получалось. Ничего, еще немного времени, несколько дуэлей, и он сможет читать его по движениям так же легко, как это сейчас делал Ривай.

Улучив момент, Эрен контратаковал. Он хотел разрушить хотя бы на мгновение наступательную атаку Ривая. Выбить из ритма и нанести один удар. Почувствовать, что он не зря занимал свою позицию в топе. Иначе он действительно ничем не выделялся из толпы окружающих, занимая свое место только потому, что однажды ему повезло. Эрен хотел верить, что занял свое место в таблице из-за своих способностей, силы, что он действительно умел что-то лучше, чем другие. Эрен не хотел поддаваться разраставшимся внутри тревогам и волнению, злости на себя, что не задавался подобными вопросами раньше, но эмоции брали верх, отражаясь на концентрации в бою.

Ривай отбивался умело. Искры от соприкосновения металлических лезвий вылетали снопами, освещая лица. Снег вокруг поднялся серым облаком, тая на незащищенной коже серыми пятнами и волдырями.

— Времени остается мало, — предупредил Ривай и временно опустил меч, вытирая с лица белым платком остатки снега. 

Мокрые волосы сосульками скрывали лоб и закрывали обзор. Вся одежда напиталась влагой.

— Не я загружал арену Куба, — выдохнул Эрен облачко пара. Он тяжело дышал — жжение распространялось по всему телу. Он двигался с трудом, но все еще противостоял силе Ривая. Держался из упрямства и чувства собственного достоинства. Эрен хотел доказать себе, что он чего-то стоит в собственных глазах. Хотел отогнать беспокоившие мысли. И если не с лучшим игроком Арены доказывать, то с кем тогда? — Куб ведь… — Эрен закашлялся, наблюдая одним глазом за противником. — Куб повторяет то, что творится сейчас снаружи?

— Я же предупредил. — Ривай вытер губы запястьем.

— Ну да, — выдохнул Эрен, принимая боевую стойку. Он следил за Риваем, за каждым его движением, вдохом, взмахом меча. — Надеюсь, мы не оказались каким-то образом за стеной города. Слишком уж ощущения реальны.

Кривая улыбка сама собой растянулась на губах. Эрен почувствовал пристальное внимание. Такое же, какое он испытал у реки в игре, когда заметил на себе взгляд капрала Ривая. Эрен напрягся, поймав взгляд Ривая. Контакт длился несколько долгих минут, за это время почти все снежинки опали на землю, открывая обзор.

Эрен знал, что сил, при всей его выносливости, не хватит на поддержание сознания. Он отчетливо слышал, как мониторы в комнате пищали об угрозе жизни пользователя. Но Эрен хотел завершить бой и продумывал варианты нападения. На одну быструю атаку сил ему хватит. Если ускориться, поднажать на возможности, приблизившись к идеальным, у него может что-то получиться. Вариантов было не так много, но ни один из них не подходил. Силы таяли с каждым тяжелым вздохом, все быстрее и быстрее.

И жжение во всем теле невероятно отвлекало.

Фигура Ривая качнулась, образ стерся и тут же восстановился. Показалось? 

— Он в критическом состоянии! Параметры падают, но он держится, — послышался чей-то голос издалека. Вроде бы Конни. Эрен посмотрел по сторонам, желая убедиться, что никто рядом не появился, чтобы помешать дуэли. — Никогда не видел, чтобы человек так долго продержался при такой боли.

Впереди Ривай выпрямился, небрежно развернул меч тупой стороной и уложил на плечо. Он открыто позволял себя атаковать, заявляя о собственной уверенности в победе. Его образ снова померк, расслоился, полустерся. 

— У нас миссия захватить Эрена Йегера, но никак не убивать, — послышался другой, незнакомый голос. Память услужливо подбирала обладателя голоса. — Вытаскивай его.

Сквозь образовавшиеся дыры просматривалось лицо женщины в очках — Ханджи Зоэ.

— Испытаем прямо сейчас, правда? Правда? — спросила она. Голос был счастливым и довольным. Из-за чего, интересно? Пневматический шприц в ее ладони сверкал серебром. В нем что-то плескалось. Что-то, что Эрен не хотел, чтобы ему вкололи.

— Почему они так долго стоят? — спросил Конни.

— Обманка, — снова голос Ханджи пробился сквозь блокировки посторонних звуков. Голос словно проталкивался через толщу воды, оставляя слабое эхо. — Он дает шанс на атаку, но едва паренек двинется…

Дыры в пространстве захлопнулись, осыпаясь битыми пикселями, которые растворились в воздухе. Легкие разрывала дикая боль, но Эрен терпел. Ривай все еще стоял перед ним в ожидании. Та же расслабленная поза, хмурый взгляд — ничего не поменялось.

— Приступим, — одними губами прошептал Эрен и побежал.

— Начнем, — с секундной задержкой повторило голос Ханджи эхо.

Ривай стоял, но ладонь сильнее сжалась, глаза сузились, фигура едва заметно напряглась. Эрен увеличил скорость, оттолкнулся от земли и подлетел в прыжке к Риваю. Меч прочертил в воздухе кривую и обрушился сверху вниз на Ривая. Атака была изначально провальной, самой легко предугадываемой — напрямую. Эрен и сам не знал, чего добивался, все его мысли занимало другое.

Лезвие меча блокировали захватом вдоль тупой стороны. Ривай повернул рукоять, и лезвие меча Эрена соскользнуло с траектории и застряло на эфесе между дулом и лезвием.

Снова пространство покачнулось. Оно разъехалось в стороны, являя глазам тонкую иглу, устремившуюся к его руке. Эрен хотел двинуться, но тело отказывалось подчиняться, все еще погруженное в виртуальности.

— Укольчик, — сказала весело Ханджи и ткнула в сгиб локтя шприц, который мгновенно сработал. Эрен судорожно дернулся — на сгибе локтя потекла жидкость. Неприятный запах лекарства ударил в нос. — Странно… почему же…

Окончание фразы смыло таким же реальным ударом в челюсть. Эрена отбросило в сторону, руки непроизвольно разжались и выпустили меч. Недолгий полет и холодные рельсы при падении и торможении расцарапали кожу на щеке.

— Черт, — прошептал Эрен, сплевывая кровь. Застонал, приподнимаясь на руках.

Всего лишь секундная заминка, но Ривай снова наступал. Он ударил ногой под ребра, и Эрена подбросило вверх, перевернуло, протащив по рельсам.

Эрен посмотрел вверх. Серые облака, затянувшие небо, медленно проплывали над ним. Если это частичка реальности вне стен… почему она настолько унылая? Потому что настоящая?

Он не успел подняться, хотя тело уже вовсе не слушалось — загрязненный воздух лишил подвижности. Боль не столько отрезвляла, сколько мешала мыслить и действовать. Эрен успел отклониться в сторону, скорее чувствуя удар. В землю, рядом с виском, погрузился меч. Эрен наугад пнул тело над собой. Почувствовал, что попал.

— Я попробую еще раз. — Дыры в пространстве не захлопывались. Эрен видел происходившее в двух реальностях, переключаясь с одной на другую. В обеих происходили важные события, но выбраться в одну из них не получалось. Пока не получалось. — В другую руку. Или в шею.

Эрен откатился, поднялся на ноги. Развернулся и, приблизившись к Риваю и проходя между двух мечей, столкнулся лицом к лицу с ним. Удар в спину был неизбежен — Эрен открылся с тыла.

— Вот еще одна попытка… — острая игла направилась ему прямо в шею.

— Не надо! — Эрен перехватил руку женщины. Его ладони сжимались стальной хваткой на хрупком запястье, грозя переломать при неосторожном движении.

Одновременно с этим слабеющие ноги запутались, теряя под собой опору. Эрен упал на Ривая, придавливая его своим телом. Разведенные в стороны ладони с мечами оказались прижатыми к земле. Каким-то чудом он умудрился блокировать руки Ривая.

Ханджи от неожиданности дернулась, шприц выпал из ее ладоней на живот — Эрен почувствовал слабое давление на теле.

Ривай чертыхнулся, но Эрен удерживал крепко, вес собственного тела помогал.

— Он меня удержал, — восхитилась Ханджи. — Потрясающие рефлексы! Конни, датчики сработали так быстро?

— Такого не может быть — они отключены, — забеспокоился Конни. — Система погружения все еще работает. Он же в виртуальности!

Перед глазами Эрена реальности сливались в что-то непонятное. Он путался, пытался быть одновременно в двух местах, за всем следить, и не получалось. Голова кружилась.

— Капрал Ривай, — слабо прошептал Эрен. Кровь с многочисленных ран на лице собралась на подбородке и упала на светлую кожу человека под ним. Ривай поморщился, дернулся, но Эрен не позволил. — Капрал Ривай, в следующий раз выберите более радужный пейзаж для арены.

Эрен отклонился и его стошнило.

Шлем наполз на глаза, подлокотники кресла натужно заскрипели. Содержимое желудка неприятной массой хлюпнулось на пол. Во рту остался неприятный привкус полупереваренной пищи.

— П-простите, — запоздало извинился он, вытирая пальцами капли крови с щеки Ривая. Он помнил про его чистоплотность, и не думал, что так налажает. С другой стороны, Ривай неподвижно лежал под ним — хоть какой-то плюс. — Я случайно…

— Неужто? — саркастично спросил Ривай, пробуя в который раз высвободиться.

— Обещаю выдраить весь штаб, — произнес громко Эрен, но тут же закашлялся. Несколько капель снова оказались на лице Ривая. — Но я правда случайно. И…

— …и ждем команды Ривая, — раздался незнакомый голос.

Ривай воспользовался слабостью и частичной отвлеченностью Эрена и оттолкнул его с силой от себя. Эрен упал на спину. Зажмуренные глаза отказывались раскрываться. Эрен лежал на земле и вслушивался, как вокруг, в реальности, кто-то ходил мимо его кресла. Он чувствовал надвигавшуюся катастрофу. Ему нужно было отключиться, но он не знал как — датчики Конни отключил, в этом можно было не сомневаться. Наверное, когда Эрен выбрал то, что ему предлагали, дали подготовленный костюм.

— Спрингер, готовься отключать Йегера. Кирштайн, блокируешь, если он будет сопротивляться. Гувер, Браун, вы на выходе. Ханджи, ты…

Нужно найти выход. Любой. Неважно, отключен датчик или нет, Эрен должен вернуться. Как тогда, когда его мать погибла. Он же не отключался, его самого выбросило. Иначе бы он не увидел…

— Я должен вернуться, — резко открыл глаза Эрен и поднялся. Он видел перед собой одновременно Ривая на фоне неба и Ханджи на фоне потолка. — Я могу ее…

Виртуальность с удерживавшим его Риваем натянулась, пошла трещинами и лопнула. Эрен оказался в комнате — он сидел в кресле, многочисленные кабели опутывали его тело. Эрен ухватил стоявшую рядом Ханджи за локоть и притянул к себе. Второй рукой подхватил шприц, скатившийся в ноги, и приставил к шее.

— Вот это хватка, — восхитилась Ханджи. Казалось, роль заложницы ее нисколько не волновала. — И в таком состоянии!

Сердце Эрена стучало в бешеном ритме. Он чувствовал подрагивающую ладонь с зажатым в ней шприцем, чувствовал, как сжимается стальная хватка на плече женщины, как тяжелое дыхание с тихим хрипом выталкивается из легких. Он пытался сообразить, что ему делать, и в то же время не понимал. В дверях, через которые он вошел, стояли двое, нацелив на него ружья с глушителями. Конни в нескольких шагах, безоружный. Ривай лежал в кресле, недееспособный и все еще погруженный.

— Не приближайтесь, — сказал хрипло Эрен, вдавливая иглу шприца в шею. — Иначе она пострадает.

Боковым зрением Эрен заметил остановившегося парня. Остался еще один. Эрен не оборачивался, чтобы не терять визуальный контакт с большинством. Нужно понять, где тот, кто раздавал указания. Через коммуникатор? Прямую связь? Эрен его присутствия не чувствовал.

— Райнер, Бертольд, — обратился Эрен к тем, что стояли в дверях. Они вздрогнули. — Отойдите от двери. Медленно.

— Сержант…

— Я в полном порядке, — ответила Ханджи.

Эрен не знал, что ему делать. Поддержки ждать было не от кого, он был совершенно один. Выбираться, как можно скорее выбираться и сваливать отсюда. Но как? Их слишком много. Будь это виртуальностью, у него были бы хоть какие-то шансы, но в реальности… Эрен был слаб. Да еще и новые протезы плохо слушались с непривычки. Или, наоборот, слишком хорошо.

— Отойдите все в сторону, — сказал Эрен. — Все. И она не пострадает.

— Выполняйте.

Конни, Бертольд с Райнером и кто-то позади отошли к столу. Медленно, как и было сказано, держали руки на виду. Что делать с их оружием, Эрен тоже не знал, поэтому попросил положить на пол и откинуть.

— Я не знаю, зачем вам понадобился, — сказал Эрен, рассматривая их. — Спрашивать бесполезно, да?

— Твой отец кое-что нам задолжал, — из тени вышел мужчина. Эрвин Смит — командующий разведывательном корпусом, в котором состояли Ривай с Эреном. Но то было по сюжету игры. Эрен еще раз осмотрел всех в комнате, понимая, что знает этих людей. — Мы пытаемся это найти и вернуть.

— Отец? Вы о чем? — удивился Эрен. — У меня нет отца.

Эрен не помнил, чтобы его отец когда-нибудь к ним приходил. Мать воспитывала его и погибла. Отец, если и был где-то, совершенно забыл о своем сына. Может, он вообще не знал о его существовании. Эрен не помнил, чтобы мать о нем рассказывала.

— Гриша Йегер.

— Вы что-то путаете, — возразил Эрен. — Я жил с матерью, она одна меня воспитывала.

— Вы только посмотрите, — радостно воскликнула Ханджи, ощупывая левую руку Эрена, которой он ее удерживал. — Теперь понимаю, почему у меня в первый раз не получилось!

Выбрав момент, Эрен оттолкнул от себя Ханджи и выскочил из кресла, бросившись к двери. Он забыл, что на нем костюм, который опутывал тело ремнями и фиксировался на кресле. Эрен упал рядом с креслом Ривая в оглушительном звуке своего упавшего кресла.

— Стоять! — закричал Эрен, приставив шприц к бедру Ривая — все, до чего он мог дотянуться с пола. Другая рука отщелкивала ремни, очень похожие на те, которые использовались при пространственном маневрировании. Он расстегивал их судорожными движениями, точно зная, где что находится, и постепенно освобождался. При этом Эрен на них не смотрел — пальцы сами тянулись заученными движениями к цели. — Не подходите.

— Ты же знаешь, что твои угрозы бесполезны, — сказал Эрвин. — Мы тебя разделаем на раз. Но…

— Давайте, — Эрен поднялся, не выпуская из рук временную защиту. — И тогда вы не получите то, что ищите.

— Неудачный блеф, пацан.

Эрен скосил глаза и встретился взглядом с Риваем. Он еще плохо соображал после отключения — Эрен знал, каково бывало после тяжелых постапокалиптических игр и как долго организм возвращался в реальность. Наверное, его каким-то образом сумел отключить Конни. Пока Ривай не пришел в норму, у Эрена было три минуты, чтобы выбраться из комнаты. С Риваем Эрен не хотел встречаться в реальности, ему хватило демонстрации его силы в Кубе.

— Тогда… — Эрен сам понимал, что блефует, но иного выбора не было. Он снова вспомнил, как в первый раз выбрался самостоятельно из виртуальности, чтобы увидеть смерть матери. Вспомнил, как пару дней назад, Микаса и Армин волновались по тому же поводу. То, что повторялось, случайностью не могло быть. Эрен не знал причин, почему так происходило, но ведь никто не знал, что он не знает. И Эрен продолжил: — Как вы объясните, что я сумел выбраться из виртуальности? К тому же успел остановить Ханджи? Вам ведь это надо?

Эрвин молчал, обдумывая слова Эрена. Остальные тоже не произносили ни слова. Но на лице Ханджи была написана заинтересованность, она держала себя в руках, хоть и хотелось задать множество вопросов.

— Пацан, не делай глупостей.

— Капрал Ривай, — позвал Эрен, чувствуя, как хочется тут же отдать честь — все-таки образ из игры прочно засел в мозгу. — Пожалуйста, не влезайте. Я не хочу вас случайно ранить.

— Или сблевануть на лицо, — сказал тихо под нос Конни, но его услышали.

Эрен отвлекся на Конни и увидел того, кого до сих пор не замечал. Жан. Он стоял ближе к экрану, поэтому Эрен его не сразу заметил.

— Жан, ты… с ними? — спросил он, не веря в происходящее все больше и больше. Он совершенно ничего не понимал. Что Жан делал с этими людьми? Это он выдал Эрена? Неужели он настолько его ненавидел?

— Как видишь.

— Он один из нашего отряда, — сказал Эрвин.

— А Микаса знает? — спросил Эрен. — Знает, что ты?..

Что, черт возьми, происходит? Эрен терялся. Горячая волна гнева пробежала по телу. Он злился. По-настоящему злился. Не на то, что Жан предал его, а что он обманывал Микасу.

— Я думал…

— Хватит с ним разговоры вести, — недовольно зашипел Ривай. — Вырубите его уже!

Эрен машинально нажал на шприц, словно приказ касался лично его.

— Бля, — простонал Ривай, зажимая бедро и теряя сознание.

— Черт, — испугался Эрен, поддаваясь панике. Он представил, что его ждет, когда Ривай очнется, и пожелал оказаться как можно дальше от него в этот момент.

Кинувшихся в его сторону Бертольда с Райнером, Эрен вырубил, задействовав левую руку. Приемы, которые Бертольд использовал в спаррингах, когда они только были кадетами, он помнил хорошо. Тело само знало, что делать, куда отклониться, под каким углом лучше нанести удар и на чем подловить. С Конни разобрался и того быстрее. Жан медлил нападать, Ханджи оставалась в стороне, сверкая стеклами очков — она ничего не упускала из виду, Эрен был в этом уверен. Эрвин же… просто наблюдал.

В дверь Эрен выскочил пулей. Пронесся по танцполу, лавируя среди людей, мимо барной стойки, гардеробной. Он стремился быстрее оказаться на улице, чтобы там отстать от возможного преследования. То, что за стенами клуба могли устроить засаду, Эрен почти не думал. Главное выбраться, а там смотреть по обстоятельствам.

Остановившись возле узкого переулка между двух зданий, Эрен оглянулся на клуб. Вызов висел на его имя несколько дней. Его ждали. И отпускать не будут. Произошедшее в комнате могло лишь быть стратегическим ходом. Ему дали сбежать, чтобы проследить за действиями, узнать, где он живет и прячется. Квартира-то была записана на имя Микасы, так что неудивительно, что за ним не пришли раньше — они ведь даже не родственники.

Свернув в переулок, через который Эрен не любил ходить, он побежал вдоль домов. Минуя мусорные контейнеры, старые модели роботов-уборщиков, которые бесцельно ездили и мешались под ногами, он остановился. Впереди перед ним раскрывалась панорама незнакомой улицы. Никакого света, выбитые стекла, покореженные фонарные столбы, перерытый кое-где асфальт и… пустота. Эрену на мгновение показалось, что он оказался в очередной игре. Серость и темнота пугали своей внезапностью, а сознание уже готовилось к атаке неизвестных монстров — рука непроизвольно потянулась к оружию на бедре, которого не оказалось. Эрен никогда не думал, что в этой части города есть нечто подобное. Улицы, где не чувствуется жизни. И совсем рядом с клубом.

Пройдя немного вперед, Эрен остановился. Позади раздался шорох, Эрен обернулся. Пусто. Никого. Тогда он продолжил идти вперед — хуже не будет, а вот оторваться от возможного преследования необходимо.

— И что делать? — проговорил он тихо. Собственный голос немного успокоил. Руки все еще непроизвольно то и дело дергались к поясу за несуществующим оружием — привычка, выработанная годами игровой зависимости.

Включенный коммуникатор засветился приветственной надписью. Эрен понимал, что его прослушивают — если за него взялись, то наверняка успели подключиться к коммуникатору, когда он был погружен в виртуальность. Набранный номер долго не отвечал, но в конце концов Армин ответил.

— Ты где? — спросил вместо приветствия Армин. Его лицо, высвеченное на прямоугольной полоске прозрачного монитора коммуникатора, который транслировал видеозвонок, было немного взволнованным.

— В дерьме, — признался Эрен, прислоняясь к стене так, чтобы просматривать улицу и заметить любого, кто на нее выйдет. — Меня накрыли.

— Понял. Жди, — сказал Армин и отключился.

Эрен ждал несколько минут, показавшихся вечностью. За все время улицу никто не потревожил своим присутствием. Словно она действительна оказалась мертвой и запечатанной со всех сторон от проникновения. Неужели Эрен попал в зону карантина?.. Не хотелось в это верить, тем более никаких ограничительных и предупреждающих знаков он не видел.

В руке кольнуло, а после коммуникатор замигал оранжевым, сообщая о поступившем вызове.

— Армин, мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Эрен. — Кажется, я…

— Сколько их? Где они тебя нашли и где ты сейчас? — перебил его Армин. Его сосредоточенное лицо не отрывалось от монитора. Полоска игрового монитора закрывала глаза, руки Армина в кибер-перчатках двигались над столом — перед ним была виртуальная клавиатура, на которой он что-то быстро-быстро набирал. — Отправь мне запрос.

— Их семеро. Одного я усыпил, трое вырублены, — припоминал Эрен, отправляя сообщение Армину. Он вздрогнул, вспоминая Ривая. Встречаться с ним Эрен хотел меньше всего. Страх липким холодком пробежал по позвоночнику. Если его поймают, то Ривай на нем точно отыграется. — Трое в сознании. Они сказали, что зашли только поговорить.

— Шансы невелики, но мы попробуем. Так, — Армин сделал несколько пассов правой рукой, что-то убирая в воздухе. — Ты в районе под снос. Будь осторожен, там опасно. Не загони себя в ловушку. Я отправил Микасе сообщение.

— Зачем? Она же… черт, — Эрен прикусил губу. — Среди тех людей был Жан. Возможно, его специально подослали за мной следить.

— Он рассказал Микасе о своем задании, — выдохнул Армин. — Вчера, после вашей дуэли.

— А почему мне не рассказали?

— Эрен, — начал Армин, пытаясь подобрать слова, — не пойми неправильно. Мы с Микасой… — На несколько секунд его что-то отвлекло, а после он быстро заговорил: — Через пять кварталов выйдешь к стене и проверочным постам. Пока тебя разыскивают неофициально — в сводках полиции на тебя нет запроса.

— Ты их знаешь? Почему они это делают? — Эрен свернул с улицы. Выходить к стене города — значит быть слишком уверенным в своих силах. Любого гражданского арестовывали без разбирательств за нарушение закона, запрещающего приближаться к стене. Причин никогда не объясняли. Нельзя и все. Мать часто предупреждала об этом, говоря, что стена опасна. И Эрен запомнил ее слова. Но никто не объяснял, чем именно она опасна. Как никто не запрещал мечтать забраться на нее. — Из-за моего отца?

— Отца? Ты его вспомнил?

— Они так сказали, — Эрен осмотрелся. Он выбрал неверное направление и зашел в тупик. Пришлось разворачиваться и идти обратно. Сквозь тьму дорога была видна плохо, он часто спотыкался и оступался. Эрен не мог привыкнуть к темноте из-за голографического изображения Армина, поэтому иногда останавливался, опускал руку с коммуникатором, и несколько долгих секунд вглядывался вперед. — Блин, не вижу ни черта.

— Эрен! — крикнул Армин. — Обернись!

Привычка сработала с опозданием в сотую секунды.

— Нас заждался? — раздался совсем рядом незнакомый голос.

Эрен почувствовал глухой удар в спину. Что-то острое и холодное вонзилось в бок, разрывая внутренности. Боль распространилась вспышкой, эпицентр удара повлажнел. Эрена толкнули, он ударился затылком о кирпичную стену дома, сверху что-то посыпалось, царапая лицо. В глазах все завертелось.

— Извиняй, мы немного отстали. Ты слишком быстро бегаешь для хромого.

Их было трое. Эрен вспомнил неясные тени, когда выходил к клубу. Неужели его выслеживали так долго и тщательно?

— Что я вам?..

Удар по ребрам выбил воздух из легких, не давая договорить. Эрен схватился за грудь, закашлял, хватая воздух короткими глотками. Второй удар последовал за первым, и Эрен прикрыл голову. Он мог сопротивляться, но что-то останавливало. Эрен не чувствовал остаточного эха ран, полученных в Кубе от Ривая, словно не участвовал в дуэли. Они должны быть, ничто не проходило бесследно для тела. Но сейчас, под градом ударов неизвестных нападавших, Эрен чувствовал только то, что получал сейчас. Все те ранения, полученные в Кубе, не отразились на нем при выходе из виртуальности, тогда как Ривай приходил в себя долго — по этой причине получилось одолеть его легко. И это было странным.

— Эрен! — звал из коммуникатора Армин. — Черт, Эрен! Держись!

Из раны в боку вытекала кровь, окрашивая воткнутое лезвие и видневшуюся рукоять темным. Эрен зажал ее рукой, не рискуя извлекать нож.

— Забираем и уходим, — скомандовал тот же голос.

Эрена подняли за левую руку, пережимая коммуникатор и закрывая голограмму звонка. Все погрузилось в тьму, лишившись единственного источника света. Глаза, едва привыкшие к полумраку, снова не могли видеть.

— Новенькая модель. — Коммуникатор оторвали от запястья, перекидывая кому-то назад. Связь с Армином разорвалась, коммуникатор погас в ожидании дальнейших действий. — Повезло. И протез неплохой.

— Отрывай и идем.

Эрен сквозь пелену наблюдал, как неясная тень внимательно ощупывала его протез, аккуратно проверяя на наличие повреждений. Несколько кабелей отключили от общей системы, и они безжизненно повисли. А после, дойдя до предплечья, где протез подсоединялся к руке, чужие пальцы обвили небольшой выступ и резко дернули вниз. Соединенные с телом контакты выскользнули из плоти, хлюпая кровью — слишком глубоко проникли в мышцы и кости за недолгое время, подсоединяясь к органической ткани и нервной системе для полноценного функционирования.

Эрен закричал. Адская боль пронзила тело. Хотелось отключиться и выйти из погружения, но в реальности этого сделать было невозможно. Приходилось терпеть и ждать.

— Черт, ты что сделал?

— Я с ним развлечься хочу.

— Садист.

— И не только.

— Извращенец.

— Дело семи минут: засунуть, высунуть и получить удовольствие.

— Справляй свою нужду без меня. Я пошел.

Послышались удалявшиеся шаги. Эрен более-менее привык к темноте и рассмотрел очертания фигуры. Над ним склонились. Ладонь коснулась его лица, убрала налипшие волосы.

— Ты симпатичный. Хочешь в столицу? — руки продолжали ощупывать его, забравшись под байку. От неприятных ощущений по телу расползались мурашки. Секундой погодя ладони начали расстегивать пряжку ремня, продолжая ощупывать сквозь ткань бедра. — Там тебе понравится. Райская жизнь обеспечена, вот увидишь. Билет на тебя заказан.

Эрен никак не отреагировал. Все ощущения сузились до покалеченной руки и колотой раны в боку, из которой все еще торчала рукоять ножа. Эрен надеялся, что не ржавого — не хватало подцепить какую-нибудь заразу, чтобы потом на нее отвлекаться и тратиться.

— Тогда зачем… вы меня лишили руки? — равнодушно спросил Эрен.

— Ничего личного, просто бизнес. Сам понимаешь, выживаем как умеем. Тем более про железку не давали указаний. Твой протез стоит кучу бабла, вот и решили подзаработать дополнительно. 

Эрен знал, что был осторожен и не светился своими протезами. В какой момент он прокололся? Когда?

— Кое-кто подсказал, — раздался приглушенный смешок, отвечая на не заданный вопрос. — А теперь заткнись и делай, что говорю.

Его перевернули на живот, упираясь ладонью между лопаток и не давая пошевелиться. Стукнувшись лбом об стену, Эрен попытался высвободиться, но жесткий захват и рана мешали нормально двигаться.

— Утихни уже.

И снова ударили головой об стену.

— Дождись, пока член тебе в задницу засуну.

Эрена подняли за бедра. Он оглянулся, отмечая примерное расстояние до своей цели.

Нужно представить, что все вокруг — виртуальность одной из игр-однодневок. Нужно убивать, чтобы жить. Нужно убивать тех, кто хотел смерти. Нужно убивать, чтобы не стать безымянной жертвой. Нужно всего-то стать тем, кто избавит мир от тех, кто хуже падальщиков. Эрен знал, что нужно делать — проходил через подобное раньше…

Рана отозвалась болью, вязко распространявшейся по телу. Липкая от крови ладонь сомкнулась на выскальзывающем ноже. Развернувшись, Эрен ударил нападавшего снизу вверх по косой, оставляя глубокий надрез от бедра до ребер. Насильник заорал, рефлекторно хватаясь за рану.

Эрен приподнялся и кинулся на него, всаживая нож в горло. Тело под ним билось в судорогах, руки перехватывали ладонь с ножом, хватались за лицо, сжимали, били. Ноги пинались и пытались оттолкнуть, тело приподнималось в припадках. Но Эрен продолжал всаживать глубже нож, равнодушно проталкивая в мышцы, распарывая их. Это и есть выживание. То, о чем говорил Ривай, когда перерезал горло лошади. Эрену хотелось в это верить больше всего. Что он правильно понял его слова на уроке жизни вне стен.

Тяжело дыша, Эрен скатился с еще теплого трупа и посмотрел в темнеющее небо над крышами высоких строений. За высоковольтными старыми линиями электропередач и крышами многоэтажек виднелись темные облака. Когда-нибудь Эрен выберется за стены, заберется на самую высокую гору и встретит рассвет, наблюдая за просыпающимся солнцем. И неважно, что оно будет зеленым. Главное, что Эрена не будут держать чужие рамки законов, ограничивая свободу. Разморозить давно законсервированную мечту… стоит ли?

Когда-нибудь, но не в этой реальности. За стены никогда не выбраться. Единственный путь ему заказан, и наличие собственных протезов не станет доказательством его желания служить вне стен родной стране. А если в армию и возьмут, то на боевые действия его не пустят.

Поэтому приходилось только мечтать.

В холодной тишине темного переулка раздался звонок. Эрен повернул голову и посмотрел на высветившийся на коммуникаторе трупа голубой экранчик с входящим звонком и фотографией звонившего. После пары гудков включилась голосовая почта.

— Эй, Рвота, кончай уже. Вырубай его и тащи к нам — заказчик хочет визуального подтверждения. Вокруг куча копов, очередная облава, черт возьми, а он нам нужен живым, чтоб тебя.

Эрен поднялся, зажимая рану в боку. Нож выскользнул и упал на тротуар. Сняв чужой коммуникатор, Эрен набрал сообщение и отправил его Армину. Кое-как расширил ремешки устройства и нацепил их на пояс — так можно было отслеживать маршрут и не отвлекаться. Заправив и застегнув штаны, поправил сползшую байку, разорванную в нескольких местах. Наклонившись и подняв нож, направился к дому воров.

Убежище располагалось слишком близко к черте города, возле стены. Эрен стоял возле хлипкой приоткрытой двери. За ней горел слабый свет включенного монитора. Несколько голосов тихо переговаривались между собой.

Выждать удобного момента и напасть. А потом бежать со всех ног. Пока Эрен пробирался по карте навигатора к убежищу, несколько раз едва не сталкивался с Жаном и Бертольдом. Где были остальные — неизвестно. Отправив в последнем сообщении Армину свои координаты, Эрен избавился от чужого коммуникатора.

Он толкнул дверь. Несмазанные старые петли протяжно заскрипели.

— Да, понес сдавать — протез не из дешевых. И откуда у пацана столько денег в этой глуши? — не отрываясь от экрана коммуникатора, мужчина сказал: — Это Рвота вернулся. Притащил мальчишку. Завтра доставим заказ.

Эрен медленно шел по направлению к стулу. Под подошвами то и дело попадалось битое стекло, пустые смятые ампулы, пластиковые пакеты от еды и воды, смотанные кабели, баллоны с краской, куски резины, гильзы. Эрен остановился за спиной мужчины. Он не спешил, выжидал.

— Ну, что там у тебя? — спросил мужчина, когда разговор был окончен. Он обернулся и в этот момент Эрен атаковал.

Лезвие ножа, покрытое сухой коркой крови, погрузилось в глазницу, разрывая белок и радужку. Нож застрял в черепе, и Эрен пнул по коленной чашечке, затем ударил кулаком в солнечное плетение. Самого Эрена ударили в рану на боку и он согнулся пополам, забывая обо всем.

Кровь стучала в висках, дыхание отдавалось хрипом в легких, Эрен потерялся в ощущениях. Ненадолго ему показалось, что он заперт в стеклянном колпаке, из которого выкачали весь воздух. Ни вдохнуть, ни пошевелиться он не мог, зависнув между потолком и полом.

— Сдохни, сука, — заорал мужчина и всадил в ногу нож. Нож, который достал из глазницы. — Сдохни, блядь! — Отклониться от удара в грудь у Эрена не было сил — он потерял слишком много крови.

Последнее, что Эрен увидел — неясная черная тень, заслонившая его собой. На мгновение показалось, что это спина капрала Ривая, который пришел защитить своего подчиненного.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Проснулся Эрен от холода. Обхватив себя руками, он подтянул ноги к груди, постарался натянуть покрывало и как можно больше укутаться от пробиравшегося под одежду сквозняка. Сон ушел, оставляя после себя затуманенное сознание. Открыв глаза, Эрен осмотрелся. Не сразу сообразил, где находится. Место рядом пустовало — капрала Ривая нигде не было. Возможно, по этой причине и стало холодно.

— Капрал Ривай, — на всякий случай позвал Эрен, убеждаясь, что никто ему не ответит.

Эрен сел и откинул подобие одеяла. В темноте ничего нельзя было рассмотреть — ни маленьких окошек, ни каких бы то ни было других источников света. Он не волновался за Ривая, ушедшего в неизвестном направлении, а вот из-за своего реального тела, оставшегося неизвестно где и в каком состоянии, волнение пробежало холодком вдоль позвоночника.

Конечно, ощупывать себя было не самой удачной идеей, но Эрен на всякий случай осторожно коснулся бока, в который ему всадили нож. Никаких ран и порезов, из-за которых стоило волноваться. Левая рука тоже была на месте и вполне хорошо двигалась. Обычно при повреждениях в реальности мозг переносил травму в виртуальность, из-за чего возникали проблемы с передвижением. Поэтому врачи запрещали погружение до частичного или полного выздоровления, так как могло стать хуже. Тем более датчик постоянно считывал параметры состояния организма, и обойти его защиту было практически невозможно.

— Что же там произошло? — Эрен потер лоб и прислонился спиной к холодной стене. Игра ему сейчас совершенно без надобности. Не радовали ни звуки, ни ощущения, ни запахи. Впервые хотелось вернуться в реальность, не проведя и нескольких минут в выдуманном мире. И когда он успел погрузиться и загрузить свое последнее сохранение? Он же был далеко от своего компьютера.

Наверху послышалась тихая возня. Эрен замер, приготовившись к неизвестности. Если понадобиться защищаться — он сможет сражаться и без света.

Люк раскрылся, и в помещение ворвался слабый свет. В проеме появилась фигура и осторожно спустилась, не создавая лишнего шума. Но Эрен уже не спал и притаился. Жизнь в прогнившем городе, за высокими стенами, в постоянном страхе и борьбе за свою собственное существование, научила, что никому нельзя доверять. А тени всегда бывают разными и обманчивыми. Выбрав самое наихудшее развитие сценария, Эрен приподнялся, стараясь тоже не производить лишнего шума и не попадать в слабое освещение. Нужно напасть неожиданно, сбить его с ног, обездвижить, и тогда разбираться.

Из оружия у него были только пульты, которые вполне подойдут для оглушения. О более серьезной защите можно подумать позже, если понадобится.

Спустившись ниже, человек остановился. Закрывать люк он не стал. Прошел к импровизированной кровати и осмотрел ее. Эрен сжал зубы и кинулся на незнакомца, не издав ни звука. Занесенную для удара руку легко блокировали, Эрена перевернули в воздухе, уложили лицом в ворох смятых одеял, придавили весом тела и зафиксировали выкрученные руки. Сопротивляться стало бессмысленно, но Эрен продолжал барахтаться в попытке высвободиться.

— Неудачная попытка, — голос Ривая над ухом привел Эрена в чувство. Он перестал сопротивляться

— К-капрал Ривай, — Эрен осторожно повернул голову и встретился с недовольным взглядом. — Я вас не нашел и решил, что вы…

— Я думал, ты спишь, — сказал Ривай, продолжая крепко удерживать Эрена. — Решил разведать обстановку, а ты меня встречаешь таким интересным образом. — Капрал поерзал на Эрене, подкрепляя слова действиями. Эрен хотел возмутиться, но не получилось — он не мог возражать капралу Риваю, все-таки от него зависела жизнь самого Эрена, как и от его решений.

— Я думал, что вы… — забормотал Эрен в свое оправдание и замолчал.

— Решил, что грабитель забрался?

— Да.

— За внешней стеной, где бродят спокойно титаны? — уточнил Ривай.

Эрен понял глупость своего поступка. В который раз обвинил во всем внезапность погружения. Очнулся он в игре, но продолжал думать про реальный мир — не успел перестроиться и думал в привычном направлении. Одно наложилось на другое, и в итоге ничего толкового не произошло. Если не считать, что капрал Ривай до сих пор сидел на его бедрах и не ослаблял хватки.

— Я об этом не подумал, — признал свою вину Эрен.

— Твою самозащиту можно расценивать как нападение, — сообщил Ривай и вопреки словам поднялся. — Собирайся.

— Еще светло. — Эрен поднялся следом, поправил одежду. Возражать приказам Ривая Эрен и не думал, но хотел знать больше подробностей о его решении. — Вы уверены?

— Да. Я проверил.

— Понятно. — Эрен потянулся и принялся прилаживать ремни экипировки, которые доставляли некоторые проблемы и пережимали кожу. В следующий раз надо будет ее снимать перед сном.

— Где-то полтора часа до захода солнца, — продолжил Ривай. — Завтракаем, готовимся и выдвигаемся.

— Сколько нам осталось идти до стены Мария? — Эрен склонился к бедру и затянул потуже ослабленный ремешок. Случайно бросил взгляд на Ривая, который за ним наблюдал, и замер. Снова, как тогда возле реки, по телу пробежал неприятный электрический разряд, пронзая тело.

— Пару ночей в быстром темпе. — Ривай внимательно следил за каждым его движением. — Если не сбились с пути, конечно.

Сглотнув, Эрен постарался как можно скорее разобраться с амуницией и выпрямиться. От взгляда Ривая становилось не по себе: дыхание сбивалось и хотелось смотреть куда угодно, но только не на него.

— А могли?

— Вполне. — Ривай развернулся и присел возле сумки, которую Эрен не заметил. Покопавшись в ней, Ривай вытянул несколько кусков жареного мяса и протянул Эрену. — Ешь. Пока спокойно, можешь не волноваться. — Он открутил крышку у фляги и сделал несколько глотков.

— Пока спокойно, — повторил задумчиво Эрен. Мысль оформилось в желание быстрее, чем Эрен осознал, и сорвалось с языка прежде, чем смог себя остановить: — Капрал Ривай, а можно наверху позавтракать?

Ривай опустил флягу, вытер рот и посмотрел в упор на Эрена. Под его взглядом Эрен выпрямился, но не собирался сдаваться. Он хотел еще раз посмотреть на заход солнца так близко, как только возможно. В реальности он, наверное, еще не скоро сумеет это сделать. Эрен хотел рассмотреть все до мелочей, чтобы вспоминать момент, подаренный игрой. Должно же было хоть что-то остаться на память?

Эрен был уверен, когда его выкинет в реальность, ему некогда будет играть и обращать внимание на фоны. Его ищут, а когда найдут, будет уже не до развлечений. Суровая реальность накинется на него голодным зверем. Реальность, которую он всегда избегал и от которой прятался в виртуальности. За этим она и была создана, чтобы скрыться от непривлекательных будней военного положения. Виртуальность — вирус, который проникал в подкорку головного мозга и менял мироощущение. Своеобразный незлой самообман, которому поддаться было проще всего, который затягивал и становился негласной верой без огласки. Или, если брать упрощенный термин, виртуалкой. Безумие веры могло стать отдельной религией, ведь люди каждый день погружались в виртуальность, верили в нее, приносили жертвоприношения своим временем и деньгами.

И все-таки Эрен сопротивлялся.

Единственными ниточками с реальностью связывали Армин и Микаса. Не считая, конечно, воспоминаний того, как он оказался в городе отбросов. Эрен успел убедиться, что его воспоминания отличаются от того, что помнили Армин и Микаса, но выяснять, кто прав, не было необходимости. Все, что Эрен помнил, он испытал лично, и никакой посттравматический синдром, о котором как-то заговаривал Армин, не мог изменить воспоминания в угоду себе. Эрен верил в свою память и воспоминания. Но отца у Эрена не было, сколько он не вспоминал. Армин со своей оговоркой не мог переубедить в обратном. Как это так, Армин помнил, а Эрен, которого искали из-за отца, нет? Эрен не проходил лечение под присмотром мозгоправа, разум ему не промывали. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно, и его вполне все устраивало таким, каким было.

Все же, если его поймают, то будут пытать. Эрен был в этом уверен. Но как подготовиться к пыткам, не зная, что они из себя представляют? Если спросить капрала Ривая, он сможет рассказать о них?

— Идем, — сказал Ривай и кивнул на выход.

Эрен улыбнулся, но вперед не полез.

Завтракали они на крыльце дома. Ривай стоял, опираясь о перила, и пил из фляги. Эрен сидел на ступеньках, прислонившись к косяку опорной балки, и задумчиво жевал мясо. Он смотрел на расходившееся оранжевыми всполохами небо и почти севшее за горизонт солнце. Запоминал все до мелочей, чтобы рассказать Армину и попросить его сделать заставку на коммуникатор. Коммуникатор, который у него забрали вместе с протезом. Новые детали для погружения в виртуальность ему тоже вряд ли получится забрать. Сообщение о доставке уйдет в никуда цифровым двоичным кодом, рассыпавшись в потоке информационных линий и кабелей. Эрен все равно не беспокоился, он мог положиться на хозяина клуба и то, что его заказ будет в целости и сохранности дожидаться своего хозяина.

Стало неприятно. Отвлечься не получалось. Реальность и ее проблемы напоминали о себе каждую минуту. Эрен не находил себе места, не зная, где он очнется и что окажется вокруг.

Ночь опустилась незаметно. Эрен шел за Риваем, отставая на шаг. Он не стремился поравняться или обогнать, шел рядом и смотрел изредка в спину Ривая. Символика отряда на плаще маячила перед глазами едва заметными очертаниями, которые Эрену доводилось видеть в реальности. Почти такой же опознавательный знак носили военные — символ помнился по промашке Конни. Остальные из отряда Эрвина наверняка имели такие же.

Мысли плавно перетекли на пытки. Что с ним будут делать? Как будут извлекать нужную информацию, которой Эрен не владел? Промывки мозгов можно было не бояться — степень удаления нужных данных слишком высока, а получать из Эрена неспособный ни на что овощ никто не хотел. Интересно, сдастся ли сам Эрен, когда не сможет терпеть издевательств над своим телом? В том, что они будут, он не сомневался. Город славился своими не самыми лучшими и самоотверженными гражданами, и жалеть их вряд ли будут, как и Эрена.

Большую часть населения составляли преступники или сумасшедшие, меньший — нищий слой населения страны, который не мог позволить себе материальные блага в столице и более защищенных от прорыва городов, и в итоге переселились на передовую линию удара. Город отбросов. Мусорка для складирования живых душ. Свалка прохудившихся жизней. Болезненный и немощный нарыв всей страны. Город не развалился из-за того, что являлся ключевой фигурой в ее защите. Стены окружали перевалочный пункт, и если одну из них разрушат, то город не будет жалко, как и его население. Сколько таких городов было разбросано по всей стране — никто не знал. Давно было ясно, что психи и сумасшедшие — самые лучшие боевые единицы пехоты, когда дело доходило до сражений лицом к лицу. Все в городе знали, что при разломе стены и прорыве они ничего не смогут сделать — всех перетопчут огромные боевые роботы, — а многие умрут от зараженного воздуха вне стен и проломленной защиты. Остальных же съедят монстры, которые адаптировались к зараженной атмосфере. Иногда в сети находились ролики внешнего мира от энтузиастов и экстремалов, умудрявшихся выбираться за стены. По понятным причинам живыми их больше не видели.

Возможно, мысли о том, что город являлся самым первым объектом, стоявшим на пути к проникновению в страну, Эрен именно его и выбрал для своей жизни, а никак не из-за средств к существованию. Жить, зная, что все может повториться, как в детстве, было легче. Разрушенная стена могла дать ему выход во внешний мир. Неважно, сколько времени он там продержится и как скоро потеряет сознание от зараженного воздуха, Эрен хотел собственными глазами увидеть солнце и почувствовать себя свободным. Даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни. Микаса его желания не разделяла никогда, но достала ему защитный костюм из старых разработок военных. Темный, облегающий, с белыми вставками и синими пластинами на суставах — старая модель костюма отряда по зачистке. Он тоже лежал еще с тех времен, когда мечта не отправилась на дальнюю полку. Наверное, время пришло избавиться от старых бесполезных вещей, повытаскивать на поверхность скопившееся за годы и рассортировать. Увидеть солнце вне стен — должно же у него быть хоть что-то, ради чего стоит продолжать сражаться?

Костюм покоился в коробке под кроватью до сих пор. Однако Эрен знал, что больше его не увидит.

— Нам еще немного осталось, — нарушил Ривай тишину.

— Хорошо, — согласился Эрен. Он смотрел вперед, мимо спины капрала, но ничего не видел. Мыслями он все еще пребывал в городе и своих воспоминаниях.

— На уборку у нас останется меньше часа, поэтому работаем в темпе, — предупредил Ривай.

— Хорошо.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — Ривай развернулся к нему и сжал плечо.

— Слушаю.

Ривай несколько минут смотрел в лицо Эрена, но ничего не добившись, отпустил. Они двинулись дальше. В этот раз Ривай шел рядом, подстроившись под Эрена. Чувствовать на себе взгляд капрала Ривая постоянно Эрен не привык и занервничал.

— Если хочешь спросить — спрашивай, — раздраженно сказал Ривай.

— Так точно, — вытянулся по струнке остановившийся Эрен.

Ривай на это раздраженно вздохнул, и Эрен поспешно нагнал его.

— Что там у тебя?

— Капрал Ривай. — Эрен решил, что самый удачный шанс узнать ответ на интересующий вопрос именно сейчас. Тем более когда Ривай проявил такую щедрость. — Капрал… вас когда-нибудь пытали?

Ривай покосился на него. Эрен сглотнул, понимая, что затронул какую-то неприятную тему, но все же решил идти до конца. Он хотел знать хотя бы приблизительно, что его ожидает в скором времени.

— Беспокоишься, что отдам тебя на пытки из-за нападения? — спросил Ривай.

— Нет, — Эрен покачал головой. — Вы бы сами меня наказали. По-моему, вы утром это и сделали, — он потер вывернутую случайно руку, которая давно восстановилась.

Ривай только усмехнулся. От смешка у Эрена по спине пробежался холодок. В который раз. Довольно странная реакция на то, что говорил, делал с ним или как смотрел в его сторону Ривай.

— Так вы ответите на вопрос?

— Пытки, — протянул Ривай, глядя на Эрена. Отвел взгляд и все же ответил: — Перед пытками идет допрос — мягкий и жесткий. Только после него и твоих ответов решают, отправлять на дальнейшие мучения или нет. А вот пытки бывают… в принципе, схожие с допросом. Начинается от более мягких, и постепенно сложность и членовредительство усиливается. О самых тяжелых тебе лучше не знать.

Эрен поверил, что про остальные лучше не знать. Чувствовалось в голосе Ривая что-то такое, что вселяло страх и осторожность, грозило превратиться в нечто другое, более опасное чувство. И Эрен не был уверен, что хотел знать.

— Допрашивать тебя будут мягко. Что касается пыток… Первой ты вряд ли дождешься, со второй начнут и продолжат.

— До окончания могу не дожить?

— Если не расколешься раньше.

— Мне нечего скрывать.

— Это ты так думаешь, — возразил Ривай. — Не забывай о том, кто ты и какую угрозу в тебе видит человечество.

— Но мне незачем нападать на людей! Я хочу помочь!

— Опять же, это ты так говоришь. Чем жирнее задница, тем трусливее мозги — не забывай. В первую очередь ты неконтролируем, в тебе видят угрозу, а значит, тебя нужно уничтожить. Возможно, ты шпион или засланный убийца короля.

— Что за глупые мысли?

— Для тебя глупости, — спокойно сказал Ривай, глядя вперед, — а для кого-то весьма обоснованные умозаключения. Ты всего лишь мальчишка, но кто может знать, кто ты есть на самом деле? Когда стена Мария пала, подозрительность возросла. Следующий этап роста…

— Когда я оказался титаном и заделал дыру в Тросте? — продолжил Эрен, понимая, к чему клонил Ривай. — То есть я в любом случае заложник со смертным приговором. Словно в разведывательный отряд мы пошли для лучшей жизни.

— А пытки помогают выяснить причины, — продолжил Ривай. — И много чего еще. Под ними ты будешь жалеть, что ничего не знаешь. Смерти тебе не подарят, только краткий отдых, чтобы возобновить твой ад. С твоим-то телом и регенерацией… поверь, пытки будут бесконечно долгими.

Эрен поежился. Игра открывалась с новой стороны. Если раньше он радовался своей способности регенерировать, то после сказанного Риваем она обратилась в проклятие.

— Допрос всегда идет в самом начале. Понятно, что там не бьют, не засовывают иглы под ногти, не ломают пальцы. Ты просто сидишь и отвечаешь на вопросы лицом к лицу с допрашивающим. Милая беседа.

— А дальше?

— Неважно, что ты отвечал на мягком допросе, жесткий последует сразу же за мягким, — протянул Ривай, словно вспоминая. — Тебе завяжут глаза, обездвижат, будут бить и при этом задавать вопросы. Если будешь мямлить под нос, имей в виду, тебя накажут. А потом начнется самая страшная часть.

— Пытки.

— Пытки, — подтвердил Ривай. — Их красочность ты уже успел соотнести со своей живучестью.

Эрен обреченно кивнул. Про реальность и ее методы выбивания ответов он уже не думал. Игра была страшнее, неприятнее, ужаснее. Эрен действительно никогда не задумывался о регенерации и таком способе ее использования. Он забыл, что у всего есть две стороны: как хорошая, так и плохая. Кто-то использовал одну сторону, кто-то подчинял себе другую. Везде существовали свои плюсы и минусы. И Эрен ни за что не хотел узнавать очередные минусы открывшегося бонуса.

— Мы на месте, — сообщил Ривай и остановился.

Эрен осмотрелся. Кроме нескольких деревьев с плодами, прогнившего забора и горки камней, ничего не наблюдалось. Он повернулся к Риваю, который сидел между деревьев и что-то откапывал.

— Что это за место? — поинтересовался Эрен.

— Неважно. — Ривай потянул на себя цепь, заросшую травой и бурьяном. — Главное, что оно станет нашим перевалочным пунктом до следующего вечера.

Очередной погреб. Эрен больше удивился тому, что Ривай о нем откуда-то знал. Исследования разведывательного отряда? Иной причины он не находил.

Убрались в погребе они быстро. Под командованием капрала Ривая это получалось с невероятной скоростью. Задумываться и отвлекаться на посторонние мысли было некогда. И все же, когда они уже улеглись рядом, Эрен, не обращая внимания на руку Ривая поперек своей груди, спросил:

— Капрал Ривай, всего один вопрос.

Ривай недовольно вздохнул, подвинулся ближе, спросил:

— Что еще?

— Если бы меня пытали, вы бы хотели быть тем, кто пытает, или тем, кто наблюдает и ведет допрос?

Ривай недовольно цыкнул, отстранился от Эрена и повернулся к нему спиной. Эрен понял, что задал не тот вопрос, и закрыл глаза. Капрал Ривай не будет отвечать. Понятно, что ему по долгу службы полагалась одна из двух ролей, если не обе сразу. Он проявил себя во время суда, когда выбил Эрену зуб, но тем самым защитил. Как позже выяснилось, по личным причинам.

Потерев щеку, Эрен повернулся к Риваю спиной и закрыл глаза. Зачем ждать ответа, который он знает и так?

— Никем, — все же ответил Ривай. Он повернулся к Эрену и обнял его.

Сердце замерло. Эрен боялся обернуться и переспросить, правильно ли расслышал.

— Никем, — повторил в район его плеча Ривай, — потому что я уже в роли твоей смерти. А теперь заткнись и спи.


	4. Chapter 4

Воздух пропах антисептиком, кровью и потом. Никакого света не было. Голова раскалывалась от боли. На запястье и лодыжках ощущались стальные кольца, соединенные друг с другом магнитной цепью. Она изредка пощелкивала, когда Эрен двигался. Шею сдавливал ошейник смертника ― на фотографиях преступников такие всегда виднелись из-за ворота яркой оранжевой формы с черными рукавами.

Помещение, в котором он находился, было маленьким ― Эрен сидел с согнутой спиной, чтобы хоть как-то помещаться. Неудобная поза в стальной коробке, в которой к тому же было холодно, не давала как следует расслабиться. Эрен потянул руки вверх, но не получилось. Гладкая поверхность стены встретила прохладой, обозначая границы, за которые он не мог зайти.

― Черт.

Эрен завертелся, пытаясь удобнее устроиться. Со всех сторон давили стены, мешая выпрямиться. Выяснился еще один неприятный момент ― протез на ноге плохо работал. Видимо, когда Эрена ударили в ногу ножом, то повредили соединительные контакты и подвижную часть. В итоге в нагрузку к половине левой руки он получил неработающий протез. Черт. Дела обстояли слишком хреново.

Как оказался тут ― неизвестно.

Сколько времени провел в этой коробке ― неизвестно. 

Где Микаса и Армин ― неизвестно.

Как он вообще выжил ― неизвестно.

― Вспоминай, ― приказал себе Эрен. ― Не смей забывать.

Эрен пытался отвлечь себя от неудобной позы копанием в собственной памяти. Он хотел найти хоть какие-то куски произошедшего с ним после того, как он убил тех, кто пырнул его ножом и вырвал руку. Обрывки замелькали слишком быстро, усиливая головную боль ― таблеток, чтобы избавиться от нее, рядом не было.

Кажется, его защитила Микаса. Она что-то говорила про Армина, который ей передал сообщение. Вроде бы она убила оставшихся двух человек ― одного Эрен не заметил в полутьме комнаты. Потом они с Микасой куда-то бежали, а Армин их направлял, ориентируя в лабиринте улочек. Кажется, они напоролись на патруль полицейских возле стены.

Смутные, едва различимые образы отказывались выстраиваться в последовательную цепочку событий. Все, что Эрен понял ― он у полиции числился одним из нарушителей границ стены. Отсюда и меры безопасности ― Эрен невольно потрогал натиравший кожу ошейник.

Выбраться будет непросто. Если не врать самому себе ― невозможно.

Допрос ― дело времени. Как скоро его вытащат и сколько ждать, так и осталось под вопросом.

Эрен поерзал, попытался в который раз устроиться поудобнее. Улегшись на спину и подперев ногами потолок, он пытался не думать о времени, и что будет дальше. Интересно, Эрвин договорится с полицией о его освобождении? Он ведь им очень нужен. А что станет с Риваем из игры?..

― Так это правда? ― Эрен подскочил как ужаленный на месте от пришедшей в голову мысли. Ударился головой о низкий потолок и, посыпал проклятиями в адрес того, кто его засунул в эту стальную коробку.

Ривай. Игра. Вчера у Эрена не было аппаратуры для погружения в виртуальность. Да и откуда взять, когда он пытался спасти свою шкуру? Он совершенно забыл про игру. А вот она про него нет. Тогда по какой причине ― а главное, каким образом ― он сумел погрузиться в виртуальность? Это случилось до того, как его схватила полиция, или после?

Эрен не хотел верить в происходящее, но, судя по всему, отряд Эрвина охотился за ним не просто так. Как раз по этой самой причине. Эрен вспомнил, что они не особо удивились тому, как он мог погружаться в виртуальность без компьютера. Они знали. И они пришли за ним, за его способностью, хоть и отрицали это. И к этому был каким-то боком примешан человек, которого называли его отцом. Эрен до сих пор не верил, что тот самый человек, о котором говорили, его отец, иначе бы мать рассказывала о нем хоть что-то. Или она не хотела травмировать его детскую психику и давать ложные надежды на возвращение отца в семью?

С этим можно разобраться позже. Главное, нужно понять, что его ищет небольшой отряд под командованием Эрвина Смита. Во-первых, Эрен сейчас у полиции. Раз его еще не допрашивают касательно отца, значит, Эрвин и полиция не сообщники по его поимке. Во-вторых, Эрвин и его отряд знают о его способности, которую сам же Эрен им и назвал; выдал то, что знает о ней и пользуется. На тот момент Эрен ничего другого не мог предпринять, и пришлось блефовать, но кто же знал, что это окажется правдой? Теперь его будут разыскивать, а раз разыскивают, значит, скоро Эрена избавят от ошейника смертника. В-третьих, его оставят живым ― Эрен был в этом твердо уверен. На данный момент, если принять самым главным фактом то, что он единственный обладатель подобной силы, то его будут исследовать. Он станет лабораторной крысой, а значит, до окончания исследований будет им нужен. Эрен надеялся, что живым. В-четвертых, кто-то его предал. Эрен не был уверен в своих заключениях, но опасения были.

Эрен притаился, когда услышал слабый звук. Крышка коробки открылась, его подхватили под руки и вытащили наружу. Идти сам он не мог, поэтому его тащили двое охранников. Эрен ничего не видел, поэтому полагался на ощущения и слух, запоминая все повороты.

Его втащили в комнату, и охранники наконец-то остановились.

― Итак, господин Йегер, ― раздался грубый голос недалеко. Эха в комнате не было, под ногами ощущался резиновый пупырчатый коврик. ― Вы знаете причину, по которой тут оказались?

Эрен замотал головой из стороны в сторону.

― Отвечайте вслух.

― Нет, ― сухо ответил Эрен. Он хотел пить ― жажда только сейчас дала о себе знать.

― Вы оказались слишком близко к стене, ― объяснил очевидную вещь допрашивающий. ― Ближе, чем разрешено гражданскому населению. Когда вы появились на свет ― вы стали гражданином нашей страны. Поэтому вы обязаны соблюдать ее законы. Вы знаете, что происходит с теми, кто нарушает закон?

― Знаю, ― снова ответил Эрен. Его усадили на маленький стульчик с низкими ножками, из-за чего непроизвольно пришлось держать спину прямо. Больше всего ему хотелось вытянуть ноги с руками и улечься на полу. Затекшее тело слишком медленно возобновляло кровоток. В ногах и руках покалывали тысячи иголок, отдаваясь сладкой болью при случайных движениях.

― Тогда почему вы нарушили границу? Сирены я что-то не слышал.

Сирены, возвещающей о нападении врага. В прошлый раз, когда подобное произошло и враг нарушил границы города, Эрен ее не слышал. Только тогда можно было приближаться к стене, но на это существовала своя оговорка ― при звуках сирены все гражданское население эвакуировалось в бункеры. Никто не полезет на стену, когда собственная жизнь в опасности ― на то и был расчет. И даже в этом городе подобное не исключение.

― Почему вы не отвечаете?

― Я хотел попросить помощи, ― сказал медленно Эрен, взвешивая каждое слово. ― Меня преследовали, ранили и оторвали руку. Я искал защиты у полиции, которая клялась защищать таких, как я…

― Немощных и убогих?

― Защищать граждан своего города и своей страны! ― твердо закончил Эрен, чуть повысив голос. ― Я всего лишь хотел помощи. Только за этим… только по этой причине… вы ведь обязаны нас защищать…

Эрен знал, что те, кто охраняют подступы к стене, те, кто патрулируют город и все его районы, те, кто давал клятву ― не пошевелят и пальцем. Они будут наблюдать со стороны и не вмешиваться. И сейчас Эрен говорил только то, чему их учили. А учили их верить, но забыли сказать, что вера их беспочвенная и абсолютно бесполезная. Поэтому он врал, пытаясь выдать свои слова за действительность, чтобы в них поверили. Или засмеялись. Эрену было все равно. Он играл жертву и должен ее сыграть так, как подобало. Все, как по школьному учебнику: полиция и власть ― та самая благодетель для них, которую они должны благодарить и чуть ли не воспевать.

Эрен не помнил только, когда в его голову вдолбили эти знания.

― Я знаю, что нарушил границы, но… ― Эрен прикусил губу ― ему было противно говорить подобное, но он продолжил: ― Но вы же наша элита, верно? Вы ― те, кто защищает нас ценой своей жизни. Как рыцари в доспехах! И я хотел почувствовать вашу защиту… но я же слаб… я думал, вы меня защитите… они ведь меня хотели убить…

― Мы защитили.

― Спасибо большое! Я рад, что остался жив и…

― Но границу ты нарушил. Законы пишут для всех. Обстоятельства нарушения не рассматриваются.

Эрен опустил голову. Хоть он и не видел ничего вокруг, но чувствовал на себе пристальное внимание нескольких пар глаз, больше, чем было в комнате с ним. До слуха доносилось совсем тихое жужжание старых камер. Ноги обдавал небольшой сквозняк. Эрен поджал правую ногу, левая так и осталась на месте.

― Я знаю, ― тихо сказал Эрен. Шансы оправдаться не то чтобы равнялись нулю, их вообще не было. Его отправят либо на смертную казнь, либо за стену, где он скончается в течение часа. По сути, он может только выиграть несколько дней жизни до казни. Потому что считалось, что если ты нарушишь границу один раз, вторая попытка не заставит себя долго ждать. Вот и подстраховывались. ― Но я ведь… меня должны…

― Страна тебе ничего не должна. Ни город, ни уж тем более мы.

― Тогда почему я должен соблюдать законы?.. ― спросил Эрен и вскинул голову. Заблокированные руки дернулись в попытке высвободиться. ― Почему это моя обязанность по отношению к вам? А вы для меня ничего не делаете?

― Заткнись!

Эрена ударили по лицу. Голова по инерции отклонилась, но он снова выпрямился в ожидании следующего удара. Он не знал, с какой стороны его ударят в следующий раз, но отчего-то не боялся ― его запугивали специально, чтобы он раскололся, хотя допрос и велся относительно мягко.

― Почему? ― упрямо повторил Эрен в ожидании ответа.

Его опять ударили по щеке. Пощёчина расползлась кровавым пятном, но Эрен ничем не выдал своей боли. Если понадобится, он готов получить столько ударов, сколько потребуется, но добьется ответа на свой вопрос.

― Почему? ― твердо спросил Эрен. ― Почему именно так? Отвечайте!

― Заткнись, твою мать!

Эрен чувствовал кулак, направленный в его лицо, но удара так и не последовало. Что-то изменилось, но что, он не мог сказать. Неясное чувство тревоги появилось и тут же пропало.

― Я всего лишь хочу знать правду, ― тихо прошептал Эрен. Из уголка потрескавшихся губ текла кровь. Эрен слизнул ее кончиком языка, сглотнул и повторил: ― Разве это так много для того, кого вы собираетесь отправить за стену умирать мучительной смертью?

― Ха, молодой человек, ― раздался новый голос за спиной. ― Смотрю, вы многое знаете о наших мерах предосторожности?

Очередной знакомый голос. Или Эрену просто так показалось. Голос старика, но бодрый. Эрен его уже слышал. Кажется, тогда, когда он находился на высоте пятидесяти метров, уверенно смотрел вперед и слушал, как его представляют людям, находившимся на земле. Представляют ключевым звеном в операции по защите Троста.

…как же давно это было.

― Не мешайте. Я пытаюсь выяснить, откуда он владеет знаниями, не доступными гражданскому населению.

Эрен и сам задумался. Наверное, он где-то прочитал. Или кто-то рассказал. Он не помнил, просто знал. Возможно, Армин рассказывал во время игры, когда находил что-то на закрытых антиправительственных сайтах. Информации там было много и самой разной, и после их прочтения вырисовывалась оборотная сторона их светлого существования в защитной системе городов.

― Так вы мне расскажете? ― обратились уже к Эрену.

Не чувствуя никакого давления, Эрен ответил:

― Я не помню… Наверное, кто-то…

― Кто-то? ― подтолкнули Эрена к ответу.

― Я припоминаю, ― пробормотал Эрен, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал увереннее. ― Когда я был в одном из клубов и уже шел домой… Кажется, на выходе столкнулся с какими-то странными личностями.

― Личностями?

― Да, они… выглядели подозрительно. Из-под формы у них выпирали полицейские дубинки, которые они хотели спрятать. ― Эрен усмехнулся. ― Типа, пытались заделаться мирными гражданами. Все бы ничего, но их одежда выдала.

― Что не так было с их одеждой?

― Они были в уродских красных плащах. А на спине неудачный закос под крылья свободы, ― Эрен нервно засмеялся. ― Вот они обсуждали, что кого-то выперли за стену за то, что подобрался слишком близко к ней из-за улетевшего в ее сторону платка.

Чувствуя себя идиотом, Эрен продолжал сочинять правду. Он действительно видел похожих людей в такой одежде, но соврал на счет места и времени, а придумать глупую причину, наравне со своей, было легко.

― Вы их помните? ― спросил мягко старик.

― Опишите их! ― потребовал тот, кто первым вел допрос.

Эрен их четко помнил. По сути, он мог сейчас описать любого человека, тем самым подставив. Отомстить тому же Жану за предательство. Но…

― Простите, я не помню. Там было слишком темно… а я спешил домой…

Требовать Эрен взамен знаний ничего не мог. С ним разделаются быстрее, чем он сможет что-то предпринять. Откажется сейчас говорить, дав понять, что знает, из него выбьют информацию другими способами.

― Почему вы не остановились и не рассмотрели этих людей?

― Почему? ― переспросил удивленно Эрен. ― Но… законом запрещено приближаться к подозрительным личностям, разве не так? А я не хотел быть сообщником только потому, что рядом стоял.

― Это были наши солдаты.

― Для меня они были подозрительными, ― пробурчал Эрен. ― Я никогда раньше не видел подобной формы. А новости я смотрю всегда.

― Уберите его, ― последовал короткий приказ.

Когда за Эреном закрывалась дверь, до него донеслось приглушенное эхо:

― Значит, их двое, а не один…

Очутившись снова в стальной коробке, Эрен стукнулся головой об стену. Скованные руки отозвались болью. Поджав под себя правую ногу, Эрен взвыл от досады. Мало того, что его лишили хоть какой-то попытки устроиться удобнее, так еще и связали по рукам и ногам. А левый протез на ноге все так же не работал, вхолостую щелкая выбитыми деталями и контактами.

В этот раз Эрен не мог никак устроиться, как бы он ни повернулся, как бы ни изогнулся. Эрен пытался о чем-нибудь думать, отвлечься, но не получалось. Он даже считал овец, но насчитывал три десятка и сбивался. Весь шум, который доносился до него, производил он сам. 

И было невозможно холодно. В прошлый раз, до того как его повели на допрос, Эрен не чувствовал такого холода. Температуру специально понизили?

Сколько времени прошло? Почему никто не приходил за ним? О нем забыли?

― Я хочу есть, ― прошептал Эрен, морщась от собственного слишком громкого голоса. ― Черт…

Невидимые в темноте стены давили на сознание. Единственное, что он чувствовал ― холодный металл и рубашку, которую мог сжать правой ладонью. Он не хотел терять ощущений, боясь утратить себя в этой темноте, поэтому вцепился в ткань изо всех сил.

«Нельзя поддаваться панике, ― мысленно говорил себе Эрен. ― Они только этого и ждут. Ты же уже продержался часа три, так что стоит выдержать еще столько же?»

Эрен упорно не хотел поддаваться нарастающему чувству беспокойства. Всякие мысли лезли в голову. Одной, ярче всех, стал образ того, что он лежит в маленьком гробу, который закопали под городом. Эрен стучал ногой в стену, зажмурив глаза. Он не должен был сдаваться. Его не похоронили, нет. Он нужен живым. Надежда на то, что его найдет отряд Ривая, давно испарилась. Его труп могли использовать для опытов, а есть в нем жизнь или нет ― какая разница? Важнее содержимое.

― Черт, ― Эрен ударился головой о пол. Или боковую стену ― он уже потерял способность ориентироваться в пространстве и все для него было единым. ― Черт, черт, черт.

Каждое слово сопровождал удар. Прикусив до крови губу, Эрен немного успокоился. Битье головой о стену его немного отвлекло, паника ненадолго оставила. Эрен никогда не страдал клаустрофобией, но сейчас готов был ей поддаться. Одно дело прятаться в шкафу, играя в прятки. Совсем другое, когда держат насильно, мучая маленьким пространством без света.

Вытащили его только через часов семь ― Эрен лишь примерно представлял время, которое провел в стальной коробке. С него сняли повязку, развязали руки. Яркий свет ударил в глаза, ослепляя и оставляя на сетчатке глаза яркие круги многочисленных ламп под потолком.

― Ваши имя и фамилия?

― Эрен Йегер, ― прошептал Эрен, с трудом соображая и ориентируясь. Он щурился и пытался рассмотреть, где находится.

― Дата и место рождения, место проживания?

Пока вопросы были легкими, Эрен отвечал как есть. Им не было интересно ― они уже все знали, добивались устного подтверждения. И Эрен подтверждал. Ему не нужно было ничего придумывать, вся его история была задокументирована и лежала на столах у судьи и допрашивавшего. Любой факт, любой неправильный ответ на вопрос мог повлечь за собой дополнительные проблемы.

― А теперь я повторю свой недавний вопрос, ― сказал седой мужчина с вытянутым лицом. Его маленькие поросячьи глазки впивались в лицо Эрена с ненавистью, обещая обрушить весь гнев.

Эрен кинул на него всего один взгляд. Нет, этот точно его не выпустит живым. Он опустил голову. Под ногами расстилался пупырчатый резиновый ковер. Сбитая до крови нога почти не двигалась и выглядела намного хуже исцарапанной обшивки неработавшего протеза. Невдалеке стоял огромный аквариум с прозрачной водой. В него засыпали огромными кусками лед. Медленно, словно на шарнирах, повернув голову вправо, он увидел стол с многочисленными инструментами.

― Ты ответишь на вопрос честно, верно? ― спросил мужчина, подходя ближе.

― На какой именно? ― уточнил Эрен.

В руках он сжимал неприятного вида щипцы. Они выглядели старыми, многократно использованными и совершенно не стерильными. Они должны были нагонять страх, но Эрену отчего-то было все равно. Равнодушие расползалось по телу приятной негой. Ни страха, ни волнения. Абсолютно пустое равнодушие, которое ни к чему не обязывало. Он не обязан бояться, не обязан отвечать на непонятные вопросы, ответы на которые не знал. Его принуждали отвечать ― пусть. Эрен приготовился к тому, что живым ему не уйти, ответит он на вопросы или нет.

― А ты хочешь нам о многом рассказать?

― Вы вчера их задавали слишком много, ― объяснил Эрен. Он смотрел вперед, куда-то за спину мужчины, который вел допрос. Холодная голубая стена с темными потеками воды гипнотизировала своей монохромностью. Краем глаза он видел со всех сторон направленные на него камеры ― его просматривали и прослушивали на заседании суда.

Начало конца. Суд никогда не присутствовал физически при ведении допроса. Не присутствовал и при оглашении приговора. На экране, отсвечивавшим на голубую стену, наверняка сидели судьи и присяжные. Те, от которых зависела дальнейшая жизнь Эрена.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Комната наблюдения никем не использовалась. Ривай стоял в темном помещении и наблюдал за допросом мальчишки. Сложенные на груди руки выдавали спокойствие, как и вся расслабленная поза. Ривай напряженно всматривался в происходившее за стеклом и все больше хмурился.

― Ты хочешь, чтобы я напомнил?

― Я случайно могу ответить не на тот вопрос, вы так не думаете? ― безжизненно ответил мальчишка, глядя в стену. Как раз туда, где стоял Ривай.

― Отвечай! ― кулак проехал по скуле мальчишки, его голова дернулась.

― Уточните вопрос, пожалуйста, ― повторил Эрен.

― Ты уже успел забыть?!

― Повторите конкретно свой вопрос, ― раздался спокойный голос судьи с экрана. Белая выглаженная рубашка без единой складки, черный галстук, очки в пластиковой оправе ― весь вид его внушал доверие и создавал образ умудренного опытом человека.

Ривай не верил в систему правосудия. Если с судьей и можно было договориться, то с остальными членами суда возникали сложности. Несмотря на прямую трансляцию и точное время подключения к судебному заседанию, все участники довольно халатно относились к занимаемой должности. Они были жителями столицы, которых не волновали чужие жизни. Они выносили свой вердикт, не выходя из дома или кафе, находясь в уютной обстановке, им даже слушать было не нужно, чтобы отдать свой голос «за» или «против». Почти со стопроцентной точностью можно предсказать, что Эрена Йегера обвинят в нарушении законов и отправят на смертную казнь, как и всех остальных нарушителей по данной статье.

― Опиши тех, кого ты видел тогда в красных плащах?

― Я же вам сказал, что там было темно и я не рассмотрел, ― снова повторил Эрен.

― Теперь они допрашивают по другому вопросу? ― спросил стоявший позади Эрвин. ― Ухватились за ниточку, чтобы выйти на шпионов, которых уже и след простыл. Ты веришь, что помнит?

― Помнит, ― уверенно заявил Ривай. ― Он помнит их слишком хорошо.

― По его виду не скажешь, что у него хоть что-то в голове осталось. Его сломали.

Ривай промолчал. Он видел, что мальчишка не сломлен. Верил, что это не так. Тогда, в недавнем бою, мальчишка пришел к одному занимательному выводу, который даже Ривай с восхищением слушал. Он был согласен со словами Эрена, но не мог с ним согласиться вслух. Ривай ― солдат, вынужден подчиняться вышестоящему по рангу и порой выполнять совсем дебильные приказы тех, кто ни ногой не выходил за стену и не присутствовал при сражениях. Это невероятно бесило. Если бы не Эрвин, то Ривай давно бы сдался от безысходности ровного течения войны. Он верил в Эрвина, его способности, прямоту и планы. Доверил ему свою жизнь. И в то же время Ривай понимал, что еще немного ― и он сдастся.

― После часового сидения в клетке он вышел в более ужасном состоянии, чем туда попал, ― сказал Эрвин, продолжая наблюдать за допросом, где Эрена окунали головой в аквариум с льдом и задавали один и тот же вопрос.

― Это его проблемы, ― ответил Ривай.

― Все еще переживаешь за проигрыш? ― усмехнулся Эрвин. ― Или за то, что он тебя вырубил?

― Он нужен нам, ― сказал медленно Ривай, пропуская мимо ушей напоминание о неприятном инциденте, в котором сам же был виноват. ― Тебе нужно его оттуда вытащить до того, как ему предъявят обвинения. Или когда пацан захочет сказать свои последние слова.

― Согласен, мы провалили свою задачу.

Провалили, как же! Ничего не сделали и отдали цель местным служащим, слепо исполнявшим приказ. Ривай не зря выбрал арену для дуэли, которая имитировала атмосферу за стенами города. Она должна была ослабить мальчишку, а потом бы его несопротивляющегося схватили и уволокли. В отличие от Ривая, который приходил в себя после погружения несколько долгих минут, сыгравших ключевую роль, Эрен вернулся в реальность, словно сходил на прогулку.

― Вы провалили, ― припечатал Ривай. За стеклом Эрена снова били и задавали бесполезные и бессмысленные вопросы, на которые тот не отвечал. ― Он не из тех, кто поверит в сказку. В отличие от многих он думает башкой.

― Ты раздражен.

― Мы должны были его взять первыми. И только очкастая рада была полученному материалу в виде его блевотины.

― Так сложились обстоятельства.

Ривай сжал зубы, продолжая буравить стекло взглядом. Он свою часть плана выполнил. Кинул мальчишке вызов и проверил его способности и адаптацию в виртуальности. О том, что Эрен обладает разработками своего отца, информации не поступало, но они ее как раз и проверяли. Как выяснилось, весьма успешно. Сам пацан ничего не понимал. Сбежал он просто и ловко. Если бы Ривай выбрал стандартную арену Куба, то смог бы обезвредить Эрена прежде, чем получил от него же дозу снотворного. Мальчишка сбежал. Его могли легко найти по следящему устройству в протезе руки, которое подсунул Кирштайн. Все шло по плану, за Эреном следили, но… гиены попались невовремя. Кто же знал, что мальчишке оторвут руку и уведут в другом направлении от цели? Сломанный коммуникатор они обнаружили в переулке, где пропал его сигнал, сигнал из протеза продолжал поступать, двигаясь в сторону центра. Ложный след, выведший их на торговцев искусственными органами и протезами, от которых сколько ни избавляйся, а черный рынок ими всегда полон.

― Микаса успела вовремя.

Микаса Аккерман не участвовала в операции. Она вообще была в отпуске. Как она оказалась там ― выяснялось, но ей запретили покидать участок. Она не особо сопротивлялась, попросив, чтобы ей позволили увидеться с Эреном.

― Она была на своей волне, ― возразил Ривай. Вспомнив недавний обыск на квартире, в которой жил Эрен, спросил: ― Что-нибудь нашли при обыске?

― Нет, никаких зацепок. У него все логи потерты, все входы и выходы, время пребывания. Даже поисковая строка вычищена с историей.

― Еще один параноик.

― Все, что удалось узнать ― он единожды погружался на сервер «Вируса» из дома.

― А что с отцом?

― Пусто. Но я уверен, что он оставил своему сыну что-то. Должен был. ― Эрвин сложил руки на груди. ― Микаса попросила только часы, остальное все пришлось конфисковать. Мы даже не сразу поняли, где они находятся ― под потолком коробка висела. Несколько раз просканировали ― самая обычная, которых завались в сувенирных магазинах сети, поэтому отдали. ― Эрвин кивнул на Эрена. ― Что думаешь обо всем этом? Хочешь его под свое командование? Сможешь расположить к себе и изучить досконально?

― Эрвин, какие ты преследуешь цели?

― Я хотел спросить у тебя то же самое.

Какие Ривай преследовал цели? Главной его целью был мальчишка, и Эрвин знал об этом. Остальное не касалось никого, кроме Ривая.

― Его отец сумел оставить после себя запутанный след из загадок. Один из путей привел к сыну, который даже не верит, что у него есть отец. ― Эрвин смотрел на пытку, и Ривай проследил за его взглядом: Эрена схватили за волосы, продолжая задавать вопросы, интервал между которыми сокращался. На такое невозможно отвечать быстро и слаженно. Невозможно выдумать историю и выдать ее за свою. И Эрен молчал. Через каждые десять вопросов его били. Удары были короткими, быстрыми, в болезненные точки. И снова череда вопросов. ― Ты вызвался помогать, разработал план с этим клубом и вызовом. Но место ты подобрал неправильное. Зачем тебе нужна была именно военная арена?

Ривай всего лишь хотел проверить Эрена. Показать, что выбранная арена лишь имитация того, что творилось в реальности. Конечно, рассчитывал на то, что Эрен одумается и выдаст информацию, которой даже не владел. Но расколоть не получилось.

― Говори прямо.

― Я не могу обвинять тебя без доказательств, ― Эрвин приблизился к стеклу, ― но в последнее время у меня появились сомнения. С тобой такого раньше не было.

Ривай пожал плечами, прошел к двери и схватился за ручку, когда его настиг голос Эрвина:

― Ривай.

Ривай обернулся, ответил:

― Ты мне всегда доверял. В этот раз что-то изменилось?

― Нет. Ты как никто другой знаешь, что делать. И для чего. Но все же иногда задумывайся о том, как твои действия расценивают вышестоящие.

― Я знаю, что делаю.― Ривай закрыл дверь.

И для кого ― тем более.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

― Отвечайте!

Эрен с трудом стоял и напряженно думал. Что бы он ни ответил, его слова воспринимались угрозой для власти. Именно об этом предупреждал его капрал Ривай. Как и о допросе. Вот только допрос был неправильным, смешанным, из-за чего в мыслях творился хаос. Капрал Ривай предупреждал о другом. Неужели все из-за идеальной морали игры?

― Отвечайте на вопрос!

― Я…

Он не знал, что ответить. Как можно отвечать, когда знаешь, что ответ приведет к смерти?

«Ты просто боишься реальности, так ведь?» ― вспомнились чьи-то слова. Эрен не помнил, кто их ему сказал, помнил только, как от них кольнуло в сердце.

И опять все было совсем не так. Он не боялся реальности. Виртуальность была спасением от унылых будней, где он мог беспрепятственно проявлять свои способности, обучаться и не подвергать свою жизнь опасности.

Не подвергать…

Эрен усмехнулся. Отсутствие руки и ноги ― это называется «не подвергать себя опасности»? Микаса была бы иного мнения и тут же бы ему высказала все, что думает. И еще бы по голове стукнула для лучшего усваивания информации.

― Я…

Послышался треск. Что-то рвалось. Совсем рядом.

Эрен осмотрелся, но вокруг ничего не происходило.

Но что-то же рвалось. Он отчетливо слышал этот звук.

Рвалась реальность, к которой он привык. Дробилась на части и восстанавливалась пиксельными блоками, заделывала дыры в пространстве.

Изображение судьи моргнуло, померкло, рассыпавшись на части. Вместо него появилось нечто темное, похожее на деревянные балки. В одну из щелей пробивался слабый лучик света. Эрен повернул голову, и на его грудь тут же надавила чья-то рука.

― Даже не пытайся, ― пробормотал рядом Ривай.

― Но я… ― Эрен не нашелся, что ответить. Что ему запрещал Ривай? Убирать руку? Подняться? Или он думал, что Эрен хочет сбежать? ― Я всего лишь…

― Любая попытка, и ты труп, ― сказал Ривай. Эрен не видел лица, но знал, что лучше не злить его.

― Вы неправильно меня поняли, ― сглотнул Эрен. Он совсем забыл, что Ривай его личный палач. И под утро, когда они засыпали, он об этом напомнил.

― Неправильно вас поняли? ― эхом прорвался голос судьи, вплетаясь в сырость погреба и ощущение теплых рук Ривая.

Эрен зажмурился. Все повторялось. Как тогда, с Риваем в клубе. Только в этот раз виртуальность накладывалась на реальность. И в самый неподходящий момент.

― Ты готов отвечать? Понести наказание за свои слова? К чему именно ты готов?

Эрен знал, к чему. В его голове, в воспоминаниях, смешалась память с игровым персонажем. Он встречал виртуальных персонажей в реальности или, наоборот, реальных людей в виртуальности, в которой никого не должно быть.

Эрен поднялся с колен, на которые так позорно упал. Правая рука легла на грудь, ладонь сжалась в кулак, словно он сжимал нож и готов был вспороть и распотрошить себе грудную клетку и вытащить сердце, отдать его вместе с жизнью.

― Да, я… готов.

Он скажет это. Скажет так, как никогда раньше.

― Готов к чему? ― Ривай смотрел на него. От его напряжения и готовности убить Эрен сжал зубы, но руку от сердца не убрал. Он сделает это так, как полагается.

Эрен зажмурился, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха.

Реальность являлась своеобразным отражением, в центре которого был Эрен. Только он видел происходившее вокруг, и он должен действовать. Спасти себя. Нужно всего лишь представить, что реальность, его допрос и обвинение ― это часть виртуальной игры, сюжет и развитие которой зависит от его выбора. Эрену нужно выбрать правильную строчку с действием и нажать на «ОК». И тогда…

Он открыл глаза:

― Я готов служить своему городу и стране! ― Слова вырвались четко, громко, без единой запинки, на одном дыхании. ― Я солдат, поклявшийся посвятить свою жизнь возрождению человеческой расы и противостоянию с врагами извне!

Где-то Эрен уже что-то подобное говорил. Обучался этому. Была ли одна из программ причиной тому, чтобы выучить подобный жест и слова? Клятва не была похожа на ту, которую произносил его игровой персонаж. Слова слишком отличались, несмотря на жесты.

― Ты совсем сдурел, идиот?! ― рявкнул Ривай. ― В своем уме, мать твою?! Какого черта ты несешь?

Реальность поглотила виртуальность, заделывая образованные дыры. Но битые пиксели кое-где выпадали, моргали, обнаруживали себя яркими потекшими пятнами. Иногда мигали цифрами и символами, растворяясь так же, как появлялись.

― Что на тебя нашло? ― эхом раздался менее раздраженный голос капрала Ривая.

Эрен напряженно всматривался в монитор на стене, не отвлекаясь на игру, которая прорывалась сквозь реальность. Если он не будет на нее реагировать, то она не всплывет активным окном и не отвлечет внимание. Он должен сосредоточиться и не позволять виртуальности завладеть вниманием. Не должен…

Судья, прикрыв лицо ладонью, смотрел на Эрена. Охранники заволновались, а следом и те немногие присутствующие, кого Эрен так и не сумел рассмотреть. Эрен кожей ощущал волнение Микасы, находившейся вне его зрения, но четко знал, что она есть, пусть и не видел ее.

Рвущийся внутренний звук разносился эхом. Магнитные звенья кандалов позвякивали в такт с сердцебиением, отсчитывая секунды до оглашения приговора.

― Эй, пацан, ― позвал угрожающе Ривай. ― Ты что себе позволяешь?

Эрен отвлекся, внимание рассредоточилось ― настолько злой и недоброй ощущалась аура Ривая, обернулся, и его ударили. Он упал на колени, сжимая челюсть рукой ― голова пульсировало резкой нарастающей болью. Он не ожидал такой подлости от капрала Ривая, но нарывался на нее. Удар привел в чувство. Память сыграла с ним в очередной раз злую шутку, и он действовал по наитию, как должен был защищаться его персонаж в подобной ситуации, а не он сам.

― Какого хрена ты отдаешь чужую клятву при свидетелях? ― спросил Ривай, и снова ударил носком тяжелого сапога. Кровь брызнула на застеленный словно специально для этого целлофаном пол; она впитывалась в плащ, которым он укрывался с капралом Риваем ночью. ― Тем более такую кривую!

― Я… я готов стать добровольцем, ― сказал четко Эрен, с трудом разлепляя опухший глаз и переводя дыхание между ударами. То, что последует следующий, не вызывало никаких сомнений. Но он не понимал, за что его бьют, он же все правильно сказал и сделал.

― Добровольцем для чего? ― эхом раздалось во тьме, которая быстро-быстро зарастала бетонными стенами с плесенью под потолком, запечатывалась перешептываниями и звяканьем кандалов с пронизывающим холодом.

― Нам не нужны сосунки вроде тебя. ― И снова удар по лицу. ― Которые могут предать.

Виртуальность захлопнулась.

― Ты меня понял?

― Так точно, капрал Ривай, ― крикнул Эрен изо всех сил. ― Я и не собирался, клянусь! И я все равно хочу попытать счастья!

И снова удар, выбивший воздух из легких с хриплым вздохом. Кровь закапала обильнее, быстрее, она наполняла рот, просачивалась сквозь зубы и неплотно сжатые губы.

― Пытаться ты будешь с девушкой. ― Ривай склонился и сжал его волосы, приподнял голову, заглядывая в здоровый глаз.

― Капрал Ривай, ― позвал судья, ― вы не уполномочены вести допрос, несмотря на открывшиеся подробности.

― Он проходит по нашей ведомости.

― Какой же на этот раз?

― «Вирус». ― Ривай сжал сильнее волосы Эрена, вздернул голову, заставляя смотреть на монитор. ― Верно, пацан?

Эрен слышал, как зашептались присутствующие, заговорили активнее, громче положенного. Значит, понимали сказанное Риваем. Словно он назвал кодовое слово запуска.

― Я не слышу ответа!

Эрен открыл рот и закрыл. Из-за опухшего глаза он почти ничего не видел, двигаться был не в состоянии. Говорить, наверное, тоже.

― Вы утверждаете, что Эрен Йегер являлся пользователем давно забытой и устаревшей игры? Той самой знаменитой утки, которую кинули в новости и вся страна в нее поверила? Разве ее экземпляры еще остались?

― Меня бы тогда не было здесь.

― Что ж, это сильно усложняет дело. ― Судья постучал пальцами по столу, о чем-то раздумывая. ― Допрос лишний, Эрен Йегер во всем признался минуту назад по нескольким статьям. Плюс убийство усложняет дело. Что ж…

― Пацан, ― прошипел склонившийся Ривай едва слышно на ухо Эрену, ― спасай свой зад, иначе тебя поимеют на месте. Или запытают до смерти. Шевели мозгами, если они у тебя есть, и не усугубляй и без того свое слишком хреновое положение. Ты мне еще нужен.

Эрен все равно не понимал, из-за чего дело усложнилось и в который момент. После клятвы? Но почему?

― Господин Йегер, ― обратился судья к Эрену. ― Это правда?

― Д-да, ― прохрипел Эрен едва слышно, с трудом проталкивая звуки из горла. ― Да, я играл в «Вирус».

― Я же говорил, ― сказал Ривай. Он продолжал удерживать Эрена за волосы, стягивая их все сильнее и мешая двинуться. Эрену тяжело было дышать, но он терпел и старался не захлебнуться собственной кровью. ― Он наш клиент, и должен пройти более жесткий допрос и получить суровое наказание.

― Однако понести суровое наказание за нарушение границы он тоже должен. Никаких поблажек ему предоставлено не будет.

Голограмма судьи на мгновение моргнула, и Эрен непроизвольно дернулся ― неужели снова началось? На мониторе пискнула синяя кнопка, изображение выровнялось. Эрен облегченно выдохнул ― изображение моргнуло всего лишь из-за перепада напряжения.

― Если он понесет ваше так называемое наказание, ― Ривай поднялся, ногой отталкивая Эрена от себя, ― то не вернется живым.

Эрен вслушивался в дискуссию и понимал, что его пытаются защитить. Как бы он ни старался, все равно попался. И если бы знал, чем закончится его побег, то лучше бы сразу сдался. Капрал Ривай должен был его предупредить, подготовить, что следует говорить, а о чем лучше молчать, и тогда не получилось бы так, что Эрен настроил против себя всех присутствующих. Радовало, что Ривай все же пытается его спасти, как сделал это раньше, после победы над титанами в Тросте.

― Он убил человека, мирного гражданина, ― продолжил судья, перебирая бумаги на своем столе. На экране высветились несколько изображений убитых и фотографии с места преступления.

Ривай недовольно цыкнул.

― Двоих, если быть точным, ― поправил Эрвин. Он стоял в тени, не мешая допросу, но и особо не встревал в речь Ривая. Эрен его раньше не видел. Наверное, он пришел позже.

― Тем более, ― кивнул судья. ― И после этого считаете, что он может спокойно стать солдатом?

― Мы переучим. Если не поможет ― заменим память или сотрем его личность. Вспомните, кем населен этот город и для каких целей, ― ровно сказал Эрвин, ― и скажите…

― Довольно. Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

― Не сомневаюсь.

― Приговорить к смерти по нескольким обвинениям или изменить наказание и отправить под ваше управление, ― задумчиво проговорил судья. ― Непростой выбор.

― Для протокола. Вы ведь понимаете, что Эрен Йегер скорее всего закончит, как и все остальные до него?

― Вы меня принуждаете принять вашу сторону.

Наступила звенящая тишина. Ее нарушало тихое постукивание носка сапога Ривая. Звук отбивал время, и Эрен на нем сосредоточился, считая удары. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь капрал Ривай вел себя подобным образом. Насколько Эрен помнил, капрал никогда не нервничал.

В тишине слишком хорошо были слышны шаги Эрвина, прервавшиеся одной фразой:

― Не буду напоминать, ваша честь, что приказ главнокомандующего о переводе Эрена Йегера уже давно лежит у вас на столе со всеми необходимыми подписями и печатями.

Ривай выругался сквозь зубы.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Эрена привели к металлической двери. Звеневшие на лодыжках кандалы потускнели. Встречные солдаты пялились на ноги и костыль Эрена, не скрывая смешков и отпуская едкие комментарии. Опухшая щека горела огнем – зуб, выбитый Риваем, нашелся на полу. Эрен совершенно не помнил момент, когда его лишился. Рот постоянно наполнялся кровью, и Эрену приходилось ее сглатывать. Получив подзатыльник от Ривая за то, что попытался сплюнуть на пол, Эрен решил больше не рисковать своим и без того пошатнувшимся на допросе здоровьем. Накинутая на голое тело рубашка пропиталась кровью, но Эрена свой внешний вид волновал мало.

— Очередной допрос? — с трудом спросил Эрен, когда двери впустили в небольшое тёмное помещение. Пахло застоявшейся пылью и ржавчиной.

— Твоя комната, — сказал Ривай и толкнул его внутрь, — на первое время. Имей в виду, увижу в неположенном месте, без разбирательств выкидываю за стену. Можешь пока оставить свои вещи.

Эрен обернулся. Ривай только что пошутил? Эрена сразу же после допроса поволокли куда-то, по пути он потерял сознание, а очнулся уже на военной базе. И вот теперь ему вроде бы все разрешают, но в то же время у него нет личной свободы.

— Отведу тебя в больничное крыло, пока инфекцию не подхватил, — продолжил Ривай, не входя внутрь. — Заодно залечим рот. И потом прогоню тебя по программе.

Эрену оставалось только согласиться. Права выбора у него все равно нет. А с Риваем было комфортнее, несмотря на его недовольство и постоянное раздражение. 

И снова коридоры, только в этот раз Эрен был без кандалов. С костылем он уже привык более-менее ровно передвигаться — его выдали на выходе из допросной комнаты. Некоторых людей Эрен узнавал в лицо, некоторых — помнил по кадетскому корпусу. Сперва Эрен пытался с ними здороваться, но, видя на их лицах безразличие, прекратил.

Они дошли до медицинского крыла, и Ривай толкнул одну из дверей, впихнул в нее Эрена. После тусклого коридорного освещения свет кабинета показался ослепительным.

Эрена усадили в кресло, направили яркую лампу в глаза. В распухший рот полезли чьи-то пальцы, осматривая и прикидывая объем работ. Ханджи — Эрен ее узнал — что-то одобрительно говорила, не забывая восхищаться Эреном и тем, что случилось в клубе.

— У тебя все готово? — оборвал Ривай ее радость.

— Да. Вот, — она показала ему зуб, — прекрасная модель, самая лучшая. Сама сделала. Во рту ощущается своим, и размер как у настоящего. Вот, можешь сравнить. 

— Работай, — напомнил Ривай, поморщившись от предоставленного доказательства. — У меня еще инструктаж с ним. Ошейники не снимать ни в коем случае. И не забудь ему датчик в руку вставить — он у нас на особом положении.

— С его-то ранами датчик? А потом инструктаж? Я хочу это видеть!

— Свяжешься, когда закончишь со своей частью.

Во время лечения Эрен от усталости прикрыл ненадолго глаза, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть. Но его разбудила чья-то возня.

— Капрал Ривай, процедура уже закончилась? — сонно спросил Эрен. Он потянулся было к бутылке с водой, которую Ханджи поставила рядом, и замер. Его руки были крепко связаны за спиной. Сон как рукой сняло. — Капрал Ривай? Что происходит? Почему я связан?

Тень в углу пошевелилась ровно для того, чтобы поплотнее запахнуть плащ. Эрен различал фигуру капрала, рядом с ним очертания УПМ и сумку с едой. Пульты с обрезанными тросами, принадлежавшие Эрену, лежали там же.

— Капрал Ривай! — позвал Эрен, пытаясь высвободиться. — Объясните.

Объяснять и не требовалось, Эрен все прекрасно помнил. Допрос совпал в какой-то момент с пробуждением, и пришлось выбирать одно действие на две реальности. Он выбрал свою жизнь и заодно наименее безопасный способ. И ошибся. Дважды.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не могу сбежать. Не сейчас. Зачем?

— Это у тебя надо спросить.

— Я правда не понимаю, о чем вы. Я… я ничего такого не хотел. И не думал.

— Это было похоже на сигнал, — сказал Ривай.

— Кому?

— Сам подумай, — Ривай извлек из переноски лезвие и принялся его чистить. — Последняя вылазка, твое бегство для якобы нашего прикрытия, после ты остаешься один. Может, не думал, что я за тобой поеду. Может, как раз меня и заманивал в ловушку. Теперь я с тобой тащусь обратно к стене, где ты и твоя банда могли устроить ловушку.

— Нет у меня никакой банды, — возразил Эрен, лихорадочно перебирая воспоминания: свои собственные и ложные. Хотя были ли на самом деле ложные воспоминания неправдой? Эрен не был уверен. Ложные воспоминания он всегда мог отличить от своих. И сейчас Эрен верил, что никакой памяти персонажа не существовало. Мозг воспринимал все происходившее единой действительностью, как и должна работать виртуальная реальность. — И никогда не было. Единственными друзьями всегда были Армин и Микаса.

— Они были в другой группе. — Разделенное на семь ровных кусков лезвие отразило падавший откуда-то сверху свет, мелькнув в темноте росчерком молнии. — Откуда нам знать, что вы не заодно?

— Я бы никогда не предал, — процедил сквозь зубы Эрен, попытался вырваться и разорвать веревку, но та держала крепко. — И вы это знаете. Я поклялся уничтожить абсолютно всех титанов! И вы меня прекрасно слышали тогда!

Конечно, он обещал. Титаны — боевые машины, роботы его страны. Так они назывались. И управлялись людьми. Кадры военных учений и сражений часто крутились по всем каналом города, на рекламных щитах и в сети. Любой житель знал, как они называются. Их проектировали для разных целей. Трехметровые — для защиты гражданского населения и обороны внутри города. Пятиметровые — для защиты стен от внешнего нападения. Семиметровые — самые мощные и технически оснащенные — основная ударная мощь.

Здесь же, в игре, все было ровно наоборот. Словно миры копировали друг друга, искаженно отражаясь. Там, в реальности, они сражались с помощью Титанов с врагом. В виртуальности — титаны были их врагами, которых они истребляли всем, чем могли.

— Еще бы, ты так орал, — хмыкнул Ривай.

— Капрал Ривай, — позвал Эрен, пытаясь придумать веские доводы в свое оправдание недавними действиями. — Капрал Ривай… Клянусь, я никого не предавал. И никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного. Потому что я помню: вы тот, кто следит за мной, чтобы убить. Клянусь, если я хоть шаг сделаю от вас, то… то… буду покорно ждать наказания.

— Будешь ждать? — Ривай поднялся и приблизился к сидевшему на коленях Эрену. Посмотрел на него сверху вниз, поставил ногу на плечо, пригибая и заставляя наклониться ниже. — Покорно?

— Так точно, капрал Ривай, — сказал Эрен, глядя в пол и не поднимая головы. Сердце бешено колотилось. Эрен специально не упоминал про стянувшую руки веревку, чтобы не злить лишний раз. И понимал, что ничего не допросится. Капрал Ривай прав во всем, что сказал. Он ведь предупреждал ранее, что то, что видит сам Эрен — одно, а то, как это видят другие — совершенно другое.

Что, если на мгновение предположить, что он действительно предатель? Эрен бы рассказал Риваю про судебный процесс и допрос в реальности, но… разве можно поверить в такое? Ривай наверняка снова скажет, что Эрен ударился головой. Сперва Армина звал, теперь вот про какой-то допрос, на котором обязательно нужно было становиться в позу и приносить клятву верности, отдавая честь.

Ривай ничего не говорил, но Эрен чувствовал его недовольство и все больше нервничал. Спина и ноги затекли, хотелось выпрямиться, но тревожить Ривая Эрен не решался, поэтому терпел. Зажмурившись, прикусив губу, уперев лоб в колени, Эрен терпел. В какой-то момент он улыбнулся, понимая, что капрал никогда бы не стал вести себя настолько своевольно рядом с ним, если бы не доверял хотя бы минимально. Эрен видел, как Ривай обращался с врагами, и ему это пока точно не грозило. Он верил Риваю и верил в то, что Ривай бы сказал, если бы получил приказ на его устранение.

Из раздумий Эрена вывела затрезвонившая рядом пронзительная мелодия, которая ввинчивалась штопором в сознание. Он открыл глаза и подскочил, понимая, что Ривай на нем не сидит и вообще он находится в непонятном месте. Тело плавно приподнялось, словно он находился в невесомости.

Прохладные силиконовые датчики стягивали кожу и мешали свободно двигаться, неудобный обруч зажимал голову, массивная перчатка была кем-то любезно натянута на правой руке. Во рту ощущался остаточный привкус лекарства. Эрен осторожно нащупал языком новый зуб. Он действительно ничем не отличался от настоящего, разве что был непривычно гладким.

Сам Эрен находился в огромной капсуле, напоминавшей контейнер с желе, куда его погрузили для лучшей расслабленности. Было холодно, и озноб то и дело проходил по телу, от чего кожа покрывалась пупырышками.

Очередное погружение в виртуальность. Словно он периодически подключался к игре. Напрямую. Эрену казалось, что он уже подхватил вирус, который уничтожает его изнутри. Переключение между реальностью и виртуальностью выматывало, он сходил с ума, не зная, где находится и где окажется в следующий момент, постоянно приходилось быть начеку, потому что каждое действие отражалось на обеих реальностях.

Надо будет связаться с Армином, как только Эрен получит в свое распоряжение коммуникатор. Армин в подобном лучше разбирался, он должен знать, что сделать. 

Не зря ходили слухи о летальном исходе после игры. Интересно, с ними происходило то же самое, что и с Эреном, или они как-то иначе умирали?

Но как избавиться от вируса в собственной голове? А ведь если избавится, то больше никогда не увидит солнце и не почувствует все то, что дала ему реальность «Вируса». Он лишится возможности видеть то, что всегда хотел. Когда Эрену придется выбирать, то какую из реальностей он предпочтет?

— Выспался?

Эрен повернул голову и увидел его совсем рядом: Ривай держал крышку, нажимая на клавиатуре кнопки и что-то программируя. Эрен не хотел спрашивать о настройках — Риваю лучше знать, что сейчас с ним делать и как использовать.

— Да, наверное. — Эрен поднял руку, чтобы потереть лоб. Рука приподнялась в толще желе, выскользнула с неприятным звуком, и Эрен передумал что-либо делать. — Что вы со мной делаете?

— Посмотрим, каков ты в деле, — сказал Ривай, опуская крышку. Его голос доносился гулким эхом, перекрываемый сердцебиением и тяжелым дыханием Эрена. — Иначе тебя пустят на мясо в авангарде. По мне, туда тебе и дорога.

— Я был одним из лучших в 104-ом, — заметил Эрен и прикусил язык. Контроль над памятью терялся слишком быстро — он все чаще забывал, что у него есть ложная память, которая выдавала информацию раньше, чем Эрен мог ее обдумать. И контролировать процесс Эрен не мог.

Крышка тут же открылась, натужно скрипнув и отозвавшись в теле Эрена дрожью. Как обычно, он не умел сдерживаться. Несмотря на и без того бедственное положение, Эрен еще больше усугублял его своими словами. В любом случае, как и сказали на суде, у него было два выбора: добровольно отдать свою жизнь на служение городу, защищая его от вторжения, либо пойти во внешние войска и снова отдать ее за город и страну.

Вроде бы как выбор с надеждой на выживание. На самом деле за словами скрывалось только одно — смерть. Как ни смотри, как ни выбирай, сколько ни думай, в самом конце всегда ждала смерть. Либо это сделают твои же сограждане, с которыми ты жил бок о бок всю жизнь, либо враги, которые с каждым днем отвоевывали всё новые территории.

Эрен сам виноват, что попался. Он знал, что его могут поймать, как и всех тех, кто участвовал с ним в подпольных боях. И неважно, сколько бы его ни калечили и ни убивали, он всегда здоровым возвращался назад, в свою квартирку, похожую на спичечный коробок с хлипкими стенами без звукоизоляции.

Вот только…

— Лучшим? — Ривай хмыкнул, многозначительно опустил взгляд, осматривая тело. От этого взгляда Эрен внутренне смутился и сжался — он лежал совершенно голый, — но не подал вида, наоборот, с вызовом ответил.

— Да! Вы могли меня оценить на арене Куба! Я вас почти сделал!

— Ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь, поэтому сомнительно, — Ривай кивнул на него. — Ты и десяти минут против меня не продержишься. А на поле боя подохнешь быстрее, чем поймешь, где ты и что ты. Подгрузка системы происходит мгновенно, не то что с вашими доисторических коробками в клубах и дома.

— Не судите обо мне только по внешнему виду! — Эрен приподнялся. Желе тягучей массой нехотя выпускало из объятий. Правая рука схватилась за рубашку Ривая, сжимая ее. Оторванная пуговица отлетела и ударилась о металлический край, отскакивая и разнося негромкое эхо. — То, что я так выгляжу в реальности, еще ничего не доказывает, — прошипел Эрен в лицо Риваю.

— Мне плевать, почему ты так выглядишь, — бросил Ривай, глядя на грязную руку. — Меня волнует только твоя подготовка. И если ты облажаешься, — Ривай сжал руку Эрена и высвободился, неторопливо поправил рубашку, — второй попытки не будет. О личных заслугах на Арене можешь забыть. Если хочешь, можем тебе стереть память, чтобы не так сильно поражение било по чувству собственного достоинства.

— Я не облажаюсь.

— А тебе больше и не надо.

Эрен не успел уточнить причин, как чуть не захлебнулся — его бесцеремонно схватили за волосы и окунули в желе с головой. Он сопротивлялся, избавляясь от хватки, и не сразу понимая, что его отпустили. Вынырнул, глубоко вдохнул воздух, уже готовый дать сдачи.

— Да вы…

Только спустя пару глубоких, быстрых вдохов Эрен осознал, что Ривай переместился к изголовью капсулы. Вряд ли бы получилось его задеть, но попытаться стоило.

— Твой мозг хорошо адаптируется, ты быстро реагируешь и оцениваешь обстановку, — продолжил Ривай все тем же голосом, что-то записывая.

— Вы меня хвалите? — Эрен помотал головой, стряхивая налипшую желеобразную массу. Тяжелое дыхание отдавалось хрипом в легких, сердце бешено билось.

— Пацан, — хмуро позвал Ривай, — если завалишь мой тест, я тебе лично отрежу оставшиеся конечности.

И крышка захлопнулась, оставляя Эрена наедине с самим собой.

Каждый раз, когда Эрен оказывался в темноте, его кидало из одной реальности в другую. По сути, Эрен всегда бодрствовал.

Боевой симулятор представлял собой точную копию арен Куба. Место напоминало гигантский кратер. Под ногами валялись мелкие камни вперемешку с песком, а кое-где виднелись кости мелких животных. Все вокруг имело непривычный зеленый оттенок. Немногочисленные лучи пробивались сквозь разрывы облаков, и зеленый свет почти ничего не давал — все тонуло в полумраке. Эрен сперва растерялся, думая, что они подключились к серверу Арены.

— Это не копия Арены, — сказал Ривай и кинул Эрену меч. — Это Арена — копия военного симулятора. Не точная, но большей частью.

— То есть получается, что вы сами просто подсунули гражданским свой секрет?

— Не просто так. Этот город — свалка для отбросов общества. По сути, он является блокирующей крепостью, форпостом, чтобы задержать целую армию вторжения, предупредить и дать время на подготовку к защите страны. Тут хватает безумцев, которые будут сопротивляться яростнее крыс, защищающих своё гнездо. Они будут сражаться не жалея себя. Арена же создана с целью обучения бесполезного мусора хоть немного оценивать свои собственные силы. Лучшие занимают топовые строчки, ну а потом, если они их удерживают…

— Вы их забираете, — понял Эрен. — Но смысл во всем этом? На Арене можно в несколько раз больше заработать, чем идти с вами.

— А их никто об этом не спрашивает. Думаешь, интересно играть с теми, кто постоянно держит свое место и не слазит? Игроки быстро потеряют интерес, если его не подогревать.

— Значит, вы свергаете топовых игроков, а после находите их и призываете?

— Ничего сложного, как видишь.

— Но Арена — самая известная игра! Про нее знают все, кто когда-либо погружался в виртуальность. Топовые игроки могут быть даже в столице. Вы их и оттуда забираете?

Лицо Ривая скривила улыбка.

— У нас хватает игроков, чтобы опустить с самого верха до самого низа, сделать никем.

Эрена взяла злость. Ладонь вцепилась в рукоять меча — пульта с лезвием, располосованным на семь частей. Как в том мире, в который он постоянно умудрялся попадать. Совпадение?

— Мы просто освободим место и подвинем список.

— Как вы сделали со мной?

— С тобой у нас другие счеты и причины притащить сюда.

— То, что находится у меня в голове?

— И это тоже.

— Я ничего не помню.

— Тебе и не надо помнить.

— Я не согласен.

— Тебя никто спрашивать не будет. Ты полностью наш.

— У меня нет выбора?

— Ты можешь согласиться сотрудничать с нами.

— А я разве уже не сотрудничаю?

— Ты не должен сотрудничать ни с кем, кроме меня, — выделил последнее слово Ривай.

— И тогда с меня снимут обвинения в погружении в запрещенную игру? — закинул пробный вопрос Эрен. Он ни на секунду не забывал про игру. Не столько про последствия и наказание, сколько про то, что ему самому с этим делать. Раз Ривай тот, кто отслеживал ее в сети, значит, что-то да знал про нее. Но ненавязчиво расспросить, не вызвав подозрений, будет очень сложно.

— «Вирус» проходит отдельным параграфом в твоей биографии, — сказал Ривай и закинул мечи на плечи. Дуэли и драки как таковой не вышло, поэтому он временно расслабился. Но Эрен помнил, что это лишь видимость.

— Я только недавно завел аккаунт, — возразил Эрен. — У меня нет никакой истории с этой игрой. Мне ее… — он вовремя прикусил язык. — Всего несколько дней. Как вы так быстро вычислили меня?

— За тобой мы наблюдали давно из-за твоего отца. А «Вирус» стал отличным официальным предлогом для обвинения. И для спасения твоей задницы — все удачно сложилось. Но ты все испортил на суде.

— А если бы я не играл? — сквозь зубы процедил Эрен, опуская в который раз замечание про отца и лаг на суде.

— Арена. Мы планировали устроить облаву, все же сервер является военным.

Они бы перекрыли все выходы и не дали игрокам отсоединиться, а дальше дело техники — администратору не составит огромного труда вызвать профиль участника и проверить данные. Отвертеться невозможно. Для тех, кто владеет сервером, это плевое дело. Возможно, блокировка отсоединения игрока от сервера — один из самых главных минусов игровой виртуальности. О нем знали, как и о возможности облавы, но редко воспринимали всерьез.

— Если ты думаешь, что мы легко тебя нашли, ошибаешься. Тебе удавалось скрываться очень долгое время и в реальности, и в виртуальности. — Эрен чуть не улыбнулся. Квартирка, в которой он обитал, принадлежала Микасе и была записана на нее. А Эрен был кем-то вроде съемщика, даже без прописки. По официальным документам он нигде не числился. — И если думаешь, что, найдя тебя, мы сразу просекли твою систему кодировки данных, то снова ошибся. Мы знаем, что тебя кто-то скрывал. И у твоего покровителя весьма мощное железо, почти как наше.

Эрен едва не сказал: «У Армина тоже», — но вовремя прикусил язык. Выдавать друга он не собирался. Уж таких проколов он себе не позволит.

— Что стало с Микасой? — спросил Эрен, впервые беспокоясь о ней. На время мысли о ней вылетели из головы под давлением происходившего. И потом, она могла о себе позаботиться.

— В порядке. Всего лишь выговор за вмешательство в боевую операцию. Она ничего не знала, поэтому легко отделалась. Кстати, передала тебе подарочек.

— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете? Я ведь заключенный, нахожусь под вашим присмотром. Вы будете знать о каждом моем шаге, слове, вздохе.

— Если думаешь, что ты один такой уникальный — ошибаешься. За нашими спинами целый город таких особенных.

— Вы в это не верите, — сказал уверенно Эрен.

— Мне и не надо.

— Вы говорили, что вам важен именно я. Почему?

— Из-за того, что хранится в твоей башке.

— Я это уже слышал.

Ривай чертыхнулся, нехотя ответил:

— Ты поможешь нам выйти на своего отца. А теперь, пацан, хватит трепаться.

— Еще вопрос, капрал Ривай. На этот раз последний. — Эрен сжал рукояти мечей. — Что я не так сделал на суде?

— Ты принес клятву верности наших врагов. Я же говорил.

— Это невозможно… — Эрен замотал головой. Он же помнил, знал, учил клятву и никак не мог ошибиться. Она не может быть клятвой их врагов. Зачем тогда она использована в другой реальности?

— Semper Fidelis, — сказал Ривай с некоторым оттенком брезгливости, как показалось Эрену. — Вот наша клятва. Всегда верен стране, законам и всей прочей прилагающейся белиберде по списку.

Без каких-либо дальнейших пояснений Ривай напал, и Эрену пришлось отбиваться, забывая обо всем.

Кажется, после «вводного инструктажа» Ривая Эрен вернулся в свою комнату только утром. Но, несмотря на это, он не позволил себе лечь спать. Памятуя о повернутости Ривая на чистоте, Эрен потащился за водой с тряпками и принялся наводить порядок. Сказывалась недолгая, но утомительная практика другой реальности, поэтому Эрен спешил все сделать максимально быстро и чисто. Он не хотел, чтобы Ривай лишний раз придирался к нему и отдавал лишние приказы на виду у всех, поэтому просто-напросто захотел лишить хоть одного повода к придиркам.

К тому моменту, как он вылизал все помещение до блеска, вода почернела — ходить менять ее сил не было. Эрен, сжимая грязную тряпку в ладони, довольно прислонился к двухъярусной койке и с блаженной улыбкой заснул.

На потолке и стенах отражались разноцветным неоном цифры часов.


	5. Chapter 5

— Мы должны ему сказать, Микаса, — в который раз настойчиво повторил Армин. — Это же вещь его отца.

— Нет, мы не можем, — покачала она головой. — Эрен тогда начнет задавать много вопросов. Что, если ему станет хуже?

— Хуже, чем сейчас? Ты его вообще видела? Он как зомби ходит!

Микаса закусила губу и втянула голову в плечи, прикрываясь шарфом — конечно, видела и замечала.

За несколько дней, пока Эрен был на базе, Армин заметил его состояние. Черные круги под глазами указывали на недосып и усталость, которой не могло быть — капрал Ривай пусть и гонял постоянно Эрена, то давал ему время на отдых. Хуже было то, что Эрен временами подвисал: он иногда мог остановиться посреди коридора, замереть статуей и не двигаться несколько минут, а потом продолжал говорить с места, где остановился. Армин пытался с ним заговорить об этом, но Эрен лишь непонимающе улыбался, отводил глаза в сторону и пытался перевести тему разговора. Иногда и вовсе отвечал что-то невпопад.

Армин все чаще задумывался над тем, что виртуальная болезнь усугубилась, особенно когда Эрен начинал говорить с Риваем, которого рядом не было. Единственным плюсом этого было то, что паранойя Эрена пошла на спад, он полностью переключил внимание на Ривая.

— Он справится, — настояла на своем Микаса. — Он должен справиться.

— Я понимаю, ты хочешь выполнить его просьбу не лезть в его жизнь, но это не тот случай.

Микаса сжала кулаки, совсем тихо прошептала:

— Я знаю. И знаю: есть возможность, что он что-то вспомнит. Но что, если этого не случится? Ты же помнишь, что случилось с его матерью. Он до сих пор считает, что ее сожрал монстр, пробравшийся через разрушенную стену города.

Армин помнил. Эрен забыл. На самом деле она стала жертвой случая, не самого радужного стечения обстоятельств.

— Он бы возненавидел то, чем мы занимаемся, — Армин прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не думать о прошлом, в котором он сам немного был виноват. — Я даже рад, что он увлекся виртуальностью и многое забыл.

Микаса сжала шарф, на который Армин неосознанно перевел взгляд. Воспоминание о подарке у Эрена стерлось из памяти также бесследно, как и многие другие воспоминания, по неизвестной причине. Виртуалка не лишала памяти и никогда не действовала столь разрушительно, Армину это точно было известно.

— Но мы не смогли его защитить, — ровно сказала Микаса. — Он все равно оказался здесь. Выяснил что-нибудь?

— Кабинет капрала Ривая постоянно заперт. — Армин посмотрел на стену с надписью «Выход» и большой красной стрелкой, размещавшейся под номером блока, состоявшего из номера этажа и порядкового номера отсека. — Простым взломом вряд ли можно проникнуть. Кабинет Эрвина и остальных я давно обыскал, но там ничего интересного нет.

— Почему ты решил, что Ривай что-то знает?

В прошлое свое проникновение к Риваю Армин нашел тот самый диск с «Вирусом». Он его скопировал и предложил сыграть Эрену. Будет ли нормальный законопослушный человек держать версию запрещенной игры? Ривай слыл одним из тех, кто всегда подчиняется приказам и неукоснительно их выполняет. Но «Вирус», спрятанный между старыми бумажными томиками по военной стратегии и истории войн, служил обратным доказательством. Несмотря на идеальный порядок, за столом царил бардак, и это очень бросалось в глаза.

Несколько загруженных голографических карт города болтались над столом. Цифры и названия появлялись каждый раз, едва нить задевала тот или иной объект на карте. Армин еще несколько минут постоял, изучая то, что было перед ним, и передвинул пару объектов на несколько градусов, корректируя их положение. Как выяснилось позднее, это был план того самого задания по захвату Эрена в клубе. Хорошо, что Армин успел до обыска подключиться к домашнему компу Эрена и вовремя отформатировать все данные. Конечно, слабое оправдание, но хоть что-то полезное он успел-таки сделать.

Так ничего и не отыскав у Ривая, Армин ушел ни с чем. Если не считать копию игры, которая сейчас медленно убивала Эрена.

— Он полностью контролирует его. Ты видела, как Эрен на него смотрит? Словно перед ним кумир или он влюбился.

— Влюбился? — взгляд Микасы потемнел, голос стал угрожающе ледяным. — В капрала Ривая?

— Я не об этом, — Армин замахал руками, пытаясь привести Микасу в чувство. О ее ревности он совершенно забыл. — А про то, что мы не можем с ним даже поговорить толком. Как только Эрен остается один, то Ривай тут же появляется рядом. Я понимаю, капрал Ривай присматривает за Эреном, но это слишком. На него и так много всякого навешано — не денется никуда с базы, за каждым шагом следят.

— Мы должны его предупредить. И рассказать.

— Мы можем предложить ему сыграть, — предложил неуверенно Армин, раздумывая, как выкрасть Эрена из-под жесткого надзора. — Но капрал Ривай не разрешит.

— Потому что у меня нет времени на ваши бесполезные игры, — сообщил знакомый голос над ними.

Армин и Микаса вскочили со своих мест и отдали честь.

— Капрал Ривай, извините, я…

— Знаю, что именно ты. — Ривай развернулся. — Поэтому вы идете со мной без возражений.

— Где Эрен? — спросила Микаса, взяв себя в руки и не обнаружив его рядом с Риваем. — Отвечайте.

Ривай остановился, обернулся и недовольно посмотрел на нее:

— Там, где и положено.

— Вы с ним что-то делаете, по этой причине он выглядит таким. Вы его пытаете? Бьете? Морите голодом?

— Как-тебя-там, — протянул Ривай, — если ты не пойдешь со мной — вылетишь отсюда мигом. И Эрен лишится своей сиделки.

Микаса двинулась было на Ривая, но Армин ее придержал:

— Не надо, Микаса.

— Но…

— Идем с ним. Капрал Ривай вряд ли причинит вред Эрену.

Внешний мир, разрушенный человеком, встретил их холодным порывистым ветром. Фильтры в респираторах, если вовремя не заменить, быстро приходили в негодность: отравленный воздух проникал в легкие, ядовитые вещества оседали и блокировали поступление кислорода в кровь, и человек задыхался. При ранении молекулы воздуха вступали в химическую реакцию, разрушая клетки крови и нанося вред всему организму.

Много лет назад, до рождения Армина, из-за деятельности человека случилась авария, послужившая причиной гибели почти всей эко-системы планеты. Природные катаклизмы происходили слишком часто: ураганы, цунами, извержения вулканов, землетрясения. Растаявшие ледники повысили уровень океана, который затопил значительную часть суши. Из-за извержений вулканов небо заволокло густыми тучами, воздух наполнился вулканическим пеплом, и практически невозможно стало находиться на улице без дополнительной защиты.

Добыча полезных ископаемых стала невозможной, поэтому со временем тепловые электростанции прекратили свою работу. Через какое-то время следом за ними атомные электростанции истощили запас ядерного топлива и тоже остановились. Еды не хватало, медикаменты и предметы первой необходимости быстро заканчивались — начались масштабные переселения людей в поисках лучшего места для жизни. И как следствие — войны за территорию. В бой шло даже ядерное оружие. Слабые страны погибали под натиском лучше вооруженных и сильных. Именно это стало причиной вымирания многих народов. Из многомиллиардного населения планеты осталось лишь несколько миллионов.

А после, когда военный конфликт более-менее улегся и тучи разошлись, солнце осветило окаменевшие равнины, некогда являвшиеся руслами рек и берегами озер. Люди были заняты решением своих конфликтов и не заметили самого главного — жизнь вокруг, за которую они боролись, умирала.

Многочисленные экспедиции ничего не дали — все было мертво. Главная проблема оказалась в солнце. Возможно, это случилось во время войны из-за использования ядерного оружия или же во время первой катастрофы. Однако в окружающей среде стали образовываться устойчивые формы неизвестных ранее химических соединений. Они были очень легкими, летучими; поднявшись, они скопились в верхних слоях атмосферы в достаточной концентрации настолько, что поглощали почти весь видимый спектр излучения, пропуская лишь узкую полоску зеленого света.

Из-за этого вся флора вымерла и больше на земле ничего не росло.

— Думаю, здесь мы сможем поговорить, — Ривай остановил бронированную машину.

Они приехали к подножию горы, служившей одним из небольших перевалочных пунктов, где следили за активностью монстров или появлением вражеских разведчиков.

Монстры являлись следствием мутации некоторых видов животных, быстро приспособившихся к загрязнению. Они вполне хорошо себя чувствовали в окружающей среде, активно размножались и питались тем, что находили. Крысы, одни из немногих, кто выжил после ядерных войн и продолжил свое существование, прибавили в росте и весе, генетически изменились под стать воздуху, которым дышали. Лишившаяся шерсти кожа покрылась жестким панцирем, острые когти и резцы могли с легкостью вспороть тело человека, мощный хвост и лапы помогали скрыться от опасности. Монстры периодически приближались к стенам — их не могли отпугнуть ни ловушки, ни обманки. По этой причине и был создан отряд зачистки, который выходил за стены города и уничтожал рыскавших поблизости монстров.

Уничтожать их было не так-то просто. Обычное огнестрельное оружие слишком массивно, и им неудобно сражаться против ловких и быстрых тварей в ближнем бою. Для больше удобства использовали специальные мечи, проникавшие между сочленениями пластин на суставах. Но, лишившись одной лапы, монстры злились и атаковали яростнее, неудержимее, справиться с ними становилось еще труднее. Стандартное оружие, которым Армин и Эрен, как и многие другие пользователи виртуальной Арены дрались, было аналогом настоящего оружия против монстров. Лезвие вскрывало панцирь и давало возможность выстрелить в мягкие ткани, тем самым убивая монстра. При точном попадании тварь умирала быстро, в противном случае разделаться с ней точно так же не составляло труда.

Эрен до сих пор думал, что один из этих монстров сожрал его мать при падении стены, когда враги атаковали их родной город около пяти лет назад.

— Капрал Ривай, почему мы не доехали до поста? — спросил Армин. Когда они надевали защитные костюмы в ангаре, Ривай сообщил, что они отправляются на внешний пост. Им выдали обмундирование, необходимые вещи и несколько ящиков для доставки.

Ривай извлек из сумки сменные фильтры. Выбив один израсходованный из гнезда, вставил новый. Старый плоский кругляшок упал на землю с глухим стуком. Армин и Микаса последовали примеру Ривая и заменили свои фильтры вслед за ним. Сразу стало легче дышать, на грудь перестало давить. Армин на всякий случай проверил шлем — все было в порядке.

— Успеем еще. — Ривай поднял руку с зажатым вторым фильтром, прокручивая в ладони, и включил выданный коммуникатор — более мощный и надежный, специально созданный для военных целей. Он нажал несколько кнопок на вызванном меню, дождался ответа и сообщил: — Прием. Это Ривай. У нас небольшая поломка на дороге. Сообщите обстановку.

— Рад приветствовать, капрал Ривай, — ответили ему с небольшими шипящими помехами. — На территории вашего следования не обнаружено никаких форм жизни. Чинитесь и следуйте заданному курсу. Об изменениях вам сообщу.

— Вас понял. Отбой, — сказал Ривай и отключил экран.

Все это время Армин и Микаса не двигались, наблюдая за действиями Ривая. Никаких поломок Армин не почувствовал, и это настораживало.

Ривай же, снова скрывшись наполовину в багажнике, вытащил небольшой черный чемоданчик и посмотрел поочередно на них двоих:

— А теперь расскажите, что вы думаете о нашей стране?

Вопрос поставил Армина в тупик. На несколько секунд он растерялся, но ладони сами потянулись к оружию, закрепленному на поясе. Ривай никак не отреагировал, зажимая в ладони целый фильтр, вторая замерла над кодом замка.

— Если вы думаете, что мы шпионы, — сказал Армин, придумывая в голове несколько вариантов побега, — то ошибаетесь. И Эрен тоже не шпион. Это все игра. Это из-за «Вируса» Эрен стал таким. И из-за своей памяти — она у него с детства плохая, он многое забывает и путает. Но он не шпион.

О том, что было на допросе Эрена, он прочитал из доклада Эрвину. Армин тогда находился у Эрвина и видел поступивший документ, на изучение которого хватило нескольких секунд. Эрена обвиняли в шпионаже, доказательством которого служила принесенная клятва врагов. Это даже не расценивалось как акт протеста, а единодушно было принято за признание. Эрен всегда был импульсивным, и шутить подобным образом было не в его стиле. Да, он мог разозлиться и высказать то, что думал, но никак не подставлять себя и остальных.

— Значит, память плохая? «Вирус» во всем виноват? — зловеще уточнил Ривай, щелкнув кодовыми замками на чемодане. — Уж не тот ли, что ты утащил у меня?

— Я у вас ничего не крал, — напрягся Армин.

— Всего лишь скопировал, потому что я позволил тебе. Думаешь, все твои попытки взломать мой кабинет я не замечал? Я специально оставил для тебя открытой дверь. И игру положил на самое видное место.

О таком раскладе Армин не думал. Но последний кусочек понимания, как у него получилось легко и незаметно пролезть к Риваю, встал на свое место. Ведь подсказывали интуиция и логика, что не могло быть так: раньше не получалось, сколько он не бился, и вдруг внезапно повезло. Обрадовался раньше времени, вот и утратил бдительность. А на деле его направляли, вели за руку, подкидывая информацию по крупице.

— Зачем вы это сделали? — Микаса тоже извлекла оружие, выставив его перед собой. Дуло пистолета, как и само лезвие, были нацелены на Ривая. — Вы специально его подставили?

— Я использовал тебя как почтальона. — Ривай сел на камень, закинув ногу на ногу и положив чемодан на колени. Ситуация его ничуть не смущала.

— Почтальона? Чтобы я передал Эрену игру? — понял Армин. — Зачем?

— Нам он нужен. И ты знаешь, по какой причине.

Микаса посмотрела на Армина.

— Ответь ей, — предложил Ривай. — Ты же умный мальчик. Эрвин не зря тебя выделяет среди остальных.

От подобной похвалы захотелось отмахнуться, но Армин предпочел сосредоточиться на разговоре, чтобы не дать злости отключить мозги.

— «Вирус» — это не слухи, верно? Люди действительно умирали, играя в нее.

— Верно. Игра — всего лишь затянувшийся эксперимент.

— Вы его ставили на людях. Дело в чипе в мозгу Эрена. Вы целую неделю изучали то, как он работает, получали свои данные, чтобы сделать аналог.

— И знаешь, как он оказался в его голове?

— Нет, — Армин покачал головой.

— Гриша Йегер, его отец, весьма знаменитый врач и ученый в определенных кругах. Он создал второй слой виртуальности, который может накладываться на первый, и оба, в свою очередь, на реальность. — Ривай развернул чемоданчик лицом к Амину и открыл крышку, в которой находилось два шприца и небольшая ампула с серой жидкостью. — Возможно, количество слоев виртуальности не ограничивается двумя. Но важным фактом является то, что для погружения никакое оборудование не нужно, а все повреждения, полученные в процессе пребывания в виртуальности, никак не сказываются на теле пользователя. Но есть побочный эффект: все, что он видит и чувствует, кажется настоящим, и мозг не может отличить нарисованную картинку от настоящей.

Армин замотал головой, возразил:

— Это невозможно. Эрен постоянно пользуется виртуальными костюмами, линзами, перчатками…

— Не всегда, — сказала Микаса. — В мой приезд домой отключилось электричество. Эрен был погружен в виртуальность, когда его компьютеры были отключены от сети и питания.

Армин помнил тот день и до сих пор не понимал, что произошло. Наверное, сбой электросети спровоцировал экстренное подключение в обход датчика безопасности, тем самым запустив механизм, который теперь беспрерывно работал. Это ли являлось причиной подвисания Эрена в реальности? Армин не мог ответить с уверенностью и решил подумать над этим позже, если получится — действия Ривая до сих пор оставались непонятными.

— Вы клоните к тому, — осторожно предположил Армин вслух, — что Эрен имеет доступ к разработкам своего отца?

Почувствовав сквозь защиту шлема пробирающий до самых костей недовольный взгляд Ривая, Армин сглотнул, когда в оглушительной тишине раздалось приговором, подводя точку всему:

— Эрен и есть разработка своего отца.

— Эрен потерял отца семь лет назад, — сказала Микаса, пытаясь найти опровержение словам Ривая. Армин сам бы хотел, но все сводилось к тому, что Ривай говорил правду — она аккуратно вписывалась и в его умозаключения. — Он…

— Исчез в неизвестном направлении, — закончил за нее Ривай.

— Он говорил, что ему надо уехать по срочному вызову, — Микаса все еще держала оружие перед собой, пыталась не поддаться объяснениям. Иначе придется снова подстраиваться и менять свою жизнь, чтобы защитить Эрена. — В тот же день…

— Случился прорыв. На ваш город напали и уничтожили, верно? — сухие факты, о которых напоминал Ривай, звучали еще ужаснее, чем сохранились в воспоминаниях, как тонкие иглы под ногти.

Армин давно опустил оружие и ждал, что хочет услышать от них Ривай. Все, о чем он говорил, накладывалось на их жизнь, привнося в нее обоснованность и отрезая лишние куски от воспоминаний, в которые они верили. Словно Ривай щелкал клавишами компьютера их памяти, заменяя одни файлы другими. И то, что лежало в чемоданчике на его коленях, было слишком хорошо знакомо Армину: тускло-серебристое содержимое ампул стимулировало мозговую деятельность почти как таблетки, которые принимал Эрен. Только намного сильнее, одновременно с тем проясняя сознание и влияя на память.

— Капрал Ривай, пожалуйста, объясните, к чему вы клоните? — не выдержал Армин. Он хотел уже разобраться, стоит ли воспользоваться шансом на побег и обездвижить Ривая максимально быстро за короткое время. Микаса — Армин был в этом уверен — могла вполне неплохо сопротивляться Риваю, но вот сам он вряд ли позволит легко себя победить.

— Если вы хотите спасти Эрена, напомните, как назывался ваш родной город? — Ривай не спеша вставил в шлем прокручиваемый все это время в ладони сменный фильтр. С тихим щелчком он встал на место, вытеснив старый, который проделал путь первого и лег рядом.

— Шиганшина, — ответила Микаса.

— Которого в любимой вами стране, где вы живете, никогда не существовало. — Ривай пнул израсходованные фильтры, и они откатились в сторону.

Звук показался Армину оглушительным.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Его комната была больше, чем у Ривая. Минимальное количество мебели. Между столом, где аккуратными стопками лежали документы, карты, распечатки отчетов и шкатулка с силиконовыми датчиками на пальцы, и стеной с книжными полками было большое пустующее пространство. Ривай знал, что Эрвин любил ходить по своему кабинету, когда обдумывал очередной ход. С поимкой Эрена Йегера было также. Накануне операции он долго ходил кругами, мельтеша перед глазами.

— Не буду начинать издалека. — Эрвин оторвался от своего занятия, и экран голографического монитора между ними погас, переходя в режим ожидания. — Что у тебя с Йегером?

Поначалу Ривай не понял вопроса и ответил:

— Все еще проверка на полученные повреждения от игры. Исследования очкастой затягиваются — она не может пока с точностью ничего сказать. Сам пацан…

— Ривай, — оборвал Эрвин и поставил на стол локти, переплел пальцы, пристально всматриваясь в его лицо. — Подумай хорошенько, что я просил.

Ривай недовольно чертыхнулся, ровно продолжил:

— Лучше, чем я думал.

Добавить было совершенно нечего.

Когда Эрен узнал, что будет рядом с Риваем чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки, он даже обрадовался. Так показалось Риваю, к его удивлению. Или он не знал, что Ривая боятся, и думал, что раз его отмазали от суда, то будут обращаться как с хрустальным? Так вроде не дураком показался.

То, что он не дурак, Эрен доказал в первый же день: вылизал до блеска комнату. Ривай, когда вернулся после ненужных и давно заученных инструкций, сперва опешил, увидев Эрена на коленях. Он вытирал тряпкой пол, заканчивая уборку — оставался кусок возле двери. Конечно, вид задницы Эрена на входе был оценен по достоинству, особенно вблизи и со всех ракурсов — Ривай даже голову попеременно наклонил то в одну, то в другую сторону, пока его не заметили.

— Капрал Ривай, — Эрен повернулся и обрадовался чему-то. Вскочил на ноги и отдал честь с грязной тряпкой в руках, которая оставила мокрый отпечаток на его лице. — Я решил прибраться, пока вас не было, и…

— Я заметил, — Ривай кивком указал на руки. — И как?

Эрен опустил руки, потирая правое запястье, насколько позволяла магнитная цепь между браслетами.

— Вначале тяжело было, да, — он пробежался взглядом по Риваю, стене, опустил взгляд на сухой пол. — Но я быстро нашел наилучшее положение и приступил к уборке.

— Наилучшее положение, — пробормотал Ривай, глядя на его ноги и грязные коленки. На черных штанах виднелись темные разводы, мокрые от впитавшейся в них влаги.

Едва ли кандалы позволяли сделать нормальный шаг, а Эрен еще умудрился уборку затеять. Причем влажную, без использования роботов-уборщиков. Вода, конечно, на базе имелась — ее поставляли пусть и не в достатке, но жаловаться на выделенную норму не приходилось. Где ее добывали и обрабатывали, хранилось в строжайшем секрете – она была одним из немногих природных ресурсов, ценившимся дороже золота, за неё постоянно приходилось отстаивать границы страны. Возможно, в каких-нибудь горах или под землей сохранились или пробились какие-то новые источники, — снег падал во внешнем мире, когда и было положено по сезону, но пригодным для питья или готовки он не был даже после сотни прогонов через очистители. А теперь Эрен так легко израсходовал свою норму воды на недели вперед ради собственной тюрьмы, где жил Ривай.

— Да, — Эрен оглянулся, смял пальцами край тряпки. Наверняка он не понимал, во что мог вляпаться из-за своей халатности. В своей квартире же берег воду, а на базе по-глупому забыл об экономии. — Если на коленках, то вполне можно передвигаться и мыть. Ничего, я привычный. Правда.

Поза действительно имела свое преимущество в сравнении с невозможностью передвигаться.

— И ты мне говоришь подобное?

Эрен заметно напрягся, между бровей пролегла складка. Последовал осторожный вопрос:

— Что-то не так?

Нейтральный, но уточняющий.

— Если ты настолько привык к чистоте, что стремишься к ней, почему твоя квартира не представляла из себя образчик стерильности?

Вопрос поставил его в тупик. Эрен силился что-то сказать, но убедительных доводов для озвучивания явно не наблюдалось. Он смотрел в сторону и хотел, даже пытался сказать, приоткрывая искусанные губы, но у него не получалось. Он даже в сторону шагнул, словно пропуская Ривая в комнату.

— Кто сказал? — спросил Ривай, понимая, что внятного ответа так и не дождется.

— А? — Вопрос вывел Эрена из собственных мыслей, взгляд прояснился. До этого Ривай не смотрел ему в глаза. — Вы о чем?

— Пацан, кто тебе сказал, как меня можно задобрить?

В том, что кто-то определенно проболтался, решив помочь новичку, Ривай не сомневался. Только кому могло понадобиться делать подобное?

— Никто не говорил, — удивление на лице было искренним. А потом Эрен добавил осторожно, чуть слышно, не сводя глаз: — Капрал Ривай, вы не из тех людей, кого можно задобрить и кто на подобное купится.

Ривай шагнул к Эрену. Подобное заявление могло прозвучать лестью, вот только Эрен прямо смотрел в глаза, уверенный в своих словах. Как будто на собственном опыте убедился. Ривай еще в первую встречу удивился тому, что Эрен — его цель, с которой он виделся впервые — знает его в лицо и обращается не только по имени, но и по званию. Аккерман и Арлерт — его друзья — вряд ли посвящали его в свою службу и работу, это не имело смысла и было запрещено. Однако здесь чувствовался опыт общения именно с ним, но Ривай точно помнил, что никогда раньше не пересекался с Эреном.

— Если я плохо убрал, то я переделаю. — Эрен развернулся было к койкам, но Ривай схватил его за предплечье, накрывая татуировку с эмблемой. От прикосновения Эрен вздрогнул, но не отбил его — татуировка еще болела, и могло пойти отторжение краски с чипом.

— Отставить, пацан. Все нормально, незачем переводить воду, иначе тебе перекроют доступ и изменят норму потребления. Не улыбается сидеть рядом с твоим немытым телом.

— Да, извините, — Эрен кивнул. — Не подумал.

Что и следовало ожидать.

— Будешь мыться со мной, если еще не в курсе.

Стань Эрен голограммой, про него можно было сказать, что он завис. Ривай чувствовал под пальцами напряжение, сквозь которое проступала едва ощутимо пульсация поискового чипа. Брехня, что всем солдатам под кожу вшивается чип с информацией носителя. Максимум производственный идентификационный номер самого чипа. Война многих важных придурков сделала параноиками, вот и следили за каждым, записывая все передвижения. И хрен докажешь, если поймают — цифровым данным верили все, но не всегда учитывали, что их можно изменить в угоду себе. Как и не всегда проследить сигнал. Казалось бы, высокие технологии, всегда что-то новое появлялось, а в итоге в полевых условиях не всегда выдерживали минимальную проверку. Так же получилось с чипами, их слабые стороны выяснились случайно.

Так же случайно, как и вычисляли места с плохим сигналом, где ловили только рации. В одно из таких мест пришлось съездить с Аккерман и Арлертом. Эрвин был прав — Арлерт невероятно смышленый, и жаль, что он служит на вражеской территории. С другой стороны, хорошо — своим умом много в чем может помочь и помогает. При той липовой поломке они были на поверхности, Ривай еще специально проверил сигнал своего чипа, и когда все оказалось безопасным, приступил к раскрытию правды с простого вопроса. Он не собирался их подводить к ответу, само получилось — никогда не знаешь, как засланцы с измененной памятью отреагируют на догадки. Никогда не знаешь, что за человек проводил изменение памяти — шпионов хватало везде, а перестраховаться лишний раз никто не мешал.

— Мыться с вами? — переспросил Эрен чуть сбившимся голосом.

— Чего волнуешься? Ты под моим наблюдением, — пояснил Ривай, закрывая за собой дверь. — По идее, я и в туалет с тобой должен ходить. Но ты сам понимаешь, я тебе вряд ли чем-то помогу.

— Д-да, я прекрасно и сам справляюсь. Спасибо за доверие. — Эрен запнулся, опустил взгляд на тряпку в руках, сложил в несколько раз, выжал, следя, как темные капли падают на пол. — Я не подведу. Обещаю.

Почему-то Ривай в этом не сомневался. В виртуальности, равно как и в реальности, он решил не расспрашивать Эрена о некоторых нестыковках между ними, которых накопилось превеликое множество. Списывать все на память и чип в его голове Ривай не спешил, будучи уверенным, что есть и другое обоснование, которое он обязательно вытрясет вне стен базы.

— Уж постарайся. — Ривай шагнул к Эрену, но тот продолжал стоять на месте не шелохнувшись и в ожидании дальнейших указаний. — Сдержи свое обещание, — Ривай протянул руку и потрепал Эрена по макушке, лохматя волосы, от чего Эрен буквально расцвел и заулыбался. — А теперь доделывай то, что начал.

Да уж, Эрен явно не подозревал, что за ним следят похлеще, чем за многими преступниками.

— Значит, — вернул Эрвин к разговору, — в порядке. Какие показатели?

— Лучше ожидаемого, — ответил Ривай заранее заготовленной репликой. Все отчеты Эрвин просматривал лично, не было нужды расспрашивать. — У него армейской подготовки ноль — я изучал дело — однако выправка чувствуется.

— Он действительно может быть?..

Озвучивать предположение было опасно, но работа оставалась работой, мало ли кто их прослушивал. И на этот вопрос Ривай тоже обдумал заготовленное объяснение.

— Нет. В сети есть множество игр на воинскую тематику. Те же симуляторы мировых войн и «полное погружение», — скривился Ривай. Он не любил подобные игры, и, когда приходилось их загружать, старался перекинуть работу на других. Война Риваю не нравилась, ее хватало и в жизни с постоянными оглядками на шпионов, лазутчиков, саботажников и предателей. Хватало и собственных проблем. Одна из них находилась в его комнате, отсыпалась после погружения. — Функция тренировки подразумевает под собой минимальный набор базовых знаний и умений, которые закачиваются в голову.

— Сейчас минутное дело обучиться чему-то, — проговорил Эрвин.

Ривай бы поспорил, но промолчал. Его мнение в данном вопросе никто не спрашивал. Например, ни одна программа не научит, как правильно врать. А вот Риваю пришлось спешно учиться, чтобы говорить ровно и вполне разумно — прослушка на базе стояла на каждом углу. Да и на суде Эрвин вскользь намекнул на подозрение в шпионаже, можно со дня на день ждать вызова в комнату для допросов.

— Держится уверенно. Уступчив, покладист. На все имеет свой взгляд, но вполне обучаем и послушен.

«Ведомый», — добавил про себя Ривай.

— Займешься перевоспитанием, — Эрвин протянул голографическую рамку с приказом и указаниями по дальнейшей судьбе мальчишки. — Следить за каждым шагом, не отходить, по возможности не мешать разговорам, но слушать. Отчет каждые сутки. При необходимости каждые двенадцать или восемь часов.

— Как и раньше, — прокомментировал Ривай, просматривая положение с инструкциями и проматывая стандартные куски текста, которые знал наизусть.

— Он в первую очередь подозревается в шпионаже, — напомнил Эрвин. — Отвечаем за него головой.

Такое вряд ли забудешь. «Вирус» — минутная отговорка, отсрочившая неизбежное. Обвинение в шпионаже намного серьезнее. Интересно, как Эрвин выбил приказ для перевода Эрена к ним? Когда все откроется, за Эреном придет отряд, специализирующийся по допросам, и тихо сделает свое дело. Они уволокут его в свободную камеру со звукоизоляцией и приступят к допросу. А потом поступит приказ избавиться от тела. Ханджи раньше работала в подобном месте, и Ривай считал, что ее нездоровое влечение к подобного рода исследованиям, больше походившее на пытки, осталось с тех времен. Но Эрен не жаловался, тихо и спокойно выполнял все указания, и при этом Ривай ловил на себе его взгляды. Приходилось кивать, чтобы поторапливался, и Эрен тогда ложился в виртуальное кресло, выслушивая очередную цель эксперимента от донельзя довольной Ханджи.

— У пацана, кроме виртуалки, полно других комплексов, — сказал Ривай, отвлекшись от инструкции. — Мне с ними со всеми разгребаться и копаться, что было настоящим, а что приглючилось? А какого хрена тогда у нас сидят эти долбаные аналитики? Мозги друг другу полощут?

— Ты с ним общаешься и видишь то, о чём они только слышали, — спокойно пояснил Эрвин.

— В сеть не выпускать, погружения только в присутствии… так, это не то… смешно. — Список инструкций составили внушающий, Ривай бы присвистнул, но удержался. Найдя нужный пункт, он остановил прокрутку. — Вот.

Не зачитывая вслух, он выделил предложение и развернул экран лицом к Эрвину.

— Никаких экскурсий по базе, — прочитал спокойно Эрвин.

— Он у нас неделю почти, — раздраженно бросил Ривай, — а они только сейчас прислали чертову памятку надзирателя?

— Проверка.

И кого проверяли? Очередной пункт, чтобы придраться при допросе и уличить в неисполнительности? А после и вовсе обвинить в шпионаже и заработать свои премиальные? Черт возьми, их копания в биографии, слежка за каждым шагом и анализирование каждого слова выводили из себя. Ривай старался сдерживаться и говорить по делу, а если оговаривался, то старался пояснить не для собеседника, а для аналитиков, что имел в виду. Из-за таких вот подобных мер безопасности он прослыл нелюдимым и неразговорчивым.

Ривай недовольно прошипел:

— Параноики.

— Им полагается.

Ривай промолчал: он прекрасно все понимал, но злиться иногда можно было, вдруг примут к сведению.

Спокойствие Эрвина быстро сводило на нет показную злобу. Ривай замечал за собой, что с каждым днем ему становилось все труднее верить в его планы, но это стало делом привычки. Однако бессмысленное хождение кругами продолжалось, выматывая длительным ожиданием.

Возможно, с появлением Эрена что-то да и изменится. Хотелось в это верить — надежда вселилась нехотя, и Ривай придерживался ее, не особо показывая это.

— Ладно, я понимаю…

— Ривай.

В комнате моргнул свет, и все приборы вырубились, погружая пространство в темноту, которую рвали моргающие светодиодные лампочки отключенной аппаратуры.

— Не рассчитал со временем? — Ривай сложил руки на груди, глядя на потолок.

— Секунда в секунду, — ответил Эрвин. — Армин назвал точное время. У нас семь минут.

— Мало.

— Больше нельзя. — Ривай заметил тень движения Эрвина — он откинулся на спинку кресла, после чего продолжил: — План все еще в силе.

Эрвин мог и не напоминать. Каждый раз одно и то же. Но условные фразы всегда приходилось повторять, и это бесило.

— Я беру на себя основной удар, хорошо, — согласился Ривай. На данный момент все стремилось к тому, что Ривая могли взять, оставив в покое Эрвина, но толку от этого будет ноль. Не хотелось себя обнаруживать раньше времени, он надеялся продержаться как можно дольше, прежде чем схватят и вынесут приговор. — Не забудь предупредить и дать сигнал к действиям.

— Главное, Эрена забери — они не должны его заполучить обратно. Тут он еще в большей опасности, чем на судебном допросе.

Проблема была именно в мальчишке. Его надо было уговорить без принуждения, хотя Ривай уже знал, что тот согласится. Видел, но не хотел акцентировать внимание, какими преданными глазами на него смотрел иногда Эрен. Возвращать память при помощи нейростимуляторов ему нельзя было — он сидел на таблетках, от чего вероятность навредить возрастала. И никогда не знаешь, когда выползут на поверхность побочные эффекты,. Одна сплошная морока.

Плюс его друзья должны были помочь с подготовкой, если не облажаются, конечно. Ривай предупредил их о прослушивании Эрена и велел быть осторожными, но настолько, чтобы не вызывать ненужных подозрений.

— Что с игрой и чипом? — спросил Ривай.

— Чип не изымать, с «Вирусом» сам выкрутись: придумай что-нибудь убедительное для него, если идти не захочет. У тебя отлично получается уговаривать.

Эрвин намекал на судебный допрос и вынужденное избиение при свидетелях. Ривай молчал, потому что не любил без надобности применять насилие. Эрен сам напросился — нес какую-то чушь, подставляя себя и вбивая гвозди в крышку своего приговора, спасти его было бы сложнее с его-то разговорами. Вбил на совесть: Ривай каждый день отчитывался не только письменно, но и устно перед начальством, и каждое слово записывалось.

— Как успехи у Ханджи? — продолжил Эрвин.

— Радуется и блюет радугой от восторга, — скрыть недовольство не получилось. Очкастая радовалась каждой минуте, проведенной рядом с Эреном. С ней он чувствовал себя раскованнее, но знал бы, чем она занималась и какие методы могла использовать, фиг бы подпустил к себе даже на метр.

— Все важные заключения…

— У нее спроси — порадуешь ее самолюбие своим участием, — ответил Ривай, мысленно считая оставшиеся минуты до конца безопасного разговора. Выходило совсем немного, но Эрвин тянул с главным, и Ривай злился еще больше, что отражалось на беседе. — Эрвин, время.

Эрвин вздохнул, стул под ним натужно и мерзко скрипнул.

— Помнишь компанию, которую Эрен порезал?

— И?

— Выяснилось, что один из них доставлял в столицу живой товар.

— Дальше, — нетерпеливо поторопил Ривай. Оставались считанные секунды, а главного он так и не услышал.

— У него была наводка на Эрена.

Ривай выругался, провел рукой по волосам, зачесывая спадавшую на лоб челку:

— Они знают.

Не могли не знать. Те, на кого работал Гриша Йегер.

— Протез для отвлечения внимания основной группировки, чтобы работать незаметно — банде многого не требовалось. А вот когда всех спровадили…

— Он их передавил? За один протез?

Как-то не верилось, что Эрен мог из-за ерунды пойти и убивать. Он очень сильно рисковал. Было ли что-то другое, что послужило толчком к подобным действиям?

— Захочешь жить, и не так будешь изворачиваться, — сказал Эрвин. — За ним шла охота.

— Ты именно так объясняешь защитный костюм под его кроватью? — напомнил Ривай, приводя новый довод. Защитный комбинезон для выхода за стену. Слишком много вопросов появилось, когда они обнаружили его спрятанным не в сейфе или потайном месте, а в старом пластиковом мешке из-под обуви.

— Думаешь, они самостоятельно готовились к побегу? Вряд ли, Ривай. Иначе бы мы обнаружили больше вещей, а не один списанный костюм. На него документы тоже нашлись, полуторагодичной давности. За этот период ничего не изменилось — никаких странных покупок, встреч и траты денег. Ничего подозрительного, увы.

— Ладно, допустим.

— Возможно, наличие костюма всего лишь дополнительная мера предосторожности, не больше.

— От чего? Прорыва?

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. Но про охоту за его жизнью даже мы узнали недавно. Поэтому он просто мстил. Тебе ли не знать об этом лучше всех, Ривай? Ты ведь тоже предпочел бы уничтожить всю шайку разом, чем ждать удара в спину.

Ривай оставил последнюю реплику без комментариев.

— Как на него вообще вышли? Где он проколоться мог? Он же безвылазно торчал в погружении! А его паранойя вообще отдельный разговор. Даже мы его…

Ривай задумчиво постучал пальцами по предплечью, подгоняя собственные мысли. Да уж, паранойя у пацана была славная — Ривай частенько замечал, как он ни с того ни с сего оборачивался и что-то бормотал себе под нос или подолгу смотрел в одну точку, сидя на кровати.

— Там ему Армин помогал, — напомнил сухо Эрвин. — Если приказ на Эрена придет, мы его не отстоим, его заберут в столицу, и мы будем бессильны. Пока выиграли немного времени — судебный процесс был неофициальным и наскоро собранным из-за обвинения — с этим нам повезло. Но ждать осталось совсем немного. Не месяцев или недель, а дней.

— Цена на его голову возросла до небес, — процедил сквозь зубы Ривай, представляя перспективы развития того, о чем упоминал Эрвин. — Чертовы родственные связи.

— Я могу подумать, что ты к нему привязался и сожалеешь о чем-то.

Моргнул свет, экран на стене загорелся на изначально открытой карте, лампочки компьютеров включились, загудела система охлаждения — комната наполнялась привычным фоновым шумом. Эрвин сидел в той же позе, в какой его застал сбой.

— Не твое дело, — ответил Ривай и ровно продолжил: — И до ангаров не допускать, в таком случае?

— Особенно до них.

— И чем же таким он может навредить? Рассказать о цветах Титанов? Или о том, на сколько хватает батареи каждого из них? Или о дополнительном оружии и оснащении каждой боевой машины?

— Ривай, — Эрвин посмотрел на него.

Он перегнул палку. Игра игрой, но забываться не стоит.

— Он всегда под моим присмотром. Исключая личную отчетность. Поэтому, увы, этот пункт я не могу соблюсти. Только если не придётся являться на ковер с ним.

Оставив Эрвина, Ривай вывел на коммуникаторе карту и местонахождение Эрена — в его наручниках, уже не связанных магнитной цепью, было ещё одно следящее устройство, доступное и Риваю — зеленая точка металась на маленьком пространстве тренировочной комнаты. Что он там, дерется, что ли? Вот и выпроси свободное передвижение по базе.

Пришлось идти к своему подчиненному как можно скорее, чтобы не допустить лишних проблем.

Дверь отъехала, и Ривая окутало шумихой. Донельзя довольный Конни что-то кричал сцепившемуся с Жаном Эрену, при этом увлеченно махая в воздухе запечатанным в цветную обертку пудингом. Остальные болельщики собрались вокруг, оставляя пространство для драки.

— Ну, — спросил хмуро Ривай, — и что тут происходит?

— А, доброго утра, — повернулся к нему Конни и замер с поднятой наполовину рукой для салюта. Посмотрел в сторону драки, почесал рукой бритый затылок с татуировкой двойной шестеренки, проговорил, запинаясь и подбирая слова: — Понимаете… тут такое дело… очень важное… и оно никак не решалось… вот и…

— Коротко и по существу.

— И одним словом?

— Если уложишься.

— Херня, — улыбнулся довольно Конни во всю ширь лица, — вот что тут происходит, капрал Ривай. — Услышав подбадривающие крики зрителей, Конни повернулся к дерущимся и крикнул: — Давай, Эрен, у тебя все шансы! Надери его заносчивую задницу!

Дальнейшие расспросы были бесполезны. Ривай не остановил потасовку, решив посмотреть на способности Эрена вне виртуальности. У Жана была подготовка, он должен был лидировать и лидировал, но Эрен ему почти не уступал, несмотря на непривычные протезы, которые дали взамен его собственных. Иногда в Эрене проскальзывали движения, которым обучались в академии, и списать их на программу обучения игры не получалось.

Ривай отошел к стене, оперся об нее спиной, сложил руки на груди и продолжил наблюдать за Эреном. Он не упускал ни единого движения, пытаясь мысленно понять, как можно расшифровать то или иное действие. Аналитики явно способны приписать многое всего лишь за один плевок в сторону и расписать на двадцати страницах файла то, что ясно с первого взгляда. И при этом умудриться ни разу не повториться, и сделать выводы о скрытых действиях и мыслях.

Иногда Риваю приходилось вслушиваться в болтовню Эрена, когда того толкало на беседы и всякого рода расспросы. Отвечать приходилось коротко, обходя главные моменты и иной раз обрывая беседы на полуслове, памятуя о прослушке. В то же время приходилось следить за речью самого Эрена, не допуская ни единого неверного слова или вывода, даже воспоминания, внезапно проскользнувшего в словах. Ханджи предупреждала, что память Эрена нестабильна из-за чипа и таблеток, и воспоминания как терялись, с таким же успехом могли вернуться — точных прогнозов она не давала, добавляя головной боли Риваю.

— Жан, покажи ему свой фирменный хук справа! — крикнул кто-то из толпы, тем самым поднимая новую шумовую волну из криков поддержки и ругани.

Конни бегал по кругу, подбадривая Эрена. Армина нигде не наблюдалось, а вот Микаса стояла и сжимала кулаки, сверля взглядом дерущуюся парочку — хотела разнять и не могла. Ривай мог с точностью сказать, что по окончании боя достанется Жану, а самого Эрена Ривай уволочет за собой на очередное погружение и исследование. А пока приходилось стоять в стороне и делать выводы, наблюдая за точными ударами Эрена.

Мысли вернулись к сказанному Эрвином. Мальчишку искали задолго до того, как они сами начали им заниматься, получив задание. Миссия началась около полугода назад. Они получили все доступные данные о цели — Эрене Йегере, чей отец оставил сыночку неимоверно щедрый подарок, о котором тот даже не подозревал. Передали им миссию по причине отсутствия объекта на проверяемой территории. Тогда-то и начались скрытые поиски пропажи. Измененное имя и внешность — лишь малая часть того, что предстояло узнать про сынка ученого — почти как поиск маленькой ошибки, из-за которой некорректно работала вся программа. Измененное имя можно было поменять сколько угодно раз, только найди хорошего специалиста, поэтому надеться, что фальшивое имя «Эрен Йегер» будет фигурировать в документах на место жительства или рабочих службах, особо не стоило. Ничего и не находилось, везде было пусто, и все попытки оказывались тщетными. Нашлась пропажа случайно и буквально под носом — Арлерт и Аккерман в тренировочном зале в открытую обсуждали бой на арене, упоминая Эрена, за фразу о котором Ривай и зацепился. Впоследствии выяснили про купленную Микасой квартиру, в которой жил Эрен. Тогда-то и перешли к активным действиям и составлению планов по поимке Эрена, разнообразием которых можно было не ограничиваться — у Эрена выявилась зависимость, которая играла только на руку. А дальше Ривай сам составил несколько возможных вариантов развития. И Арена с Вирусом стояли во главе.

А вот то, что за Эреном пришли в тот же день, когда они начали исполнять свой план, могло быть случайным совпадением. Оно так и выглядело. Жаль, Ривай в них не верил.

— Дурья твоя башка, — прошипел Эрен, и Ривай нахмурился. — Сто лет мне это нужно!

— Сочиняй больше, — тяжело дыша, выдохнул Жан.

Оба стояли друг напротив друга, сверля взглядами и не обращая внимания на собравшуюся толпу. Эрен вытер тыльной стороной ладони кровь из уголка губ, Жан — разбитый нос. Тяжело вздымавшаяся грудь обоих говорила о физическом пределе. Значит, закончили.

Ривай подошел к ним двоим, собиравшим последние силы для финального рывка, и потянул за ухо Эрена к себе.

— Капрал Ривай, — возмутился Эрен, приседая для того, чтобы ослабить хватку. — Разрешите закончить начатое. Я должен выбить из него извинения!

— Хрен дождешься от меня, — тут же ответил Жан, порываясь ударить обездвиженную цель и словно не замечая Ривая. — Я сказал правду! Наши Титаны… Ай, Микаса, полегче!

— Тебе не мешает сходить в душ охладиться, — сказала ледяным тоном она, выворачивая ухо Жану и отводя его в противоположную сторону.

— Вот и решился вопрос о превращении генератора в дегенератора, — прокомментировал спокойно Конни. — Не, ну надо же было вам из-за такого пустяка подраться. Словно не знаете, что за такое бывает. А ведь могли без еды оставить.

— Это не пустяк! — крикнул издалека Жан и тут же что-то виновато быстро затараторил Микасе.

— За мной, — скомандовал Ривай, выпуская Эрена из хватки. — Конни, за тобой уборка, — и многозначительно опустил взгляд на капли крови на полу.

— Что? Как, да это же… Вот же черт! — Конни удивленно переводил взгляд с бетонного пола на Ривая. — Так нечестно! Не я же дрался!

— Мне напомнить, — оборвал Ривай его возмущенные вопли, — какое наказание полагается за ставки во время?..

— Так что ж вы сразу-то не сказали, капрал Ривай? — громче необходимого засмеялся Конни, спрятав за спину свою ставку. — Я с радостью приберусь, начищу и выполощу этот священный круг чистящими средствами с помощью…

— Собственных рук, — припечатал Ривай.

— Черт, ну за что?! — Конни схватился за голову.

— Мне напомнить?

— Я понял, не дурак, дурак бы не понял. — Конни повертелся на месте, осматривая масштабы работ. — Всего-то раз плюнуть. Ой, то есть я хотел сказать, что вылижу это место, если понадобится…

— Без лишнего фанатизма, — предупредил Ривай и посмотрел на переминавшегося с ноги на ногу Эрена. Он пытался очистить лицо от крови манжетой рубашки, но подсохшая корка оттиралась плохо. В итоге распухшая щека раскраснелась еще больше под повторяющимися движениями ладони.

— Тут осталось, — Ривай ткнул пальцем в лицо Эрена, остановившись в сантиметре от грязной кожи. Эрен неосознанно и слишком резко отпрянул.

— С-спасибо, — поблагодарил он, тут же лихорадочно вытирая указанное место и стараясь не смотреть на Ривая.

Вряд ли Эрен знал о собственной ценности. Вряд ли догадывался обо все еще открытой охоте за собственной головой. Наверняка Эрвин позже скажет Армину о возникшей проблеме, получив очередную поддержку и еще одни мозги в услужение. Защита Эрена с каждой минутой становилась самой главной и первоочередной задачей. И то, что Ривая приставили сейчас следить за Эреном, играло только на руку. 

— Идем уже, — выдохнул Ривай, окинув взглядом Эрена.

Некстати выплывший вопрос заставил чертыхнуться. Умышленно или по чистой случайности их поставили рядом друг с другом? Кто за кем следил? И кто именно провернул подобное, потянув за нужные ниточки? Эрвин постарался?

— Ты вполне уже чистый. Прекрати.

— Так точно, капрал Ривай, — вытянулся по струнке Эрен и, пропустив его вперед, двинулся следом, все еще продолжая украдкой оттирать частички засохшей крови.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Ты их…

Микаса сидела на его койке и смотрела на металлическую коробку под потолком, которая отбрасывала на стены цифры часов и минут. Ее Эрен перенес в комнату к Риваю, заранее попросив разрешения установить. Тот согласился с условием, если они не будут светить в глаза и мешать спать.

— Что с ними? — Эрен стоял возле двери, сжимая кружку с синтетическим чаем, который был еще относительно неплохим на вкус, в отличие от того же кофе. После очередного эксперимента с погружением он вернулся в их общую с Риваем комнату, возле дверей которой поджидала Микаса, недобро сверкая глазами. Нагоняй за драку с Жаном она не устроила, а попросту отвесила ощутимый подзатыльник и прочитала далеко не приятную лекцию о правилах поведения. Могло быть намного хуже.

И ведь Эрен знал, что с Жаном лучше не драться. Он как мог старался избегать драки, но Жан сам лез на рожон, вот и получил по заслугам, щеголяя фингалом, выделявшимся на холеном и ухоженном лице. И ему вроде бы положено было злиться, однако Жан светился, словно новогодняя гирлянда, и всем улыбался. Даже Эрену досталась донельзя довольная улыбка, от которой он отшатнулся, когда они пересеклись в коридоре. Эрен быстро понял, в чем заключалась причина подобного настроения, она всегда была одной и той же — Микаса.

— Эрен, — Микаса повернулась к нему и посмотрела в глаза, — ты их открывал?

Вопрос был неожиданным. И глупым, как показалось Эрену. Он сделал глоток чая и посмотрел вверх. Ничего необычного в коробке он не заметил.

— Зачем? Это же часы. Они не ломались ни разу.

— Это часы твоего… — она запнулась и под взглядом Эрена тут же поправилась: — Твоей матери. Она мне их дала и сказала, что там есть то, что даст ответы на многие вопросы.

Эрен снова посмотрел на небольшую коробочку, теперь скептически.

— Думаешь, в них фотография нашей дружной семьи до того, как отец нас бросил? — Он глотнул из кружки. Неприятная тема семьи снова всплыла в разговоре.

— Я не знаю, что там, — Микаса покачала головой. — Твоя мать ничего не сказала, кроме того, что только ты знаешь, как их открыть. Это часы твоего…

— Снова ты о нем, — Эрен отставил кружку на тумбочку. В который раз Микаса предприняла попытку напомнить об отце, о котором у Эрена не осталось воспоминаний. — Почему вы все его помните, а я нет? Почему мама, когда умирала, ничего мне не сказала?

— Эрен… — Микаса прикусила губу. — Эрен, как умерла твоя мама?

— Что за глупые вопросы? Ты же знаешь, что она… что она…

Сколько Эрен не пытался, он не мог вспомнить, от чего погибла его мать.

— Кажется, было нападение, — пробормотал он и с надеждой посмотрел на Микасу, ища подтверждения своим словам. Память нехотя ворочалась, открывая небольшие фрагменты нужно воспоминания.

— Верно, — осторожно ответила она.

— Нападение на один из наших городов. Вроде бы мы с тобой тогда возвращались от Армина, у которого умер дедушка. — Эрен пытался выстроить обрывочные куски в одну цепочку, но, судя по лицу Микасы, у него плохо получалось. — Наш дом был разрушен, ее придавило. Я пытался ее освободить, но не получилось. А потом монстр ее съел…

— Ты уверен? — тихо прошептала Микаса.

— Она была еще живой и кричала нам уходить, а монстр откусил ей голову у нас на глазах, — прошептал Эрен. — Нас спас кто-то из взрослых. И я помню, что тем же вечером поклялся убить всех монстров.

Осознание ошибки в очередной раз пришло слишком поздно. Эрен видел, как Микаса хмурилась и кусала губы, как пальцы теребили край шарфа, который она постоянно носила на шее — наверное, подарок Жана. Минутой погодя ее лоб разгладился, и она сказала:

— Почти. Значит, ты не помнишь, когда лишился руки и ноги?

— Я спасал Армина, — ответил Эрен без запинки. — Уж это я прекрасно помню.

— Да, верно, — кивнула Микаса, не поднимая головы.

Воздух сгустился, стало трудно дышать. Эрен знал, что в чем-то прокололся, вот только не мог понять, в чём именно. Микаса не поднимала головы — она расстроилась, но при этом не подавала вида, чтобы Эрен не видел ее слабость. Она все еще хотела казаться сильной рядом с Эреном, запрещая себе проявлять любые эмоции, кроме волнения или злости.

Чтобы отвлечься, Эрен подвинул стул в центр комнаты и забрался на него. Снял с потолка коробку часов, повертел ее в руках. Цельная, без замков и соединительных деталей — единый механизм, показывавший время. Эрен никогда не задумывался, как коробочка транслирует время и как ее настраивать. Будильника в них не было, но Эрен в этой функции не нуждался.

Повертев еще несколько раз во все стороны часы, Эрен заглянул в жидкокристаллический глазок, который высвечивал на стену время красным светом. По глазу проехался сканирующий лазер, и Эрен ослепленный вспышкой, от неожиданности выронил коробку из рук. При падении она раскрылась и развалилась на несколько частей. Комната погрузилась в разноцветные символы цифр, закружившие по стенам и потолку.

Эрен спустился со стула и принялся собирать разбросанные по полу части, иногда потирая глаза — красные пятна все еще плясали на сетчатке глаза, мешая нормально видеть. Собрав детали воедино в кучку на кровати, он поднял маленькую коробочку, обклеенную бумагой в чёрно-белый ромб.

— Надо же, — Эрен взвесил коробку в руках, внутри которой что-то ощутимо сдвинулось, — картонная.

Внутри обнаружился обычный стальной ключ на шнурке, с ромбовидным ушком, и сложенный вдвое листок обычной целлюлозной бумаги. Развернув ее, он прочитал вслух малоразборчивый почерк:

— «Не забывай».

— И больше ничего? — взволнованно спросила Микаса, молча следившая за всеми действиями.

— Как видишь. — Эрен повертел в руках находку. — Не знаешь, у нас сохранились где-нибудь допотопные камеры хранения?

— Нет. Любой ключ хранится на коммуникаторе штрих-кодом.

— А старых нет в нашем захолустье?

— Их было бы легко взломать.

— Да, точно, — Эрен потер виски. — Зачем тогда мама оставила мне ключ, который не подходит ни к одному замку на двери? И оставила такую записку? Что я не должен забывать?

Эрен, помассировав висок, посмотрел на бумажку и понял, что ему показалось в ней странным. Почерк, который он знал с детства, не принадлежал его матери.

— Микаса, — тихо позвал Эрен, сжимая ключ, впившийся в ладонь. — Только честно ответь. Пожалуйста. От кого эти часы?

Вот за что Эрену нравилась Микаса, так за то, что она всегда отвечала ему прямо. Только в этот раз она замялась, словно подбирая правильные слова. В итоге виновато посмотрела на Эрена, сжимая в ладони кончик шарфа.

Все было понятно без слов.

— Ясно.

— Меня попросили, чтобы я их тебе возвращала, если ты вдруг забудешь. Больше ничего, правда.

Эрен честно пытался не разозлиться на Микасу, но получалось плохо. Все кругом только и делали, что говорили про отца, но никто так и не удосужился показать хотя бы фотографию, чтобы Эрен мог вспомнить хоть что-то. А из-за перекрытого доступа в сеть он не мог самостоятельно приступить к поискам. Ему бы хватило одной фотографии, не больше. Остальное его не касалось, ведь отец их бросил, оставив выживать в каком-то захолустье совсем одних.

— Попросили. Как он выглядел?

— Эрен, — Микаса посмотрела на него и замотала головой. — Я не помню, прости.

Понятно теперь, почему Микаса с ними всегда так носилась и впихивала в руки с нравоучительной лекцией, если Эрен забывал их забрать. Все оказалось таким простым.

— Что ж, — Эрен надел шнурок с ключом на шею и спрятал их под майкой, — по крайней мере, я знаю, что отец не выдумка и я с ним встречался. Просто, как обычно, не помню.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

В один из свободных дней, когда Ривай дал вольную на половину дня и не следил за каждым его шагом, Эрен решился поговорить с Армином. Ошейник и наручники все еще оставались на нём, поэтому прятаться не имело смысла — найдут везде. Протезы с браслетами заключенных ему выдал на следующий день Ривай, приказывая перебираться в свою комнату. Протезы были старыми и громоздкими, но Эрен к ним быстро привык, в отличие от тяжелых магнитных браслетов, которые к тому же постоянно создавали неприятный настойчивый для уха шум. От него Эрен в первые дни не знал куда деваться, а одолженные Армином наушники с тихой музыкой не помогали.

Они расположились в подсобке. Немного спертый воздух, приправленный запахом промасленных тряпок, бензина и ацетона, не добавляли желания разговаривать, но Эрен решил все рассказать начистоту. Еда из яркой упаковки и вода с привкусом ржавчины из прозрачной бутылки оседали в желудке тяжелой безвкусной массой, кое-как насыщая. Большего и не требовалось, необходимое число калорий для поддержания сил.

Никто не заговаривал первым, и Эрен думал, с чего ему начать.

— Ты хорошо спишь? — спросил Армин между делом, жуя синтетическую дрянь. — Выглядишь неважно.

Спал ли Эрен? Нет, почти не получалось. Едва он закрывал глаза в одной реальности, то просыпался в другой, продолжая начатую жизнь. В одной проходили постоянные тренировки, тренировки, ничего, кроме погружения в виртуальность и тренировок. В другой — он все шел и шел, бесконечно долго держал путь к стене, чтобы вернуться домой.

И в обеих реальностях присутствовал Ривай. К нему постоянно тянуло, Эрен сам не понимал почему. Рядом с капралом он чувствовал себя в безопасности, хотя иногда боялся за собственную жизнь. Когда он приходил в лабораторию, Ривай оставлял его на попечение сумасшедшей «очкастой», как он называл Ханджи, и Эрен каждый раз думал, что в этот раз ему точно скальп снимут, чтобы добраться до чипа в голове. Он с облегчением выдыхал, когда Ханджи всего лишь подключала несколько приборов к его голове, производя замеры. Иногда погружала в виртуальность самыми разными способами. Эрен знал, что она пыталась вызвать наложение реальностей друг на друга, как случилось в клубе, но это ей было уже не по силам.

Потому что Эрен жил в них двух сразу.

Для него оба мира представлялись реальными, он уже потерял счет времени, когда это началось. Наверное, с судебного процесса. Может, раньше. Но правда состояла в том, что игра давно отслоилась от виртуальности, занимая больше времени в реальном времени без погружения. Как наложение нескольких слоев кальки с деревом, листьями и солнцем давали общую картину, так и его существование было разделено на отдельные элементы, представляющие в совокупности цельность. Игра стала реальностью, которую невозможно было игнорировать. Капрал Ривай там постоянно требовал действий и ответов, подлавливал, если Эрен отвлекался на другую реальность, но пока не наказывал. Эрен ждал, когда же терпение капрала Ривая подойдет к концу и все его концентрация и спокойствие взорвутся.

Ривай из другой реальности если и относился чуть лучше, то Эрен этого не замечал. Он словно забыл про «Вирус» и то, что Эрен в него играл, однако ловил на себе слишком внимательные изучающие взгляды, от которых мурашки бежали по коже. Не будь Эрен уже параноиком, он бы им стал. Но происходящее с его сознанием совершенно вытеснило всякую осторожность — не до нее стало, когда Эрен мог погибнуть во внешнем мире от титанов, и его смерть отразилась бы в двух мирах. Или наоборот. Все дело в чипе в голове, который погружал в виртуальность, но при этом не имел датчика контроля. Выбросить или отключить от виртуальности чип не мог.

Эрен уже сомневался, какая из реальностей настоящая. Он воспринимал их обе. Рассказывать Риваю или Ханджи о происходящем он не хотел. Как не хотел волновать и Микасу с Армином. И приходилось обманывать всех вокруг.

Но, похоже, обман раскрылся слишком рано.

— Я видел желтое солнце, — сказал Эрен, глядя на деревянные пыльные ящики, прикрытые тонкой прозрачной пленкой. 

Армин перестал жевать. Упаковка в его руках смялась от судорожно сдавивших пальцев. Он переспросил, уточняя:

— Желтое?

— Да, желтое! — Эрен повернулся к нему. В памяти всплыли многочисленные моменты из детства, когда они листали чудом уцелевшую книгу и мечтали о том, что когда-нибудь увидят бескрайнее море или настоящее солнце, не через проектор защитного купола. — И оно грело. Это было так здорово.

— Эрен… — начал неуверенно Армин.

— Представляешь, точно такое же, какое мы видели на картинках! — продолжил Эрен, вспоминая испытанные ощущения. — Оно невероятно яркое. На него больно смотреть, но невозможно оторваться. И все кругом совершенно иное! Я бы хотел, чтобы ты…

— Эрен, ты понимаешь, что сейчас говоришь? Где говоришь? — встревожился Армин, оглядываясь. — Ты совсем сдурел?

— Но оно действительно такое, как мы видели на картинках. Армин, желтое солнце действительно существует и оно прекрасно. Я так хочу его тебе показать…

— Хватит, — Армин накрыл ладонью губы Эрена, мешая договорить, но он вывернулся.

— Да что с тобой такое?

Эрен не понимал скептицизма Армина и его внезапной агрессии. Что могло измениться в их отношениях? Эрен ведь нормально отреагировал, когда Армин и Микаса сознались, что они входят в регулярные войска страны. Спокойно принял их признание, что они знали о готовившемся нападении, и простил, потому что они хотели как лучше.

— Ты вообще думаешь, что говоришь? — прошипел Армин, хватая Эрена за грудки и ударяя о стену затылком. — Или нет? Так я объясню. Знаешь, почему в нашем детстве все книги сжигались? Чтобы люди не жили прошлым. Во всех загружаемых симуляторах, во всех мирах, которые создаются для развлечений, солнце либо замещается искусственным светом, либо оно серое — и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Это делается затем, чтобы никто не мечтал о внешнем мире, не хотел вернуть прошлое! 

— Но «Вирус»…

— Не упоминай о нем, слышишь? У «Вируса» кровавая история, которая пополняется до сих пор. Все, кто в нее играют, сходят с ума и погибают.

— Но со мной же все в порядке, — попытался улыбнуться Эрен, но Армин сильнее вдавил в стену.

— Как раз не все в порядке. Ты сидишь на нем. Ты зависим от «Вируса», а это намного хуже виртуалки и глотаемых тобой таблеток. Он в твоей голове и контролирует тебя. Ты видел себя со стороны? Нет? Так я расскажу. Ты отвечаешь невпопад, замираешь на месте и долго смотришь в одну точку или туда, где никого нет, разговариваешь сам с собой. Но что еще хуже — ты гуляешь во сне с открытыми глазами. И это не паранойя и даже не виртуалка.

Эрен никогда не смотрел на себя со стороны. Он-то думал, что хорошо прячется, а оказалось совсем иначе. И Армин подтвердил это. Он всегда был умным и наблюдательным.

— Ну и что. — Эрен с вызовом смотрел на Армина. — Ну и что, если так? Я вполне адекватен и не думаю о том, чтобы туда вернуться каждые пять минут!

— Да потому что ты уже там!

Все возражения застряли в горле от неожиданности. Армин каким-то образом знал о том, что происходило с Эреном. И не просто знал, а понимал, о чем говорил.

— Как ты…

— Аааа, я бы выругался, если бы мог. — Армин отпустил Эрена и прислонился к стене. — Все, что касается тебя, я просматриваю. Ничего не говори, я знаю, что ты помнишь, — попросил Армин. — Не забывай, где ты находишься и по какой причине. Тебя вычислили именно по игре, и поэтому ты на особом учете еще и из-за своей дурацкой выходки с клятвой. За тобой постоянно следят, и когда ты спишь, и когда ходишь в туалет — ни на секунду с тебя глаз не спускают.

— И когда я с капралом Риваем? — Этого Эрену хотелось меньше всего, но обстоятельства складывались против него. В то же время Эрен был рад, что именно Ривай с ним рядом — так было привычнее. Наверное, потому, что в другой реальности они с Риваем шли к стене Мария вместе.

Как-то долго они шли, хотя Ривай обещал, что это займет пару ночей, не больше.

— Особенно когда с ним, — сказал Армин.

— Как много ты знаешь обо мне и том, что от меня хотят?

— Например, я знаю, что тебя искали из-за отца. Или что капрал Ривай продумывал план по твоему захвату в игровом клубе задолго до того, как ты начал играть в «Вирус». Они знают, что находится в твоей голове. Знают, что оно влияет на твою работу с виртуальностью, но пока не понимают, как это можно использовать. Они тебя все еще тестируют.

— Да. — Эрен знал это с самого начала. Ривай не скрывал правды, отвечая на каждый вопрос, и не видел причины утаивать факты. — Мне хотелось узнать, для чего это все, чтобы понимать, что я умею делать. — Он сжал ключ через майку. — Вот только ничего не понимаю до сих пор.

Армин подтянул ноги к груди и положил на колени подбородок.

— Если предположить, что чип является усовершенствованной моделью механизма для погружения, — сказал он задумчиво, — то это огромный прорыв в технологии погружения. Понимаешь, Титанов пилотируют люди, которые погружаются в виртуальность и синхронизируются с каждой отдельно взятой машиной. Они проводят очень много тестов, пока не выберут нужную модель и не научатся ей управлять. Каждый раз, когда звучит тревога, нам необходимо время для погружения и синхронизации, чтобы отправить одного Титана в бой. Это занимает в среднем где-то девять минут, за которые город могут разрушить до основания.

— Поэтому часть пилотов и операторов постоянно мобилизована и охраняет подступы к стене. Ты тоже работаешь, да? И когда говорил, что хочешь сыграть с кем-то, ты имел в виду это? Патрулирование?

Армин посмотрел на руки Эрена, отвел взгляд и промолчал. Он поднял откатившуюся в сторону бутылку, открутил крышку и выпил всю воду.

— Я же еще тогда сказал, что тебе надо совершенствоваться, — напомнил Эрен. Он понял, почему Армин не был рад повышению, которого долго добивался. Причина всегда была на поверхности, закованная в сталь из шестеренок, винтиков и болтиков. — И это, — Эрен протянул ему левую руку, — не должно тебя останавливать. Ты не виноват в том, что случилось со мной. Я тебя никогда не винил и не буду. Это лично мое дело, как я тогда поступил. И тебя моя травма не должна останавливать, иначе ты будешь плохим оператором. И по твоей вине погибнут пилоты.

— Тебе легко говорить.

Бутылка в ладони Армина задрожала.

— Ошибаешься. — Эрен посмотрел на протез, подвигал пальцами и улыбнулся. — Протезы лишили меня всего, но взамен дали больше, нежели я мечтал.

— Ты сейчас говоришь о «Вирусе», Эрен. Единственная игра, которая не должна быть мечтой.

— Она настоящая. Там все настоящее: от запаха до мельчайших ощущений. Такого я не встречал ни в одной из игр ни на одном из серверов. Даже Арена не идет ни в какое сравнение с той реальностью. Мне иногда кажется, что она более реальна, чем все, что меня сейчас окружает.

— Ты не должен так говорить. «Вирус» — это виртуальность, двоичный код, электрические импульсы по нервной системе, которые в совокупности дают эффект реальности, но никак ей не являются. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Ты так говоришь, потому что никогда там не был столько, сколько я, — возразил Эрен и поднялся.

— «Вирус» — это опасная игра, созданная настолько реалистично, что мозг не в состоянии отличить правду от вымысла, — продолжал Армин. — В ней слишком легко потеряться и перепутать, который из миров реален.

— Тогда почему ты мне предложил сыграть? — спросил Эрен, прежде чем открыть дверь в подсобку и выйти наружу.

— Тогда я еще не знал, что она из себя представляет. И не думал, что ты окажешься жертвой. Я не хотел…

— Не извиняйся. Ты подарил мне возможность увидеть другой мир не только на бумажной картинке, — Эрен обернулся, впервые рассказывая о вернувшейся к жизни мечте. Потому что туда действительно хотелось возвращаться. А это дорогого стоило. — Ты дал мне в этом мире пожить. Несмотря на то, что я могу в нем погибнуть. Считай, что ты искупил вину за руку.

— Эрен… — Армин замолчал, пытаясь подыскать нужные слова. Он поднялся следом, приблизился к нему. — Не могу.

— Попробуй. Но это действительно здорово. Если виртуалка перейдет в последнюю стадию и я не буду приходить в сознание, пожалуйста, дай мне умереть там, а не на больничной койке в мучениях, ладно?

Эрен сам не знал, что несет, но слова были правильными. Он чувствовал это. Возможно, было жестоко с его стороны напоминать о давно минувшем, но Эрен ни о чем не сожалел. Представься возможность вернуться в прошлое и изменить тот момент, Эрен снова спас бы друга, отдав взамен самую малость — собственную руку.

— Армин, понимаешь… — начал Эрен, сжимая пальцами косяк двери.

— Спасибо тебе.

— За что?

— За то, что хочешь показать мне желтое солнце и мир, в котором оно настоящее.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Давай, чувак, — подначивал Конни. Его левая ладонь замерла над прозрачным циферблатом коммуникатора, готовая вот-вот дать команду секундомеру. — Посмотрим, как быстро ты напялишь на себя костюм.

— И, главное, правильно надеть, — добавила Имир. Её наполовину бритая голова смотрелась непривычно. Часть волос свисала с правой стороны, едва касаясь уха, и постепенно уходила к затылку неровно подрезанными прядями. При взгляде на Имир внутри Эрена появлялась смутная тревога, объяснить которую он не мог.

После разговора с Армином, который прошел не слишком хорошо, Эрена перехватил Конни и куда-то потащил. Как оказалось, очередное испытание для новобранца.

— Он справится, — сказала Криста, стоя по правую руку от Имир.

— За полчаса, может быть, — хмыкнула она в ответ.

Эрен вертел в руках кучу страховочных ремней, которые в общей массе выглядели непонятной и бессмысленной системой. Он не знал, как к ней подступиться и с какого бока начать вдевать руки или ноги. Да что там, он имел лишь смутное представление о том, как и в каком порядке оно должно надеваться, чтобы в итоге ничего не перекрутилось, не зажимало и не давило.

— Давай, Эрен, — хлопнул его по плечу Армин. Он наклонился и сказал: — Это как надевать страховку в игре про демонов — почти аналогичная система.

— Легко сказать, — Эрен посмотрел на него и вздохнул. — Я же там появлялся уже в форме, мне не нужно было ничего надевать. А найденный эквип подгружался автоматически, как только я его подбирал.

Микаса стояла в стороне и не участвовала во всеобщем развлечении «разыграй новобранца». Она лишь кивнула, когда Эрен на нее посмотрел, и дала понять, что верит в него. Впрочем, она верила в него всегда. Наверное, в последнее время начала верить больше, несмотря на произошедшее. Она ничего не говорила, переживала молча или вовсе довольствовалась и успокаивалась тем, что Эрен жив-здоров и теперь находится рядом, а не в городе. Она в любой момент могла с ним встретиться, что иногда раздражало. Эрен, когда был с Риваем, замечал ее иногда на входе в тренировочный комплекс, за что огребал по полной — не стоило лишний раз отвлекаться. Видел ее и тогда, когда они с Риваем дрались в виртуальности — Эрен частенько видел происходившее в реальности и не особо радовался. Ханджи присутствовала при каждом погружении и постоянно подключала к нему все новые и новые датчики для замеров и тестов, которые должны были зафиксировать наложение и перехода реальностей, а перед возвращением все с разочарованным вздохом отключала. Но Эрен знал об этой манипуляции и на второй же день спросил, почему она так делает.

— Не твоего ума дело, — сказал тогда Ривай и кинул ему свой шлем.

На следующий день Ханджи в открытую попросила разрешения истыкать его иголками с многочисленными проводами. Эрен не возражал. Он понимал, что если и идти за ответами, то только к Ханджи. Однако язык не поворачивался говорить о ее бесплотных попытках что-то изучить.

— Это легко, — сказал Жан, возвращая из воспоминаний. Он стоял недалеко от Микасы, которая его в упор не замечала, полностью сосредоточив внимание на Эрене. Всего-то несколько дней прошло с их последней драки, но колкости никуда не делись. — Мы можем дать тебе фору как инвалиду, что уравняет шансы с нормальными людьми.

— Я нормальный! — огрызнулся Эрен, злясь. Его раздражало, что Жан при каждом удобном случае напоминал о его неполноценности.

— Нормальный, — тут же согласил Жан, косясь на Микасу и следя за ее реакцией. Из-за чего они поссорились, Эрен не спрашивал, но Микаса иногда выглядела расстроенной, хоть и прятала свои чувства. Но назло Жану Эрен решил надеть костюм настолько быстро, насколько сможет, и пусть подавится своими словами про инвалида.

— Давай, Эрен, — вновь сказал Конни, размахивая рукой и призывая всех к тишине. — Покажи, что увечность не мешает тебе быть нормальным и в реальности.

Слова Конни приободрили. Он сумел одной фразой вернуть спортивный интерес и бойцовский дух, пусть и в таком заранее проигрышном состязании. Конечно, если не считать, что на второй день ножки его кровати примотали проволокой к двери. Когда Эрен открыл дверь, то кровать поехала на него, и Эрен, шагнув в комнату, запутался в проволоке и распластался на полу. «Приветствие от связистов и операторов», — заржал тогда Конни, снимая его «посвящение» от начала и до конца на камеру коммуникатора. Видео быстро разошлось по сети базы, вызывая смешки и ухмылки, но не более — большинство уже привыкло к подобным розыгрышам новобранцев.

— Сделаю, — сказал твердо Эрен сам себе.

— Три… Два… Один… Старт! — и коммуникатор Конни пискнул о начале отсчета времени.

Все кругом загалдели, не столько подбадривая, сколько отвлекая.

Эрен поворочал в сотый раз ремни в руках — они бряцали расстегнутыми пряжками. Понять всю систему хитросплетений страховочных ремней с первого взгляда было невозможно. Впрочем, как и со второго тоже.

— Прошла минута, — оповестил Конни.

Эрен не отреагировал. Он смотрел на ремни. Самое смешное, что похожие ремни составляли часть формы в игре, в которой он снимал и надевал ее не задумываясь.

Как он делал это там?

Эрен поднялся с колен и на вытянутых руках осмотрел ремни, напоминавшие обвисшую кожу.

— Полторы минуты… Доброго утра, капрал Ривай! Мы тестируем скорость соображалки Эрена.

Эрен обернулся и встретился взглядом с Риваем.

— И проверяете на форме отряда зачистки? — спросил хмуро Ривай, подпирая спиной стену. Сложенные руки на груди и перекрещенные ноги вкупе с нахмуренным лбом подействовали на Эрена отличным пинком под зад. Уж перед Риваем он точно не должен показать себя с плохой стороны. И докажет, что не просто обуза, за которой нужно следить и постоянно подтирать нос.

— А на чем же еще? — весело спросил Конни. — На войне все пригодится.

Эрен сглотнул, снова почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд. Как тогда у реки. Волнение снова охватило его, и Эрен, в открытую посмотрев на капрала Ривая, принялся медленно облачаться в ремни. Ладони сами расправляли их в нужном порядке и прилаживали к телу, пальцы скользили по вывернутым частям, стягивали и защелкивали пряжки на бедрах, выравнивали на ягодицах, чтобы те облегали и были растянутыми. Прикладывая одну часть ремня к другой и перетягивая на бедрах, Эрен знал, где и что нужно делать, как удобнее и быстрее закрепить и достичь желаемого результата. Когда последняя пряжка была застегнута на груди, Эрен выпрямился, развернулся к стеллажам и поднял пояс пространственного маневрирования. Прицепил его к магнитам на спинных ремнях, которые щелкнули фиксаторами. Поднял первые попавшиеся переноски для лезвий и баллоны с газом, прикрепил их к бедрам, зафиксировав на подкладках штырями, специально предназначенными покроем формы.

Эрен не задумывался о собственных действиях. Руки действовали отдельно от мозга, словно сотню раз до этого Эрен проделывал подобное. Он и проделывал. В игре. Там Эрен утром и вечером снимал и надевал снаряжение, и не задумывался о том, что и куда прикреплять. Он просто знал.

Когда Эрен закрепил пульты в кобуре и с довольным видом осмотрел себя, только тогда он понял, что вокруг стояла тишина.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет… — пробормотал Конни. — Все просто зашибись… Охеренно зашибись…

Таймер на коммуникаторе продолжал отсчитывать время.

— Ты забыл выключить, когда я закончил.

— Да какое нафиг время, когда ты такое сделал?

— Что? — не понял Эрен. — Вы же вроде просили надеть форму, вот я и…

— Только форму, но не целиком экипировку, — сказала Имир.

— Задумался.

Эрен понял свой промах слишком поздно. Вроде до этого держался отлично, разделяя реальность и игру, а в итоге стоило задуматься, и вытворил… такое.

— Нихрена себе задумался! — Конни подошел к Эрену и заглянул ему в лицо. — Да я в свое время десять минут соображал, прежде чем понять, откуда тут у чего ноги растут! А ты не то что справился, ты полностью оделся! Понимаешь?

— Нет. — Эрен решил все отрицать, хотя чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Ривая. А ведь Эрен хотел только ему доказать, что чего-то стоит. Он ткнул в коммуникатор Конни пальцем и напомнил: — Ты так и не выключил секундомер.

— Ты уложился в боевое время, — сказал Конни, выключая таймер. — Черт, знал бы, поставил на тебя пудинг! Почему ты раньше не сказал, что умеешь?

— Я сам не знал, что умею. — Эрен переводил взгляд с Конни на Армина, который хмурился и смотрел на него так, словно впервые видел. И взгляд Армина пугал больше, чем взгляд Ривая. — Может, видел на каком-нибудь скрине на форуме в открытом доступе для гражданского населения. Я прошел?

— Ну нетушки! — Конни повернулся к присутствовавшим и радостно продолжил: — Даже если он сумел надеть экипировку, подсмотрев на схемах, то это не значит, что он со всем справится.

— Тогда засунь его между ног Титана, — подхватил Жан, понимая пришедшую в голову Конни мысль.

— Раз он показал высший класс сейчас, то проверим его маневренность. Капрал Ривай, разрешите провести учения новобранца и показать ему, как действует отряд зачистки за стенами города?

Ривай ничего не ответил, только нахмурился сильнее, но Конни принял его молчание за знак согласия и потащил Эрена в сторону ангара.

— Маневрировать вполне легко, — Армин шел рядом, давая инструкции, словно они снова были в одной из игр. — Главное, ты должен расслабиться и позволить тросам себя держать. Легче поддерживать баланс и равновесие руками, остальное все приложиться. Ты же высоты не боишься, на Арене всегда хорошо ориентировался в трех направлениях, если противник выбирал Куб невесомости…

— Хорошо. — Эрен почти не слушал, о чем ему толковал Армин. Он знал, что справится. Потому что «Вирус» ему дал эти знания. Если Эрен справился с УПМ, то маневрировать в пространстве тоже умел. Он на это надеялся.

Они подошли к огромным металлическим дверям, помеченным огромными цифрами и желтыми полосами, обозначавшими зону повышенной опасности. Половинки массивной двери с натужным скрипом поддались и разъехались в стороны. В ангаре было светло, механики в ярких спецовках сновали между ног роботов, приподнятых на разную высоту. Некоторые рабочие висели на тросах и чистили металлическую обшивку, кто-то ковырялся во внутренностях, исправляя неполадки, кто-то ругался по рации и махал руками, если пилот что-то неправильно делал.

— Вот тут и будем испытывать! — крикнул Конни, перекрывая механический шум.

Эрен не нашел ничего, куда можно было бы направить трос. Стальной наконечник легко поцарапает стену или обшивку робота, а если срикошетит, то может убить по случайности человека. Он обернулся к Конни:

— Тут же невозможно ничего сделать. Слишком опасно. Я не самоубийца.

— А ты в потолок целься, — подсказал позади Жан.

— Если попадешь в моего Титана — ты труп. — Предупреждение Имир больше походило на угрозу.

Эрен с сомнением посмотрел на бетонный потолок. Между наглухо забитых решетками ламп просвечивали выбоины, словно тут и правда тренировались в маневрировании самоубийцы.

— Не переживай, чувак, — хлопнул его по плечу Конни, — все будет зашибись.

Издевались и не краснели.

Эрен впервые находился в ангаре с Титанами. Ривай его сюда на экскурсию не приводил по неизвестным причинам, Эрен не настаивал. Расположения Титанов он не знал, действовать придется максимально осторожно, иначе пилоты действительно его грохнут раньше времени за малейшую царапину на их дорогих и любимых машинах.

— Давай, чувак, не ссы, — сказал Конни. — Считай, что искупаешь свою вину за так и не сыгранную со мной дуэль на Арене.

Эрен совершенно забыл о своем обещании. Возможности вернуться на Арену ради одного боя у него не было, и Конни это знал.

— Вы уверены, что нет другого места?

Выстроившиеся в ряды серебристо-коричневые Титаны представлялись угрозой. Эрен знал их по другой реальности. Казалось, что если он выстрелит тросами, то Титаны оживут, сбросят с себя металлическую броню, обнажая органическую кожу, и устремятся к нему, чтобы поймать и сожрать.

— В штаны наложил? — спросил Жан, и Эрен посмотрел на него. Уж ему-то он потакать не будет.

— Мечтай, — и нажал на пульте на кнопку выстрела.

Тросы выстрелили одновременно, отматывая за спиной необходимую длину. Эрен на несколько мгновений потерял опору под ногами и почувствовал невесомость. Все в точности, как и в другой реальности. Ничего сложного и невозможного. Главное, не забывать вовремя сматывать тросы и выстреливать повторно.

В какой-то момент на периферии зрения мелькнул знакомый цвет. Эрен пролетел мимо и обернулся, но было поздно — рассмотреть насторожившую деталь не получилось. Приземлившись на балконе в дальнем конце ангара, Эрен развернулся и полетел обратно, но важная деталь ускользала каждый раз, когда он пытался ее зафиксировать.

«Летаю, словно среди настоящих титанов, только они не двигаются», — мелькнула у Эрена мысль. В другой реальности ночью они с капралом Риваем обходили попадавшихся редких титанов — не рисковали лишний раз. Только сердце бухало как ненормальное по ребрам в ожидании нападения.

Похожее чувство охватило и сейчас. Казалось, что титаны выжидали удобного случая задвигаться и оборвать трос.

Что делать, если пилот все же в кабине Титана не заметит его и отдаст приказ? Маневрировать в тесном помещении было весьма сложно и требовало невероятной сосредоточенности. Эрену попросту не хватит умения избежать столкновения, и он свалиться с шестиметровой высоты.

— Спускайся! — крикнул где-то внизу Конни. — Ты все отлично выполнил, чувак! Заработал ачивку в свою копилку!

Эрен отвлекся и улыбнулся. Нет, его не поймают тут. Техника не способна самостоятельно, без приказа поднять руку или ногу и преградить ему путь. Это на грани фантастики, чтобы Титаны управлялись людьми на расстоянии без прямого подключения. Иначе выйдет точно так же, как с ним: даже во сне огромные роботы будут куда-то идти, если человек ещё не приказывал, но думал об этом.

Огромная рука преградила путь внезапно. Отклониться Эрен не успел и врезался в металлическую конструкцию. Падая вниз, он успел вовремя зажать кнопку тормоза на пульте и повис на тросах, тем самым спасаясь от удара. Один трос все же разорвался, и Эрен грохнулся на бетонный пол. Подняв голову, он взглянул на робота, который поднял руку. Темный серебристый цвет с красной обшивкой показался Эрену слишком знакомым.

Он замер, рассматривая боевого робота. Узнал его.

— Эрен, ты в порядке? — спросила подбежавшая Микаса, быстро и почти невесомо ощупывая его на предмет переломов.

Эрен смотрел на Титана и не верил собственным глазам.

— Эрен, ты меня слышишь? — вроде бы голос Армина. Наверное, именно он и тормошил его за плечо.

Но все внимание было приковано к семиметровому роботу, стоявшему с протянутой рукой. Все вокруг померкло, ярким оставался только робот.

— Эрен…

То, что его мать сожрал монстр, как он верил до этого — было ошибкой, ложным воспоминанием, иллюзией.

Эрен жестоко ошибался, когда верил в желаемую правду.

Его дом разрушил именно этот Титан. Он же и раздавил мать у него на глазах.

— Какого хрена ты пялишься в стену? — послышался недовольный голос капрала Ривая. Он и вернул в реальность.

— Ч-что? — Эрен посмотрел на капрала Ривая и растерялся. — Я задумался, извините.

— И о чем ты там думал?

— О титане, съевшем мою мать, — признался Эрен.

— У каждого человека найдется тот, кого сожрали титаны, — сказал Ривай и поднялся с импровизированной кровати. Он, как и Эрен, спал в одних трусах — они утром постирали одежду, задержавшись возле реки. Ривай высказался по поводу их завонявшей одежды, в которой они слишком много ходили, и пришлось вновь останавливаться. Заодно отмыли с себя слой пыли и пота. На взгляды Ривая, бросаемые в свою сторону, Эрен уже не реагировал — привык.

— Да, вы правы, — кивнул Эрен. Он посмотрел на пустующее место. Когда он проснулся и поднялся с постели, то стащил одеяло с Ривая, и тот от холода проснулся. Эрену стало стыдно за свой эгоизм.

— Не стоит думать о мертвых, — напомнил Ривай, проверяя одежду на сухость и недовольно чертыхнувшись. — Лучше думай о тех, кто жив.

Эрен согласился, но память вряд ли убедишь стереть кусок воспоминаний. Все же мозг не компьютер, и нажатием клавиш информацию не удалишь.

— Держи, — Ривай протянул ему флягу с водой.

— Спасибо. — Эрен отпил из нее и поставил у изголовья их лежанки.

Ривай лег рядом, и Эрен поспешно последовал за ним. Как и много раз до этого, Ривай обнял Эрена и напоследок, хотя мог и не напоминать, сказал:

— Только не дергайся.

— И не собирался… — Эрен прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как довольная улыбка озаряет лицо.

— Что ты не собирался, пацан?

Эрен открыл глаза и посмотрел в недовольное лицо Ривая, склонившегося над ним. Улыбка моментально слетела с губ.

— К-капрал Ривай, — Эрен застыл, словно его застали за неприличным занятием. Он подскочил и ударился лбом о подбородок Ривая.

— Твою мать, — Ривай зажал челюсть рукой, выругавшись.

— П-простите, — замер от ужаса Эрен. Он посмотрел на Ривая, ожидая от него наказания и не зная, как себя оправдать. Взгляд упал ему за спину, на робота, все также возвышавшегося с протянутой рукой. И вспомнил. — Этот Титан… он убил…

Ривай зажал ему рот рукой и зашипел на ухо:

— Только вякни хоть слово еще, и будешь драить всю базу зубной щеткой, понял?

Столь резкой перемены от Ривая Эрен не ожидал и согласно кивнул.

— А этот Титан убил много врагов, усек?

Эрен снова кивнул.

— Вот и чудно. — Ривай обернулся к стоявшим позади него ребятам: — А вы что стоите? Марш работать. Потом можете поиграть пару часов.

Микаса бросила на него взволнованный взгляд, но Армин потянул ее за руку.

— Капрал Ривай, — начал было Эрен, — извините. Я не думал, что так произойдет. Не знал, что пилот…

— Не было там никакого пилота, — отрезал Ривай, помогая Эрену подняться. Переноски остались лежать на полу, смятые бока словно насмехались над неудачным падением.

— Тогда что произошло? Я только мимо пролетел, ничего не трогал.

— Возможно, взлом системы и головная боль для операторов. — Ривай слишком настойчиво и быстро уводил Эрена из ангара. — Будут вестись проверки, но твоей вины в этом нет. На, держи.

Эрен посмотрел на вложенный в ладонь ключ. Тот, что он нашел в коробке часов. Ривай заметил его сразу же и попросил взять для исследования. Эрен не возражал, все равно неизвестно было, какой замок отпирал этот ключ.

Когда двери за их спинами закрывались, Эрен в последний раз обернулся и убедился, что именно этот Титан был виновен в гибели его матери.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Второй день они шли вдоль реки. Эрен плелся позади молчаливого Ривая. Атмосферу между ними можно было назвать гнетущей, и Эрен частично понимал, почему так случилось. Вот уже несколько дней они все шли и шли вперед, якобы следуя к стене. Названное Риваем время давным-давно истекло, однако они продолжали идти. Эрен не верил, что капрал Ривай мог заблудиться.

— Капрал Ривай, — нарушил Эрен равномерный шорох шагов, — у меня к вам один вопрос.

Спросить стоило давно. Еще в тот раз, когда Ривай протянул ему жареное мясо и чай. Взять его было неоткуда: в тех домах, которые они выбирали для ночлега, всегда было пусто, а немногочисленная еда оказывалась либо заплесневелой и непригодной в пищу, либо поеденной крысами и другой живностью.

— Снова будешь про допрос спрашивать?

— Нет.

Возле реки было прохладно и влажно. Ветер казался особенно сильным, задувая в лицо и забираясь под одежду. Эрен прищурился и посмотрел на противоположный берег — все те же равнина и лес расстилались зеркальным отображением.

— Капрал Ривай, нам еще долго идти до стены?

Ривай остановился. Эрен замер вместе с ним.

— Почему спрашиваешь?

— Потому что… — Эрен смотрел, как Ривай медленно к нему оборачивается, и непроизвольно отступил на несколько шагов. — Потому что мы уже долго идем.

— Слишком много петляли.

— Неправда.

— Возражаешь?

Ривай приблизился, но Эрен в этот раз не отступил, выдержал внимательный взгляд. Никак не отреагировал, когда Ривай схватил его за горло, сжимая — все также с вызовом смотрел.

— Бессмысленно врать, — Ривай отпустил его. — Когда догадался?

Эрен с облегчением выдохнул, потер шею.

— Мы проходили одну деревушку, в которую с отцом как-то ездили по его делам. — В игре, как ни обидно было это признавать, отец у него был, и Эрен прекрасно помнил его лицо. — Пока он работал, я играл с другими детьми — мы красили один защитный тотем.

— И что будешь делать? — с интересом спросил Ривай, складывая на груди руки.

— А что я могу сделать? Вы не просто так решили меня водить кругами, — сказал Эрен. — У вас цель, которой я не знаю. Может, вы действительно должны меня убить, но по какой-то причине не можете этого сделать.

— Приказ Эрвина.

— Он хочет меня убить?

— Защитить.

— От кого?

— Помнишь, о чем я тебе говорил, Эрен? Оценка действий и личное восприятие всегда мешают увидеть суть проблемы и ее решение. От тебя решили избавиться. Ты — угроза, несмотря на тот потенциал, которым обладаешь. Так как ты под началом Эрвина и моим присмотром, кое-кто сделал неправильные выводы.

— Но мне незачем нападать на короля и мирных жителей, — возмутился Эрен.

— Они так не считают. Твой финт, из-за которого мы с тобой тащимся к стене Роза, был весьма вовремя. Ты отвлек внимание на себя и сбежал, я последовал за тобой с приказом убить. Эрвин тем временем совершит свой переворот, и к тому моменту мы вернемся.

— Не проще ли было мою силу задействовать?

— Ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания, — Ривай усмехнулся. — У нас в отряде были крысы, докладывавшие вышестоящим о каждом нашем действии. Пришлось давать обманку, лишая нашей поддержки их кампанию. Эрвин справится, не говоря о твоем друге, который помогает с планами.

— Они знают о плане Эрвина? — спросил Эрен. Микаса наверняка рвала и метала, что не отправилась за ним следом и не сумела спасти. Армину, наверное, тоже тяжело.

— Нет. Зачем? Мы для них мертвы. Для всех мертвы.

Эрен почувствовал, как внутри медленно распространяется пустота. Ладно, если бы он оказался совсем один, но ведь все еще оставались Микаса и Армин.

— Я не хочу быть мертвым, — возразил он, снова злясь. Ему казалось, что повторяется та же история с женской особью, когда ему ничего не говорили и лишь использовали. — Вы мне все так же не доверяете, верно?

— Доверяем, — хмыкнул Ривай. — Доверяем больше, чем себе. Надеемся на тебя.

— Тогда почему вы мне только сейчас говорите о своих планах?! — Эрен схватил Ривая за руку и сжал, выворачивая.

— Так надо. — Ривай спокойно смотрел на его гнев и никак не реагировал, словно ему было все равно. — Ты бы побежал обратно и провалил весь наш план.

— Неправда. Вы не считаете меня равным себе, — Эрен сильнее сжимал запястье, впиваясь в него ногтями. — Вечно у вас какие-то отговорки и недомолвки. То Ханджи делает что-то втихаря, то вам зачем-то ключ нужен. И постоянно за мной следите, словно я хочу сбежать от вас. Но я не могу. Некуда мне идти, понимаете?

— Успокойся, истерик, — Ривай ударил Эрена в челюсть со всей силы.

Эрен отступил на шаг, выпуская Ривая и зажимая челюсть. Пар медленной волнистой струйкой начал подниматься вверх на месте удара.

— Извините.

— Допустим, мои причины, почему я на тебя как-то по-особому смотрю, тебя не касаются. Во-вторых, твой ключ я не брал и никогда не думал об этом.

Эрен пристыжено уставился в землю. Черт возьми, он снова спутал две реальности. Совершенно перестал их различать. Но одна мысль, касавшаяся именно этого мира, не покидала голову. Сама по себе она могла показаться дикой и противоречила желанию Эрена, но она была такой манящей. От нее веяло свободой, которую Эрен всегда хотел почувствовать. Ведь их смерть оставалась смертью до тех пор, пока они не вернуться.

— Капрал Ривай… получается, мы можем не возвращаться?

Ривай приблизился к нему:

— Хочешь, чтобы я в тебе разочаровался?

Эрен замотал головой. Меньше всего он хотел разочарования Ривая. Собственная мысль показалась бредовой и совершенно чужой.

— Есть те, кто нас ждет и не верит в нашу смерть, — сказал Эрен. У него все еще была семья, а он хотел поступить так эгоистично.

— Ты оптимист.

— Вам не кажется, что именно так и должно быть? Если есть те люди, которые вас любят, они продолжают ждать и надеяться, пока не убедятся лично в вашей смерти. Микаса и Армин не поверят в то, что я мертв.

— С твоим отцом так же?

Эрен замолк, сжал губы. Ладонь непроизвольно метнулась к ключу, висевшему на шее.

— Это его не касается.

Он обогнул Ривая и пошел вдоль русла реки. Под журчание воды они шли вперед, изредка останавливаясь на отдых и обед. Эрен не ел, продолжая обдумывать слова Ривая. В приказ Эрвина поверилось легко, а вот в то, что Микаса и Армин не будут его ждать — не получалось.

— Вы меня специально вели к реке? Почему? — спросил Эрен на одном из привалов. Под самое утро, когда небо заметно посветлело, а на траве появилась роса.

— Ешь.

Эрен привычно отмахнулся от предлагаемой еды.

— Ешь, это приказ.

Пришлось подчиниться, как бы Эрен ни возражал. Несмотря на то, что ему нравился вкус этой пищи, Эрен действительно не был голоден.

— А река потому, — удовлетворенно сказал Ривай, когда Эрен засунул кусок мяса в рот и принялся медленно жевать, — что так безопаснее. Все три стены и территории, к ним прилегающие, связаны водой. Это — одна из них.

— Безопаснее от титанов? Переплывем на другой берег, что ли?

— А ты когда-нибудь видел, как титаны плавают?

Ответ потонул в громком взрыве, от которого Эрен подскочил с земли. Перед глазами на мгновение все померкло, слабое освещение отключилось, и через мгновение включились красные огни дополнительного генератора.

— Всему персоналу занять боевые позиции, — проговорил безжизненный электронный голос под вой пронзительной сирены. — Произошла атака на базу. Всему персоналу занять боевые позиции согласно учениям. Произошла…

Эрен скинул одеяло. Ривая рядом не оказалось, значит, уже был там, где и положено. Быстро одевшись, Эрен выскочил в пустующий коридор.

— Какого черта с тобой происходит? — развернул его к себе капрал Ривай. — Ты снова бредить начинаешь?

— Капрал Ривай, чрезвычайная ситуация, — отрапортовал Эрен. — Я не знаю, что мне делать в подобной ситуации — меня никто не учил. На нас напали!

— Ты вообще что за херню несешь? Опять головой ударился?

Эрен замотал головой, посмотрел на лес, и сердце бухнулось в пятки. Продираясь сквозь деревья, к ним направлялись титаны.

— Капрал, титаны заходят со спины. Вижу две цели, — заученно заговорил Эрен, подражая Риваю, когда они играли вместе.

— Твою мать.

— Общее количество неизвестно…

Ривай отпустил Эрена, и вокруг снова замигали красные сирены. Он пробирался по коридору, отслеживая свое местонахождение по плану эвакуации этажа — ее он содрал на одном из поворотов. Стены и пол снова затряслись.

Вокруг царила паника. Оборудование дымилось, проходы завалило дымом и пылью, кусками бетонной крошки и арматуры. Пройти можно было с огромным трудом. Эрен снял куртку и обмотал вокруг лица, чтобы защититься от проникавшего с поверхности воздуха.

Перед глазами все снова расслаивалось. Он видел толпу титанов: несколько пятиметровых, в ногах которых мешались трехметровые, спешили к ним, позади медленно шествовали семиметровые.

— Твою мать, — Ривай извлек пульты из кобуры, щелкнул курком и вставил лезвия в пазы, фиксируя. — Этого нам еще не хватало. Ты совсем рехнулся?

— Капрал Ривай, — произнес Эрен. Следовавших к ним титанов заволокло дымом, перед ними выросла стена, разрисованная тремя линиями и номером блока.

— Тревога… — сказал один из солдат, схватив Эрена за ногу. Эрен на него посмотрел и едва не ударил, выворачиваясь: половину лица срезало, вместо него была одна кровавая маска. — Эвакуируйся… они на нас…

— Не сбегу, — заверил Эрен глухо. Глаза слезились из-за ядовитого воздуха.

— Ты стоишь на месте и не двигаешься, — сказал капрал Ривай, возвращая на место боя.

— Вы отдаете мне прямой приказ? — спросил Эрен, прислонившись к стене и тяжело дыша. Куртка была не настолько плотной, чтобы сдерживать загрязненный воздух. Легкие горели огнем, получив свою дозу отравления. Нужен был противогаз. И срочно. Иначе он не спасет капрала Ривая — в его баллонах газа почти не оставалось, Эрен это однажды проверил, когда сумел выбраться из мертвой хватки спавшего Ривая. — И сами с ними справитесь?

— У тебя ничего нет, чтобы с ними сражаться, — сказал Ривай, сжимая зубами кусок бинта и стягивая его на запястье. Эрена кольнула совесть за недавнюю истерику.

— Приказ принял, — сказал он.

Еще немного. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, и он доберется до какой-нибудь комнаты, до безопасного места и там сможет погрузиться в виртуальность и помочь Риваю сразиться с титанами.

Нужно дотерпеть.

В горле запершило. Эрен закашлялся, остановившись и схватившись за грудь. Пальцы сжали дурацкий ключ — в двух реальностях. В одной он был важной частью и ответом на все вопросы, в другой — бесполезным украшением на шее. Подарил отец. Эрен не помнил, откуда ключ взялся на шее в реальности — не помнил, как покупал его или как подарили. Просто он был, и все, иногда совершенно забытый.

— Что с тобой? — повернулся к нему капрал Ривай. Он был во всеоружии, готовый убить за один заход как можно больше титанов. Газа в баллонах ему хватило бы только на несколько маневров — Эрен слишком хорошо помнил непредсказуемого титана, которого они с трудом завалили на рассвете первого дня совместного путешествия.

— Все в порядке, — прохрипел Эрен, сжимая нос и рот ладонями.

Куртка совершенно не спасала, голова начинала кружиться. Сирена своим визгом закладывала уши. Слова Ривая тонули в шуме, и Эрену приходилось вслушиваться в них.

— Наверное, заболел. Мы же все время спим на холодной земле… Я поднимусь. Обязательно.

Эрен поднялся, бормоча под нос глупые слова: то ли подбадривая себя, то ли успокаивая Ривая. Он толком не думал об этом. Эрен с трудом передвигался возле стены, упорно следуя вперед. Он помнил, где находился ангар. И там точно должны быть противогазы, защитные костюмы, и тогда он сможет подняться на поверхность.

Только бы добраться.

Он вышел к развилке и остановился, вспоминая дальнейший путь. В ангар его не пускали, поэтому и делать ему там было нечего. За все время он не выучил толком план базы, и теперь приходилось идти наугад. Тот единственный раз с Конни не считался — весь путь вылетел из головы из-за вернувшегося воспоминания, о котором Ривай запретил ему говорить вслух.

Приступ кашля не заставил себя долго ждать. Эрен согнулся пополам от боли, пронизывающей легкие. На плечо легла рука, и Эрен обернулся.

— Ты не можешь заболеть, с твоей-то регенерацией, — сказал капрал Ривай.

— И куда ты прешь, придурок? — наложился на слова Ривая второй голос, незнакомый. — Тут опасная зона. Все войска и машины мобилизованы для отражения атаки. Машинисты, ремонтники, служебные — все перебираются на уцелевшие объекты и работают там в темпе.

— Мне… — Он хотел сказать, что у него нет коммуникатора, чтобы читать с него сообщения.

Эрен тяжело дышал, глядя в незнакомое сквозь защитные очки и респиратор лицо. Форма тоже была незнакомой. Насколько он помнил, у них никто не носил серую форму с черными рукавами. На массивном поясе крепились запасные обоймы, небольшие бомбы и пара пистолетов, к бедру цеплялись ремнями массивные ножи.

— Что — тебе? — недовольно спросил Ривай, оборачиваясь и проверяя за спиной несшихся в их сторону титанов. Земля уже тряслась под их ногами от тяжелой поступи.

Эрен спешно придумывал ответ, годившийся для двух реальностей.

— Приказ понял, — произнес он.

Нет, дрожь была везде. Стены и пол тряслись, словно титаны и правда прорвали оборону и разрушили часть базы. И совсем скоро они подберутся к стене. А там… Эрен зажмурился. Его мать растоптали и съели, и он не хотел повторения подобного. Он здесь затем, чтобы защищать то, что было все-таки его родиной. Неважно, как он ненавидел проклятый клочок земли, огороженный стеной, но именно там находился его дом.

— Тогда вали отсюда, — сказали ему и толкнули в коридор, из которого Эрен только что выбрался.

— Я и в первый раз расслышал, — сказал Ривай.

— Знаю, что слышали. Я вас подожду здесь и никуда не уйду.

— Ты слышал приказ? Сваливай отсюда, пока цел.

Эрен кивнул, но остался на месте.

— Твою мать. — Щелкнул затвор предохранителя, и в грудь Эрена уперлось дуло автомата. — Ничего личного.

Эрен не запомнил, как кинулся на незнакомца и перехватил автоматный ствол. Слетевшую куртку изрешетило автоматной очередью, одна из пуль отрикошетила от стальной трубы и вонзилась в плечо. Эрен повалил незнакомца, получив несколько ударов по ребрам, но ответил ударом в челюсть. Закричал от боли — совсем забыл про респиратор, который защитил.

— Да что на тебя нашло? — спросил незнакомец голосом капрала Ривая. Нет, это и был Ривай. И без защиты лица, в другой форме. И вокруг них расстилалась равнина. А над головой Ривая просыпалось в оранжево-желтых сполохах солнце. — Ты в своем уме?

— Я… — Эрен тяжело дышал. Ривай прижимал его к земле, блокируя руки и прижимая локтем горло. — Как же меня заебали эти перепады.

— Меня тоже, — сказал Ривай. — Лежи смирно. И попробуй только вякнуть.

— Но я ведь…

— Ты только что на меня напал.

— Я не мог. Это было…

Что это было? Эрен замотал головой, и Ривай придавил его сильнее.

— Надо с этим заканчивать. Так больше не может продолжаться, — заговорил Эрен, зажмурившись. Он сейчас сосредоточится и вернется в реальность. Как много раз до этого. Он не позволит игре, подобно компьютерному вирусу, захватить сознание и управлять им как угодно, кидая из стороны в сторону. Все, что он делает и говорит, происходит сразу в двух мирах.

— Убить меня решил? — спросил Ривай спокойно, отчего все внутри Эрена похолодело.

— Я никогда о таком не думал, — прошептал Эрен, пораженно и испуганно глядя на Ривая. — Капрал Ривай, я никогда, ни разу в жизни не думал, чтобы поднять на вас руку. Вы ведь…

— Самое время.

— А?

— Самое время тебе, наконец, подохнуть, мразь, — сказал капрал Ривай, но это был не его голос.

Горло Эрена сдавили тисками, не давая вздохнуть. Эрен хватался руками за воздух, за пол, за врага, за его одежду, респиратор.

— Ты не выберешься, — усмехнулся Ривай, сильнее сжимая руки.

— Держите меня, капрал. Как можно сильнее, — попросил Эрен. — Пока титаны еще далеко. Это очень важно, капрал.

Губы Эрена растянулись в улыбке. Теперь он мог действовать и не думать о последствиях.

Эрен нащупал ремешок на затылке нападавшего и дернул со всей силы. Резинка лопнула, респиратор упал с лица, светлые длинные волосы взметнулись волной.

Коридор рядом взорвался, погружая все пространство в завесу пыли. Пол под спиной затрясся, задрожал, пошел трещинами. Эрен отпихнул ногой нападавшего и отполз. Пол вздрогнул, и в следующую секунду Эрен почувствовал себя в невесомости.

Он падал.

Секунда парения закончилась сильным ударом о выступ, выбивший воздух из легких. Перед глазами заплясали яркие круги. Сверху падали тела солдат и всякий мусор. Эрен задержал дыхание и сжал голову ладонями, постаравшись свернуться.

— Ты там живой? — спросил капрал Ривай через некоторое время. Все звуки исчезли, только земля дрожала под спиной.

— Я в порядке… кажется, — прошептал совсем тихо Эрен и посмотрел на Ривая. Он находился невозможно близко. 

— У тебя кровь идет.

— Не может быть. — Эрен почувствовал что-то влажное в уголке губ. Тут не должно было отразиться то, что происходило в реальности. Словно реальностью на самом деле являлась игра, а то, что происходило на базе — виртуальность. Эрен усмехнулся. Кровь из уголка губ прочертила кривую, щекоча кожу. — Сейчас заживет. Как обычно.

Но «как обычно» не происходило.

— Лежишь тут и не двигаешься, — сказал Ривай и поднялся. Рукояти мечей легли в его ладони. Ривай несколько раз взмахнул ими и повернулся спиной к Эрену.

Титаны были в десятке метров.

На мгновение вернувшись в реальность, Эрен увидел, как обломок трубы упал рядом с ним.

Тросы выстрелили, попав самому ближнему титану в грудь. Ривай пулей устремился к нему, изменил курс, выпустив немного газа из баллонов, и вырезал кусок плоти у основания шеи. Титан упал замертво рядом с Эреном, оросив его кровью.

Эрен не хотел терять из вида Ривая, но кровь не переставала идти. Вскоре она сменилась грязной водой, а вместо равнины вокруг выстроились стены тоннеля. Спины Ривая Эрен не видел, вместо нее лежал респиратор с порванным ремешком. Эрен подхватил трофей и поднес к лицу. После нескольких глубоких вдохов дышать стало намного легче. Кровь заполняла рот. Откашлявшись, Эрен снова приложил респиратор к лицу.

Он осторожно сел, убедившись, что ничего не сломано. И посмотрел вверх, вниз, но, кроме черной дыры, ничего не увидел. Открытая рана на плече щипала, напоминая о себе — воздух разъедал открытую, незащищенную плоть. Вскоре она запузырится и почернеет, отмирая. Отравленный воздух намного быстрее вступал в реакцию с кровью, которая разносила ее по всему организму. У Эрена было в запасе примерно минут семь, прежде чем начнутся серьезные осложнения.

Эрен растянул резиновый ремешок и завязал его на затылке. Поднялся, сжимая рану рукой. Вода закапала чаще, обильнее. Держась за обвисшие обрезанные провода, Эрен оттолкнулся от пола и осторожно оперся ногами о выступы в стене. Покачиваясь и стараясь не свалиться в яму, он шаг за шагом поднимался. Мыслями он возвращался к Риваю и его одинокому противостоянию группе титанов. Как Эрен себя ни заставлял, но увидеть то, что происходило там, не получалось. Его что-то не пускало, блокировало, мешая рассмотреть.

В нескольких метрах от поверхности он протянул руку вверх и схватился за неровный крошащийся бетонный край пола.

— Еще чуть-чуть, — прошептал он под нос.

— Сдохни.

Эрен поднял голову на знакомый голос:

— Анни?

— Не поможет, — и она выстрелила.

Эрен сорвался вниз. Сильный удар спиной о металлическую ребристую поверхность выбил из реальности на несколько секунд. 

— Мы должны их всех убить, — прошептал он, глядя на огромную голову вражеского механического робота. Если бы только он мог им управлять, то отправился на поле боя, чтобы помочь своим отбить атаку. Если бы только мог управлять. Если бы. — Всех до единого… порешим с тобой, верно? Всех…

Помутнение прошло, и Эрена вернуло в виртуальность.

Капрал Ривай сражался из последних сил. Порванные тросы опутывали пятиметрового и трехметровых титанов, связывая их вместе. Сам Ривай нашелся на шее еще одного пятиметрового, вколачивая меч в основание шеи. Там, где обычно у боевых роботов находилась кабина пилота. Откуда выковыривали самого Эрена, когда он сам не мог отделиться от плоти титана после трансформации.

Если Эрен ничего не сделает, то капрал умрет. Умрет и оставит его одного в неизвестной, но в то же время знакомой местности. Они ведь все еще далеки от безопасной стены. У капрала был план — Эрен в это верил, по этой причине они ходили кругами все это время. Капрал что-то выжидал, и Эрен не узнает, почему он медлил, если не спасет его.

— Спасти, — прошептал Эрен и приподнялся на локтях. Он все так же лежал, когда Ривай кинулся защищать его. С кожи и одежды почти полностью испарилась кровь. Жжение возле уголка губ потихоньку проходило — с большим опозданием, но все же. — Его надо спасти. Капрал…

Точный удар сбил Ривая на землю. Его попытались растоптать, но Ривай откатился, всаживая меч в пятку титана.

— Капрал Ривай, — крикнул Эрен, — пожалуйста, извините за нарушение приказа! — И прокусил себе до крови палец.

Это было больно. Каждый раз кусать себя до крови, впиваясь зубами в плоть. Иногда, когда Ханджи его просила по нескольку раз проделать одно и тоже, Эрен чувствовал, как зубы царапают кость. Не будь у него такой регенерации, возможно, левая рука целиком покрылась бы шрамами. Как спина Ривая. Наверное, некоторые бы так и не заживали до конца, если бы Эрен кусал в одно и то же место вновь и вновь.

Вокруг заклубился пар. Руки погрузились в очень горячее. Всё тело сдавило в тисках, заволокло тьмой и прижало к чему-то мягкому. Тонкими раскаленными иглами впились в плоть лица, рук, ног, всего тела невероятно мощные мышцы, заменявшие провода и контакты костюма для погружения. Знакомые ощущения, кроме невероятного жара, словно он находился в сауне, охватили Эрена. Он попытался открыть глаза, и вокруг все расцвело новыми формами и размерами. Все вокруг казалось маленьким, игрушечным. От этого закружилась голова.

Он осмотрелся в поисках капрала. И громко зарычал, отвлекая титанов и обращая их внимание на себя. Он помнил, что для них важнее напасть на титана-оборотня, нежели мелкого человека.

Он приблизился к капралу, которого собирался раздавить пятиметровый титан. Схватил его и отшвырнул через себя, сбивая приближающегося трехметрового. Пнул ногой стоявшего рядом титана и развернулся к оставшимся. Выставил перед собой руки и замер, ожидая атаки. Он готов был защищать капрала Ривая. Несколько титанов не помеха. Он убьет их всех, как и обещал себе и всем вокруг. Отомстит.

Он снова зарычал: громче, яростнее, пронзительнее, до хрипа в легких.

Он их бил. Всех, до кого дотягивались руки, пинал ногами, кусался. Титаны в него впивались, рвали на части, отгрызая огромные куски плоти, ломали кости, рвали кожу. Боль пронзала тело, пар от регенерации застилал глаза, но он продолжал наугад пихаться, помня, что позади находится тот, кого он обещал защитить. Он ни за что не позволит им пройти, сколько бы их ни было.

Когда всё закончилось, он еще несколько минут выжидал.

— Эрен! — донеслось до него эхом.

Он боялся обернуться. Он нарушил приказ оставаться на месте, добавляя к этому действовавший ранее не трансформироваться без разрешения.

— Твою мать! — голос был недовольным и злым. — Эрен!

Он обернулся, медленно переставляя ноги. Он не знал точного месторасположения Ривая, тот мог быть где угодно. Не хотелось на него случайно наступить, а потом получить очередное наказание в виде выдраивания базы зубной щеткой. В этот раз терпение капрала Ривая точно закончится, и он огребет по полной.

Он увидел его на том же месте. В руках — разломанное лезвие и пустой пульт.

Эрен опустился перед ним на колени, удерживая равновесие одной рукой. Вторую оторвали, и она сейчас дымилась, как и вся располосованная спина. Он пригнулся, поравнялся лицом с Риваем, выставившим перед собой целый меч, и замер, вслушиваясь в слова.

— …договорились, что ты держишь себя в руках, — прошипел устало Ривай.

Он кивнул в ответ. Если бы он мог улыбаться, то улыбнулся бы. Он спас его, спас капрала Ривая, защитил от титанов. Неважно, что нарушил приказ, но спас того, кого больше всего желал.

Он высунул язык и облизнул Ривая, не зная, как еще показать свою радость. И не зная, как выбраться.

— Твою мать, Эрен, ты что творишь? — капрал Ривай поморщился и глянул на него обещающим все земные кары взглядом. — Сожрать решил?

Он устал. Но устал, потому что все силы ушли на защиту. Он справился.

Он хотел еще раз лизнуть капрала, который ударил его по носу, но все потонуло в облаке пара — силы закончились, теперь можно было спокойно отдохнуть…


	6. Chapter 6

Мерное покачивание, боль в спине и гул аппаратуры. Эрен смотрел перед собой на мигавший красным сигнал об опасности. Присмотревшись к красным строчкам, Эрен прочитал надпись: «Вы под прицелом».

Какой еще прицел? Эрен резко сел и тут же схватился за голову — она взорвалась болью. Казалось, что мозги плавятся от дикой пульсации — давно знакомое ощущение, когда он сидел сутками в виртуальности безвылазно. Побочный эффект, который снимался стимуляторами.

Он сидел в кресле, похожем на виртуальное, разве что без дополнительных функций подвижности и массажа. Ладони покоились на подлокотниках, напоминавших игровые клавиатуры прошлого с минимумом необходимых клавиш.

— Ты из какого отряда? — раздался голос над ним.

Эрен поднял голову и посмотрел на экран связи. Девушка, нажимая какие-то кнопки одной рукой, второй сжимала булочку.

— Я тебя не помню.

— Саша? — спросил Эрен. С ней на базе он не пересекался ни разу, и вот теперь, оказавшись в незнакомом месте, она вдруг спрашивала, из какого он отряда. Разве не все в курсе были, что он заключен под стражу?

— 104-ый, — ответил Эрен. — Мы вместе там были. Ты еще мясо постоянно воровала.

— Заткнись про мясо! Не было такого! — шикнула она. — Постой. Ты пилотируешь робота Марко? Твоя модель очень похожа… Твою ж налево! База, необходимо разрешение на уничтожение… — окно связи внезапно отключилось.

Эрен почти ничего не понял из произошедшего.

— Пилотирую?

Экраны вокруг заполнили предупреждающие сигналы.

— Вы окружены, — раздался громкий голос Ривая. — Сдавайтесь.

Эрен посмотрел на подлокотники, пытаясь разобраться, как убрать мешавшиеся сигналы, закрывавшие обзор. Не успел подумать, как разом все стихло, сворачиваясь в уголке одного из экранов и уже там продолжая настырно мигать, привлекая взгляд.

— У вас ровно десять секунд, чтобы выйти наружу.

Он находился в окружении Титанов, которых видел в ангаре. Был окружен своими же — они наставили на него пулеметы и выставили мечи. Вокруг дымились раскроенные останки погибших роботов — и своих, и чужих. Если присмотреться, то где-то виднелись трупы сожженных заживо людей — не успели выбраться из кабины. Вдалеке, на горной гряде, Эрен заметил двигавшиеся парные точки — монстры в ожидании, когда смогут попробовать трупы умерших.

— Пять секунд, чтобы показаться.

Эрен приподнялся и заметил над головой люк. Выбравшись из кабины пилота, Эрен посмотрел вверх. Ночное небо с густыми облаками закрывало звездный ковер. Прикрыв глаза, Эрен улыбнулся. Хотя бы так, но он впервые выбрался за стены. И на мгновение все вокруг исчезло, оставляя только его наедине с самим собой.

— Снимите защиту, — последовал ровный голос, который Эрен не опознал. — Снимите, или мы стреляем на поражение.

Если снять респиратор, то Эрен останется беззащитным. Средства защиты хоть как-то помогали избежать заражения, ненадолго, правда. Снять респиратор означало покончить с собой своими же руками. К тому же Эрена и без того подозревали в шпионаже. Если он покажет себя, то никакие отговорки уже не помогут, и все старания Эрвина и Ривая будут напрасны. Он снова подвел.

Может, хоть в этот раз нужная клятва поможет ему избежать смерти и снимет все подозрения? Понять бы еще только, что произошло и какого черта он делает на поле боя в боевом роботе противника?

Щелкнув зажимами, Эрен глубоко вздохнул в последний раз очищенный воздух и убрал респиратор.

— Semper Fidelis! — крикнул громко Эрен, прикладывая ладонь к виску. — Эрен Йегер на службе страны готов приступить к исполнению!

Кашель подступил к горлу тошнотворной волной, глаза заслезились. Совсем скоро, если не предпринять никаких действий, Эрен начнет задыхаться.

— Эрен Йегер, подозреваемый вражеский шпион, — повторил невероятно знакомый своими истеричными нотками голос… капитана Вермана. С ним у Эрена не сложилось еще с тех времен, когда стену Троста проломили. — Вы подтверждаете свою вину о захвате боевого робота и нападении на базу?

— Что? Это неправда! Я бы никогда не напал на своих же!

— Вы подтверждаете?

Эрен замотал головой. Он не мог выдать врагам месторасположение базы — он не знал ее координат, и ему попросту не с кем было связываться.

— Нет!

— Вы только что связались с вражеским пилотом и назвали его по имени!

— Я с ней вместе играл! И там ее звали именно так! — Эрен закашлялся. Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Он все еще был под прицелом и так просто его не отпускали.

— Вы подтверждаете передачу данных через виртуальность?!

Эрен только сейчас понял, почему Ривай запрещал ему играть самостоятельно. Вот она причина, как на ладони — лишний повод выдвинуть обвинения.

— Отрицаю! Можете проверить логи — я ничего не отсылал! — крикнул Эрен со всех сил.

Тот же допрос, только времени меньше — не ответив на вопросы, или не признав своей вины, он в любом случае погибнет. То самое: «он закончит, как и остальные до него». Именно так сказал Эрвин на суде? Нельзя было им верить. Этот Эрвин совершенно отличается от того, которого Эрен знал. Пожалуй, только Ривай и оставался тем, кому Эрен мог доверять и который его защищал все это время.

Эрен зажмурился и поднес к лицу респиратор. Очищенный воздух проник в легкие, и он часто, с жадностью, задышал.

— Эрен Йегер, отложите защиту и отвечайте на вопрос.

Эрен замотал головой — он не хотел испытывать тот ад, который вел к медленному удушью.

— Иначе вас приговорят к немедленной казни, если не ответите на вопрос прямо, — кругом защелкали затворы автоматов.

Эрен молчал. Он не мог добровольно себя угробить. Руки слегка подрагивали, но держали респиратор возле лица.

— На какой? — спросил Эрен.

— Координаты твоей базы.

Эрен снова замотал головой.

Начался отсчет. Эрен стоял и смотрел, как прицелы автоматов берут его на мушку.

— Вам не стоит брать на себя ответственность. — Вперед вышел Титан с обшивкой темно-зеленого корпуса. Эрен узнал этот голос даже сквозь помехи — капрал Ривай снова пытался его спасти. Титан поравнялся с Эреном. Кабина пилота раскрылась, и Ривай в костюме выбрался наружу. Прыгнул и приземлился рядом с Эреном. — Я со всем разберусь, а вы найдите мне свободного пилота, чтобы вернул мою машину на базу.

Из нарушенного строя вышел Титан и протянул ладонь к Титану Ривая. Из открытой кабины кто-то вышел и пересел в другого робота, закрылись кабины, но Титаны остались стоять на месте.

Эрен ничего не понимал. Армин же говорил, что пилотам требуется в среднем девять минут, чтобы синхронизироваться с их роботом. Почему сейчас Ривай так легко распрощался со своим Титаном? И как же тот, другой пилот, занявший его место? Это же было невозможно. Откуда он вообще взялся, второй, для свободной машины?

— Капрал Ривай, это опасно.

— Опасно уничтожать захваченную активную модель боевого робота противника.

Эрен расслышал, что Ривай говорил через переговорное устройство в шлеме. Он улыбнулся, хоть улыбку и не было видно. Ривай приблизился к нему и ударил кулаком в челюсть. Эрен упал, не ожидая настолько скорого наказания. Нога Ривая снова заехала ему в челюсть, выбивая с кровью многострадальный зуб.

— Я предупреждал, — сказал Ривай, занося ногу для нового удара. — Предупреждал, чтобы ты не рыпался, пацан.

— Капрал Ривай, я не знаю, как…

— Заткнись! Слова не давали!

— Я понял! — Эрен прикрылся руками: респиратор выскользнул из ладони. Он не успел его подхватить, резкая боль пронзила предплечье. Нож Ривая разорвал кровоточащую руку. — Что вы делаете?

— Заткнись!

Эрен выждал, когда Ривай снова приблизится, чтобы вернуть удар, и замер. Раны, нанесенной Анни на базе, не было. Она зажила. Каким-то невероятным образом она исчезла. Даже шрама не осталось, только порванная на месте повреждения одежда.

Неужели он в той реальности, где у него есть регенерация?

Додумать не успел — Ривай пинком отправил Эрена в кабину пилота, следом забрался сам.

— Я с ним разберусь, — сообщил он по передатчику.

Стало намного теснее. Эрен попытался усесться в кресле, но Ривай его прогнал. Он нажимал кнопки на пульте, давил рычаги и педали, но ничего не происходило — робот отказывался подчиняться.

— Капрал Ривай, — позвал Эрен, тяжело дыша и прижимая руку к груди. — Что происходит?

— Молчи, — сказал Ривай. — Капитан Верман, робот захвачен. Возвращаемся на базу. Я прослежу, чтобы не было хвостов.

— Боюсь, капрал Ривай, что вы пойдете в авангарде.

— Я никогда не хожу в авангарде.

— В этот раз придется.

— Какого черта происходит?

— Боюсь, капрал Ривай, это нам надо у вас спросить, — довольно протянул капитан Верман. — Несколько дней тому назад вы отправились на перевалочный пункт с несколькими солдатами. По пути у вас случилась авария. Вернувшись на базу, мы протестировали машину — никакой поломки и ее устранения не обнаружили.

Ривай прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Черт. Когда не нужно, вы все делаете идеально.

— Такая у нас работа, капрал Ривай. Поступил приказ взять вас под стражу, если будете действовать наперекор приказам и проявлять самодеятельность.

— Кто отдал приказ?

— Полковник Эрвин Смит.

Ривай выругался. Он говорил и продолжал выискивать коды доступа к системе управления робота. Эрен не влезал в разговор — воздух в кабине был отравлен, а запасного респиратора не наблюдалось.

— Внимание, воздух кабины отфильтрован. Насыщаемость кислородом шестьдесят восемь процентов, угрозы для организма не представляется.

— Что за… — Ривай смотрел на выскочившее окно с выполненной командой и снова повернулся к Эрену. Чертыхнулся и через мгновение протянул антидот с бинтом.

Эрен отнял от лица окровавленную руку и закашлялся. Очищенный воздух вскружил голову, ненадолго погружая в эйфорию. Отдышавшись, он взял средства первой помощи и, обработав рану, устало прислонился к стене.

— Пацан, — позвал Ривай, когда снял шлем. — Как ты активировал его?

— Я не знаю — не умею. Я очнулся, когда вы меня окружили.

— Вот оно что. — Ривай раздвинул ноги на кресле, освобождая немного места впереди. — Садись, буду учить управлять.

— Вы уверены, что именно это… Так точно!

Эрен сел, чувствуя спиной тело Ривая и невольно вздрагивая. За время путешествия к стене Эрен успел привыкнуть к нему, и все равно невольно вздрагивал от одного касания.

— Спокойно, — прошептал Ривай, — расслабься и не дергайся.

— Вас понял, — так же напряженно прошептал Эрен.

— Капрал Ривай, — продолжал между тем капитан Верман, — вы обвиняетесь…

— Не слушай его, слушай меня, — сказал Ривай. — Все, что тебе нужно — это представить, как ты им управляешь, если бы был в виртуальности.

— Я никогда не играл в такие симуляторы — они скучные и однообразные. Это похоже на пилотирование самолета?

— Стреляем без предупреждения, если вы сейчас же не покинете кабину.

— Да, пацан, — Ривай взял ладони Эрена и поместил их на подлокотники, накрыл своими руками. — Считай, что это похоже на самолет.

— Огонь!

Кабина затряслась. Откуда-то повалил дым.

— Внимание, — механический голос зачитал надпись на раскрывшемся окошке информации, — пробита обшивка, повреждена система охлаждения. До критического перегрева осталось четырнадцать минут сорок две секунды.

— Давай, пацан, ты сможешь. Это как езда на велосипеде — раз научишься, навсегда запомнишь.

— Капрал Ривай, я… — Эрен прикусил губу от стрельнувшей в руке боли. — …не умею ездить на велосипеде.

— Какой еще велосипед?

— Но…

— Поднимайся. Нам надо идти. Уничтоженные тобой титаны подохли, но ты слишком шумный и орешь постоянно в титаноформе, как резаный.

— Извините. Укрытие…

— Не будет никакого укрытия. Ты двигаться можешь?

— А почему нет? — Эрен поднялся и едва не упал, если бы Ривай его не подхватил. Правой ноги Эрен не чувствовал, как и не сразу понял, что она исходила паром — кожа вокруг раны медленно, но верно стягивалась. Идти самостоятельно он все еще не мог, а ждать, пока конечность полностью восстановится, нельзя — другие титаны на подходе. Они всегда быстро находили людей. — Как это произошло?

— Когда я тебя доставал из титана, твою ногу слишком сильно зажало в мышцах титаноформы. Поэтому пришлось ее отрезать. Ты же понимаешь, иначе тебя было не достать.

— Да, — Эрен кивнул, слыша извинение в голосе Ривая.

Ривай обхватил его одной рукой за талию, другую положил на своё плечо, и вместе они пошли вперед — Эрен уже видел вдалеке, на горизонте стену Розу.

— Вот и отлично. И в следующий раз постарайся в титаноформе не облизывать меня — это слишком негигиенично, и одежда мокрой становится. Я уж молчу про вонь из рта.

— Простите, я действовал интуитивно.

— А теперь будешь под моим руководством. — Ривай положил подбородок на плечо Эрена и продолжил: — Видишь эту панель? Она служит идентификатором. Приложи к ней ладонь.

Эрен послушно положил руку на дисплей, который тут же просканировал её.

— Стреляем на поражение.

Многочисленные пулеметные очереди изрешетили обшивку. Кабину затрясло, на экранах снова повыскакивали, закрывая обзор, многочисленные предупреждения о пробитой защите.

— Да, пацан, ты уже хорошенько поработал на поле боя, принимая множество ненужных ударов на себя, — прокомментировал Ривай. — Действуй, отдавай приказы машине и сражайся.

— Приказ понял, капрал Ривай.

Ривай же откинулся на спинку кресла и извлек из шлема передатчик:

— Микаса, Армин, действуем по плану.

Стоявшие впереди Титаны, один из которых раньше принадлежал Риваю, расступились, опуская щиты, и ринулись в атаку, разбивая строй.

— Они там? — удивился Эрен и уклонился от летевшего в его сторону снаряда. Потом развернулся к близко подобравшемуся Титану и разрубил корпус.

— Приближаются! — Они стояли и смотрели на Титанов, которые неслись в их сторону быстрее обычного. — Эрен, ты сможешь трансформироваться снова?

На подобный вопрос Эрен помнил, как нужно отвечать:

— Уверен. Я сделаю все возможное, капрал Ривай, только отдайте прямой приказ.

— Твое задание: трансформироваться в титана и добраться со мной до стены. Не вступать в драки без необходимости. Ты только должен доставить нас на стену. Понял?

— Приказ понял, капрал Ривай. — Эрен прокусил большой палец, больше всего желая, чтобы не получилось как в Тросте. Вместо задания и четко поставленной цели он меньше всего сейчас хотел напасть на Ривая, который на него рассчитывал

Облако жаркого пара закрыло все вокруг, обволакивая тело. Он вдохнул в легкие воздух, на выдохе издавая громкий протяжный рык. Толпа титанов, врагов, неслась навстречу. Он отомстит за все, что они сделали. Он шагнул к ним, и в щиколотке закололо, запульсировало. Он склонил голову и увидел человека, который причинил боль.

Он снова зарычал.

— Твою мать, ты снова забыл, что должен сделать?!

Он протянул руку, поднял его на уровень глаз и зарычал. Хотел его отбросить, но озлобленный взгляд человека отбил желание что-либо делать. Он вспомнил, что должен защитить человека. В прошлый раз получилось, должно получиться и в этот.

— Посади меня себе на плечо. Слышишь?

Он послушно выполнил приказ. Капрал Ривай ухватился за пряди волос и крикнул в ухо:

— Эрен, разворачивайся к стене и беги! Их слишком много!

Он развернулся и бросился бежать.

— Беги быстрее, задействуй все ресурсы машины, — продолжал Ривай говорить на ухо, что невероятно отвлекало. — Микаса и Армин нас прикрывают, доверься им.

Опять. Эрен старался не думать о прошлом, но смерти отряда Ривая снова всплыли помимо воли в сознании. Он ведь доверился им, доверился словам капрала, а в итоге оказался виновным в их смерти. Он же не хотел, чтобы всё получилось, чтобы не повторилось вновь. Но ослушаться Ривая, который рискует собой, чтобы его спасти…

— Я не могу их оставить, — прошептал Эрен, глядя на экран, где передавалось изображения со всех сторон обзора. Микаса с Армином действительно сражались, прикрывая их отступление. Вполне успешно, слаженно действуя.

— Ты им не доверяешь?

Эрен вильнул в сторону, уходя от брошенного в его сторону копья.

Одновременно с этим Эрен увернулся от мелкого титана, решившего рискнуть и схватить его за шею, отбил его рукой, второй придерживая капрала Ривая, чтобы не свалился.

— Я доверяю, капрал Ривай, — прошептал Эрен, сосредоточенно уворачиваясь от пулеметной очереди. — Просто я не хочу, чтобы мои ошибки повторились. И ваши тоже.

— Что ты знаешь о моих ошибках, пацан? — Ривай протянул руку, подавшись вперед и полностью прислонившись грудью к его спине, указал на экран: — Держи курс сюда — высохшее русло горной реки заминировано. Если за тобой сунутся, то все погибнут, мы оторвемся.

Эрен кивнул, отмечая ярким мигающим маркером точку входа.

Те, с кем он сейчас сражался — он всех их знал. Конни, Жан, Бертольд, Имир, Криста — те, с кем он проходил обучение в 104-ом отряде, пытались его остановить. Он стал врагом по приказу, а ведь еще утром они были по одну сторону баррикад. Эрен не мог их убить, зная, что они пилотируют Титанов.

Рядом взорвался снаряд. Робота подбросило вверх, перевернуло и завалило на бок.

Эрен сжал зубы — он сумел защитить капрала Ривая, прикрыв его руками. Мелкий титан сбил с ног и повалил на землю. Эрен поднялся, отфутболил трехметровую букашку и продолжил путь. Его постоянно задерживали, но он упорно следовал к стене и увеличивал расстояние между собой и титанами.

— Эрен, — раздался громкий голос Армина, а после он высветился на экране. — Эрен, мы должны туда попасть, слышишь? Это наше единственное спасение. И твоя свобода.

— Какова причина всего этого? — Ему нужно было знать ответ.

— Причина в тебе и отце, — заговорил Ривай. — Ты тот, кому он доверился целиком. В тебе та сила, которую он передал.

— Что за сила? Вы о чем? — Эрен на миг обернулся к невозможно близкому Риваю.

— Возможность управлять виртуальностью из реальности.

До стены оставалось несколько сотен метров, уже можно было различить крепкие толстые цепи, державшие опущенными шлюзы над рекой. Эрен с Риваем неслись вперед. Ривай не отвлекал лишними фразами, говорил только тогда, когда титаны близко подобрались к спине. Приходилось на ходу разворачиваться, откидывать или отфутболивать мелкие особи и снова бежать к стене.

— Семьдесят метров, — сказал Ривай, и второй голос наложился эхом на первый.

Они повторяли друг друга, синхронизируясь:

— Сорок метров.

Эрен бежал. Изо всех сил бежал и выжимал из управляемого робота все мыслимые и немыслимые возможности и ресурсы.

— Пять.

Но потом в поле зрения попал Титан, убивший его мать.

И снова пришлось выбирать: спасение капрала Ривая или месть за собственное прошлое.

— Никуда он от тебя не денется, — догадался о его мыслях Ривай. — Твоя мать умерла, хватит о ней думать. Это война, пацан. А на войне друзья предают друг друга и убивают собственных братьев.

Стена выросла неожиданно. Пятьдесят метров высотой, гладкая настолько, что уцепиться не за что. Он не мог, как женская особь, покрывать броней отдельные части кожи на теле, чтобы пробить камень и карабкаться вверх. Он посмотрел на реку, вдоль которой они так долго и упорно шли все эти дни.

Нужно всего лишь подпрыгнуть и дотянуться до тяжелых массивных цепей…

В спину и бедро вцепились. Пришлось завести руки за спину, схватить мешавшегося титана и кинуть с силой в стену. За волосы оттащить другого и откинуть в сторону. Развернувшись к остальным, Эрен отбежал на несколько шагов к ним, развернулся, бросился к обрыву реки и оттолкнулся.

Высоко подпрыгнув, Эрен вытянул вперед руку, пытаясь ухватиться за цепь, но пальцы в последний момент соскользнули, сдираясь до мяса.

Неужели… все?

Выступ шлюза вырос внезапно. Эрен ухватился за него мертвой хваткой и забрался наверх.

— Давай, — напомнил о себе капрал Ривай. Эрен бы себе не простил, если бы случайно его потерял. Единственного человека, помогавшего удержаться в двух реальностях, якорь, который был единым для двух миров.

Эрен карабкался вверх, крепко хватаясь за ребристые звенья цепи, впивавшиеся в ладони. Они натужно звенели, но почти не шатались. Он карабкался по стене, поднимаясь все выше и выше, пока не добрался до самого верха и бережно не опустил Ривая.

— Забирайся сюда, — крикнул капрал Ривай.

Но Эрен оттолкнулся и спрыгнул вниз. Комья земли под пятками попадали в шумевшую реку, но он удержался.

Титаны разумны, они учатся, и Эрен помнил об этом. Им ничего не стоило забраться на стену, как Эрену до них, и начать вторжение. Их следовало уничтожить. Всех до единого.

— Ты что творишь? — громкий крик на ухо оглушил.

— Капрал Ривай, я не могу, — проговорил четко Эрен. — Вам придется либо выйти и дать мне возможность разобраться с Титаном, либо заткнуться и помочь мне разобраться с ним как можно быстрее.

— Ты хоть знаешь, кто его пилотирует?

— Не говорите. Мне плевать.

— Договорились. Твой эгоизм вынуждает нас изменить план.

Всё, что творилось сейчас, было планом? Эрен не стал задавать лишних вопросов. У него была совершенно другая, пусть и личного характера, цель.

— Внимание, вы под прицелом, — оповестил голос.

— Армин, Микаса, — начал Ривай, — уводите свои хвосты. Если выживете, вы знаете, где мы встречаемся.

— Нет, подождите!

— Доверяй им, — повторил ледяным голосом Ривай. — Тебе некогда за них переживать, у тебя своя миссия, которую ты сам выбрал. Доведи ее до конца, а потом возникай.

И Эрен постарался поверить.

Он отключился от всех реальностей, сосредоточившись на бое. Мощная тяжелая машина при каждом шаге поднимала комья земли. Эрен ощущал знакомую вибрацию и трепетал от предвкушения, что может, наконец, надрать задницу и отомстить тем, кто лишил его семьи.

Огнестрельное оружие было отброшено в сторону, они взялись за мечи — массивные и тяжелые. Необходимо было первым добраться до уязвимых мест противника, пробив его защиту и лишив робота подвижности. От исцарапанной брони летели снопы искр. Противники друг другу не уступали по силе и ловкости.

— Кончай его, — услышал Эрен сквозь туман.

— У них же одно слабое место, верно? — спросил Эрен.

— Какое же?

Эрен повалил Титана на землю и начал отдирать бронированные куски железа. Слой за слоем высвобождал металлический каркас. Добравшись до тонкой пластины, Эрен со всей силы всадил в него обломок меча. Титан остановился, задымился и взорвался.

Эрен заслонился руками, защищая кабину от повреждений.

— Сзади! Защита!

Эрен отреагировать не успел, только подумал о том, где и какая защита должна находиться. Но мысль оказалась быстрее действия. Машина сама отреагировала на команду, покрываясь мощной броней и защищая от взрывной волны. Следом посыпались снаряды от других Титанов.

— Сдавайтесь!

— Черта с два! — Эрен не слушал, что говорил Ривай, он полностью отдался бою. Как случалось в то время, когда он еще только пришел на Арену, и все для него казалось новым и интересным, необычным. — Сейчас посмотрим, что вы скажете на это!

Эрен нажал несколько кнопок, потянул рычаги на себя. Кабину встряхнуло, завертело.

— Ты что творишь?

— Он умеет летать, вы знали об этом, капрал Ривай? — улыбнулся Эрен.

— Нас легко подобьют в воздухе.

— Я знаю, — весело ответил Эрен. — На то и рассчитано. Я выполняю ваш приказ: доверяю тем, кому должен.

Они взлетели молниеносно. Уши заложило от скорости. Выполнив несколько пируэтов, Эрен позволил машине автоматически вилять из стороны в сторону.

— Вы не знаете, тут есть запасные шлемы и одежда?

— Под креслом в ящике.

— Нашел, спасибо.

У них на все было меньше минуты. Ошибаться нельзя, как и отступать. Отдав команду на самоуничтожение, они выбрались из кабины.

— Моя вторая настоящая реальность ждет меня, капрал Ривай, — сказал Эрен.

Прогремел взрыв.

Спину опалило адской болью — чьи-то когти расцарапали кожу, добрались до мяса и выдрали ребра. Эрен зарычал, завертелся на месте — силы иссякали, как и возможность драться. Его лишали конечностей, грызли шею, плечи, раздирали на куски, но Эрен продолжал сопротивляться, хоть и понимал, что больше ничего не может сделать. Он завалился спиной на стену, придавливая мелкого титана, и посмотрел вверх — ему ни за что не добраться до верха стены. Она сейчас казалась так далеко.

А ведь там, в безопасности, его ждал капрал Ривай.

Он выполнил приказ. Пусть в последний раз его и нарушил.

Протяжный рык вырвался из глотки.

Он устал. Чертовски устал. Он протянул руку и схватился за край стены, подтянулся. Ривай смотрел на него с протянутой навстречу рукой.

— Не сдавайся, Эрен.

Эрен открыл глаза. Вокруг все расплывалось, тело болело, глаза слезились.

— Капрал Ривай?

— Ты молодец.

Эрен хотел кивнуть, но не получалось. А потом и вовсе стало не до ответа.

Где-то вдалеке, заглушаемые громким биением сердца, доносились звуки битвы. Они казались сном.

Прямо над ним светило солнце, которое он так давно хотел увидеть вне высокой Стены.

Эрен потянулся к нему, все еще ощущая многочисленные раны, которые не пережить, и попытался прикоснуться к зелено-желтому солнцу. Сквозь застывшую на губах улыбку едва слышно произнес:

— Я все-таки сумел.


	7. Chapter 7

Эпилог

7 лет назад. 

Поезд мчался на высокой скорости, прорезая песчаную бурю острым лезвием. Эрен смотрел в окно, прислонившись лбом к прочному стеклу. Несмотря на обшивку и звукоизоляцию, он мог расслышать, как песчинки и мелкие камушки стучат по бокам поезда. С самого раннего детства он мечтал попасть за стены своего родного города и увидеть бескрайнюю водную гладь, о которой столько слышал от отца и читал в книжках с Армином. И вот его мечта сбылась. Только вместо воды — мёртвая песчаная пустошь. Вместо теплого воздуха — загрязненная атмосфера. Вместо ветра — колючая буря.

— Когда они приедут, то сразу попадут в надежные руки, — сказал кто-то за спиной Эрена. — У них будет хорошая семья.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Они там вырастут. Их ни в чем не заподозрят. Свою цель они знают, будут стремиться к ней на уровне подсознания.

— Как мы туда проникнем? Они же скрывают свои форпосты. Наши войска, сколько бы ни летали над их территорией, ни разу их не засекли. А нас заметят сразу же, едва мы подъедем.

— Все дело в буре, верно? — спросил Армин.

Эрен чуть повернул голову, хотя прекрасно видел Армина в отражении стекла. Он сидел, свесив ноги в ботинках, которые были на несколько размеров больше. В руках он вертел одну из моделей боевого робота, которые подарил ему отец Эрена.

— Верно, малыш. — Армина потрепали по голове. — Видишь? Они не пропадут, очень смышленые детишки.

— Песчаная буря создает помехи радарам, — сказал Армин, снимая корпус игрушки и извлекая флуоресцентное ядро, отражавшее свет. — Поэтому охватываемый ими радиус территории уменьшается.

За окном продолжала бушевать буря, камушки забили сильнее, чаще. Эрен продолжать бездумно смотреть на это, снова отвлекшись от реальности. Буквально день назад его семьи не стало. Вражеские войска напали на город, в котором они жили. Эрен лишился матери — ее растоптал боевой пятиметровый робот «Титан». Сам Эрен лишился левой руки и ноги — ногу отрезало упавшим щитом, руку потерял, когда спасал Армина, теперь на месте отсутствующих конечностей работали первоклассные протезы. От них постоянно болела рука и приходилось часто менять бинты. 

В том, что он потерял свой дом и семью, были виновны те, кто на них напал. Напал из-за территории и ресурсов.

— А воспоминания? Они же помнят, что с ними случилось. И они не в том возрасте, чтобы стать первоклассными шпионами.

Раздавшийся смех наполнил вагон. Эрен подтянул ноги, обнял себя руками и положил голову на спинку, продолжая смотреть в окно. Рядом лежали часы — подарок отца, который он наказал беречь. Во время прорыва Эрену не до них было, а вот Микаса… Микаса про них помнила. Пожалуй, часы — единственное, что осталось от его дома.

— …Изменят. Они будут думать, что всегда жили там. И даже проверка ничего не даст.

— Но сын Йегера…

Эрен увидел беспокойный взгляд в свою сторону. Он не верил, что за этим взглядом действительно скрывалось волнение. Беспокойство за какую-то миссию, из-за которой их перенаправили на вражескую территорию. Эрен отомстит за смерть своей матери. Убьет всех тех, кто напал на его город. Уничтожит за то, что они не думали о тех, кому до войны нет никакого дела. И плевать на приказы от людей, которых он совершенно не знал. Он согласился ради мести. Убьет всех.

— …всех-всех, — бормотал Эрен. — Клянусь.

— Эрен, — подергала его за плечо Микаса. — Ты в порядке?

Разговор взрослых замолк.

— Микаса, — Эрен повернулся к ней, схватил за плечи и заглянул в лицо, заклеенное пластырями. — Клянусь, я убью их всех. Всех до единого!

— А я тебе о чем говорил? Они годятся для этой работы, как никто другой.

— И все же у них нет никакого опыта. А эксперимент может быть опасен для нас. Если обнаружат подкидышей, то вся сеть накроется.

— Они как раз те солдаты, которые выживут. И на чужой территории приобретут все необходимые навыки и знания, станут полноценными солдатами. И когда исполнят первый этап, второй не заставит себя ждать.

— В идеале. Напомнить вам про Ривая? Он не выходил на связь три месяца.

— Это часть плана. Об этом мы озаботились, когда Ривай только собирался к ним.

— Ну да, «Вирус». Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?

— А, я знаю, что это за игра, — сказал Армин. — Она для нашей связи. Специальная кодировка и программа, встроенные в код игры, будут шифровать данные, которыми обмениваются игроки. Их невозможно будет перехватить и расшифровать.

— Умница. — Армина снова потрепали по волосам. — Видишь, даже ребенок знает общепринятую версию.

— Ну да, знали бы о настоящем назначении программы, не улыбались бы.

Микаса обняла Эрена, который не сопротивлялся и уже не вслушивался в дальнейший разговор — неинтересно.

Через несколько часов Эрен забудет о том, кто он и что с ним произошло. Но он не хотел забывать о подарке отца на день рождения, не хотел забывать лица матери, варившей у плиты суп. Не хотел забывать и того, ради чего он согласился на это задание.

Эрен не хотел забывать свою цель.

За окном, где раньше было огромное озеро, бушевала песчаная буря. Поезд пробирался по высохшему дну, доставляя их к вражеским воротам и высокой стене — последней преграде перед началом их новой жизни.


End file.
